Courtney Oliver: Keeper of powers
by Chelbell2016
Summary: Courtney has been a ranger twice and now she is going to Briarwood hoping to find her parents. But when an old man asks some help and her and four others offer there assistance she will find out her destiny, who her parents are and finally what the strange powers are that she has gained.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Courtney has been a ranger twice and now she is going to Briarwood hoping to find her parents. But when an old man asks some help and her and four others offer there assistance she will find out her destiny, who her parents are and finally what the strange powers are that she has gained.


	2. Chapter 1: Broken spell Part 1

Chapter 1: Broken spell part 1

Chelbell2016:

Well first chapter is up. I am not going to skip too many chapters for this maybe one or two not like the other stories in the series. . Please review and tell me if you have any ideas also I need to know wether anyone wants Bowen to later become a ranger or a knight or just stay a sorceress as Courtney will be the red ranger.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

I am on my way to Briarwood and I am really excited about the chance to find my parents. My dad has been really understanding and I promised him that I would flame home whenever I could. I still had vet school to go to which is what I applied to at the university not too far away. I stop at the edge of some woods take my helmet off as I came on my bike that dad brought for me. I stare at the city where I hope to find my parents. It looks pretty nice and whats good is that there is no monsters to distract me from my goal to find my parents. The problem is I don't know wether they are even alive.

"So that must be briarwood!" I say to myself as I continue to look over everything.

I get back on my bike and take off again. I am also hoping that if I find my parents I will also find out what my strange powers are. But knowing my luck they will probably have no idea what I am talking about.

All of a sudden there is a huge earthquake. I loose control of my bike and I call out as I go sliding on to the grass and fall off.

"Ouch!" I say out loud as I hurt myself a little when I landed.

I lift the visor on my helmet as the earthquake continues to go on. After it is finished and I notice that my bike is damaged and will not work. I know that I am going to have to get it to town and fix it myself otherwise I am not going anywhere at all. I look around and when I am sure there is no one around I flame my bike thinking about an alley way anywhere in Briarwood.

I end up in an alley way and when I walk out I see that there is a record shop around. I might check it out later after I have checked into the university. I could do with an income so I need to find a job preferably not far.

I am just getting my bike fixed when I hear a voice.

"Somebody please help me!" I hear a mans voice say. "Please someone! Anyone! I need help! It's my brother. We were walking just up the road, and some creature grabbed him. I fear the worst. It's just out of town. The creature took him into the woods."

I frown when everyone starts to walk away from the man at the mention of the woods. Some town I have come too. I hear the man continue to plead for help.

"I will," I say raising my voice to make sure I am heard I hear gasps as everyone turns to see who spoke. I dropped my tools and looked over. "I could use a break."

"Thank you!" The old man said approaching me. I stood up and I noticed that everyone was still giving me strange looks.

A guy wearing a checkered shirt and with a helmet under one arm steps forward to speak to me.

"Hey!" He says and he looks like he wants to flirt as he walks towards me and I place my jacket on. "I'm uh.. I'm Xander. You're new around here aren't you? Probably not aware of all the facts. And there's just one you go into those woods. You don't come out."

I roll my eyes and look behind him to see his four friends. Two girls and two boys.

"Heard about it!" I say nodding but not caring. "But the guy needs help. And not to insult anyone here but no one else in this city seems to care."

The guy gives me a look that tells me I'm nuts but I don't care. This guy is too arrogant for my liking.

"I'll go with you!" One of his friends says stepping forward she is wearing a denim jacket and has black hair with streaks. I turn to smile at her. "Not everyone in this city's a coward!"

I nod at her and she glances back as another of Xander's friends speaks up.

"I'll go too!" This friend had ginger hair and a blue shirt over a light blue T-shirt. He looks really excited. "I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest! This is a dangerous quest right?"

I smile as he looks like a kid about to go to a toy shop.

"Perilous!" The girl says to amuse him and I smile wider. Those two should be a couple.

"Sweet!" The guy says.

"Well let's go!" I say as we all take off.

*Keeper of the powers*

I have found out that the two teens that came with me and the old man are named Chip and Vida. We arrive at the woods and I scoff as I see a 'DANGER! Keep out!' sign. Briarwood would quiver at the danger I have seen in my life. The old man stops and turns back to us as we walk towards him.

"You sure you're willing to enter?" He asks us and I frown at his questioning when his brother is in danger. "The woods are a very scary place."

"Trust me when I say I've seen scarier!" I say to him and then glance at the others. "And you sure do ask a lot of questions for someone who's brother is in danger!"

"Everyone's in danger!" The old man says and I frown. I hate that line.

" 'Everyone's in danger'?" Chip repeated in question.

We suddenly hear the honking of a car and we look around to see a Jeep pulling up towards us. Vida moves forward and she looks really angry.

"Xander!" She told the guy who talked to me earlier and was driving the jeep. "I told you if you ever took my car I'd rearrange your limbs!"

I love her attitude. I would be the same if Conner ever used my bike.

I walk forward as both he and the other female who looked a little like Vida climbed out of the Jeep and Xander pats it.

"You're going into the woods and never returning," Xander says smiling at her. "As if you're ever going to see it again!"

I roll my eyes at him and he frowns at me.

"Drama queen!" I say.

"He's got a point!" Chip says but chuckling at what I said.

The young girl in a tan jacket steps forward to address Vida.

You're my sister where you go," she sighs deeply. "I go."

I hear the old man say something from behind me but I don't hear what.

We all begin to walk through the woods. We hear birds as we go along.

"Eh it's creepy out here!" Maddison states.

I chuckle.

"I live near woods!" I tell her. "Trust me this is not creepy!"

"Well I think it's creepy too," Xander agreed.

I just sighed.

As we walk on I sense something. It feels good but also powerful. It then feels like we pass through a veil of some sort and I gasp at the feeling. I turn as Maddison speaks up.

Huh? What was that?" She asked and I go wide eyed wondering how she had felt that too. "I felt something, something weird."

I turned to say that I felt it too but as I turned I noticed something.

"Wait?" I say to the others and they pause as well. "Where's the old man?"

I walk towards Maddison hoping that I see him anywhere. But I don't and it worries me.

"Ten seconds into the woods and we're already lost!" Chip says excited. "All right! Just trolls goblins and elves live in the woods too!"

He was starting to annoy me. Yes this could be true but that doesn't mean he has to brag.

"I've also heard a witch lives here!" Chip exclaims. "She's hideous with green skin and a black tongue with yellow drool that slowly drips from the corner of her mouth when she speaks!"

"Okay stop I'm gonna loose my breakfast if you carry on!" I watch as everyone turns and then goes wide eyed. "Please don't play look there's someone behind you!"

Then I sense someone.

"There is someone behind you!" Vida says.

I turn nervous now to see someone in a black cloak that falls to the ground.

I step back and stand in front of the others. I automatically fall into a fighting stance and the others give me a weird look.

"Anybody wanna run?" Maddie asked in a nervous voice.

"Already tried!" Xander says sounding just as scared. "But my feet won't move!"

"I aint running from nothing!" I say with confidence.

Then these weird creatures jump out and face us. They remind me a lot of Kelzacks and Tyrannodrones.

"Not again!" I whisper under my breath.

"She brought friends!" Vida cries.

"BACK OFF!" I yell at the creatures and then I sigh. "Way to go Courtney. You are becoming Hunter!"

The creatures growl at us and continue to surround us.

The black cloaked person suddenly pulls something out that is a stick with a snowflake on and is glowing which surprises me.

"DISPEL ARATAN!" The voice belonging to a woman yells.

Six broomsticks come flying out of nowhere and before I can do anything I am flying through the air.

The other four are all screaming but I am just hanging on trying to make sure I don't fall because creating a shield would not be a good idea in front of civilians.

We land in the middle of who knows where and I search our surroundings. I also notice that the other four did not land on their feet.

"Okay," Xander says and I look around at him as he turns to me. "So, new girl now you know why nobody comes into these woods!"

"The names Courtney," I tell them all smiling and placing my hands on my hips.

"What is this place?" Vida asks.

"I call it Rootcore!" A voice says and I turn to see the woman in a black cloak appear again.

We all stumble backwards to inside the tree.

*Keeper of powers*

I look around in shock as we end up in a room that looks like it could be a command centre.

"I thought it best you were brought here," I see the woman from outside says from a balcony.

"Hi I'm Xander," Xander speaks approaching a table that has some sort of crystal ball on it. "It's a really nice place you've got here. It's really... woody."

The woman pulls of the cloak to reveal she has red hair and is wearing a white dress. I am shocked when the woman raises her stick thing and the brooms appear on the wall behind us. I also notice the different colours around the room.

"I am the sorceress Udonna!" She tells us smiling at all five of us I walk forwards a little. "Welcome to my home!"

We glance around to see the room has computers and on top of the balcony a book.

"WOW! This is awesome!" Chip exclaims.

I just looked around amazed.

"When the five of you entered the forest," Udonna says looking around at all of us. "You stepped into a magical dimension!"

"A parallel dimension outside of Briarwood!" Chip said impressed. "Do we live in a great city or what?"

Udonna suddenly appears next to us having moved like in the blink of an eye.

"A few years ago there was a great battle in our world," Udonna says to all of us. "Dark magic conquered our realm and was about to enter your dimension when we finally defeated them and sent them back to the underworld, but at a great cost. The gate was sealed with a powerful spell. However, during the recent Earthquake, a crack appeared in the gate, and evil has slipped through."

I can't believe I have got myself into this mess. AGAIN! But the thing is everything Udonna has done up to now it reminds me of my extra gifts.

"Remember me? Xander?" I sighed as Xander spoke up looking at Udonna. "Well I'm just wondering. What does that have to do with us?"

Did he have to ask.

"It could mean the end for both of our worlds!" Udonna stated.

"Oh come on!" I exclaim. "Not again! Seriously how many times can a world end?"

"I promise you what I tell you it's true!" Udonna says walking up the stairs again to a book. "The Xenetome! The book of the unknown!"

I walk over with the rest to see what she is looking at.

"In it," Udonna continues as we arrive behind her. "is everything we do not know!"

Strange writing appears and I look at it confused.

"What kind of language is that?" Maddison asks.

"I've never seen it before!" I say agreeing with Maddie.

"It is the language of the ancients!" Udonna informed us smiling. "You will soon learn it. It says that when evil rises again, five mystical warriors from the human real will step forward. You are those warriors. You are the power rangers!"

I sigh and look around at the others who all look shocked.

"Oh nice!" Chip being the predictable one said happily.

"Look excuse me," Xander says holds his hand in the air like he is in school. "But there must be some mistake. How are we gonna defeat pure evil? Our high school hasn't even won a football game in like six years!"

"Speak for yourself cowboy!" I say and I raise my hand and move a book off of the shelve towards me. Both Udonna and the rangers gasp. "I have a ranger history that will surprise all of you!"

"You are already powerful!" Udonna says staring at me. "You already have strong magic."

"So that's what it is?" I asked and she nodded.

"These are your magic wands!" Udonna says and she holds out five wands Each one has a different colour and a different sign on top of it.

She passes them out and they glow as each person takes theirs.

Chip- yellow.

Maddison- blue.

Vida- pink

Xander green

Me- red

I was shocked when I received red and how brightly it glowed. Red was the leader. Well usually.

"Never go anywhere without them!" she tells us.

"Udonna! Udonna!" A voice says and we all turn to see a young girl about my age enter the room and come up the stairs. She stops in shock when she sees us. "Oh hello. Nice to meet you."

Udonna heads over to the young girl.

"Uh excuse me. Udonna?" The young girl and Udonna converse for a few seconds to themselves.

"You must stay here until I return!" Udonna tells us. "Do not go into the woods by yourselves!"

then there is a flash and she disappears.

The girl then imitates her clicking her fingers and getting annoyed.

"I wish I could do that. I practise and I practise but nothing!" She then remembers us and approaches. "Oh um hello again. Um I'm Claire, sorceress in training here at Rootcore as well as Bowen."

I wonder who Bowen is?

"Look I'm outta here!" I say needing to do something.

"Oh no!" Claire says raising a hand to stop me as the others follow my lead.

"I want to go and help!" I tell her but she was having none of it.

"Udonna says you have to stay here till she returns!" Claire tells me and I sigh.

"We all better go!" Maddie says and I put the wand down to try and budge Claire out of my way.

"Oh this is not good!" Claire exclaims and then an idea comes to her. "Ooh I know! I will conjure a spell that will freeze you where you stand until Udonna returns!"

She then tries to cast a spell but ends up turning herself into a sheep and we all leave.

*Keeper of powers*

"Come on!" I tell the others.

"Look!" Maddie says and we see a village that is destroyed.

"Who are they?" Xander asks surprised at how it all looks.

We all see that they are fairies and other creatures.

"I should have known you wouldn't stay at Rootcore!" Udonna says suddenly appearing with a young man who looks a little older then me.

"Hi," he says holding out his hand and I shake it. "I'm Bowen Udonna's son!"

"Hello!" I say and I feel that he is very powerful.

"What happened here?" Maddie asked as Bowen returned to Rootcore at his mothers request.

"Woodland village was destroyed!" Udonna tells us as we walk towards her. "Tomorrow it will be another village!"

I look around at all the destroyed debris and I feel guilty that all these creatures have lost their homes.

"The darkness destroys everything in it's path!" Udonna continued and I looked back at her. "Until they find what they want!"

"What are they looking for?" Chip asks her.

"Me!" She states bluntly. "And then they will go after you!"

"Yeah well what's new?" I ask a little annoyed that I am back where I started.

"It is them!" A woodland creature suddenly says and we all look around. "It is them! The protectors are here! Hail the mystic force!"

They all began to bow like we were royalty.

"I always wondered what it would be like to be worshipped," Xander says and I roll my eyes at him. "It's not so bad!"

I looked over at Udonna and she was smiling at the five of us.

All of a sudden there is a loud roaring sound and a giant monster appears.

I drop into fighting stance.

"Okay that's bad!" Xander says.

I watch as the monster approaches us.

"Take out your wands!" Udonna says and then I remember I left mine at Rootcore by accident.

"Uh we kind of left them back at the tree!" Chip states nervously.

"All right!" Udonna says and approaches the monster herself. "Stand back! You leave me no choice!"

I worry that it's a bit much for Udonna to take on her own.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!" Udonna calls and she morphs into the white mystic ranger. "Flurry of snow! White mystic ranger!"

"Now that's cool!" Vida calls and I nod my head.

"Been there done that!" I say and they all smile.

Udonna jumps at the monster and fires at him from her staff. It has no effect and the monster goes to hit her and she flips out of the way. Then the weird creatures from before appear and I am the first to see them.

"Guys we have company!" I tell the others.

The others turn to look and they all begin to freak.

"Well the way I see it is we have two choices," Chip says. "We can surrender and be destroyed."

"Or fight?" Maddie says.

"Well as a former ranger!" I look at all of them. "I say we fight!"

"Oh no, no, no, no," Xander stops me as I'm about to teach these guys a lesson. "There's a third option. Plan Xander: I'll just reason with them!"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "You've got to be kidding me!"

He doesn't listen and walks toward the strange creatures.

"Hi, I'm Xander," Xander says walking forward and I resist the urge to face palm. "We're not really from these parts, eh. So if it's okay with you we'll just be heading off in another direction."

I yank him back and the others gasp as I raise a shield that the minions bounce off of it and go flying.

"I will say it again. We fight!"

They all nod and the monsters try again to blast us but they are unsuccessful.

Two try to grab me but I flip them both away. I then kick one in the chest and punch another. I duck under a kick and sweep the feet out from underneath two. Doing a back flip I land once again on my feet. Unfourtanetly one catches me off guard and throws me into a tree and my back hits it. I feel the wind get knocked out of me but I force myself back to my feet. I then hear Udonna's voice from behind me.

"Just remember to use magic," she says to us. "All you need to do is believe in magic!"

I listen to the others try this and I know that I have magic so I say it proudly.

"I DO BELIEVE IN MAGIC!" I yell.

Flames come flying out of my hands and turn the monsters into ashes.

I then run forwards and fire a blast at the rock monster just after Udonna has frozen him.

"Udonna duck!" I call and she does and the fire blows the monster up. "You're on fire!"

Udonna approaches me and smiles.

"Thank you!" she says and I nod. "You have great talent!"

"Thanks!" I tell her.

"Very nice!" Udonna says as we all gather together. "Are you up to the task? Are you now ready to accept your legacy?"

"Oh yeah!" Chip says happily. "Bring it on!"

"I'm in!" Vida agrees. "I kicked some serious evil back there!"

"This is so unlike me but I'm sticking with my sister," Maddie says a little unsure.

"Someone's got to look after these guys right?" Xander says smiling.

"And I will be looking after all of you!" I say and Udonna nods. "I was a leader in my last team and I can still complete my studies and be a ranger!"

I feel a dark presence and all of a sudden a dark purple spell seal appears on the ground and a weird man type being appears with a sword and shield.

"You may have defeated my hidiacs!" He says to all of us. "But you will not defeat me! WOLF ATTACK!"

I tried to raise a shield but the evil magic ate straight through it and we all hit the ground hard.

"I already despise this guy!" I growl as we all look up at him.

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

Ok guys first chapter and please tell me what you think. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2: Broken spell part 2

Chapter 2: Broken spell part 2

Chelbell2016:

Well guys second chapter for you and then I have to update my other story one or two chapters and then I will come back to this one. Please review and tell me what you think.

*Keeper of powers*

Courtney's POV:

We all get back up and I help Udonna to her feet.

"Darkness has come!" The evil warrior says.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Maddie says nervously.

Udonna observes the purple and gold warrior and then speaks to him.

"I do not know you warrior," she realises. "But if it is a battle you want, I am ready to fight!"

"Hold on," Xander tells her and I roll my eyes at the young man. "Let me try and reason with him."

I sigh wondering when that guy will learn.

"Yeah because it worked so well with his goons," I tell Xander ready to call the Triassic shield if I need to.

"Hi!" Xander says ignoring me and approaching the warrior. "The names Xander."

The warrior places his sword back into his shield.

"I am Koragg," he says and I wonder why he hasn't attacked yet. "The knight wolf!"

He then turns away from all of us and begins to chant.

"UNDAY VEGOR COTASTROS!" He yells and a horse like zord appears from a spell seal. "Ride up from your depth!"

"Not good!" I say.

"So much for reasoning," Xander says frightened.

"CENTAUR RUNIFORCE SECRESTRAS!"

I am shocked when Koragg combines with the zord to make a centaur.

"Power of the centaur!" Koragg yells and I growl.

"Centaur!" Chip says amazed as he looks up. "A real Centaur. I want one!"

I just give him a look that makes him quite down.

Koragg in centaur mode lands and we see he has a spear like weapon now in one hand and his shield and sword in the other.

"You are now just pebbles under my hooves," Koragg says to us.

He rears up on the back legs and everyone except for me and Udonna cry out in shock.

"Get back!" Udonna says. "You are not ready to fight his kind!"

"Udonna you can't fight him alone," I say but she just shakes her head to tell me to stay out of it.

"I am ready!" She says sounding like she is trying to convince herself as well as me.

"There's no problem here!" Xander says and I glare at him. "He's all yours!"

"Xander please shut up!" I say.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!"

She morphs.

"White mystic ranger!" She then raised her snow staff to the sky. "GOBIN MYSTO TRIVIEARL!"

She grew to megazord size and Koragg turned to face her.

"I'm ready!" Koragg says.

"Energy of light!" Udonna says and begins to blast Koragg with bright white light. "FIRE!"

He blocks it all with his shield.

"Darkness destroys light!" Koragg states.

I want to do something but I don't have my flute here.

Udonna runs forward to attack Koragg and we all watch with fear. When she gets close enough Koragg raises onto the hind legs of his centaur mode and kicks her sending sparks flying. We all wince seeing this. Udonna then clashes her snow staff with his shield.

"Have I seen you before wizard?" Udonna says with a sense of familiarity. "You are too familiar!"

"And you too witch," Koragg tells her although it does not seem to phase him. "But that will not stop me from destroying you!"

"This is not good!" I say and I begin concentrating to summon my shield.

"What?" Udonna asks confused.

"Behold the eye of the master!" Koragg says.

The shield seems to open up and a red eye is revealed and it blasts Udonna. She hits the ground and groans. I feel my weapon appear at my side.

"CHARGE!" Koragg yells as he goes charging at Udonna.

I gasp as he then strikes her with the spear and sparks go flying all across her suit again.

"You are defeated!" He says as Udonna spins as she is injured.

She shrinks down and stumbles towards her snow staff that has hit the ground away from her. I notice that it is snowing.

She falls over and de-morphs.

I notice Koragg going for her sword.

"OH no you don't!" I say and I pull out my own sword from my shield. The others all gasp.

"That is the weapon of a knight!" Koragg growls. "Let's fight and see how good you are!"

"Just give me a second to get into my costume okay!" I say mockingly.

"TRIASSIC ARMOUR ACTIVATE!" I hear all the gasps from Udonna, the rangers and Koragg as I become my knight mode. "POWER OF FIRE! TRIASSIC WARRIOR!"

He growls and we run towards each other. We clash swords and he growls as I manage to block each strike.

"You are a powerful young warrior!" He says. "But it will not be enough!"

He then uses the eye of the master and as I am still unpractised in my Triassic warrior mode I get hit and I fall out of knight form.

He then reaches Udonna's snow staff as Udonna and the others gather around me.

"I will spare all of you," Koragg says which confuses me. "So that you witness first hand the terror and destruction that unfolds on your land. Remember this day, you'll wish it was your last. You young knight you will make a good challenge in the future if you live that long!"

I growl as I hear this.

"UNDAY ASSASSTOS!" He calls and then he disappears through a spell seal.

"Courtney," Vida turns to me after he is gone. "Are you ok?!"

"Yeah!" I tell her. "Udonna I can heal you when you get back to Rootcore."

"Heal me?" She asked confused.

"Guys we've got a lot to talk about!" I say and then I flame everyone to Rootcore where we are met by Bowen who sensed his mother was in danger.

*Keeper of powers*

I have just finished explaining to my new team of rangers, Udonna and Bowen about my ranger past. They were shocked to say the least. Now we were talking about the snow staff after I had finished healing Udonna.

"Without my snow staff I cannot fight anymore," Udonna explained while Bowen sat next to her. "But I can still train you. And if Courtney can train you to fight?"

I thought about it and then nodded.

"I'll do it!" I tell my friends.

"Sweet!" Chip said. "A ninja training us to fight."

"And I will teach you the ways of magic," Udonna said and then looked around at Bowen. "Where's Clare? Clare?"

She raises her voice and the apprentice who had managed to turn herself into a sheep appeared bleating as she speaks.

"Coming!" She tells her teacher.

"Oh child," Udonna says and me and Bowen both try and fight our laughter we glance at each other and have big smiles on our faces. "MORTHAY MAMORAN!"

Udonna turns Clare back into a human. She is on all fours and she looks a little depressed.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Clare asked. "Do you know how warm it was n all that wool?"

"If I do everything for you," Udonna says as we all giggle behind her not being able to resist any longer. "Then how will you ever learn?"

Clare gets back to her feet and looks a little embarrassed as she glances around at all of us.

Udonna then begins to pass our wands out to us again. I take mine and I feel the power return to my body that I haven't had since I had been a dino thunder ranger.

"This time go nowhere without them!" Udonna says and we all nod.

"We already learned our lesson," Xander tells her and I don't speak as I continue to look at my wand. "But to tell you the truth, walking around town carrying a wand... well it may be good for chip but..."

"He's right mum," Bowen said smiling at the thought.

Udonna looks to Clare who nods her head.

"Very well," she says and casts a spell. "UTOM ZORAY!"

The spell changes our magic wands into cell phone type devices with the mystic force crest on the back. We all open them impressed.

"I hope you find these more to your generations liking," Udonna said to us as we observed our new morphers.

"Cell phones," Vida says nodding her head. "Very cool."

"They are your mystic morphers," Udonna corrected and I seen Bowen trying to get a better look so I smiled and passed mine over for observation.

"Thanks," he replies with a smile which I return.

"They are activated by spell codes," Udonna continued. "That you will come to learn along the journey."

"Now go back to the city," Udonna says. "Live your normal lives, and wait until you are needed."

I took mine off of Bowen.

"I have to enrol in university today," I say to her. "So if I don't answer straight away I will as soon as possible. I can do most of the work as I go along but my dad expects me in University."

Udonna nodded.

"Remember there is evil everywhere," Udonna tells them. "And you would be best served speaking to no one of what has happened."

"I can show them the way out of the woods," Clare offered but Udonna shook her head.

"No they must find their own way," she tells her and then turns back to us. "Just remember... The trees are your passage."

We are very confused as we walk around the woods trying to figure out what Udonna's cryptic clues meant.

"How could a tree be our passage?" Chip asked confused and I shrugged.

"Chip if there's anything I have learned while being a ranger," I tell him patting his shoulder it's that anything is possible.

He nods and I continue to walk around.

I stopped again and my mouth dropped open as Chip disappeared through one of the trees. A second or two later and he was back.

"Whoa guys," Chip said staring at the tree. "So cool! Just touch the tree and BAM, you're flying through roots, branches, stems, leaves and bark! Just think of the tree in front of the record shop. Really it works."

I knew that he must mean where we first met. Where my bike is.

"No, no, no, no," Xander says in disbelief. "There is no way that this can-"

Xander is cut off from finishing his sentence when he disappears through the tree just like Chip had. I turned to the other three.

"Let's go otherwise I will be late for enrolment!" I tell them.

We follow Xander and I am so surprised as we land outside the rock porium record shop that my friends work at but Xander hadn't moved and we all went crashing into each other.

"Xander, Xander, Xander," I say patting his shoulder. "The first thing I am going to tech you... is to move out of the way when you know people are coming."

Chip, Vida and Maddie all laugh at what I say and Xander just glares a little.

"Guys I have to go but if you need me just ask Udonna to call," I tell my friends.

They nod.

I flame to the university and I just manage to make it in time. I am grateful. I get a list of my courses and what days I am in. I am told I can do it from work if needed as when I applied I said I would need a little flexibility. But I needed to keep up on my studies. After that I decide to call my dad to let him know I arrived.

Tommy: Hello

Courtney: Hi dad it's Courtney

Tommy: Courtney so glad you called how's the university

C: It's great I had a little bike trouble that's why it took me so long to call.

T: Leanne says hi.

C: HI LEANNE

Leanne: Hi sis.

All of a sudden a slight jingle in my pocket alerted me to trouble.

C: Guys can I call you back later.

T: Okay bye

C: Bye

I am then hit by a vision:

 _My Friends who are morphed are flying everywhere as they are attacked by Koragg who uses the eye of the master attack. Them crying out as they are loosing badly._

I climb on my bike and take off.

*Keeper of powers*

"Any last words," I hear Koragg say as I arrive on my bike.

"Yeah," I reply speeding into the air on my bike. "Just one... HYAH"

I kick off from my bike and kick aim a kick at Koragg but he blocks me with his shield. I can hear the others calling my name obviously glad I made it. I land in front of my team and turn to face Koragg.

"Come on," I challenge with my helmet still on.

"And there are five again!" Koragg growled stepping forward. I take the helmet off.

"And there always will be!" I tell the warrior.

He starts to run at me.

"This is as good a time as any to use my magic," I say and I raise my hands and the most powerful shield I have ever created appears and Koragg hits it and goes bouncing backwards groaning.

"What?" He demands.

I look down as my body glows a bright red and a uniform complete with a cape and red streaks replaces the clothes I was wearing. I smile and pull out my mystic morpher.

I yank off my cape. I open up my morpher and press the code 1-2-3 on the keypad.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!" I call raising my morpher into the air.

I hear a voice and then I jump through a spell seal a red suit complete with a cape appears on my body. My helmet has the symbol for fire on it that is shaped like some sort of bird.

"Red ranger!" Xander says.

"Get him Courtney!" Vida encourages.

Both Maddie and Chip give me words of encouragement as well.

Fire surrounds me coming out of my hands.

"FEARSOME AS FIRE!" I call as a spell seal appears behind me. "RED MYSTIC RANGER!"

I look down to see my magic staff clipped to my uniform and that my suit is all red and some black lines in certain places.

"Prove to me your worthiness!" Koragg said stepping forwards. "Battle my forces! Hidiacs arise!"

Hidiacs appear as he finishes.

I jump to where I can see all the hidiacs better.

"You fight with words, so be it!" I mock Koragg and pull out my Magi-staff. "Magi-staff do your thing!"

I aim it at a hidiacs and it is turned into a ball.

"Nice!" I say as it rolls towards me and I place a foot on it to keep it in place. "Who doesn't love soccer? As a good friend of mine would say: Let's have some kicks!"

I kick the ball and it goes zooming at the hidiacs causing smoke to rise. It hits them I then jump up as it goes high into the air, flip and kick it back down to the hidiacs where it causes an explosion.

I then land back on the ground and they come running at me. I aim a few fireballs at some and they hit sending them sprawling to the ground.

"MAGIC STAFF!" I yell and I hold my staff up and silver comes out of it and it becomes a sword. "SWORD MODE!"

I run at the hidiacs but then I am forced to jump as they fire at me. I land again and using my ninja skills I begin to strike at all of the hidiacs. One jumps at me.

"Flip time!" I say ad flip into the air and strike a hidiac that was aiming for me.

I land back on the ground and don't notice at first that a bunch of them are aiming at me.

"Yikes!" I yell as I am forced to raise a shield and the hits bounce off and hit them back. I notice that the powers I have had for two years now are stronger with my magic. "That all you got?"

I run to fight the creatures again. They begin firing at me as I get closer and I yell out. I jump into the air and let the fire enfulge my body I am covered head to two in flames and my arms look like wings.

"I SUMMON THE POWER OF THE PHOENIX!" I call out.

I burn through the rest of the Hidiacs and the flames burn down as I stop on the other side of them.

"That's hot!" I say clicking my fingers and the hidiacs blow up. "I cant believe how powerful my gifts have become!"

The others all approach me.

"Courtney that was awesome!" Chip tells me.

"Mystic force!" I say holding my hand out with my thumb and little finger sticking out.

"MYSTIC FORCE!" We all say and they do the same thing.

*Keeper of the powers*

I called Bowen and he came through the trees and we are all now at the rock porium. I don't know why but I feel a strong connection to Bowen.

Me and the others are all cleaning up except for Bowen who is just standing there not being helpful at all.

"Bowen!" Xander calls and the young sorceress who was reading a magazine looks up. "Now that we are your friends, do you feel like helping?"

Bowen shook his head at the green ranger before replying.

"Give me a spell book and a cauldron I'm your guy," he tells him and then looks around at the mess. "I don't clean!"

"Hey I don't work here but I'm helping!" I argue.

"Well if you're not gonna help then out of the way bucko," Vida says nudging him with her elbow making him jump a little and I smile.

"Okay," he replies and then smiles. "But like my wise mother once asked..."

he turned to me and I smiled.

"Do you believe in magic?" We finish together and then we burst out laughing as the others use their magic to clean the store.

"sweep like lightning," Chip says making a broom sweep really quick.

All of a sudden I hear someone coming.

"Guys quit it someone's coming!" I tell them and they quickly stop.

It is from what I can gather the manager.

"Okay," the guy says as he walks into the store and he is shocked. "I knew you wouldn't uh... oh. You would. It's clean, very clean. It's the cleanest it's ever been. Maybe it's.. lost it's edge. Have I become a megashop?"

He looks confused.

A young girl suddenly enters the store and straight away I don't like her because of her attitude.

"Hello," she says and she sounds really arrogant. "I'm new in town. Can somebody help me?"

Both Xander and Chip jump up and say they will. I roll my eyes at my team mates.

"I choose," I am shocked when she walks over to Bowen. "Him!"

Bowen also looks a little confused and apologetic.

"Sorry I don't work here," he tells the girl.

"You know Toby," Maddie begins and I frown when she motions to both me and Bowen. "You've really got to hire these two because they were instrumental in cleaning the store."

We both shake our heads.

"I have University Maddie," I remind her shaking my head.

"And I wasn't really looking for a job," Bowen says.

"Who's the greatest guitar player ever?" Toby asked the two of us.

Without even thinking about it we both reply.

"Uh it's gotta be Jimmy," we say uncertainly.

"You're both hired," I am shocked. "Now you help the customer and we will set a timetable around university."

I smile in one way because with each ranger team I have always had a job.

I watch Bowen look nervous as he walks towards the young girl.

"My names Leelee, "the girl says taking his hand. "And yours?"

"I'm in trouble!" he says shaking his head at us.

We all laugh.

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

Okay a reader has suggested something that I have grew on for Bowen. He will be a knight and known as the Kitsune warrior. The kitsune is a fox spirit which is also a fire animal. Please tell me what you think but I have to update my other story now I will update ASAP!


	4. Chapter 3: Code breakers

Chapter 3: Code busters

Chelbell2016:

Well next chapter yes it's small but that's because I don't want to delete any and I will update as soon as possible.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

Oh my god do I love these mystic racers. We are having a lesson with Udonna. It's my day off from college and I love doing this lesson. Me and my team are having a race. I feel a little guilty as we fly over Bowen and Clare who are gathering ingredients.

They have to duck to avoid being hit.

"Heads up!" I tell them.

"Coming through!" Xander says who is right behind me.

"Sorry!" I say turning back to look at them before racing off. "Yeah!"

I race on ahead of the others.

"Come on pinky!" I say turning around to taunt Vida. "Try and keep up!"

I then race further on ahead but after a few seconds Vida catches up with me.

"You'd better run!" I hear her say from right behind me and I have to laugh out loud as she misses me. "Almost had you!"

I looked back at her. "You still there?"

I then turn back to see I'm about to hit a tree and I have to stop quickly. I look up to see Vida fly by.

"Who's in the lead now Courtney girl?" Vida mocks.

As a group all five of us ride around the Rootcore tree. I know it is now time to go back to the ground.

"Dismount!" I tell my team and we jump back to the ground. "All right!"

As we go down we demorph and land. We look back up as our mystic racers become broomsticks. They then drop down and we catch them.

"Very good rangers," Udonna says as she approaches. "That's enough mystic racer practise for today."

I feel slight disappointment but I also want to learn spells and other things to sharpen my magic.

"Aw come on," Chip says looking more disappointed then me. "One more lap around the forest."

"Yeah I'm just getting warmed up," Vida agrees. "I want to see what this bad boy can really do!"

"Training can't always be fun Vida," I tell her smiling remembering some of the training I went through.

"I'm afraid she's right Vida," Udonna tells her. "It's time for elementary incantations."

"Boring!" Both Chip and Vida complain.

"Hey I think that sounds kind of interesting," Maddie says.

I nod my head in agreement. "So do I!"

"Only you two," Vida says grudgingly.

I shake my head at her and she turns back to Udonna.

"Udonna the mystic racers are amazing," She tells her as we all walk along. "But now that we're power rangers, don't we get lots of other cool stuff too?"

"Oh yeah," Chip agrees. "I mean no ones more excited than me to finally get to wear a cape."

Xander chuckles.

"Finally?" he questions the yellow ranger. "If I remember correctly you used to come to school with a pillow case pinned to your back."

I giggle at that.

"That was a long time ago," Chip defended as we laughed.

"That was last week mate," Xander says and we laugh louder.

"Well anyway, Vida's right," Chip says. "We're official superheroes now. Where's the rest of the vehicles, weapons, and gadgets that we get?"

"Those things take time Chip," I tell him.

"The Xenetome holds the spell codes," Udonna explained to all of us. "That can unlock magical powers beyond your imagination!"

Vida's eyes widen in excitement. "So what are we waiting for? let's bust it open, load the codes, and get our booty."

I roll my eyes at her.

"It doesn't work that way Vida," Udonna says facing the girl. "As you preform heroic deeds and grow as rangers, the Xenetome will reveal the spell codes when the time is right."

Udonna walks off to go inside Rootcore.

"Ok," Vida says. Her and Chip whisper for a few seconds and then turn to us.

"We'll catch up with you guys later," she tells us.

Maddie, Xander and I follow after Udonna and go inside Rootcore.

*Keeper of the powers*

I am inside Rootcore with the other two reading up on incantations. It is nice to know about all the different spells and stuff that I will be able to do once I master my abilities.

"Man look at all these incantations," Xander says from across the table. "How is my brain supposed to fit all this in?"

I rub my head as he is causing me a headache. Maddie walks over carrying lots and lots of books.

"Why don't you let me help you with that?" She offers to Xander and grabs her morpher. "CRANEOR MAGNUS!"

I watch as Xanders head grows to an enormous size and I burst out laughing along with Maddie.

"Now you have lots more room," Maddie says as I continue to laugh.

I have tears in my eyes as I continue to laugh.

"And I thought he had a big head before," I teased him looking at Maddie.

"Very funny," he says to me. "Maddison.. if you wouldn't mind."

She reverses the spell and his head goes back to normal.

We leave to go to work.

"Hey chip and Vida never showed," Xander realised. "Where do you think they went?"

"I don't know," Maddie tells him. "But when my sister gets that crazy look in her eye, it usually means trouble!"

All of a sudden a bat like creature appears. It has black wings and pointed teeth.

"I'll show you real trouble," she says.

"Who are you?" I demand as I fall into fighting stance.

"I am Necrolai," she says. "Dark mistress of the underworld."

I am about to fight when Xander pats my shoulder.

"I'll handle this one," he tells me.

I roll my eyes. That boy has a lot to learn.

"Hi, Xander Bly," he tells her smiling and me and Maddison share a look. "Whatever the problem is here, I'm sure we can just talk this one out."

"You wish," Necrolai says and she fires purple energy at him.

His eyes widen as I move in front of him and raise a shield that destroys the dark energy.

"Xander," Maddison says as he moves backwards away from her with me.

"Not a big talker I see," he says.

I growl and stand in the middle of my two friends.

"Let's ranger up!" I tell them.

We pull out our morphers, open them up and press the buttons 1-2-3.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!" We all call and we morph.

"MYSTIC POWER!"

We all run forward and Xander goes to kick her but she blocks it and sends him away from her.

"Come on Maddie!" I tell my female teammate.

We both flip over to Necrolai who screams and passes in between us, Maddie goes to kick her but she ducks and then does the same thing to me. Xander joins in and manages to trip her and she moves away from us.

"Get her!" I tell my friends as we regroup.

We do constant kicks and flips to try and get Necrolai down. She kicks me and I fall to the ground.

She then trips Maddie who lands not too far away from me and focuses on Xander who jumps at her again. He strikes the ground with his axe and green light goes flying towards Necrolai who jumps away.

I jump in the same direction and she turns to face me. The others regroup around me and we have our Magi-staffs in our hands prepared to fight more.

"Playtime is over," Necrolai says to us.

"Oh yeah?" Maddie questions tauntingly.

"We'll see!" I say.

She flies off and before I can do anything she blasts the three of us and we hit the ground hard.

"Let's go for a little ride!" She says.

She grabs me with one arm, Xander with her other arm and traps Maddie between her legs. She then takes off flying with the three of us. We struggle more and more as she drags us away.

She drags all three of us to a slime monster and deposits us in its mouth where we are trapped and I am unable to flame.

*Keeper of the powers*

We are in here for a few minutes when my morpher goes off. It's Chip.

"Guys this is Chip," he says. "Where are you?"

"Inside the belly of the beast," I inform him. "Spread out chip! I think he's got room for seconds."

All of a sudden we feel ourselves go flying as the monster sneezes. We fall to the ground and we are covered in goo.

"All right it worked!" Vida cheered.

"Ugh monster muck," I say disgusted as I try to get the stuff off of me.

We watch as Chip on his racer heads towards the monster. It keeps firing at him but he dodges.

"Somebody's gotta take this freak down," He said. "And I'm just the ranger for the job!"

He jumps up to stand on his racer. He then grabs his magic staff and it produces lightning.

"Magi-staff!" He called and his staff changes into a crossbow. "Crossbow mode! Sneeze on this!"

He fires at the monster and it hits and the monster begins to smoke. The monster falls to the ground and we all regroup with chip as he comes down to the ground.

"Great job Chip!" I tell him and everyone else cheers him on.

"Just doing our job!" He says and then he turns to the pink ranger. "Right Vida?"

"All in a days work!" She replies point her finger at us.

Suddenly the earth begins to shake and we all struggle to stay on our feet.

"Whoa!" We all cry.

"Please don't be what I think that is?" I say closing my eyes.

We turn around and the monster stands up again.

"I'm not afraid of him!" Chip states. "Come on rangers!"

We all nod.

"STRONG AS A TREE! GREEN MYSTIC RANGER!"

"EVER-CHANGING AS THE WIND! PINK MYSTIC RANGER!"

"FLUID AS THE SEA! BLUE MYSTIC RANGER!"

"FAST AS LIGHTNING! YELLOW MYSTIC RANGER!"

"FORCEFUL AS FIRE! RED MYSTIC RANGER!"

We all do a back flip and land on a hill.

"We call forth the magic!" We all say. "Power rangers mystic force!"

All of a sudden bright orange lights float down to us and land in our morphers.

We all call out in surprise.

"Whats going on?" Maddie asks.

"I get it now," Chip says. "Udonna was right!"

"All right rangers," I tell my team. "Let's do it!"

"Yeah!" They all agree.

We press in the new code and spin around fast.

"GALWIT MYSTO PRIFIOR!"

"IT'S TITAN TIME!"

"MYSTIC MINOTAUR!" Xander grows and as he goes through a spell seal he turns into a zord with horns on it's head. He also holds an axe in his hand and he swings it around.

"MYSTIC SPRITE!" Vida calls as she goes through a spell seal and becomes a really small zord that can turn into a ball.

"MYSTIC MERMAID!" Maddison calls as she turns into a blue mermaid zord complete with a tail.

"MYSTIC GARUDA!" Chip calls as he turns into a bird like zord with wings.

"MYSTIC PHOENIX!" I call and as I go through the seal it is different as I turn into a red phoenix like zord but with no wings. On the arms are shoulder pads. I carry a sword in my hand.

Vida stands on Xanders shoulder and the rest of us all stand together.

"ANCIENT POWER!" We all yell. "MYSTIC TITANTS!"

The monster growls and fires green pods out at us. They hit the ground around us and me and Chip jump through the explosions and I whack all the other pods that are coming our way so they do not hit us or the ground around us.

"Lightning lasers!" Chip calls and he shoots lightning out of his eyes.

It hits the monster who screams as smoke appears and it lands in the water.

I then run forward with my sword in hand and prepare to fight the monster. I strike it across the middle of the chest.

"This powers incredible!" I state impressed with the new zords and how we actually turn into them this time. "Yeah!"

"Let's go!" Xander tells the other girls.

"Let's play ball!" Vida says and she turns into a ball.

"Nice Maddie!" Xander calls to the blue ranger and uses his axe to bat Vida towards Maddie.

Maddie dives into the water and goes under. When she comes back up she heads for the ball.

"Chip coming your way!" She says and then whacks Vida with her tail. Chip catches the ball between his wings and lightning powers up around him and the ball.

"Courtney go long!" Chip says and then he kicks the ball my way.

I run ahead of the ball. I then do a back flip.

"Watch this!" I kick the ball and it catches on fire and heads towards the monster.

"Don't! I don't catch so good!" The monster says.

The ball grows and so do the flames. It hits the monster full on and the monster explodes. Vida comes back towards us and she turns back to her sprite mode and lands back on Xanders shoulder.

"Yeah!" She says.

"Oh yeah!" I agree.

*Keeper of the powers*

I am in the woods looking at the lumps that were made by some sort of creature that as I had been told attacked Clare and Bowen. Their gigantic and it looks as if the creature had burrowed underground.

I get up when I sense something behind me in the bushes.

"Hello?" I say a little cautious. "Anybody there?"

I go up to the bushes and begin to look in them. A weird looking creature jumps out and I jump.

"Get back!" I warn the weird creature.

"You stand back!" The creature retorts.

"I said it first!" I remind him still in fighting stance.

"Whoa!" it says and making me want to be sick he smells his underarms. "So you did!"

I move as he tries to get closer.

"You're not from around here are you?" he asks as he continues to move.

So do I. "No not really."

"Nah I didn't think so," he said. "I've seen mump toads with prettier faces."

"Thanks," I say sarcastically.

"Ho! He is an ugly one to be sure to be sure," I was confused when it looked like he was talking to himself.

"Excuse me," I say getting a little frustrated. "I don't want to interrupt your, uh, conversation. But what are you doing here?"

He turned to the invisible man that he was talking to.

"He wants to know what we're doing here," he said and I felt really confused. "Well I don't think you should tell him. He's the one who came into our part of the forest and-."

The creature was suddenly cut off as a whole appeared beneath it's feet and it went down. My eyes widened. A second later and whatever had taken him spat him back out. He went flying into the air. He lands on the ground and I move to help him to his feet.

"Oh man," I say wondering what that thing was as he stumbled back to his feet. "You okay?"

The monster begins to stutter. "You saved me."

He tried to get me to give him a hug.

"Not really," I say looking back to see the giant worm thing coming this way.

"Give me a hug," he tells me.

"We'll discuss it later," I say and i begin to run away from that thing. "I'm just kinda busy right now!"

I take off. I pull out my morpher and phone my team.

"Guys," I tell them. "I think I found what I was looking for!"

I then turn back around to see the worm still following me. I am forced to dive aside when the thing comes flying at me.

"All right!" I say when I get back to my feet and pull out my morpher. "You want to play!"

I open my morpher up and press the code 1-2-3.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!" I shout. "MYSTIC POWER!"

I morph and prepare to fight this thing.

I pull out my Magi-staff and I am shocked when that thing shows how big it is.

"Oh man," I say and it takes a swing at me.

I roll away and get back to my feet raising my magi-staff to defend myself if it tries again. He comes at me again and before I have a chance to raise my shield he hits me and my magi-staff goes flying out of my hand.

I groan in pain as a strong pain begins in my shoulder.

Then the thing comes at me again mouth open.

"NO!" I yell.

I hear a yell and Xander appears axe in hand and strikes the worm type creature so it goes back down into the hole.

"Thanks Xander," I say getting back to my feet. "I owe you one."

"No worries," Xander assures me and we clap hands as the others arrive.

"Way to go amigos," Chip says as he gets closer.

We all cheer and then we stumble as the Earth begins to shake again.

The worm reappears but this time it has many heads and many mouths.

"He looks mad!" I point out to my team.

"How can you tell?" Chip asks sarcastically.

Xander pulls out his morpher.

"Hey I have a new spell code," Xander says.

The other three gathered around him and they realised they also have the new spell code.

"Udonna said the Titans have more power," Vida reminded them.

"Well then," I say and we stand in a line. "Let's just see what they can do!"

We go into Titan mode.

"MYSTIC TITANTS!"

I turn around to watch as the other four begin to speak.

"MYSTIC TITANS! DRAGON FORMATION!"

I am impressed as my four friends become a dragon. Xander the body Vida the head, Chip the wings and Maddie the tail.

"How cool is that?" I say really loving the titan zords. "Hang on everybody! I'm ready to ride!"

I kick off from the ground and cheer as I land on the back of the dragon.

I am a bit unsteady at first but I quickly gain my balance.

"Let's bury that worm!" I say to my team.

We move towards him but have to dodge as he fires at us. None of the shots hit us.

"Still hungry?" I taunt as we move through the smoke that the explosions had caused.

I strike the monster as I pass and then we fly a bit higher and turn back around.

"Look out!" I call as we have to dodge more shots aimed at us. "DRAGON BLAST!"

The dragon opens its jaws and fires a huge ball of fire at the worm. It hits sending sparks flying.

"All right rangers! Let's get fired up!" I called down.

I then jump off of the dragon and turn as a fireball comes my way. Then as it gets close enough I do a back flip kicking the fireball into the worm and resulting in its destruction.

I land back on the dragon and we all land on the ground.

"All right!" I say and I raise my arm and snap my fingers at the same time as I speak again. "That was a snap!"

*Keeper of the powers*

I am out looking for the ingredients for Udonna's potion. I find some sort of blue berries and I know these are what I am looking for so I pick one up.

"So these are stickle berries," I say and try to taste one. They are horrible. I groan and spit them out trying to get rid of the taste that is now in my mouth. I then get to my feet wiping my mouth and gagging at the same time. "Gross I better pick some more!"

I head towards a bush of them but as I pull the branches aside I scream as I see the same creature as before looking back at me.

"You... you gotta stop doing that," I say trying to slow my heart rate down.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," he says to me as I continue to pick the berries. "I wanted to thank you for saving me."

I sighed as I continued to pick the berries and he held his hands up as if he wanted to hug me.

"To tell you the truth," I tell him honestly. " I don't think I saved you so much as that monster spit you out."

"Rat feathers," the creature said sounding upset now. "Even that hideous beast rejected me. I don't belong anywhere not even in a worms stomach."

I feel a little bad now.

"I'm Phineas," he says after a pause and he holds his hand out. I shake his hand.

I have gathered all of the ingredients needed and I am on my way back to Rootcore. Phineas is still following me.

"You see I'm a Troblin," he tells me. "Now uh that is the unfortunate result of the union between a troll and a goblin. But both sides hate me. So.. so I wander the forest on my own now."

I smile and remind myself why I was glad to see him.

"Well actually, the reason I was out here," I tell him smiling a little. "Is because you uh, helped a friend of mine Phineas, I wanted to thank you. I hope you like stickle berries."

I held the basket out to him in an offer. He looked really happy and began to dig in.

"Who doesn't?" he asks.

I watch as he eats them and I cannot help but smile.

"Right," I say chuckling.

"Ooh I must warn you though young warrior," he says to me and I chuckle more at the nickname. "This forest is full of danger!"

"I have seen a lot of danger Phineas," I tell him thinking back to all I have gone through. "But anyway tell me something I don't know."

I sigh and then continue.

"My friends and I are up against Necrolai and Koragg," I tell him of the two main enemies I know. "It cant get worse than that."

"Uh yes," he says and I turn to look at him no longer smiling. "Yes it can. You still haven't faced... him."

"Who's him?" I demand to know.

"The supreme master of the underworld," He tells me and my eyes widen.

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

Ok so next chapter and I am going to update 3 or 4 more before going back to my other story. Please review.


	5. Chapter 4: Whispering voices

Chapter 4: Whispering voices.

Chelbell2016:

Well next chapter for you please tell me what you think and I will try to update quicker.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

I am just getting into work as I had gone to meet Bowen who was also due into work. He splits to do his duties and I am reading a magazine. I can hear music playing as I go in to the shop but I don't look up to interested in my magazine. All of a sudden I jump as Chip jumps up from beside some boxes with some sort of box on his head and a plunger in his hand which he was pointing at me like it was a sword.

"I say there most incredulous lady," he says and I pretend to be scared to amuse him. "You're standing in my moat. You will most likely be devoured by a crocodile."

I want to laugh but I decide to play along.

"Saltwater or freshwater croc?" I ask him sounding interested.

He begins to look confused.

"Uh.." he hesitates as he thinks about it. "Freshwater I think."

"Oh then it is my lucky day," I say and I can hear Bowen laughing from behind the counter at me as I flip the plunger out of chips hand and point it at him raising my eyebrows at him. "For I know first hand that it's the saltwater croc that is more dangerous to man. So I'll just swim on through!"

I pass him the plunger and wink at him as I pass through his pretend moat. He looks really confused and Bowen is still laughing.

"Is that actually true?" He asks still laughing.

I shrug. "Who knows?" I smile looking back at Chip. "But it will keep him busy for a few hours while he thinks about it."

Bowen just laughs louder.

Me and Bowen are sorting through the different jobs that need doing.

A few minutes later and I have my magazine back in hand and I am walking towards the back when I bash into someone. Xander.

He drops something out of a box and I bend down to pick it up for him and see that it's a cash load.

"Looks like you already dropped it and not even at the bank," I tell him and I check the amount quickly. "$1,00? Sure could use that kind of cash."

"We all could," Xander agreed before he walked off with the deposit.

"Courtney," Vida called to me from the DJ booth and I turn to look at her. "Come check this out!"

I walk over to her and take the headphones to listen. I love the beat of the music.

"Nice," I tell my two female ranger friends. "Cool beat."

I continue to listen and begin to dance.

"It makes you wanna-"

I cut off as a sharp pain in my head occurs and then I hear a voice.

 ** _"You're not wanted Courtney! You're not wanted anywhere! Leave before it's too late!"_**

I am shocked and look around before taking the head phones off and looking at the other two girls.

"Real funny guys," I say chuckling and I pass the headphones back to Vida. Both girls give me confused looks. "I got work to do!"

I grab my magazine and walk off not feeling really good right now.

I go outside to unload the van when the pain begins to get worse.

 ** _"Nobody wants you here Courtney! Leave now!"_**

I look around in confusion wondering what is happening.

"Who is saying that?" I wonder out loud.

"Saying what?" A voice says from behind me. I turn to see that it's LeeLee.

"Nothing," I say as politely as I can right now. "It's nothing."

"Well I've got something to show your friend Bowen," she says and I roll my eyes when she isn't looking. "I want him to check out my new leather jacket. 500 bucks. I hope he thinks that it suits me."

"Yeah he probably will," I say hoping she will go away.

"Hey I know," she says and I sigh. "I'll let you and Bowen take me for a ride on your bike so he can show me off. Oh I mean so I can show off my jacket. So Bowen and me have a date."

"LeeLee," I say turning to look at her. "Even if me and Bowen had that kind of time on our hands. I wouldn't let anyone use my bike. So the answer is no."

*Keeper of the powers*

I am in the woods rubbing my temples trying to get rid of the headache that keeps coming with these voices. I turn quickly when I hear a noise behind me to see Phineas.

"That's my rock you know," he tells me.

I move off of the rock. "Oh it's you."

"'Oh it's you'," Phineas mocks. "Love the way you say it. Makes me feel almost wanted."

"Sorry I'm just..." I pause to take a deep breath. "I'm just having a bad day,"

"Excellent let's compare bad days," Phineas suggests. "I'll go first. Well, woke up and was immediately attacked by a mouse. It won. Then when I was washing my rather ample nose in the river, a fish bit it. So I swam after it and bit him back. But and here's your important lesson of the day, did you know a fish can swim away from a giant waterfall and a Troblin can't? To my surprise I survived, but I got a crab in my pants. Why-"

I start to hear him say something else but the pain becomes unbearable and I cry out.

 ** _"Why should they trust you? You don't even trust yourself. You don't even know me!"_**

"Quiet... quiet," I say trying to stop the voices. "QUIET!"

A sudden vision shocks me.

Vision:

 _A man carrying a baby wrapped in an orange and red blanket and with a necklace with a necklace on. The baby is crying as the man is running along with her._

Vision ended:

As the vision ends I fall to the ground in pain and cry out. It feels like someone is taking a hammer to my head.

"Ok we have a winner," I just hear Phineas say from behind me.

I am outside the rock porium making a few adjustments to my bike before University. The pain has finally stopped.

"Hey Courtney," I look up when I hear Xanders voice and I see all four of my friends standing there looking a little troubled.

"Hey man," I say to Xander trying to ignore the tension.

"Look Courtney," Maddison says as I use a tool to try and fix my bike. "There's a $1,000 missing from the store."

I look round at her and the others and I finally realise what they are implying. I get back to my feet, bat my clothes down and stare at my so called friends and teammates.

They all look accusing especially Vida. The others look a little unsure but Vida just looks accusing.

"Oh I get it," I said placing my tool back. "I'm the new girl. I must've stolen it right. I charm my way into your lives just so I can rip you off right."

I shake my head at them and climb on my bike sorting my helmet out.

"Well yeah," Chip says rubbing the back of his neck. "That just about covers what we were thinking."

I scoff and nod my head at him.

"Great," I say feeling really hurt. "And I thought you guys were my friends. I can't believe I actually thought... never mind."

I look around at them all one more time.

"Nice knowing you," I said.

I place my helmet back on my head and take off on my bike feeling upset. What kind of team has no trust not just in a teammate but in their leader.

I go speeding down the road wanting to hurry up and get to the university to hand in my coursework I have been doing in the last two days and to now stay for a few days. Then the voice started again.

 ** _"You see you don't have any friends. Everyone always lies to you."_**

"Who are you?" I demand to know having had enough. I have lifter my visor up on my helmet and I am waiting for the voice to reply. "What do you want?"

 ** _"Meet me at the beach and find out!"_**

I push the Visor down again on my helmet and take off to the beach.

*Keeper of the powers*

I arrive at the beach.

"I am here red ranger!" A voice said but I didn't know where it was coming from at first. Then I hear a growl behind me and I turn to see Koragg there.

"You," I say realising that it is his voice that I have been hearing. "I should've known."

"I spoke the truth," He said to me. "No one trusts you. No one wants you. Except me!"

I was starting to get really angry.

"I want you for your powers!" He said.

He opens up his shield and my eyes widen. I raise my own shield and the force of the blast knocks me back. Unfourtanetly I hit the rocks when I go back.

"Fight me!" Koragg tells me.

"Well if it will get you out of my head," I say. "Let's do it!"

I get back to my feet. I call for my shield of triumph. I then pull out my morpher and press 1-2-3!

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!"

I then hold my shield in one hand and the sword in the other and it glows red and orange.

I jump at him and attempt to strike him with the sword. He blocks it with his shield and I end up blocking his strike with my own shield. I then have to duck under a kick and roll across the ground and roll away from Koragg. I quickly jump to my feet and strike with my sword. He groans and stumbles back but he recovers quickly. I skid across the ground as he comes at me trying to strike me again. I dodge and block every one and he is clearly getting angry at my skills with a sword and shield. I flip away from him and we clash swords. I then aim a strike at him which he blocks with his shield and causes sparks to fly. He then takes the opportunity to strike me three times across the chest. As I fight to get up he strikes me again but this time lightning strikes and sparks fly across the chest.

"Your not a formidable opponent as I thought," Koragg says as I struggle to get to my feet.

"I aint finished yet Koragg," I remind him growling.

"You're powers are weak!" Koragg says to me. "You have not learned to harness your magic. Your defeat will be swift."

I push myself to my feet with the Triassic sword in hand.

"Not as weak as you think pal," I tell him angrily. "WATCH THIS!"

I say to him and I grip my sword and shield hard.

"POWER OF THE PHOENIX!"

My whole body goes up in flames.

"What?" Koragg says shocked.

I then wave my sword in Koraggs direction and flames go flying at him powered up by my Triassic sword. Koragg goes flying back into some rocks. The rocks crumbles from the impact.

"It's on now!" I tell him.

I run forward.

"You're more powerful than I expected," Koragg sounds shocked as he moves away from the rocks as I move closer to him.

"WOLF ATTACK!"

"FLAME ATTACK!"

We both send our attacks at each other and they clash. The impact of the explosion caused by the attacks hitting each other sends us both flying backwards. I groan and he growls.

He then laughs as we both get back to our feet. We end up under a bridge and he jumps at me with his sword in hand about to strike me again. I block him with my shield and move away as he tries again. We clash swords and I drop to the ground and roll away from him. I then do a ninja sign in the air and aim flames at him which he blocks with his shield but the impact sends him skidding backwards. He jumps up and we clash swords.

"You will be defeated today," Koragg vows.

He then strikes me across the chest before I have a chance to defend myself and I cry out from the pain. We continue to fight but from all the injuries my powers are weak and I am not fighting as well as I should. I land on the ground again and I know that my body isn't healing properly.

"And now young ranger you will meet your defeat," He said raising his sword and preparing to strike me.

"NOO!" I yell.

Suddenly Koragg is hit by a bright light. I look around and see my four teammates heading towards me.

"Hang on Courtney," Xander says.

I roll away as Xander strikes the ground with his axe and Koragg groans as he is hit.

I stop and Maddison, Chip and Vida appear around me and the girls kneel down beside me.

"Courtney!" Maddie says worried.

"You all right?" Vida asks.

Xander then turns around to look at me.

"We know you didn't steal the money Courtney," he says sounding guilty.

"We're sorry we jumped to conclusions," Vida says.

"Actually it was Xanders fault," Chip says trying to break the tension.

I smile a little.

"We let our imaginations run away with us," Maddie says. "It was all of our faults."

"Yeah," I say getting back to my feet slowly. "It was. Maybe you should've thought of that-"

Before I can finish Koragg appears behind us.

"Now that you're all here," Koragg says looking around at all of us. "I will finish this."

A spell seal appears and cotastros appears and Koragg combines with him into centaur mode.

We all looked up in horror as he finished combining.

"Oh no," Maddison says. "That's what he used to defeat Udonna."

"Looks like it's time to zord up," Xander says.

We all pull out our morphers and go to Titan mode.

"MYSTIC TITANS DRAGON FORMATION!"

I jump on the dragon modes back and we begin to fire at Koragg. He then jumps at us and me and him clash swords. He gets close to my face.

"You will never defeat me!" He informed me.

"I'd like to test that theory Koragg!" I tell him challengingly.

I push him away from us while we stay in the air. He drops to the ground and begins firing at us with his wolf attack. We dodge them and they cause explosions in the air.

"Full power!" I yell and we fly towards Koragg.

I send flames to the dragon and they fire them at Koraggs zord.

At the same time he begins firing at us again. Both us and Koragg end up dodging the attacks thrown at us. We go high into the air and do a flip. I ready my sword as we fly back towards Koragg.

"We've got you right were we want you," I tell him.

"Now I have a new power," He said and I stare worried.

He says a spell and he and Cotastros form a megazord that he slots into.

"CENTAURUS WOLF MEGAZORD!" He yells as the transformation is complete.

"NO!" I say seeing what he has accomplished.

"Time to take this fight to the next level," Koragg says as he stares at us.

I watch as he touches his chest.

"DARK SOURCE EVIL FORCE!"

He sends some sort of ripples at us. The ripple takes some sort of light from the five of us and we all land on the ground. I feel some sort of change.

"What happened?" I asked as I felt drained and then I realised. "Guys we can't combine!"

"Now I will use your own megazord powers against you," Koragg says holding the ball of light that was our megazord powers in his hand. "As I summon the evil Morticon from the underworld."

"Who?" I question in horror.

I watch as dark purple energy appears.

"Rise Morticon!" He throws a ball of energy. "Rise!"

A dark magic spell seal appears on the ground and an arm comes out of it. I look down as a monster man-like with some sort of horn on top of his head appears and stands up.

Morticon laughs. "Free at last!"

"No way," I say in shock.

"Now that I am free from that evil cell," he says. "I will destroy this dimension as the most powerful warrior of all time."

"This is bad!" I tell my team.

"Let's finish this," Morticon says as Koragg steps up next to him. "Destroy them!"

Morticon comes running at all of us. I clash swords with him but he knocks the sword right out of my hand and I grunt as it goes flying away from me. Morticon then whacks me in the chest. He grabs the dragon formation around the head. He flips us over and I go flying off and fall to the ground away from my friends. We land right in between Koragg and Morticon. Morticon laughs and Koragg decides to get involved. He raises the spear he has in his hand and creates a dark seal.

"DARK MAGIC SPELL SEAL!"

He strikes us and I roll away but the others are injured.

Morticon grabs me from behind.

"How does it feel Mystic ranger?" Morticon asks as he strikes me across the chest and stomach.

He then whacks me and grabs me again holding me in place.

"This will be my finest hour!" Morticon says as I struggle to get free. "The day I destroy the mystic rangers! Join me in final strike."

Koragg looks unsure.

"My work is done!" He tells Morticon. "The master will be pleased."

"Have it your way Koragg!" Morticon says.

He goes to strike me across the back but I feel a sudden rush of magic and I begin to glow.

"RED MYSTIC RANGER!" I yell as I power up. I jump high into the air.

"What?" Koragg says.

"What's happening?" Morticon growled.

I make my way down to Morticon again and hold out my hand and summon my magic.

"COUNTER SPELL!" I yell and a red spell seal appears around Morticon and I was completely on fire now.

Morticon groans as he can no longer move.

"Koragg do something!" He tells the knight as he struggles to get free.

"That's impossible!" I hear Koragg say but I am concentrating on my spell seal and what I want to do. "How could she counter my spell!"

"I've had a lot of practise Koragg!" I yell as Morticon disappears through a spell seal.

I land on my feet again.

"I don't know how you did that Mystic ranger," Koragg says as I drop to the floor my magic depleted and I am still injured. "But I have your megazord power now!"

I try to stop him. I hold my hand out.

"NOO!"

Koragg laughs and leaves.

*Keeper of the powers*

I finish at college and go to the rock porium. When I arrive the four other rangers are there waiting for me. They all greet me as I take my helmet off.

"Look we just wanted to," Xander began but then paused. "No I just wanted to say that I'm sorry... I am really am."

"You're our friend Courtney," Maddison says smiling at me. "And you deserve better!"

"No more jumping to conclusions," Vida vows. "Promise."

"It was Xanders fault," Chip says and we all laugh even Xander.

"Thanks guys," I say also feeling that I have kept too much from my team as well. "And I owe you guys an apology to. I should have come to you when I started hearing Koraggs voice. So I guess we've all learned our lesson about trust and friendship."

"No more secrets," Xander says smiling and I high five him.

"No more secrets," I agree.

"Well this is nice," Maddison says. "But we're late for work and Bowen is going to kill us if we don't relieve him soon."

We all laugh as Vida groans.

The others leave but first I pull out what I had flamed to dad to look for a orange and red blanket. It is the exact same blanket I seen in the vision today and my dad had kept it for me. Whoever the person was carrying me.. could be either my mum or dad or someone who knows who they are.

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

Ok next chapter for you and I should have the next one for you by tomorrow afternoon at latest. Please tell me what you think and spell seals are going to be something that will be a big part of Courtney's powers in the future.


	6. Chapter 5: Legendary Cotastros

Chapter 5: Legendary Catastros

Chelbell2016:

I couldn't wait to write this episode. Courtney and Catastros together. Please tell me what you think.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

We were all gathered at Rootcore with Bowen and Udonna for another lesson from her.

"Gather around rangers," Udonna says motioning to the crystal ball. "And hear the story of the beast stallion. Who's strength was known across the land. The legendary Catastros!"

We all gasp as a horse drawing comes to life and gallops into the crystal ball from the Xenetome. We begin to watch the story of the horse that works with Koragg.

"Many have tried in vain to break the mightiest creature of them all," We all watched as many tried to catch the horse but none succeeded. "But Catastros was stronger then a hundred men. No one was able to harness his fearsome power! Catastros fled into the forest, during the great battle of good and evil. But before the seal was closed, evil reached up and dragged Catastros down into the lowest depths of the pit!"

"That was the scariest story I have ever heard," Chip says. "Tell it again!"

I roll my eyes.

"Even I'm a little freaked out," Vida says. "Just a little."

Xander scoffs.

"Well I'm not scared," He says.

Lightning flashes and suddenly the whole of Rootcore goes dark. I fight the urge to laugh as when the lights come back on Xander has jumped into Vida's arms petrified.

"Just making sure your safe 'V'," he tells her patting her shoulder.

"Fine thanks," Vida replies with a mischievous smile. She then releases him and he falls onto the floor. Bowen laughs at Xanders expense.

I sit on top of the table with the crystal ball on top of it.

"You guys can't possibly be afraid of a horse," I say even though the story frightened me a little.

"Make no mistake Courtney," Udonna says walking towards us while Bowen goes to do other things. "Catastros is a force to be reckoned with."

"But Koragg must've tamed him," Maddison points out. "Since he has control over him."

"Yes," Udonna agrees with the blue ranger. "But Catastros remains loyal to Koragg to this day."

I watch as Udonna walks away.

"Don't you just love a good rainstorm," I hear Clare say and I look up and have to fight the urge to laugh at her as she is covered in what looks like whipped cream. "Washes away the stress of the day."

We cannot help ourselves any longer and we all burst out laughing.

"Uh Clare," Maddison says taking a step towards the young sorceress as we giggled. "You're steaming."

Udonna turns back around and stares at her apprentice.

"Oh yeah," she said probably not realising what she looks like. "I crossed a hot coco spell with the spell of protection keeps me warm on those stormy nights."

"Clare that's not what they mean," Bowen tells his friend laughing as loudly as we are.

"Your hair," Vida says as we all laugh more.

"Huh?" She says finally realising that we are laughing at her.

"Your hair!" Vida repeats.

Clare puts her hand to her head and freaks when she sees the cream.

"Aww I forgot to emit the part about the toppings," she said sounding nervous. "I'm allergic to whipped cream!"

Vida and Maddison both back up as Clare is about to sneeze. She turns and sneezes and it goes all over Udonna who looks shocked and then she walks off to clean up.

"Quick Courtney," Clare says and I jump off the table. "Point your wand at me and say finishio."

I grab my wand and point it at her.

"Finishio!" I say.

The whipped cream is gone and Clare's blonde hair is back.

"Thanks Courtney," Clare says sounding relieved. "I better go."

*Keeper of the powers*

Dream:

 _I am on my bike riding down the road that I use to travel from work to university and back. Suddenly the sky goes dark and I look around in surprise._

 _"What's that?" I question from inside my helmet._

 _I suddenly hear not the roar of a motorbike but the sound of hooves beating across the ground. I look down and I am completely shocked to see not my motorbike but the pure black body of the horse Catastros._

 _"WHOA!" I yell with my helmet no longer on I am freaking out._

 _I struggle to hold onto the wild horse and I am suddenly bucked off of him._

 _I go flying into the air. I go falling back to the ground about to hit my kneck. When..._

Dream ended:

I quickly sit up in bed and I am sweating and scared out of my mind.

The next day I drag myself into work after having a long night where I couldn't get back to sleep. Bowen met me on the way in.

"You look terrible," he says sounding a little concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah just a long night," I reply yawning a little.

"Nice of you to join us," Xander says smiling as I pass him.

"Didn't sleep much," I tell my team as I put my work t-shirt on and Vida smirks.

"Aww did the scary thunder keep you up," she mocks. "Oh I forgot you're not afraid of anything right?"

"Very funny," I say doing up the buttons on my shirt.

Our morphers go off and the others reach for them in their pockets but I pause.

The others begin to leave and Bowen turns to me.

"No rest for the weary," he says.

I take off after the others so we can go and fight. We race off into town.

"Look," Maddie says pointing into the sky.

We all look up and see Koragg jumping through a spell seal and then Cotastros appears.

"Let's ranger up!" I tell the others.

We pull out our morphers and press the code: 1-2-3.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!"

We all morph. We look up again just in time to see Cotastros and Koragg become the Centaurus wolf megazord.

"CENTAURUS WOLF MEGAZORD!" He called. "Prepare to be defeated."

"Whoa!" Vida cries out.

"Get back!" I say.

"How can we fight him without our megazord power?" Vida asks sounding concerned.

"Good question!" Maddie points out as she lowers her head.

I turn to look at all four of them.

"Come on guys," I encourage all four. "We can do this! We don't have a choice!"

"Yeah!" Xander agreed. "Let's Titan up!"

We pull out our morphers and spin around.

"DRAGON FORMATION!"

The others combine into the dragon and I jump on it's back ready to face Koragg. We fly towards him.

"FIRE!" The dragon opens it's jaws and blasts flames at Koragg.

Koragg groans as sparks and smoke surrounds him and we fly by and then turn to come back towards him.

"Yeah!" I yell as we prepare to attack the knight again.

"Come on!" Koragg challenges as we land back on the ground facing him.

"You don't have all of our powers Koragg!" I remind him.

"That was nothing!" He says and the spear in his hand turns purple with dark energy.

He creates a dark spell seal and then strikes us. We cry out and all five of us fall to the ground as the dragon mode is forced apart. I land on my back and the others are on either side of me. We groan from the pain of the hit.

"Get up and fight!" Koragg orders as we all struggle to get up.

All of a sudden Cotastros neighs in pain as something was shot at him and it hit as Koragg wasn't looking at the time.

"That will teach you to lie to Morticon!" Necrolai says holding a crossbow in her hands. She is standing on top of a building not too far away and she chuckles as Koragg turns to see what hit him.

"What?" He questions as he sees who it is. "I'll crush you hag!"

Necrolai scoffs.

"You'll have to catch me first!" She challenges. She then flies off screeching as she goes.

"My own allies are turning against me," he realised as we all continued to lay on the ground. "I must deal with this!"

"BASILICHI INFREDO!"

A spell seal appears and Koragg and Cotastros are about to disappear. I wont let them leave while they still have our megazord power so I jump up and run to the two of them. I grab the Centaurus wolf megazord and Koragg struggles to pull me off as he stumbles around the dark spell seal. All of a sudden Koragg goes flying away from us and Cotastros cries out as both he and I are pulled down into the dark seal.

I land on some sort of sand and de-morph. I look up.

"What happened?" I wonder as I have no clue as to where I am. What's worse is I don't know wether this is a good place or a bad. It is very dark and I cannot see anyone or anything. "Where am I?"

I look around hoping for some sort of clue or sign to tell me where I am.

"Talk about lost!" I say.

*Keeper of the powers*

I pull out my morpher and open it to try and contact my friends.

"Guys!" I call into it. "Can you hear me?!"

I hear a rush of wind and I continue to look around as I keep my morpher to my ear hoping beyond hope that someone will answer me and tell me where I am.

"Can you hear me?" I ask again as the loud rushing sound seems to get louder and I spin around wondering where it is coming from. "Oh man, one minute I was fighting and the next... this is crazy!"

I try to sense my friends but nothing is working I cannot trace them anywhere and that worries me. The only explanation I have is that I am in another dimension and that I can only sense people in the same dimension as me. I then hear the last thing in the world that I want to hear right now. A loud neighing sound. I close my eyes and take a slow steadying breath before opening them again.

"I hope that is an oversized pelican," I say.

I turn around and to my utter disappointment I see Catastros in his natural horse form standing behind me. He raises his head and neighs at me as I swallow loudly. I try to flame but I cant so I begin to try and run to get some distance between me and that horse. It's not that I am enjoying it but this horse is known as the most 'fearsome creature of all time' for a reason and I don't know wether he wants to attack me. And I aint taking the chance at all. I run through the river hoping that the horse will tire out. He continues to neigh as he chases after me.

 ** _"STOP!"_** I hear someone say but I don't listen even though it makes me wonder who said that.

Cotastros continues to neigh and that stupid voice continues to call out to me and it is really beginning to bug me as I wonder who is calling to me and why they won't show themselves so I can ask for help to stop this deranged animal from following me. I reach some purple woods and I realise I will have a better chance of getting away from Cotastros in there so I jump over a branch and continue to run. I am beginning to get out of breath but I cannot stop otherwise Cotastros will catch up with me.

I trip and roll under a branch which is there and I watch as Catastros jumps straight over it. Cotastros then turns around when he realises I am on the ground.

 ** _"Stop I wont hurt you!"_** I hear the voice again and I look around but no one is here.

I back up and run through the woods before I trip again and land on my back. I look up and worry as I don't see Cotastros anywhere and I know he must be close by.

 ** _"Where did she go?"_** The voice sounded confused and I was wondering wether this voice belonged to good or evil. **_"There she is!"_**

I hear neighing and hooves and don't see anything at first. But then I have to dive aside as Cotastros comes at me and I go rolling down a hill. I hit a tree and I am in pain but I am not healing for some reason and I know it must have something to do with this dimension. 'Whats good about having powers if they only work in my dimension' is my first thought. I get back to my feet breathing heavily and holding my ribs trying to soothe the dull ache. I continue to move but with the pain I'm in and the fact that I can no longer see Cotastros I decide to slow down. I grab onto some purple branches and spin around hoping that I don't see Cotastros. I don't.

I stop again and decide to sit down on a tree roots as I need to take a breather. I pull out my morpher and decide to try again.

"Guys!" I say into the morpher. "Help! I can't flame or sense you! Where are you?"

All I hear is beeping like there is no signal. I glance around at the purple ferns and other wildlife that surrounds me.

"More importantly," I say staring up at the sky. "Where am I?"

I get up again deciding that I couldn't stay in one place too long right now.

"Not as smart as you thought you were huh?" I said thinking about Cotastros and where he could be.

I then turn around again and see the black stallion that is Catastros right behind me and I cry out in shock raising my arms. I fall to the ground as I quickly try to back away.

He raises to his hind legs and I worry that he will step on me if I'm not careful.

He suddenly drops back to all fours and lays down on his side. He continues to shake his head and looks at me with one eye.

"Easy boy," I say to him. "Are you hurt?"

 ** _"What do you think?"_**

I hear the voice again and I get to my feet not knowing what to do. I begin to walk away when I hear the voice again.

 ** _"Wait! Please don't leave me!"_**

I am shocked when the voice says me and it occurs to me that this voice isn't coming from out loud. Rather in my head. Like with the snow leopard. I look back to Catastros.

"Why me?" I ask realising that like the snow leopard I have some sort of mental connection to Catastros. "OK!"

I turn back around to see the horse is still staring at me.

 ** _"Where are you hurt Cotastros?"_** I try to communicate with him and it works.

 ** _"Right hind leg,"_** He replies.

"Okay," I say out loud as the mind link is still freaking me out a little. "Okay I can do this. I want to be a vet."

He lays down fully so I can check him out on his leg. I begin to walk forwards slowly.

I look at where he says and I see a glowing mark that looks like it really hurts on his leg.

"OOH," I say as I move to take a closer look.

 ** _"I am going to get a closer look Cotastros. I wont hurt you!"_**

 ** _"That's fine just hurry,"_** I nod and move forward again.

I then see the arrow that I remember being shot at Cotastros by Necrolai. He had even cried out from the impact.

"I don't know wether I can do this," I say realising this is no normal injury.

I back up again and pull out my wand.

 ** _"I am going to try and help you. I will stand over here!"_**

He struggled a little but I could tell that was from the pain and not from how close to him I was.

"I have a magic wand. Hopefully this will work," I say hopefully. "I can usually do whatever I want!"

I open it up and try to think of a spell to use.

"Okay where's Clare when I need her?" I ask to myself.

I then remember the spell Clare had me use yesterday for her hair. 'FINISHIO!'

I decide that this should work.

"That's it, that's it," I say hopeful. "Okay. FINISHIO!"

It doesn't work.

"FINISHIO! COTASTROS FINISHIO COTASTROS!" I sigh when it wont work. "What's wrong with my morpher!"

I wonder why it isn't working.

"Come on work," I say getting a little annoyed. "COTASTROS FINISHIO! FINISHIO COASTROS! Whats wrong with this thing?!"

I am getting angry and upset that I cannot help.

I try again but I have the same result.

 ** _"Cotastros I am so sorry! It wont work!"_**

Cotastros jus gives me a piercing gaze and I feel even more guilty.

"I'm sorry!" I tell the horse as I drop to one knee besides his head. "I can't help you!"

 ** _"Well at least you tried!"_** he tells me.

I kneel down beside him and put my hand to his head and stroke his main.

 ** _"But I'm not afraid of you anymore!"_** I tell him knowing that this is true.

All of a sudden my hands glow orange and I know my healing powers are working again.

I walk towards Cotastros' leg and put my hands above his wound. "FINISHIO."

This time it works and Cotastros gets to his feet. He neighs as he does.

 ** _"Thank you red ranger I owe you one!"_**

I nod my head at him.

 ** _"Your welcome Cotastros."_**

He shakes his head and walks forward towards me and I begin to stroke him again.

"I cannot believe I did it," I say to myself.

I heal my own injuries and I feel much better.

He then walks a little closer.

 ** _"What do you want me to get on?"_** I ask him as he nudges me.

 ** _"Yes I will help you until we find a way out of here,"_** He says nodding his head.

I nod and place my morpher back into it's holster. I climb onto his back. He takes off when I have a good grip on his mane and I notice that he is returning to the beach. We are riding axross the beach and I realise that this reminds me of my dream.

 ** _"I hope you know where you're going."_** I say not having a clue where he is taking me.

 ** _"Someone has to activate the spell seal around here for us to return to your dimension I hope they do this soon!"_**

I nod my head although personally I hope it's not Koragg.

A dark seal suddenly appears right in front of us and Cotastros heads towards it.

"That's our ticket home," I say.

We go through it together and I realise that we have both returned to zord mode. I grab a hold of the reigns. We appear and I see a monster ahead of us and my friends behind us.

"GO COTASTROS!"

 ** _"How about a combination?"_**

 ** _"Really?!"_**

 ** _"I said I owe you one and I will help you to win this battle!"_**

 ** _"All right let's do it!"_**

"Hey guys," I call to my friends as they all look happy to see me. "Need a little help!"

"CENTAURUS PHOENIX MEGAZORD!"

 ** _"CENTAURUS PHOENIX MEGAZORD!"_**

We both yell at the same time and then I jump off of Cotastros and as he goes into megazord mode I combine with him slotting into the place that Koragg usually does.

"WHOA!" I hear Xander say from behind me. "She combined with Cotastros!"

"This is nuts!" Vida says.

"No way!" Chip says shocked.

"Look!" I hear Maddie say pointing at us.

"This is how it's done!" I say firing up the weapon which is a spear. The ends now have flames. "Red ranger style!"

The monster growls and begins to come towards me. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"COME ON!" I challenge as I wave the spear around.

I block his club which like him was made of rocks.

"I'm all fired up!" I say as the tail on top of my head turns into a whip.

He blasts the boulders at me but I manage to destroy them with the tail whip.

I then strike him and he sparks and then blows up destroyed.

"Time to rock out!" I say.

I go back to my titan mode and I am on Cotastros' back. A bright light comes out of the smoke of the monster and splits into five before coming to each of us.

"Our combining powers!" Xander realises.

"We got them back!" Chip happily says.

"Now we can kick some evil butt!" Vida suggests.

"Thanks Cotastros!" I say but notice he's cut off our connection and I can no longer hear his thoughts.

He suddenly rears up and I go falling to the ground.

"COURTNEY!" Maddie says leaning down next to me.

"NO WAIT!" I yell wondering what he is doing.

I realise what when he returns to Koragg and they combine into Centaur mode. Koragg turns to me.

"Cotastros rides with me!" He informs me.

"NO!" I say getting back to my feet. "But I thought he had changed!"

Koragg stares at me.

"I don't know how you are able to combine with my mighty Cotastros," he says. "But I promise you I will find out! Something about you is troubling."

"I don't understand!" I say confused. "What are you talking about?"

"We will meet again red ranger!" He vows and then he disappears through a dark seal.

"I don't understand!" I repeat quietly staring at the place that they had disappeared.

*Keeper of the powers*

I am outside of Rootcore walking with Udonna. I've just finished telling her all that happened.

"Not many can say that they've ridden Cotastros," she says to me. "That's quite impressive!"

"Yeah it was pretty amazing especially with the telepathy," I say to her with my arms folded. "Even though he probably only let me ride him because I helped him out. That what it sounded like anyway."

"Yes," she agrees. "Unfourtanetly the next time you meet Cotastros you will be enemies again!"

I sigh but I know it's true.

"But you conquered your fear and were rewarded," she continued smiling proudly and I couldn't help but smile in return. "I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks," I say gratefully. "Don't forget about the others. Together with Bowen they really came through for me when it counted."

She smiles wider.

"Apparently they had a little help from a Troblin friend of yours," she said.

I smirked.

"Phineas," I say amused. "Man if you would've told me that I would be hanging out with a magical sorceress and a half troll- half goblin I never would've believed you as I have seen many thigs as a ranger. But this is the craziest one so far!"

she smiles.

"Your journey is just beginning Courtney," she tells me. "There are many adventures left! For all of us!"

"Seeing as this is my third ranger team," I said turning as I am about to enter Rootcore. "That I can believe!"

We both head in.

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

Sorry it took me so long to update I had to go to some meetings today. I am going to update one more chapter and then one each day for either this story or Jessica Lee Scott. Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 6: Fireheart

Chapter 6: Fire heart

Chelbell2016:

Ok this chapter then I am going to update my Jessica Lee Scott story and then continue to do one chapter a time of each a day. If you guys can give me any ideas on how Bowen becomes the Kitsune warrior I would appreciate it should it come on the same time Clare gains the gate keeper powers or perhaps after Daggeron comes into it plus I am on about bringing Leanne in as Daggeron's daughter as that was what her character was originally for. Please give me your ideas. thanks.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

We are all at the rock porium and everyone but Xander as usual is doing something. Xander is sitting down relaxing on a chair giving the rest of us orders.

"All righty," he says wheeling down the aisle in the desk chair as we all stood organising the records. Bowen ls at the till and he rolls his eyes at Xander. Bowen having been raised by a sorceress does not understand Xander at times. Then again neither do I and I was not raised by Udonna. "Work the beat! work the beat! stocking doesn't have to be boring!"

He was smiling until he turned around in the chair and came face to face with a cardboard cut out and he cried out. The cut out was of a man in punk clothes and really long hair. He also had a moustache. Toby popped his head around to see what everyone is doing and Xander looks a little relieved.

"Oh it's you boss," he says.

"Nice work Xander," he says to the green ranger looking around at all of us. "I love the way you've got everyone working!"

We all give him a look as he says this.

"Yeah," I said as I walked over to Bowen to pass him something. "Everyone but himself!"

Bowen has to duck his head as he fights the urge to laugh out loud. You can see his shoulders shaking as he looses the battle.

"You are a born leader," Toby says pointing at him and I roll my eyes at how Xanders eyes light up.

"You hear that guys," Xander says and we all just give him a look. "Born leader!"

He then turns back to toby who was sorting out the cardboard cut out.

"Who's the old guy boss?" He asks and Toby looks a little insulted as he looks around at all of us.

"Who's the old guy?" He repeats in shock and I glance up at him to see his mouth wide open and him staring at Xander and then at the rest of us who look a little bored. "Guys, Jake Bonebreaker! The man who put metal in metalhead. Lead guitar and vocal metal mega classic Harry hatchet!"

I just looked around at Bowen who looked just as confused as I did. Toby realising we still didn't have a clue spoke again.

"Your lesson: play it, like it," he says nodding his head at all of us. "Class dismissed!"

I roll my eyes at him as he walks away but he doesn't see.

"Guys," Xander calls out to all of us as Toby returns to his office. "Who wants to take care of the king of metal?"

"Not me!" Bowen says from the counter.

"Me neither," Maddison says next. "He's older then my dad."

"I've got things to do," Vida tells him.

"Sorry heavy metal makes my nose bleed," Chip tells him.

"And I have to begin getting ready for Uni," I tell him as I finish my section and begin to walk away.

"Fine I'll do it myself," I hear Xander yell as I begin to take my work top off.

I look up when I hear someone yell to see the cardboard cut out had been turned into a real life Jake Bonebreaker. Mine and Bowens eyes widen as he had just seen it too.

"Oops," Xander says as the rest of us all glance at each other. "There's a slight magical malfunction!"

Jake looks a little confused but then our morphers go off.

"Rangers," Udonna says to us as we all pull out our morphers. "There's a very strong dark magic presence in your area!"

"We cannot all split on Toby," I tell the others glancing at the rockstar. "'V' and I will check it out. You guys help with uh heavy metal boy. And Bowen can you help them?"

He nodded.

Me and Vida take off to go and find the disturbance and to stop it.

We arrive at a car park and our clothes change into our mystic uniforms. But all we see is an empty car park except for a taxi. This confuses me.

"Nothing down here but a taxi," Vida confirmed as we wondered where the disturbance was.

The taxi suddenly turned to face us and I knew that this is what had caused the alert.

The hood lifts up to show teeth and we cry out as it turns into a taxi monster.

The monster runs at us and we prepare to fight. He manages to flip me over and then he does the same thing to Vida and unfourtanetly she lands on me causing pain to shoot down my spine. Vida flips to her feet and then she holds her hand out to help me to my feet and I gratefully take her hand.

We both get up and I move to one side to keep out of sight of the camera. Unfourtanetly Vida doesn't.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!"

We morph and begin to fight again.

After a few mishits I manage to land a kick to it's side and he stumbles backwards and lands on the floor. I regroup with Vida. We then run forwards again but before we even get close enough to hit the monster we are fired at and sparks fly as we cry out. Necrolai appears.

"Necrolai!" Vida says as we both look up.

"Who else?" She mocks and the monster growls at us. "And I believe you've met my friend."

As the monster goes to go after us our three ranger friends appear to help us fight this monster.

"Time to end this party," Necrolai says as she turns to see the other three who are also morphed.

She whistles and the monster turns back into a taxi.

"Deliver the map!" She tells it as it finishes turning. As the taxi begins to drive off we begin to chase it.

"I've got it!" I tell my team but before we even get close we are blasted by Necrolai. All five of us hit the ground groaning out.

"Ok hitting us from behind so I can't raise a shield," I say as we fight to get back to our feet. "Now that's low!"

"Well that's nothing compared to the power I'll soon have," Necrolai tells us.

She then screeches and flies off.

I begin to move forward.

"Let's go after her!" I say to my team.

Xander grips me by the shoulders.

"Wait!" Xander tells me pulling me back to my feet. "We've got another problem."

He points to the camera I had seen earlier.

"Smile," Maddison says as she spots what Xander is looking at. "We're on camera."

*Keeper of the powers*

Udonna is not happy to see that Vida had been caught on camera as she morphed.

"You need to protect your identities at all cost," she tells us. "This tape can put us all in danger."

Maddie frowns as she watches and then grabs her morpher.

"Wait what was that?" she asked opening her morpher. Both her and I step forward and she casts a zoom in spell and we get a closer look at some sort of parchment that Necrolai is holding.

"Looks like some sort of map," I say to everyone.

"Yes but there's more to it then that," Udonna says walking forwards as well. "It's a map written by the ancients."

Maddie makes a thoughtful noise and then casts a spell again that makes a copy of the map appear in front of us so we can see it properly.

"Let's take a closer look," she says as it appears.

Udonna picks it up and she looks shocked as she reads it.

"Oh my," Udonna says in shock. "I thought this was lost!"

Bowen walked over to her.

"What is it mum?" He asked her and she glanced at him and then back at the map.

"It's the map to the Fire heart!" Udonna tells him.

"The fire heart wow!" Chip says but then pauses. "Whats the Fireheart?"

Udonna glanced back at the map.

"The ancients believed it to be the source of great power!" She tells us.

"Which means we need to find it," I tell my team. "Before Necrolai gets her scaly hands on it!"

"Oh that won't be easy," Udonna tells me still studying the map. "It says that must travel through the Cimmerian forest."

"That's not so bad," Xander says daringly. "We like forests don't we guys."

"This ones not like any you know," she tells us. "Imagine your worst nightmare!"

"That's easy," Chip says. "My mom puts my cell phone in the dryer and the next time we morph my uniform is really tiny."

The others including Bowen all laugh but I just smile.

"Enough!" Udonna says turning around to face us. "You are about to begin the most dangerous journey you've ever taken. Your path will be filled with unmanageable danger. Evil creatures, ravenous demons. Now go!"

I took the map from her and then she spoke again.

"Remember," she said and we all looked at her again. "Returning with the fire heart will not be your success. Your success will be to return at all."

*Keeper of the powers*

We are on our way through the forest and I am using my skills as a ninja and the map to find the right way to where we need to go as I still don't read ancient stuff well.

"This isn't so bad," Chip says even though his tone of voice says something else.

We see a sign that says 'Cimmerian forest go back!'.

"I am not looking forward to this," Maddison says.

I sigh. "Me neither."

Xander steps in front of me.

"I am," he says to me. "I'll take the lead on this one!"

I frown.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Xander," I tell him.

"I'm fine," he says frowning. "I'm a born leader!"

I decide to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"If at any point I decide to take it I will," I warn.

he nods.

"Don't worry," he assures me. "I know how to read a map very well."

"All right," I say as I hand over the map. "It's all yours. But please remember Xander a leader should know when to follow."

He frowns as he thinks about my warning.

"Okay," he says when he has recovered. "Team Xander onward."

Me and Maddie share a look as we go on. We pass a skeleton and I shiver a little.

"This is my kind of place," Chip says.

"Sure isn't mine," Maddie says and I nod my head in agreement and then we hear a noise. "Okay, what was that?"

We continue to travel and then we all bash into each other when Xander suddenly calls out to us.

"Whoa," he says and then he turns while we glare at him.

"Next time just say stop," Vida who is right behind him says. " 'Whoa' is for horses. I don't see any horses here do you?"

"Okay I got it," he says realising that he had annoyed all of us.

A few minutes later and we stop again and I feel the presence of someone else. Someone I know so I look up. No he isn't here so why can I sense him.

"Did you hear that?" Maddie asked.

"I've got a feeling something's been following us since we started," Chip says. "But I didn't want to say anything cause I always think someone's following us."

We all jumped when a low growling was heard and Phineas popped out of nowhere but something tells me it wasn't him that was growling.

"It's only Phineas," I assure the others even though I am sure it aint true.

"It's only the rangers," he replied sarcastically.

"Sorry Phineas," Xander says to the Troblin. "We're on an important mission, We don't have time for a visit."

 ** _"Well I suggest you make time,"_** A very familiar voice said and I gasped.

The others all looked around and then looked like they wanted to run as a snow leopard came through the trees.

 ** _"Snow leopard! But how?"_**

 ** _"This is my true form. You have only ever seen me in titan form!"_**

I nodded and turned to the others.

"It's ok he's a friend," I tell them and they all frown. "I've known him since my first ranger team!"

They all nodded and relaxed. Phineas jumped down and patted the snow leopard on the head.

"Yep Azantys an old buddy and I asked him to assist me in keeping a track on you guys," Phineas says.

 ** _"Azantys is that your name?"_** I ask.

 ** _"Yes it means warrior, now that you know about magic I can also turn into my original form and protect you that way!"_**

 ** _"Ok!"_**

I smiled and the others stared.

"Anyways seeing as you asked so nicely," Phineas says. "Me ad Azantys we'll take you through the forest."

"Maybe we should let these two lead," I suggest to Xander who still has the map. "Sounds like they know the place and I definitely trust Azantys."

The others agreed with me. Except of course for Xander.

"I like her," Phineas says to us and Azantys. "She knows what she's talking about! I know the forest like the back of my- oh lucky me new wart!"

We all glance back at Xander.

"look I don't need any help," he tells us and I sigh. "I know exactly where I am going."

"Are you sure?" I ask a little unsure.

"Yeah," he says and then he points in the opposite direction. "This way team."

"Okay well no problem," Phineas says as the others take off. "Have a nice day."

 ** _"Azantys stay close, we may need your help!"_**

 ** _"I wont be far and I'll keep the connection open between the two of us!"_**

I slightly nod and take off after the others.

*Keeper of the powers*

We keep on going and I am beginning to get annoyed with Xander when I notice the pattern.

"Hey hold up," I tell the green ranger who is at the front of the group. "Excuse me leader, we're going in circles. We passed that tree stump like three times. Admit it we're lost."

Xander looks nervous as he turns to me when I step towards him.

"We are not," Xander defends.

"We are too," I tell him.

"We are not," he says again.

"We are sinking," Chip says urgently.

We all look down and see that Chip is telling the truth.

"Swamp sand," Maddie confirms worriedly.

"Everybody ranger up!" I tell them and we all manage to reach our morphers.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!"

Nothing happens.

"Oh great the morphers don't work out here!" Chip says.

"Ok guys everyone hold hands," I say and we all do. "Hold on!"

I then concentrate and manage to flame us to just a little bit away from the swamp. We are covered in mud.

"Thanks Courtney," Maddie says and I nod.

"Okay I've had enough," I say to Xander. "My turn where's the map?"

Xander glances around and then back at the swamp sand. We just see the map going beneath the surface.

We all groaned.

"Oh no," Xander says.

"Just great," I tell everyone.

"A map," Xander says as we all recover. "Who needs a map? I've looked at that thing a million times. It's all up here."

"And that's supposed to make us feel better," Vida says.

We all carry on a little dishevelled and a lot dirty.

Xander ducks under a tree trunk and then looks around. We all grunt as we follow.

"Now where?" I ask the so called leader.

Xander hesitates and I know he is lost.

after a few seconds pause he finally speaks.

"That way," he tells us going in the direction that he is pointing.

Suddenly I sense Azantys and he appears underneath Phineas who is hanging from a tree.

 ** _"You ok young one?"_**

 ** _"Yeah thanks!"_**

"Hello," Phineas says and then folds his arms as I walk over to azantys and pat his head. "I wouldn't go that way!"

Everyone except for Xander is happy to see the two.

Phineas flips off of the tree branch and does an impressive landing.

"It only took me a couple of years to realise that landing on my feet," Phineas says making us all smile. "Was easier than landing on my head!"

We all laughed a little.

Maddie steps towards Xander.

"Maybe now would be a good time to ask Phineas and Azantys for help," she suggested to the green ranger.

"We don't need anything," Xander tells us and I sigh. "We are fine!"

"Ah he's right you don't need anything," Phineas tells us. "Because very soon you're going to be eaten by a borebeast. But hey once again have a nice day!"

Having had enough of Xander not listening and at the others encouraging looks I decide we might need help.

"He's just trying to scare us," Xander says realising that we all want to go with Phineas. "Come on guys!"

"Wait a minute," I say turning to Azantys and then glancing at Phineas. "I'm going with Phineas and Azantys!"

I shake my head and walk forward with my animal and we head towards Phineas.

"Me too," Vida says also having had enough. "Guys!"

Maddie and Chip both glance back at Xander and then begin to move towards us.

"Guys," Xander says and the two pause as he looks desperate. "I know where I'm going. Ok then ok I'll cover your shifts for two weekends at the rock porium if you stick with me!"

Maddie glances back at the two of us and we shake our heads.

"Make it three," she tells Xander.

"Deal!" He agrees. "Chip?"

"Deal!" Chip agrees. and they begin to walk off. "I always wanted to see a borebeast anyway!"

Me and Vida glance worriedly after our friends.

"Come on," Phineas says. and we take off.

I use my telepathy to speak to Azantys.

 ** _"Will you be able to find them after?"_**

 ** _"Yes! After me and Phineas have led you two out of the forest we will go and find them!"_**

 ** _"Thanks Azantys!"_**

 ** _"You're welcome."_**

 ** _"I've been thinking, if you have a titan mode does that mean I can combine with you like I did Cotastros?"_**

 ** _"Yes, me and you can combine to make the phoenix leoparzord! The spell to summon me and to take me titan mode is. UTHE MEJOR AZANTYS! And then one to combine together is UTHE MEJOR ULTIMAS which means to combine the same spell Koragg uses with Cotastros! But you may need the spell code. I don't know."_**

 ** _"Cool!"_**

I glanced at Vida and I could tell she was worried about her sister as the two led us on. I gave her a comforting smile.

A few minutes later and we have finally reached the end of the forest.

"After you," Phineas says. " There you go. Congratulations, you have officially made it out of the Cimmerian forest!"

"Thanks you two," I say to them.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Phineas says beginning to back away. "I've got things to do!"

 ** _"We'll find them! I promise."_**

 ** _"Thanks."_**

I turned to Vida and she gives me a strange look.

"Me and Azantys have a telepathic connection," I explained. "At first he was just a zord but the zord is his titan mode. He's like Cotastros!"

She nods in understanding.

"Time to find the Fireheart!" I tell her. "And I hope Phineas has a bath!"

She nods again this time smiling and we go on alone.

We stop when we see a rock Quarry but we are at the highest point.

"Long way down," she says.

"Come on," I tell her. "Let's find the Fireheart and get out of here!"

We climb down and begin to look around. I spot something glowing and point it out.

"Over there," I tell them.

We run over to see that it's a group of rocks that are surrounded by a light glow.

"You think that's it?" I ask.

"It's worth a shot," she tells me. "Let's see if we got our powers back!"

She pulls out her morpher and turns into a tornado.

"Tornado power!" She called.

She blasts through the rocks and then stops the tornado. We seen something embedded in a gold rock.

"YES!" She says as she sees it.

She moves forward and attempts to grab the object.

"I'll take it from here!" I tell her and she steps back.

I pull out my morpher and blast the gold with fire making it turn to liquid so we can easily grab it.

"Hot stuff!" Vida says as she bends down again and takes the object. "The secret of the Fireheart!"

We are suddenly blasted with dark energy and we go flying. The scroll goes flying out of Vida's hand.

"Oh no!" Vida says as we fall to the ground.

"I'll take that!" A voice says and we look up to see Necrolai taking the scroll and landing on the ground in front of us. "Fireheart is mine! Hidiacs!"

Her foot soldiers appear and me and Vida get back to our feet.

We run forward and begin to fight the hidiacs.

I kick one hidiac but have to quickly dodge out of the way of an attack from another. I move one far away with my telekinesis and turn to fight some more. I jump into the air and kick the sword away that was aimed at me and land back on my feet. Unfourtanetly one trips me and I land on my back. I quickly jump back to my feet and begin to fight again. We continue to fight but then we turn to Necrolai. She is laughing at the way we are outnumbered. She goes to blast us again but I raise a shield and she growls when the blasts dissolve before they reach us.

"Nice try Necrolai," I say tauntingly.

Then we hear the beeping of a car and we turn to see the cab monster.

"Right on time," Necrolai tells it.

The monster turns to face us and I look at Vida.

"Let's ranger up!" I tell her.

We run forward and without speaking we morph and continue to move towards the monster.

Vida jumps at Necrolai and they begin to fight. I call for my mystic moto and turn to ride against the monster. I race forward. He goes to go around me but I turn so we are racing towards each other.

"Going somewhere?!" I ask sarcastically. "FIRE!"

I begin to fire at the cab and red blasts go flying at it. It is forced to turn to avoid the blasts. I race up a hill with the cab not far behind me.

"I'm over you!" I yell as I turn and jump over the top of the cab. "Magi staff!"

I turn and blast the monster with my wand while my other hand controls the bike.

Electricity goes all over it and explosions appear behind it.

 ** _"Young one we have your three friends and we are on our way to you!"_**

 ** _"All right Phineas and Azantys!"_**

I punch the air glad my team mates are ok.

As I land the cab turns back into it's monster form. I turn to look at it and bring the bike to a stop.

"That got him!" I say.

I get off and turn again to see Vida go rolling away from Necrolai.

"'V'!" I call to her running over.

I help her to her feet.

Necrolai laughs.

The other three suddenly appears behind us and I can sense Azantys near behind.

The monster growls at us.

"Now let's show this overgrown bat what were made of!" Vida says to me and I nod.

We do a back flip and land on higher ground.

"POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE!"

The monster fired at us but I managed to jump over them why the others dodged out of the way.

I run at him and pull out my magi staff as I go.

I continue to strike the monster while the others fight Necrolai. The monster kicks me and I go flying back. Vida jumps in front of me to help me. She pulls out her staff.

"MAGI STAFF TORNADO POWER!" She turns into a tornado and goes spinning towards the monster. "Round and round I go!"

She does a spinning kick and knocks the monster back. Having got back to my feet I grab my own staff again and jump forward.

"FIRE POWER!" I strike the monster with my powered up weapon.

The monster goes flying backwards and lands on the ground.

"That cabs busted!" Vida says putting her hand on my shoulder as the monster blows up.

A purple seal appears and the monster comes back whole.

"No way!" Vida says shocked.

He suddenly grows to an enormous size.

The others pull out their morphers but I look at a new spell code I just received and at Azantys who nodded.

"Wait guys!" I tell them and Azantys came forward. "Why not let me and Azantys handle this?"

"Huh!" They said.

I press the code 4-6-3 and point my wand at Azantys.

"UTHE MEJOR AZANTYS!" A seal appears and Azantys jumps through it turning to Titan mode.

"GALWIT MYSTIC PRIFIOR!" I call and I go to titan mode through a spell seal of my own.

I then turn to Azantys as he had just roared a sonic blast that knocked the cab of it's feet.

"UTHE MEJOR ULTIMAS!"

Azantys stands on his hind legs and his front legs turn to show wrist. His head moves to his chest and he opens up so there is a slot for me. I jump in and our megazord is complete.

"PHOENIX LEOPARZORD!"

I hear the others cry out in amazement.

I hold the leopard spear in my hand and face the cab.

"Your driving without a license!" I tell it. "I'm here to take you out!"

I power up the spear in my hand and begin to spin it.

"LEOPARD SPEAR FIRE POWER!" I yell and strike the monster. He blows up.

"All right!" I yell. "Way to go Azantys!"

We power down me to ranger and him to snow leopard and we run to the others I was hoping they had the clue that Necrolai stole from us.

I run over to see that Vida had half a scroll. And Necrolai had the other half.

"Oh no!" I say.

"Look what you've done!" Necrolai says angrily.

She flies off before we can stop her.

"Well at least we got half of it!" Madison says.

"Yeah whatever it is!" Xander agrees.

Vida opens it and we see half of a picture but we cant tell what it is.

"By the way," Chip says to me. "That combination was awesome!"

I smiled and turned to Azantys.

 ** _"Go to Rootcore, I cant take a snow leopard to town but Udonna will look after you. I'll be there later!"_**

 ** _"Yes I could do with some food!"_**

 ** _"I'm sure Udonna can help with that!"_**

Azantys gave a roar and he teleported.

"I didn't know he could do that!" I said shocked.

*Keeper of the powers*

We went back to work where Xander was playing with the cardboard cut-out that he had by accident brought to life and had been returned to card before the others had joined us to fight the monster the first time. Bowen had congratulated me on combining with Azantys and he says Udonna wont mind keeping him there as he was once a good friend until the mystic mother called him away for a mission.

"I'm sorry everyone," Xander says to all of us. "Like Courtney said. A part of being a good leader is knowing when to follow."

Maddie looked glad.

"Well it's not a total loss," She tells him. "You learned from this day!"

Xander nods his head in agreement.

"Hello mates," A voice says behind us and we are shocked to see the real Jake bonebreaker. "Tour bus broke down so I thought I'd kill some time in here."

We all look shocked and then he spots the cardboard version and impersonates it.

"Jake you have got to meet our boss," Vida tells him. "He is your biggest fan!"

Jake looks happy to hear it.

"Toby guess who's here," I call and he comes out. "Jake bonebreaker!"

Jake posed as Toby glances at him and we all smiled.

"I'm not falling for that again," he says and our smiles drop. "Got work to do!"

He goes back into his office leaving us all shocked.

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

Sorry guys I am not really well I was in hospital yesterday so I couldn't update I will update Jessica Lee Scott story and then I will hopefully update this by tomorrow Saturday at the latest. Sorry again.


	8. Chapter 7: Stranger within PT1

Chapter 7: Stranger within PT1

Chelbell2016:

I quickly had my other story updated so now I can work on this chapter. I hope you like and please review and tell me what you think. Now when certain ex team mates come back please remember they do not yet know she's a ranger again.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

I am just helping to close up the shop with Xander, Bowen and Vida. I put the close sign on the door and I am just about to close it when LeeLee steps in.

"Hey," she says stopping me from closing the door and stepping inside.

"Sorry LeeLee we're closing," I tell her.

"Perfect," she says to me and then glances round. When she spots Bowen her smile grows even wider. "That means you got no excuses Bowen for taking me to see this great new DJ tonight!"

I roll my eyes and glance at the others.

"No can do," I tell her walking back towards the others. We were due at Rootcore any minute. "Already have plans with Bowen!"

"Please," she pleads with Bowen who gives her an apologetic look.

"Don't waste your time throwing yourself at him LeeLee," Xander says walking in from the office. "Throw yourself at me."

She looks a little hesitant but then agrees.

"Okay you can come with me," she says in defeat.

"Cool," He says smiling at Bowen but I decide to end this.

"No he's not available either," I tell LeeLee. "He's also apart of the plans with Bowen and I."

Xander looks like he's about to protest as Vida turns to look at the flyer that LeeLee had in her hand of the DJ.

"DJ Fly!" She says glancing at LeeLee who turned as she took the flyer. "Never heard of him. Any good?"

LeeLee scoffs before answering Vida's question.

"He's just like the hottest new DJ around," she explains to the pink ranger. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of him."

"I've gotta check this guy out," Vida says.

I know where this is going so I begin to make my way over there.

"Great," LeeLee says cheerfully. "You can go with me."

I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Vida has plans too," I tell her and I begin to lead her to the door.

Vida's eyes widen and I can see she is not happy with me right now but I don't want her to shun her responsibilities.

"But there's new talent in town!" She says. "Our plans can wait till tomorrow."

I glance back at her as I begin to get LeeLee out of the door so we can lock up and go to Rootcore.

"No it can't," I tell her annoyance clear in my voice as she is not keeping her priorities in check and she should do. "You gave your word that you'd help 'V'!"

"Courtney's right Vida," Bowen tells her as he steps to her side.

"Thanks for popping by LeeLee," I say as the blonde girl takes off.

"We have half the Fireheart scroll to figure out," I tell all three. " Chip and Maddison are waiting at Rootcore remember? And on top of that I have to figure out what to tell my dad and Leanne when they visit as to why I am barely at college."

My dad and Leanne were visiting tomorrow and I didn't have a clue what to tell them.

I grab my jacket and prepare to leave.

"Since when did you become Courtney the good witch of briarwood?" Xander asks as he moves to follow me so we could hurry up and get to Rootcore.

"You coming 'V'?" Bowen asks as he also walks to where I am.

"Be there in a few," she tells us. "I've got some paperwork to catch up on."

*Keeper of the powers*

The next day I am meeting up with my family. I am also worried about Vida who never turned up at Rootcore last night. I have a feeling she went out with LeeLee but I wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. I arrived to the university and handed in my course work.

I then went to the café to meet my dad and Leanne. I seen them and decided to yell for them.

"Dad! Leanne!" Both turned when they heard my voice and big smiles spread across their faces.

As I got to them we hugged.

"God I've missed you kid," dad says and I smile wider.

"How are you two?" I ask the two of them.

Dad goes on to explain how for now he is still working at reefside high and enjoying the quite life. Leanne is starting her senior year and dating Conner.

"You and Conner," I say raising an eyebrow. "Who knew?"

Leanne blushed and so did dad for some reason.

"Don't ask?" Leanne says embarrassed.

"What?" I ask a little confused.

Dad sighs.

"I didn't know," he tells me and I have a feeling that this story has a funny ending. "Until I walked in on her and Conner kissing in her bedroom!"

I bit my lip and tried so hard not to laugh. In the end I couldn't help it I burst into laughter and they both gave me dagger looks.

"Well there's your lesson for today kids," I say like I'm a teacher, but I am still laughing. "Never try and hide anything from your dad. He'll find out in the worst way possible."

Leanne shoved me gently and our food finally came.

"So how is the search coming?" Leanne asked.

I sighed.

"I haven't really started yet," I explain and they both look a little confused. "Coursework!"

"Oh well that makes sense," Dad agrees.

I look at my watch and see that I should be at Rootcore again soon so I quickly finished my dinner and then looked up at both of them.

"I got to go," I tell them nicely and they both nod. "Study group. I told them I would meet them in a few minutes."

They nod again and I hug them both.

"We still on for dinner for tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah we're spending the night in a hotel," I nodded and kissed dad on the cheek.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow," I say and then look to Leanne. "See you tomorrow sis!"

I go to a toilet stall and then flame out to Rootcore.

*Keeper of the powers*

I returned to Rootcore and Azantys sat at my side as we looked through everything we could find to try and find a way to solve the map to the Fireheart. A few hours later and we have gotten nowhere and Vida still hasn't come in. I was definitely annoyed. All of us except for Vida are gathered around the crystal ball and we are looking around at all of the books scattered in front of us.

"I give up," Xander says finally having had enough of the constant research. "Maybe we're not meant to find the secret of the Fireheart."

I sigh and glance at Bowen. Even though he can be a bit of a bookworm he also looks researched out.

"Come on," I say to him glancing around at the other two rangers as well "Don't give up! Never give up!"

I pass them all another book each.

"Wow!" Maddie says to me. "Courtney that's inspiring."

"Yeah!" I say and Bowen smiles.

"That's what she thought when mum shouted it at the two of us this morning when I was ready to quit," he says smirking

I mock glare at him.

"By the way Bowen," I said to the young sorceress. "Where is Udonna?"

"Last time I saw Udonna," Maddie says before Bowen can answer. "She was teaching Clare another invisibility spell."

"Which could be the problem right there!" Chip says.

We all laugh.

Suddenly the doors open and finally Vida walks in.

"Yo crew," she says to all of us. "Sorry I'm late."

I raise an eyebrow at her from where I am standing.

"'Late'?" I repeat in question. "We haven't seen you since yesterday. That's... that's beyond late that's ridiculously late. So much for giving us your word."

She frowns at my tone of voice.

"Relax you're not my dad," she says sitting down and acting like its no big deal. "So I missed a night of saving the world. Good news is the worlds still here."

Azantys contacted me from where he sat watching Vida.

 ** _"I don't know the pink ranger that well so I could be wrong but she isn't usually like this is she?"_**

 ** _"No she isn't!"_**

"Uh 'V',' Xander says to her. "It's not that you missed last night. You missed all day too, It's night time again."

"I was worried about you," Maddison tells her sister.

"Look," Vida says getting back to her feet. "I'm sorry. I gave my word and I blew it. It won't happen again!"

I glanced at her suspicious but the others didn't say anything.

"Hey no problem 'V'," Chip tells her. "We all make mistakes."

I feel a sharp pain in my head and then I hear Koraggs voice.

 ** _"Hear me red ranger! Or all of Briarwood will be sorry!"_**

My friends all look at me worried.

"We've got to go," I say to them. "Azantys stay here I will call if I need you!"

The snow leopard did as I tell him.

We race off into the woods to face Koragg as this is where he told us to meet him. When we get to the area it is close to sunrise. We hear growling and then we all fall into fighting stances when we see a lot of hidiacs appear.

"Let's ranger up!" I tell my team going for my morpher.

Everyone except for Vida follows suit. Vida steps forward and we all stop to see what she is doing.

"Why bother," she asks me and I wonder what does she think she is doing.

She then shocks us all as she takes off and begins to fight all of the hidiacs on her own. She runs through them knocking them all aside.

I am shocked and a little worried at the new acquired strength that she now possesses. This cannot be good.

"Man look at V go," I say even though I am worried.

"This catching up on your sleep thing seems to be paying off for her," Xander says shocked.

We watch as she finishes them off all on her own without any assistance from me or the others.

"Go sis," Maddie cheers her on. "I've never seen her like this before."

"Neither have I," Chip agrees. "That was just weird."

After Vida finishes with her tornado power we all run over to her.

"Whoa sis," Maddie cheers.

"Yeah!" Xander praises her.

"Way to go 'V'," I say as to not raise suspicion.

"Very impressive," Koraggs voice says and he steps out of the darkness looking at all of us as we drip into fighting stances. "Now how about a real challenge?"

He jumps into the air and goes through a spell seal.

We all pull out our morphers.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!"

"GALWIT MYSTO PRIFIOR!"

We all go to titan mode.

"Welcome to your last fight!" Koragg says as he pulls out his sword.

"That's what you think!" I say to him as me and my team prepare to fight.

"WOLF ATTACK!" He yells and fires at us.

We dodge it and both me and Chip go flying through the flames and go to attack Koragg. He blocks chip with his shield and stops my sword with his own. He then turns and strikes Chip. He strikes me and then we clash swords He sends me away with a blow to the chest and then Maddie takes him on. As he knocks her down Xander steps forward.

"You want some of this?!" Xander asks challengingly.

He goes to strike Koragg with his axe who is forced to raise his shield in defence. As Xander is a lot taller then him he struggles against the power of the axe.

Koragg finally manages to push the axe back and then he strikes Xander.

I manage to jump back into the fight with my sword and Koragg turns his attention back to me. He struck me twice.

"Could use some help 'V'!" Chip says to the pink ranger.

"INCOMING!" We hear and then we see 'V' come flying out of nowhere.

She flies to chip who catches her.

"Gotcha!" He say as his power of lightning powers her up. "A little game of catch Koragg!"

He throws her and she hits Koragg who goes stumbling back from the impact. He puts his sword back into the shield.

"I'm not done yet!" He tells us all.

"MAJOR DETESTROS!"

He calls for Cotastros who comes through a spell seal and in zord mode.

"SAMBA GUNITOS EQUESTRAS!"

"CENTAURUS WOLD MEGAZORD!"

He stands facing us in zord mode.

"Now you'll feel my real power!"

"Talk is cheap," I tell him wondering wether I should call Azantys. "You don't scare us!"

"Let's show him," Chip says.

"Let's do it!" Maddie agrees.

"Let's go!" Vida tells us.

"Right!" Xander calls.

"MYSTIC TITANS DRAGON FORMATION!"

At that moment the sun comes over the horizon. Vida begins to cry out.

"AHH!" She screams. "The suns so bright! I feel all..."

We all begin to worry as she stumbles.

"'V'!" Xander says as she falls off of his shoulder and hits the ground. "What's the matter?"

She doesn't answer but suddenly turns back to her human size and de-morphs as she hits the ground.

We all look down to see what happened.

"Are you ok sis?" Maddie asks.

"'V'!" Chip calls to her as she finally looks up.

"What happened?" She asks confused.

We hear a voice behind us.

"You loose one and you all quit," We turn in time to see Koragg force Xander to his knees as he strikes him. "Look at your pitiful selves. You are defenceless. I waste my time!"

He disappears.

"Guys," Chip says and he motions to Vida. "We have to help her!"

We convert back to human and run to check on Vida.

"Sis!" Maddie calls as we get closer.

"Vida!" Xander says as he and Maddison bend down next to the pink ranger.

We all kneel down hoping to figure out what happened.

*Keeper of the powers*

We are at the rock porium and we are speaking to LeeLee.

"What happened to Vida the other night at the club?" I asked her as nicely as I could.

"'V''s been acting a little strange since then," Chip informs her.

Everyone is around LeeLee except for Maddison and Vida who were both on their way as far as we knew.

"She was acting kind of strange at the club," she tells us mainly looking at Bowen. "She was like nice to me, even talking to me."

I sighed. This isn't getting us anywhere.

"LeeLee this is important," Xander says trying to get the blonde to be serious.

"Oh right," she says looking a lot more serious. "I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. But I couldn't stay. My mom called and I had to leave. Vida was fine when I left..."

She paused for a second and we all turned to see Vida walking in with Maddie looking as pale as a ghost.

"...And had a better tan," LeeLee finished as she looked at the pink ranger.

Vida was wearing a hoodie and had sunglasses on. She didn't look good.

"Hey 'V'," Xander says as she approaches us all.

"Hey," she replies.

"Feeling any better?" Xander asks

"I guess so," she says glancing at me and my mouth drops at how pale she is. "I'm just a little sensitive to sunlight."

We all glance at Maddie as her sister walks away. Before I can say anything my phone rings.

The caller I.D says it's dad.

"Hey dad I'm sorry I'm la-" I suddenly cut off when I can hear my dad sounding like he had been crying. "Dad are you ok?"

"Courtney you need to come to the hotel right away," he tells me. "Leanne is missing."

I am shocked at his words.

"I'll be there in a second!" I tell him. I close the phone and turn to my friends. "Guys I've gotta go. If you need me just call!"

I run outside and flame to around the corner from the hotel.

I race inside and ask which floor is room 302. They tell me and I race to the elevator.

As I get there I find not just my dad but Conner and Trent there.

"Dad!" I exclaim running over and giving him a hug. "Whats happened?"

He led me over to a couch and we took a seat as well as Conner and Trent who both looked worried.

"Leanne asked can she go to a club last night," dad tells me. "She was supposed to meet both Conner and Trent but when they got there she was no where to be seen. They phoned me and I hadn't seen her either. We have waited and waited."

"What club?" I ask.

"There's a new DJ there," Trent says.

"DJ fly?" I ask hoping I was wrong.

"Yes!" Conner says suspicious. "How did you know that?"

"We need to go to that club," I said sighing.

*Keeper of the powers*

We arrive at the club and I wonder wether it's a good idea to bring all three. None of them know I'm a ranger again. I pass out earplugs as I can sense something is wrong with the music.

"Ok guys," I say as we all have our earphones but haven't put them in. "We need to find Leanne and then get out of there ok!"

They nodded and we put them in. We walk in to see a male DJ at the podium.

We walk forwards and then I am shocked to see both Chip and Vida here as well. I walk forwards and they spot me. Vida mouths one word that makes me stare at her in shock.

'Vampire' she mouthed. If Vida was a vampire and so were all these other teenagers. Then Leanne...

"Guys I think we need to leave," I tell them.

"What?" Dad says shocked. "No we need to find Leanne."

I can sense evil.

"There's evil magic all around here," I tell them.

They all pause and then I realise what I just said.

"Excuse me," dad says. "Did you just say magic?"

"Uh...," Before I can answer I spot Necrolai heading towards Chip and some hidiacs heading this way.

Dad, Conner and Trent all drop into fighting stances and so do I.

We run forwards and begin to fight the hidiacs. I punch two and kick a third. I am holding my own and so are the others.

"Guys!" I call to them and all three men turn to me. "Can you handle these Hidiacs?"

"Yeah go," my dad said.

But before I can go any further I see thick looking things coming from the podium I am forced to raise a shield around me my dad and friends. I look up and see that the DJ has turned into a monster. Necrolai turns.

"What? The red ranger!" She growls and my dad and friends eyes widen.

As I cannot drop my shield right now she turns to Chip and smirks my way.

"Welcome to the dark side ranger!" she tells him.

Chip suddenly comes out of the trance and whacks her hand away.

"Chip!" I yell and he spots me and glances at Vida.

"Nice try fang face," he then says turning to Necrolai. I drop the shield and run over to Chip with my dad and two friends. "But you'll have to get up mighty early in the night to pull one over on me!"

He and I pulled our earphones out to show we tricked her.

"I could sense the evil music from outside," I taunted her. "Earplugs!"

Necrolai growls.

"No matter!" she says.

She then runs forward and me and Chip begin to fight her and my dad, Trent and Conner continue to fight the hidiacs behind us. We block all of her punches and kicks. The only problem is with so many people around us we cannot move far away enough to be able to hit her. Chip runs behind Vida and I continue to fight Necrolai. Unfourtanetly she sends me flying into Chip.

"Where's my sister you hag?" I demand.

"Right here!" She laughs as she places my little sister right in front of her as she knows I will not fight her.

My dad and the other two ex-rangers all looked shocked.

We jump back to our feet and I manage to flame Leanne to the back of the room and we begin to fight again.

"Take a seat!" Chip tells the bat as he pushes a chair her way.

Necrolai jumps over it. I jump at her and I notice that Leanne has made her way over here and is next to Vida. She sends us both spinning to the ground again and then glances at Vida, Leanne and the guys.

"Goodbye rangers!" She says.

Chip holds up a piece of garlic. I don't even want to know where he got it from.

It seems to effect the Vamp at first but then she chuckles and knocks it out of his hand.

"Just kidding!" She says and Chip looks shocked. "Your little vampire tricks wont work on me ranger!"

Chip goes to move but Necrolai grabs him and I try to get her to release her hold.

"No you don't!" She says and she flips both of us over and we land on our backs hard.

We get up and I pull out my morpher. Chip glances at me and then at my dad and I nod to show it's fine.

"All right!" He says as he reaches for his own morpher. "Let's try a big trick!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!"

We morph and I hear the shocked gasp from behind me.

"Games over Necrolai!" I tell her pointing.

"FLYTRAP!" She yells to the monster behind her at he DJ podium.

Flytrap sends tentacles out that wrap themselves around me and Chip. They squeeze until it feels like my ribs are gonna break.

"Wrong!" Necrolai tells me. "The games are just beginning!"

"Courtney!" Dad yells in fear.

Necrolai turns to see my dad, sister, Conner, Trent and Vida all very close together.

"Flytrap destroy them!" She tells the monster who shoots.

"NOOO!" I yell and I run over and raise a shield unfourtanetly it goes straight through and I drop to the floor and de-morph.

Chip runs over and de-morphs to check on me as I try to find the strength to heal.

"Ouch!" Necrolai mocked me. "That had to hurt!"

She then turned to the teens including my sister.

"Go my servants!" she tells them. "Go into the night and destroy the city!"

She says something else but I don't hear her.

She laughs and then disappears. Flytrap also disappears.

Both Vida and Leanne gasp and spot me on the floor with the guys around me.

"Courtney," Leanne says. "Oh no!"

Vida helps me to sit up.

"Courtney next time don't save us," Vida tells me after I am more aware. "Sometimes you have to sacrifice the few in order to save everyone else. You could have stopped her. I'm sure your friends will agree."

They all nod.

"Well I'm not just your friend Vida," I tell her. "I'm your leader. It's my job to make the tough decisions sometimes."

I manage to heal myself and get back to my feet.

I turn to my dad and my ex-team.

"I'm sending you guys back to the hotel," I tell them. "Keep Leanne inside. She's a vampire."

They nodded even though they are shocked.

"And we will talk later," Dad says and I nod and concentrate sending them all back to the hotel.

"Now let's stop this monster!"

*Keeper of the powers*

"Hold it right there flytrap!" Chip says as we finally catch up with the monster in the middle of the city. All three of us are morphed and ready to fight.

Maddie and Xander arrive.

"'V' you all okay?" Maddie asks.

"Never better," Vida says doing a new pose that she showed the others while I was out looking for my own sister.

"Now let's swat this fly," I tell my team.

We all spin.

"STRONG AS A TREE! GREEN MYSTIC RANGER!"

"EVER CHANGING AS THE WIND! PINK MYSTIC RANGER!"

"FLUID AS THE SEA! BLUE MYSTIC RANGER!"

"FAST AS LIGHTNING! YELLOW MYSTIC RANGER!"

"FORCEFUL AS FIRE! RED MYSTIC RANGER!"

"Courage is our magic," Chip says.

"And your downfall!" Vida informs the monster.

"No problem!" The monster says.

He wraps us all in his tentacles and we cannot move. We struggle to get loose but they are really tight.

"Let me try some magic!" Vida says.

She casts a spell that turns her into a butterfly therefore releasing her from the tentacles.

She flies away and calls for her magi staff. She strikes the tentacles holding us and we are also released.

"NO!" The monster cries as we are freed.

"MAGI STAFF! CROSSBOW MODE!" Chip turned his staff to his weapon.

He then fires at the monster who cries out as he is hit.

"Nice one chip!" Vida praises.

We all then jump and land in a circle all around the monster.

"Tornado time!" Vida says and we all spin around in circles hitting the monster lots of times. He spins into the air and then lands on the ground again a few feet from us.

"MYSTIC FORCE!" We all yell.

"Shut your trap!" Flytrap orders us.

Electricity surrounds him and he grows to a ginormous size.

"Let's even this out!" Chip says and we all nod.

"Yeah!" Vida agrees.

"Let's go for it!" I also agree.

"GALWIT MYSTO PRIFIOR!"

We go to titan mode and form the megazord.

"Let's get him," Maddie says. "You all right sis?"

"Never been better," Vida promises her sister.

"Liking the new pose 'V'!" Chip tells her.

"TITAN SABRE!"

The sabre powers up as we pull it out.

"Try and stop these!" Flytrap challenges shooting his tentacles at us.

We cast a spell that sends multiple copies of the sabre and it destroys the tentacles and then hit the monster.

The sun begins to rise and we know we need to hurry.

"We have to break the spell fast!" Chip states.

"ANCIENT POWER MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!"

"ATTACK!" The monster yells moving forwards.

We strike and destroy the monster.

We are on a balcony looking at all the teens.

"Chip and Courtney saved the day me and Courtney got our sisters back," Maddie says after I finish explaining about my dad and friends. "And Briarwood teenagers are back to normal."

Later on I am at Rock porium with the other rangers, Bowen, my dad, Leanne, Conner and Trent. Vida, Leanne and LeeLee were dancing in the middle of the room.

My dad walks over to me.

"So," he says ad then pauses. "Again?"

I shrug.

"Yeah again," I tell him.

"You definitely are my daughter," he says smiling.

Then Chip walks over.

"Hey, so, Courtney," he says a little nervous around my dad a ranger legend. "Now that you know vampires exist, how about joining the C.O.U.N.T.V. club."

Chip had explained how he had figured out Vida was a vampire and how the other rangers and Bowen hadn't believed him.

"Not interested," I tell him as my dad rolls his eyes.

"Wait," he says and I roll my eyes. "Before you make a hasty decision, let me show you what your 200 bucks gets you!"

My eyes widen.

"200 BUCKS!" I yell shocked.

He ignores me and begins to tell me what comes in it.

"Three cloves of garlic, 'How to spot a vampire' handbook, mirror, vampire chalk and a vi-" I stop him hearing what he said.

"Wait, wait, wait 'vampire chalk'?" I ask him.

"No vampire hunter worth his wooden stake goes anywhere without it," Chip says defensively and I roll my eyes again. "Just draw a circle around the vampire and they cannot cross the line."

He walks over to where Vida, Leanne and LeeLee are dancing and dad, Conner and Trent walk over to watch what he is doing.

"I hope that dude isn't trying to chat up my girlfriend," Conner says in a threatening voice.

"No he's just showing me something," I tell him and then smirk. "By the way we share the colour red. Green is not your colour."

Dad and Trent laugh at him.

I notice LeeLee has moved away from the chalk but Vida and Leanne haven't.

"What is he doing?" Maddie asks approaching and staring at Chip. Bowen also walks over.

"Showing how vampire chalk works," I tell them.

"So if Vida and Leanne were vampires," I say to Chip as he approaches us having finished the circle around Maddie's sister and my sister. "They couldn't cross that line right?"

"Hey 'V'," Xander calls out to the pink ranger from the phone. "We got any Coltrane on CD?"

"Let me check," Vida replies.

Both she and Leanne go to step out of the circle but a blue light enfulges them and electrocutes them both. My eyes widen and all of us who know what that stuff is stare in worry.

Both Vida and Leanne cry out.

They try again with the same result.

"V and Leanne?" Chip says having been given introductions earlier. "Are you two alright?"

They both look up and they have red eyes and pointed teeth.

This can only mean one thing.

My sister and Vida were still vampires.

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

Ok so someone requested I bring some old teammates back so I did. What do you think. How do you think Courtney will handle having to fight her sister. Should I have Tommy, Trent and Conner become rangers again for part two and can someone please say wether Leanne should stay and become an apprentice and then find out Daggeron is her daughter. You guys tell me what you want to see. Please review.


	9. Chapter 8: Stranger within PT2

Chapter 8: Stranger within PT2

Chelbell2016:

Well here is the next chapter for you guys. Just like with my other story I am going to start writing the update information at the end of each chapter. It just tells you when the current chapter was updated and what the predicted date is for the next chapter. Please review.

*Keeper of the power*

Courtney's POV:

Vida is in one circle of chalk and Leanne in the other while my ex-ranger team, my current ranger team, Udonna, Bowen, Clare and I are all standing watching as they both try and convince them to set us free.

"Guys," Vida says to all of us as Leanne gives us a pleading look. "I know you think you need to do this, but I'm all right."

"So am I," Leanne says glancing at dad, Conner, Trent and I.

"Please let us out," Vida pleads.

"We're gonna help you 'V'!" Chip vows. "I promise."

"And you as well Leanne," I tell her.

Maddie like me looked horrified at what our two sisters had become.

Clare suddenly approaches.

"Maybe you should let them out," she says until both girls jump at her snarling. They show her red eyes and fangs.

"Or maybe not," Bowen says having had to pull his cousin out of the way.

Udonna gives her son and niece a hard look.

"If flytrap was destroyed," Maddie says as we all turn away from the two vampires. "These two should be fine. They must be under the spell of another vampire."

"What if it's Necrolai," Chip suggested and my dad and dino friends all frowned.

"Koragg would know that," Xander reminds us.

"Courtney," Chip says and I look up at him. "Koragg seems to be able to contact you whenever he likes. Have you ever tried to contact him?"

I thought about it as my dad wondered what Chip meant.

"No," I then realised that I might be able to. "Well, I can try."

I turn away from my friends and concentrate on contacting Koragg. I close my eyes for a few seconds hoping to hear anything. After a few moments of no pain and complete silence I open my eyes.

I shake my head and address the others. "I guess it doesn't work like-"

I cut off as I heard Koragg growling and I cried out, as the pain started again. Then I heard Koraggs voice.

 _ **"You wish to speak red wizard?"**_

He told me where to meet and I looked up as the pain lessened.

"Next time Chip," I tell the yellow ranger panting from the pain. "You can call him yourself. He's in the glen."

"While you go after Koragg," Udonna says. "There's something I need to do. Bowen come with me."

I nod my head and then glance around at dad, Conner and Trent.

"Stay here there's food in the kitchen help yourself," I tell them and they nod.

"Who's gonna look after 'V' and Leanne?" Maddie asks glancing at her sister.

I do the same and sigh. My dad and the others needed something to eat.

"I will," Clare offers as the only one left with nothing to do.

"Clare," Xander says stepping towards her. "They'll try everything and anything to get you to release them. You sure you're up for it!"

"Don't worry," she reassures us. "I am a lot smarter then I look. Or- never mind, I'll be fine I promise."

I shake my head as I turn to leave with the others. It is at that point I notice we are missing someone.

"Where's Chip?" I ask Maddie and Xander.

*Keeper of the powers*

We get to where Chip is in the glen with Koragg just in time to see Chip go rolling across the ground.

"Chip!" I yell out as we approach.

"Are you all right?" Maddie asks him.

We turn to face Koragg who begins to speak.

"If you are looking for the one who turned the pink witch into a vampire," Koragg guessed. "Look no further than Necrolai."

"Necrolai!" Maddie fumed.

"You're lying," Chip accused.

Maddie helps Chip back to his feet and Koragg addresses us again.

"If you want the pink witch back," he informs is and I feel a little suspicious. "Defeat Necrolai."

"Why are you telling us this?" I demanded.

"If you are strong enough to defeat Necrolai," he explains. "And get the pink one back, then and only then, have you earned the right to fight me."

He disappears through a spell seal.

"We'll play your game," I tell him.

We return to Rootcore and I go straight to see my dad and two friends.

"Hi guys," I tell them and they all turn.

"Everything go ok?" Dad asks and I nod.

"Yeah," I tell him with a half smile on my face. "We were right it's Necrolai behind it."

I smile and leave for the other room. I see Clare pass me but I sense something not right I look at the circles and see Bowen trapped in one but the other is empty. Xander goes to let 'Bowen' out but something occurs to me at that moment.

"Xander stop!" I tell him. "That's not Bowen!"

"What do you mean?" He asks glancing at the fake.

"If that was Bowen," I remind him. "He wouldn't be trapped as the circles only keep in vampires."

Realising I am right he backs away and when I look again I see Leanne.

"Wait if that's Leanne," Maddie points out. "Then the person pretending to be Clare is..."

She stops as the real Clare enters the room.

"Oh hi guys, I didn't hear you come in," my ranger friends all groan as they realise that they have been tricked by Vida. "Gosh that Vida is a tricky one. She tried to convince me that she was sick but I... hey where did Vida go?"

I shake my head at my friends.

"What was that half-brain theory of yours again?" Maddie asks.

We are at the crystal ball trying to find Vida while dad and the others watch Leanne.

"What if we find Necrolai before Vida?" Maddie asks as we decide on what to do. "How do we destroy her? Flytrap was one thing."

"Chips book," Xander suggested. "It's gotta have a chapter on destroying vampires!"

Chip grabbed his book and read.

"Chapter 13," he read out loud. "Basically it's the old stake in the heart scenario. Unless we're dealing with the queen of the vampires."

"And what does it say about destroying them?" I ask him.

"It says you can't," he says.

"Well that's encouraging," Xander says disappointed but then a thought occurred to him. "Wait The Xenetome. That tells us what we need to know when we need to know it. We need to know it now."

All four of us go to the Xenetome. Chip stands in front and the rest of us around it.

"Xenetome," Chip says. "How do we destroy the queen of the vampires?"

Ancient writing appears on the page and at the bottom is some sort of crystal.

"Dawn crystal," Chip says reading the inscription. "That must be the only way to defeat Necrolai! Well it say how to make one but it takes time. And ingredients I don't know if we can get."

"You can't," a voice says from behind us and we turn to see both Udonna and Bowen. "But I did. We must hurry. There is not much time. We must make the crystal before..."

"Before what?" Maddie asks at the same time as me. I then fell silent as Maddie continued. "Before it's too late? Is that what you were gonna say?"

"Make no mistake rangers," Udonna tells us. "We are in danger of loosing on of our own and your sister Courtney!"

I felt the tears come to my eyes.

"That's not gonna happen," Bowen promises us both.

"Udonna you make the dawn crystal," I say to her. "Bowen you come with us and we will look for Vida."

"No," Chip says. "I'm staying to make the crystal. I owe Vida that much!"

*Keeper of the powers*

First we take to the mystic racers and Bowen has gone to the city.

"Vida!" We all call.

"Sis?" Maddie yells worried. "Where is she?"

"Hey 'V'," Xander shouts hoping to see her.

After a few minutes we were all worried.

"She has to be somewhere," Maddie points out. "I'm not giving up!"

"No one is Maddy!" I promise. "No one!"

By the morning we have met up with Bowen and we are going inside

"Maybe she left town," Maddie says going hysterical. "Maybe she was taken maybe.."

"We'll find her Maddie," Bowen soothed her. "I promise."

"Find who?" I turn quickly to see Vida was the one who spoke but something tells me that there is something not right.

I decide to watch her for now.

"Vida!" Maddie exclaims running up to her sister and hugging her.

Vida chuckles.

"Sis I'm fine," Vida reassures her sister. "Calm down!"

I am glancing at her a little worried. If she's okay then shouldn't Leanne be.

"I'm fine," she repeats as Maddie finally lets her go. "I had quite a night. But I'm okay."

The others return to Rootcore and I go to fetch my dad so he can get Leanne home.

"Dad," I call out as I enter the hotel room. "Are you here?"

"I'm in the kitchen!" he calls back.

I walk into the kitchen and see him sat at the table having a cup of coffee.

"Everything ok?" He asks as I enter.

"Yeah," I tell him. "I came to collect you to come and collect Leanne. Vida is fine so Leanne should be also."

He nods and gets to his feet. Placing his cup into the sink he walks over to me and I flame us out.

We arrive just in time to see Maddie bend down to pick up an apple.

"Chip!" she says annoyed. "Now you've gone and ruined perfectly good apples."

As she reaches out the apple turns black and froths meaning it is poisonous.

"Did you say perfectly good?" I ask looking around to see Leanne still pale.

Still a vampire.

"Talk about your rotten apples," Xander comments.

Bowen who had been watching the scene looked around.

"She's gone!" He comments.

*Keeper of the powers*

We chase Vida out of Rootcore and follow her towards the city.

"Hold it right there!" I yell and she stops and turns to face us. "There's no where else to run!"

"You are so right!" She tells us.

Suddenly Necrolai appears and places a clawed hand on top of Vida's head who looks like she is enjoying the attention.

The vampire laughs and we all gasp.

"Good servant!" she says to Vida stroking her like a pet. " Very good servant. Now get them!"

"Yes mistress!" Vida says in a deep voice.

Her suit suddenly appears and she begins to walk towards us.

"Oh no!" Maddie says with tears. "Vida!"

Vida pulls out her staff.

"Magi staff!" She yells as she begins to run at us.

We all prepare to fight.

"Don't hurt her!" Chip tells us. "I'm going after Necrolai!"

We all nod.

Chip morphs and jumps over Vida's head to fight the queen of the vampires. As Vida turns to watch we all grab her and try to restrain her. She manages to send me rolling to the ground but I quickly jump to my feet and prepare to help the others but Maddie and Xander, like me end up hitting the ground in our attempt to restrain her. I regroup with the other two.

"We're getting really hurt taking it easy on her," I point out holding my arm.

She sends us all flying over the bridge and we have to morph to stop us from getting seriously hurt.

Vide then kicks Maddie and Xander sending them both to the ground so I move to stop her myself.

"Stop!" I yell trying to grab her but she shrugs me off. "It's us Vida!"

I block her attacks and try not to have to fight her myself. Unfourtanetly about a minute later she strikes me twice across the chest and I end up back on the ground. I get back to my feet and grab her again as she strikes the other two. I block her with my shield and she goes stumbling back.

She growls and comes running at me again so I block her punches and kicks. The others get back up and she sends all three of us to the ground and jumps up in front of Necrolai who is about to be shot by the dawn crystal which Chip had stuck on top of his crossbow.

"I will not let you harm my queen!" I hear her say.

We get up and join them as Chip is powering his weapon again and this time he is aiming for Vida. I gasp.

"Chip you can't!" Xander says to him. "It's Vida!"

"Don't do it Chip!" Maddie tells him.

"Put it down!" I order him. "NOW!"

"I believe in you V!" We hear Chip say quietly. "FIRE!"

He fired at V and we all watched with anxious eyes. At the last minute Vida moves out of the way and Necrolai is hit by the dawn crystal.

"NO!" She yells.

Lightning sparks and smoke goes up. Vida lands on the ground not too far away from Necrolai.

"Hey!" I says in shock.

"WHOA!" Maddie cries.

"V' is for victory!" Chip says doing the pose as we appeared behind him he explains. "Vida showed me her sign. Even though she said she wasn't with us anymore, I knew she was."

Necrolai was angry.

"You tricked me pink witch," she growls before sending electricity through Vida's body. "You'll pay for that!"

Vida de-morphs from the pain of the electricity.

"You have to stop her!" Vida tells us.

"You got it!" Chip agrees and we all pull out our Magi staffs. "Do it for 'V' guys!"

We all raise our staffs into the air and they begin to spin.

"MAGI STAFF FULL POWER!"

We all duck to the side as Chip prepared to throw it at the vampire.

"Bite this Necrolai!" He calls.

He throws them at her and it continues to spin and as it hits her she turns red as waves of power go through her destroying her.

"This can't be happening!" She fumes.

She blows up.

"Yeah!" Chip cheers.

"Good job guys!" I tell my team.

"Way to go sis!" Maddie says as we all run over to Vida.

Her colour was returning and I knew that both her and Leanne was ok.

"V you all right?" Chip asks the pink ranger.

"Yes!" she replies with a smile. "I feel my powers surging back into my body."

"You're back!" Chip cheers and Vida laughs doing her pose.

"We did it!" Xander cheers.

"Yeah!" Maddie agrees.

"All right!" I say.

Suddenly the ground begins to shake and we fight to stay on our feet as Koragg appears.

"You five wizards have shown great power and cunning to defeat Necrolai," he says as we all move forwards. "This is what I have waited for! UTHE MEJOR COTASTROS!"

"CENTAURUS WOLF MEGAZORD!"

Koragg forms his megazord.

Vida morphs into her ranger form.

"GALWITT MYSTO PRIFIOR!" We go to titan mode.

We then combine to form the megazord.

We pull out our sabre and prepare to fight.

"Let's show him!" I tell my team.

"ANCIENT POWER! MYSTIC SPELL SHIELD!" We all yell.

"DARK MAGIC SPELL SHIELD!" Koragg said create his own spell.

Both sides strike with their own weapons and our cockpits spark. The megazord hits the ground.

"He's stronger than we are!" Maddie points out. "Guys, what are we going to do?"

"I say we fight back!" Chip says to her patting her shoulder. "We don't give up!"

"Chips right!" Vida agrees. "We fight back! We never give up!"

"Count me in!" Xander agrees.

"One for all!" I call.

"And all for one!" Chip says as we trade places so Chip is in the front.

Our cockpit suddenly grows.

We raise our Magi staffs towards the light and the top of them glow.

"Whats going on?" Chip asks staring at his glowing staff.

"Your belief in me has given us a new spell," Vida explains.

"Nice!" Chip says.

"Battle me!" Koragg challenges.

We put our hands to the seals on our chess pieces. They glow up.

Outside of the megazord the wings extend on either side.

"You have new magic!" Koragg states shocked.

"TITAN MEGAZORD TAKE FLIGHT!" We all call.

We point the sword into the sky and a gold spell seal appears above the head of the megazord. We take to the skies. We go high up and through the spell seal.

"SPIRITS OF THE ANCIENT TITANS!"

Souls of the ancients surround us.

"TITANS ATTACK!"

We go flying towards Koragg and after the ancients pass through the seal we do and strike Koragg. He goes flying backwards and lands on the ground.

"YES!" I yell.

"All right!" Xander says.

"We got him!" Maddie cheers.

"Yeah!" Vida calls.

"Way to go!" Chip praises.

Koragg steps up without Cotastros and we all cry out in protest.

"Impressive!" Koragg says as he turns around to face us. "You grow more powerful by the day. But so do I! Our next battle will have a different outcome!"

He disappears through a spell seal.

We all cheered again happy to have saved the day.

*Keeper of the powers*

I went to Rootcore and checked on Leanne who is fine. I then went to the rock porium to spend a little more time with her and dad before they went home tomorrow.

"Guys I'm gonna clear things up with LeeLee," Vida said and Leanne agreed with her knowing they probably freaked her out when there eyes glowed red and they showed fangs.

Dad approaches me.

"You know," he says and I glance around at him. "If you carry on in a few years you will have my ranger record beaten and that's saying something."

I laughed and so did he.

Then Bowen walks up and I notice that he cannot take his eyes off of Maddie.

"Bowen," I say waving my hand in front of his face until he looked at me. "Stop daydreaming lover boy!"

He blushes and my dad nudges me.

"Leave him alone," he jokes.

"Look I never had a big brother to pick on," I tell him. "So I pick on Bowen. I did it to Trent as well."

He nodded remembering.

The next day my dad and Leanne went back to reefside.

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

Sorry it's late but I am not going to be able to update every two days now as I am working 30 hrs a week so I am busy some days. I will update ASAP! please review thanks.

Update information:

This chapter updated on 07/02/2017 at 19:58

The next chapter is predicted to be up at the latest on the 10/02/2017


	10. Chapter 9: The gatekeeper and the Kitsu

Chapter 9: The gatekeeper and the kitsune warrior

Chelbell2016:

Ok so the Kitsune warrior is apart of Clare's dad but as he had no son he left the power to his nephew as he died before the war. I wanted Bowen to be some sort of warrior so I needed to come up with something. Please review and I will update again as soon as possible.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

I am on my way back from the university. I have just found out that I have done really well on one of my coursework's so I am really happy right now. I am just getting on my motorbike when I hear my morpher go off. Looking around and seeing no one around right now, I pull it out and open it.

It's Chip.

"Necrolai has taken off with Toby," he says and my eyes widen. "We need to find him."

"Right," I tell him. "I'll go looking on my bike."

I press 1-2-3 on my morpher and raise it to the sky.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!"

"GALWIT MYSTO RANGER!"

I morph and take off on my mystic moto. I find Necrolai trying to get to Toby who is frightened and trying to run. I jump in between them on my bike and knock her away from him. She screeches as she hits some planks of wood. I stop my bike and turn to Toby.

"Hey!" I say to him pointing behind me. "Get to safety."

He nods.

"Yes mam! Mrs ranger mam," he says and begins to walk away.

"Okay," I speak getting off of my bike.

The others appear at that moment on their racers. They jump off of them and appear at my sides.

"Back off rangers!" Necrolai commands as she finally gets back her bearings.

We run at her. I aim a punch but she moves me out of the way, aiming for Chip she strikes him and he hits the ground hard. Maddie and Xander also hit the ground after trying to hit her. She then goes for Tony again so I jump in between them and stick my arms out.

"STOP!" I yell at her.

"Out of my way!" She yells.

"What do you want with him?" I demand from him.

"The gatekeeper will be mine," she growls. "And you will give me the Kitsune warrior!"

"Gatekeeper and Kitsune warrior?" I question in confusion.

"He and the Kitsune warrior possess more power than all of you put together," she says and I look at the others to see they are just as confused as I am. "I'll be back!"

She then takes off and I feel even more like I am missing something. We all yell out to Necrolai but she doesn't even look at us.

"What was she talking about?" I wonder out loud.

We all return to Rootcore to speak to Udonna.

"Udonna," Maddie calls to her as she is standing on the balcony.

"Something weird is going on! We just had a close encounter with Necrolai," Xander tells her as we all reach the balcony. She is facing the other way.

"She was looking for someone named the gatekeeper," Chip tells her. "And the Kitsune warrior!"

Bowen's eyes widened and he looks around at his mother who raises her head.

"Do you two have any clue who she's talking about?" I ask them.

Udonna finally looks around at us and she looks a little worried.

"The gatekeeper was a powerful sorceress named Niella. And the Kitsune warrior was her husband Cronos," she tells us and I felt relieved that she knew who it was that we were looking for, Udonna walked forwards and then turned back to us with a grave look on her face. "Niella was my sister."

She goes on to tell us how Cronos had been destroyed trying to save Niella.

"Cronos was a powerful warrior blessed with the Kitsune power of fox fire," she said and my eyes widened. "He was Leanbow's brother. When fighting the great battle, he was so busy trying to protect Niella from harm, that Cronos did not see Morticon approaching from behind. Morticon struck Cronos down with a powerful strike of dark magic. Niella watched as he took his last breath."

Then she starts to tell us about Niella.

" Not long after Cronos died Niella cast a spell that sealed the gate," she explains. "And banished Morticon and his armies to the underworld. The spell was so strong that it depleted all of her life force. When the gate was lowered to the depths Niella was gone. But her spirit and her husbands lives on in my heart and through the legacy of their heir."

"She had a child?" Maddie asked.

"Yes and I fear that is who Necrolai is seeking," she says and then glances at Bowen like their is something that she doesn't want to say. "And Cronos, having no son of his own left the power of the Kitsune warrior to his nephew."

"Well we must find the child first," Vida says concerned for the daughter of the gatekeeper. "And the nephew so we can protect them."

I just realised something and I look around at Bowen who sighs and then nods his head.

"You wont have to look far," Udonna says and she goes to stand beside Bowen. "Niella's daughter and the heir to the gatekeepers power... is Clare."

We all stare at her in shock until Bowen steps forward.

"And I am the next Kitsune warrior!" We all look back at him and the others are shocked.

We hear a noise behind us and we watch as Clare reappears. Having heard everything she looks terrified. Udonna looks a little distraught that her niece had found out who she is.

*Keeper of the powers*

I am walking to the rock porium with Bowen and we are discussing his uncle and the power he has received.

"Bowen I have just one question," I tell him. "If you have the ring to transform you into the Kitsune warrior... Why haven't you used it before?"

"My mum doesn't want me too," He explained with a sigh. "She thinks that it is too much for me to handle."

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"When I first find out about my magic," I tell him whispering so I am not overheard. "I was too scared to even try and use them. One in particular was so powerful that it drained me emotionally and physically to use it. That was the shield. But you know what, I learned that my magic, my shield and my ranger powers were all apart of my destiny."

He nodded in thought.

"I think I am going to go and find her and try and convince her that I should take the ring," he tells me and then motions to himself. "Can you flame me there."

I nodded and waved my hand in front of him sending him to Rootcore. I then walk into the rock porium.

I see that the others are still shocked by the revelation of Clare and Bowen's power.

"I still can't believe it," Maddie says as she goes about her daily work. "Clare has legendary powers strong enough to lock up the forces of evil. And Bowen has a powerful ring that can turn him into a strong warrior."

"Yeah but Clare can also unlock the forces of evil," I remind her.

Toby suddenly walks in.

"Guys you won't believe what happened to me today," he says to all of us. "I actually met..."

Our morphers go off saving us from this conversation.

"Sorry boss I got to take this," Xander says pulling his out.

He walks away and checks his morpher, before turning back to us.

"Oh no," He says frowning. "It's Necrolai, she's shown up in the city plaza."

"Let's go," I tell my team and we take off.

We arrive at the Plaza to face off with Necrolai.

"Hold it right there!" I order her.

"I'm glad you could make it rangers," Necrolai says with her back towards us.

"You're never gonna find the gatekeeper or the Kitsune warrior," Vida says pointing at her. "So give it up!"

Necrolai finally turns to us.

"Oh I have a new plan," she explains to us. "I'll let the gatekeeper find me and the Kitsune warrior! Someone so noble would never stand by while the rangers are being destroyed."

While she spoke she grew upgrades.

"What?" I shout in horror.

The others all cry out in surprise as well.

"Do you like my new powers?!" She asks mockingly.

"Like this!" I growl at her and pull out my staff. "Magi-staff!"

I jump at her and prepare to strike her but she blasts me. I cry out as I hit the ground and the others surround me.

"Courtney," Vida says helping me to my feet. "Are you all right?"

Necrolai then fires at the five of us and we all cry out as our ranger suits spark, and we all hit the ground. Necrolai cackles.

We all run forward and attempt to fight her. She screeches and laughs as we are no longer able to phase her with these new powers that she has acquired. She blocks all of out attacks. Finally, as Vida goes to sweep her feet out from under her she jumps away from us. She then manages to send Chip flying into a table, strikes me and sends me to the floor as well as injuring the other two girls as well.

Chip and Xander both run forward to fight Necrolai. After no luck she jumps on a table right next to where I am standing. As I go to strike her she keeps moving from table to table trying to keep out of the line of fire and making sure that we cannot injure her. After a few more seconds she finally moves to attack and strikes Vida and then both me and Maddie making all tree of us cry out as we hit the ground once more. Vida jumped to her feet and fought along side both Chip and Xander as they tried to no avail to bring Necrolai down. Me and Maddie jump back to our feet and move forward to fight again. Necrolai strikes the ground in front of us and we are forced to jump into the air to avoid getting hit.

We jump on top of a building ledge and watch from where we stand. She sends the others all to the ground. She fires at me and Maddie again but we jump off the ledge. As we jump to the ground Necrolai jumps into the air to meet us. We begin to fight in the air me with my staff in sword mode. She knocks Maddie away and I am on my own to try and stop her. She sweeps my leg and I go flying. I land on the ground again in front of my friends. Chip and Xander get back to their feet and prepare to fight once more. They jump at Necrolai and try to kick her but she grabs their feet that they had prepared to kick her with. She then sends them spinning back to the ground.

I force myself back to my feet and use my sword and prepare to attack. Having had enough I pull out my Triassic shield and begin to fight her with this. I do a little better with this but she still wont go down and she uses the weapons on her arms to strike me and I go stumbling back. She then sends dark purple energy at me and I block it with my shield but the force sends me flying backwards. I hit the ground again, and my friends are behind me.

"Courtney!" Vida calls worried.

We all groan.

"You're beat!" Necrolai says stating the obvious. "And no one has come to save you. Maybe there is no other gatekeeper and Kitsune warrior after all."

I groaned again as I try to sit up.

Necrolai is suddenly blasted by energy and fire. We all turn to see Clare and Bowen running towards us.

"What?!" Necrolai groans.

"Wrong Necrolai!" Clare says as both she and Bowen lower there hands from where they had fired at the vampire. "My mothers spirit lives inside of me."

I look round at the others in shock.

"And I now have my uncles power," Bowen said raising the ring that holds the power to the Kitsune power. "And it is time we used it."

"Clare! Bowen!" I yell out to the two.

Clare and Bowen glance at each other and then at the objects that they hold in their hands that will give them their powers.

Clare goes first putting the head band on. The middle glows purple and a purple headdress appears, her clothes turn to the purple and white dress of the gatekeeper and her eyes glow blue.

"POWER OF THE SHINING MOON!" She yells. "BEHOLD THE GATEKEEPER!"

It was Bowen's turn. He places the ring on his finger. Bright orange flames surround his body and Armour appears. An orange helmet appears on his face in the shape of a fox. He holds a spear in one hand and a orange and black shield in the other. The shield is round and looks like it is made of a bunch of fox tails. His eyes glow a fiery orange.

"POWER OF THE FLAMING MARS!" He yells and his spear ignites. "I SUMMON THE POWER OF THE KITSUNE WARRIOR!"

"Incredible!" I say really impressed.

"The oracle was right!" Necrolai says as The two turn to face her. "So there is another two and my plan to draw you out has worked perfectly."

"You're going to regret ever meeting us witch," Clare says and Bowen nods his head in agreement.

Clare summons her weapon and Bowen raises his. Necrolai fires at the two but Clare raises her staff and blocks it.

"No!" Necrolai cries.

Bowen raises his spear and his eyes glow orange as he wraps flames around her like a rope that constrict her movements. Necrolai screeches.

Now it was Clare's turn. She raises her staff and her eyes glow again. She waves it around and then points it at Necrolai. A ball of energy encases her and when it comes back to the staff it takes Necrolai's new abilities with it.

"My new powers!" Necrolai says dropping to one knee. "They've gone!"

We all call out and praise Clare and Bowen as we approach and they both nod their heads at us. We then turn to face Necrolai.

"Let's give them a hand rangers!" I tell my team.

We all jump into the air and in a line we all kick her sending her to the ground.

Necrolai got back to her feet and turned to us.

"You will still loose rangers," she promised and then she screeches and takes off. "I'll return!"

"YEAH!" I yell running over to Clare and Bowen.

We all praise our two friends.

"There's no time for that," Clare says to us and we pause.

"Mom's been captured," Bowen says clearly worried.

My head suddenly feels like it's been split open and I hear Koraggs voice.

"Hear me red ranger, hear me," he says and I hold my head in pain. "You will tell the gatekeeper to battle me alone and that means the Kitsune warrior stays behind. If she does not come alone your sorceress will perish."

"Courtney what is it?" Vida asked as Bowen places a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

I walk towards Clare.

"He wants to fight you alone," I tell her. "And without you Bowen!"

"I accept!" she says and I can see that Bowen isn't happy.

"We will return to Rootcore, but..." I pause and look around at my friends and then back at Clare. "If things get too bad all five of us will come to your aid."

She nods and so does Bowen although reluctantly.

*Keeper of the powers*

Me and the other rangers return with Bowen to Rootcore. For now Bowen has come out of his warrior mode and we are unmorphed. We watch the battle from the crystal ball.

"We shouldn't have let Clare go on her own," Maddie tells me.

"You saw how she sent Necrolai running," Vida defended.

"Yeah," I agreed turning to the crystal ball just as worried as my friends. "But Koragg is a whole different story!"

We watched as she turned up to fight the knight wolf. She raises her staff and begins to fire at Koragg. He stands there as they hit the ground all around him he was not phased. Koragg laughs and Clare's eyes widen. We watch as they exchange some words. Clare then runs forward to fight him. Koragg fires at her and the shots miss Clare, who continues to run towards her enemy. They begin to fight and Clare holds her own as she kicks him and he jumps high into the air. They both land on the side of a cliff. She uses her staff to fight him but he blocks all of her blows with his shield. They both then go back to the ground. Koragg flies forward to meet her and she tries again to attack him, but he dodges all of her moves.

He raises his shield but she places her foot on it, kicks off into the air and then strikes him sending him backwards groaning. He lands back on his feet and Clare jumps high into the at and extends her staff towards him striking him with it. He goes flying back again. Her eyes glow purple and she sends the same energy blast that she did at Necrolai towards him he manages to stop it and explosions appear all around him. He notes on how powerful she is and I know that he is impressed. Clare then sends a moon shockwave at him and it hits him. Unfourtanetly when the explosion dies down you see that Koragg has absorbed the energy.

"This isn't good," Bowen says worried for his cousin. "I should have gone with her. It's the kitsune warriors job to protect the gatekeeper."

"And then Koragg would have killed your mum," I remind him placing a hand on his shoulder. "If she needs us I can flame us there in a heartbeat ok?"

He nodded and I turned back to the crystal ball.

As I turn back I see Koragg using his wolf attack on Clare. Clare raises a shield with her staff which stops the attack on her. Koragg powers it up more and Clare goes flying. Clare gets back to her feet and says that she is done playing. She raises her staff to the air. She turns into the shining moon warrior which is her ancient mystic mode.

"I am the burning mars Kitsune warrior," Bowen says as we all look at him curiously. "That's my ancient mystic mode."

Clare grows. Koragg takes to his own megazord. They both fire at each other and an explosion is caused when they hit. Clare then goes to attack him with her staff. She calls for a laser rope which wraps itself around the warrior. Clare then spins her staff creating a moon blaze. She fires it like a spinning disk at Koragg. The bad thing is that Koragg uses his shield to destroy the rope and stops the disc with his weapon. He destroys it making Clare question how he did that. Koragg speaks a little before striking Clare with dark magic which causes explosions all around her. Clare is forced out of her ancient mystic mode and she shrinks to human size injured.

I sigh and turn to my friends.

"OK," I say. "Time to suit up and get out there."

We all morph and Bowen turns into his warrior mode. We arrive just as Koragg is about to strike Clare.

"Koragg!" Chip yells firing his crossbow at the knight.

"What?" Koragg growls before he is hit with magic from Vida.

Both of them regroup with Xander and Maddie and I wait behind them with Bowen.

"Rangers!" Clare says relieved.

"Do not interfere!" Koragg orders.

Me and Bowen call out as we both jump into the air. Bowen fires at Koragg sending him back and then stands in front of Clare defensively.

My turn.

"Mystic force fighters!" I call my boxing gloves onto my wrists. "Spin attack!"

Bowen sends his own brand of fire and I use my own to cocoon my body in two types of flames and I spin around as I go forwards towards Koragg. I hit him and he goes flying backwards and falls to the ground. I land back on my feet.

"Now," I say. "Pick on someone your own size!"

I hear a yell from behind me and I see Bowen get flung away by a surprise attack from Necrolai. Said vampire grabs Clare and pulls her to her feet. She grabs the injured girl who fights to get free.

"CLARE!" I yell as the others help Bowen to his feet.

We all try to move forwards but Koragg steps into our path.

"Stop!" He commands.

"Let her go!" Both me and Bowen yell.

"By the power of the gatekeeper, let the gate rise up!" Necrolai says and Clare cries out as her headband glows purple sending a bolt of power into the sky.

Thunder crashes and the world suddenly goes dark.

"What's going on?" I wonder.

"Oh no," Maddie cries.

Bowen runs over to Clare and helps her to her feet. We all watch in terror as the gates to the underworld rise up.

"Oh man!" I say horrified.

"Oh no!" Vida cries.

"Oh boy!" Chip says.

"Look!" Xander speaks as we can now see all of the gate.

"WHOA!" Maddie says in shock.

We all run over to Clare and Bowen.

"Oh man now what?" I wonder.

Clare looks angry at herself and Bowen looks a little worried.

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

I love this chapter and I hope you guys do. The Kitsune warrior will be here throughout the rest of the series. Please review and tell me what you think and I will update as soon as possible.

Update information:

This chapter posted on he 10/02/2017 at 20:37

Next chapter should be on the 12/02/2017


	11. Chapter 10: The gatekeeper and the Kitsu

Chapter 10: The gatekeeper and the kitsune warrior PT2

Chelbell2016:

Well here's the next chapter. I am getting them done quickly as I am not going to be able to update as much as I want to from Wednesday so I want as many chapters as I can out between now and Wednesday.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

We all watched in terror as the gate stood in the middle of the city.

"I'm sorry rangers," Clare says looking really upset.

Maddie placed her hand on the girls shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault," she tells her soothingly and Bowen nods his head in agreement.

Xander suddenly stepped forward and pointed at the gate. "Look! Up at the gate!"

We all glanced to where he was pointing and our eyes widened when we see one of the gargoyles on the gate glow purple and come to life to attack and destroy the city. It growls as it jumps away from the gate. It's eyes glow and the gargoyle fires at us sending us five rangers, Clare and Bowen to the ground. We all groan.

"Get up!" I hear Koraggs voice say and I look up to see that he has a hold on Clare and Bowen.

"Let them go!" I order him and the others call out to our two friends.

Clare and Bowen both fight to get free.

"You two wont get away this time," Koragg tells them both and then turns to us five. "And the gargoyles of the gate will take care of you."

"Wait!" I yell running forwards to try and stop him.

I go to grab Clare and Bowen but Koragg kicks me away and sends me flying.

"Courtney!" Chip says as the others all gather around me.

Koragg, Clare and Bowen all disappear through a dark spell seal.

"NO!" We all cry but it is too late and Koragg disappears taking Clare and Bowen with him.

We move forward but a giant foot slams down in front of us and we all hit the ground again as pebbles go flying all around us. The gargoyle points his clawed staff at us and I realise seconds before that he is about to fire lightning at us.

"Look out!" I tell my friends.

We all jump high into the air as then ground, where we had been seconds before, explodes. We then jump into Titan mode to even the odds a little and to destroy the gargoyle. Me and Chip both kick the being in the chest and it stumbles backwards a little.

"All right phase two!" I call and the others go to dragon mode while I create a spell seal.

"UTHE MEJOR AZANTYS!"

I call and my snow leopard appears in his titan form.

"UTHE MEJOR ULTIMAS!"

Me and Azantys combine into our megazord. The dragon stands beside us and we prepare to fight the gargoyle. I create a spell seal with the spear and go to strike the gargoyle at the same time that the dragon goes to fire at it. He dodges both of our attacks and zoos to behind us. He blasts the dragon sending it to the ground and I turn to face the gargoyle. I attempt to attack again but the monster moves away from me again. The monster then strikes me in the chest with his weapon and I go flying backwards.

Me and Azantys hit the gate doors and I feel the wind get knocked out of me.

I am surprised when a sword hits me from behind. Azantys roars.

"Hello rangers," a voice says from inside and I turn to see Morticon fighting to get out.

"Morticon!" I say angrily.

I hear the dragon growl from behind me.

"You're megazord cracked the gate enough for me to slip through," Morticon says. "Now you're whole world will know my crushing power!"

I struggle to watch both Morticon who was trying to break through the gate, and the gargoyle who was behind us.

"Yes the time has come," Morticon continues. "The destruction of the surface world is at hand!"

He finally breaks through and the dragon and my megazord begin to fight him.

He strikes my megazord and then the dragon making me cry out and the dragon roar.

"Guys," I say to my friends. "Take flight!"

They take off into the air and I jump high up myself and we both prepare a double attack at Morticon.

"COME ON!" Morticon yells up to us.

We both attacked but Morticon shot electricity at the dragon and clashed his sword with my spear. He then strikes me and the dragon and we all hit the ground hard.

"Is that the best you've got," Morticon taunted and I felt my anger rise.

"Hardly!" I inform him.

Morticon's sword is suddenly surrounded by dark smoke as he powers it up.

"Now you'll see what true power feels like," Morticon tells us. "Dark magic strike."

He strikes me and the dragon and I feel Azantys pain as we are ripped apart. We are thrown out of our titan mode and I demorph before we hit the ground hard. I checked Azantys and when I seen he was hurt I knew I would have to send him back to Rootcore.

 ** _"Azantys I am sending you back to Rootcore."_**

 ** _"No I can help!"_**

 ** _"Not like this you cant your going!"_**

Before he can protest I send him away and join my team.

"He's even stronger than last time," Chip pointed out.

"He's got more dark energy than before," Maddie says.

I help them all up.

"How are we supposed to fight him?" Xander asks. "We don't have that kind of power."

I glance up at both the gargoyle and Morticon. Suddenly the whole sky goes completely black.

"What's going on?" I wonder out loud.

"Now what?" Vida questions.

Chip looks terrified. "I don't like the look of that."

Morticon begins to destroy the buildings of the city.

"Destroy it!" He tells the gargoyle. "Destroy it all!"

We all try to come up with a way to stop the evil forces attacking our city.

"Is this really how it's going to end?" Maddie asks.

I turn to face them all.

"NO!" I tell them. "This is not how it ends! I have been a ranger two times before and I have never let it end on a bad note! Udonna said we were the protectors of the city! And that is what we're gonna do!"

Xander and the others all pulled out their morphers.

"Right Courtney!" Xander says as they all enter the code 1-2-3.

My four friends morph first as I finished explaining my plan to them. I hoped it worked and that they would be ok,

They then go straight into titan mode and form the dragon to fight Morticon to the best of their ability.

"Now it's my turn!" I say preparing for phase two.

I pull out my morpher and press the buttons.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!" I call and then call for my bike. "GALWIT MYSTO MOTRO!"

I take off on my bike towards the gate.

"The gate!" I say as I get closer. "Bowen, Clare and Udonna have to be in there somewhere."

Suddenly Hidiacs appear and I have to rear up on my back wheel as explosions appear from where they shot at me.

"Hang on!" I call out hoping that the three people I need to free hear me. "I'm coming."

I race forward and begin to shoot my way through the hidiacs. "Lasers yeah!"

The hidiacs all growl as I continue to fire. I stop for a moment in front of them and pull out my Triassic shield. I put the shields on the handle of my bike for now and I begin to hack my way through the hidiacs one by one. As they all try to strike me I jump off of my bike to fight them. I did spinning kicks and dodged their attacks while striking some with my sword. I flip over towards some that were trying to pull a surprise attack on me and begin to hack at them. That group falls to the ground so I turn to fight some more. I continue to fight praying that Udonna, Bowen and Clare all Ok.

I finally get to the gate and I decide to go to Triassic mode.

"TRIASSIC ARMOUR ACTIVATE!" I call and I demorph going to my Triassic mode. "POWER OF FIRE! TRIASSIC WARRIOR!"

*Keeper of the powers*

I go through the gate and arrive at the area where Udonna, her son and her niece were being held. I noticed that Koragg was watching as Clare's power is being drained.

"Koragg!" I yell to get his attention.

I kick his shield and he goes stumbling backwards as I land on the ground in front of him.

"Let them go!" I order him.

"Courtney!" Udonna and Bowen say.

I see that Udonna is in some sort of ball, Bowen is in a force field and Clare is under some sort of seal and it just finishes completing and goes down into Clare.

"Clare!" I call to her worried. "Hold on!"

She glances at me weakly. The seal has clearly drained her badly. I turn to look at Koragg.

"TRIASSIC SHIELD FULL POWER!"

I yell and my shield begins to glow.

"All right Koragg!" I say to the knight wolf with my shield in hand. "I challenge you to fight right now!"

He stares at me and then answers.

"I never say no to a challenge!" He tells me.

His own shield glows and I look around, shocked as Lightning flashes all around me.

"Whoa!" I say.

Next thing I know I am in daylight and outside. I have no clue as to where we are.

"Wha-," I say in confusion looking around. "What's happening?"

"Courtney!" I hear two voices yell and I see both Clare and Bowen trapped in a force field up on a hill.

"Where are we?" Clare wondered on her own.

I suddenly hear Koraggs voice and I turn to see him approaching me.

"Your challenge, my battlefield," he tells me which explains how we ended up here.

I pull my sword out of my shield, and raise it ready to fight. "Fine by me. Come on!"

Koragg also pulls his own sword out of his shield.

"I am ready," he tells me.

I run forward with my sword and shield in hand and we begin to fight. We clash swords and then I raise my shield as he goes to knock me off balance with his. He stumbles back from the impact but quickly jumps forward again to battle me. I can hear Bowen and Clare discussing worriedly about the battle. As Koragg steps closer I duck and roll to avoid his strike and then use my shield as he goes to strike me while I am on the ground. I block another and then he has to block one of mine. I jump into the air and kick him in the chest and he goes stumbling back. He growls and moves forward once more. I jump over a strike that he aimed for my mid-section and I ended up behind him. Quickly turning to face him I quickly raise my shield again as he goes to strike me.

I send flames at him which he is forced to dodge. I move to kick him and he blocks me with his shield. He finally manages to strike me and I go rolling across the ground. He goes to strike me with his sword but I wave my hand and he goes flying away from me. This gives me enough time to get back to my feet. I aim a kick at him but he blocks it again. I jump over him and turn to face him again.

"Come on!" I challenge him.

I finally manage to strike him a few times with my sword and he keeps trying to block me. I don't give him a chance. He knees me and then hits me with his shield. He flips me over and I hit the ground landing on my back.

"Get up!" Koragg orders me.

I quickly get back to my feet. I power up my sword and shield and I go flying at him covered in flames hoping to do some damage. He strikes me hard and I go flying backwards.

"Triassic sword fire strike!" I call and flames appear all over my sword.

I throw the flames at him and he just manages to block them. The force of the flames send him stumbling backwards. He comes back and I raise my sword blocking his attack. He strikes me twice and again I hit the ground. I jump back up and I have to block his next few strikes and it makes it hard for me to get in my own hit. One particular painful hit and I go over the side of a cliff.

I cry out as I am forced to raise a shield of my own to prevent a very painful landing. I lower myself into the water and quickly get back to my feet.

"It's not over yet!" I tell Koragg who comes running at me prepared to battle again.

"Right you are!" Koragg agrees as he continues to run at me.

"Try this!" I tell him. "Fire of the phoenix! Triassic fire power up!"

I jump into the air and as flames surround my body I go flying back towards Koragg and he groans as he is injured but not down.

"NO!" I snarl angry that my most powerful attack didn't work.

"Your magic is strong!" Koragg points out. "But it cannot compare to that of the master! Behold his power! DARK MAGIC STRIKE!"

I try to raise a shield but it is no use. The magic is too powerful. As the strike hits me I loose my Triassic sword and I feel an enormous amount of pain as i hit the side of the hill with so much force that it crumbles from the impact.

"COURTNEY!" Bowen and Clare yell seeing that I am down.

Koragg pulls me to my feet and holds me against the hill.

"Now you know the power of dark magic," Koragg says right up in my face. "That kind of power will always triumph!"

I glare back at him.

"I have heard that twice before Koragg," I tell him still struggling. "I'm still here the bad guys aren't! What does that tell you?"

He growled but didn't answer.

"It tells you that you're wrong!" I say right into his face. "There's more power in courage... the kind it takes to keep going even when it looks like there's no hope. That's why dark magic will never beat us."

I grab Koraggs sword and pull it away from my head and body.

"You fool," Koragg says realising that I haven't given up. "Just surrender!"

He goes to strike me but I feel a sudden rush of power and phoenix wings grow on either side of my Triassic armour. I kick him away and float into the air using my wings for support.

"I will never surrender!" I tell Koragg.

I fly high into the air grabbing my sword and shield along the way. I feel my body surround in flames and as I get high enough I use my magic to send a spell seal to Koragg that holds him in place.

"NOOO!" Koragg yells as he struggles to move.

I then come flying down and he raises his sword but I use my Triassic sword and I can feel mine overpowering his. His sword breaks in half and he goes stumbling away from where I am floating off the ground in the air.

"My sword!" Koragg says in shock.

He begins to spark as my wings disappear and I land back on the ground.

"Oh yeah!" I say clicking my fingers and he finally blows up. "Clare! Bowen!"

I run over to my two friends. The shield breaks around them and I drop back into ranger mode as I get closer. Bowen helps Clare up who is still weak.

"Are you two ok?" I ask.

Bowen nods his head still holding Clare up.

"I think so," Clare says to me. "Being a sorceress is tougher than I thought."

There is a sudden explosion and I run over to look at the place where I had destroyed Koragg. He reappears having not been destroyed completely.

"NO WAY!" I yell is shock.

"You may have destroyed my weapon," he tells me getting back to his feet. "But you have not destroyed me."

"Koragg!" I yell to him before he disappears laughing. "This isn't over, get back here!"

Clare, helped by Bowen, stumbles over to me.

"The other rangers...," Clare begins and I can see that both Bowen and her are worried about our friends. "Morticon will destroy them."

"Azantys was injured earlier I don't have my megazord anymore," I tell them and then something occurs. "Unless I have Cotastros. Last time we were together we were unbeatable. But my telepathy aint enough to bring us together."

"Then you will have to do it again," Clare points out and I don't like where this conversation is going. "Maybe if all three of us combined our powers and get control of him."

Bowen didn't like the idea as much as I did.

"No this has already taken so much out of you," I tell her and then glance at Bowen. "I don't know wether it would be enough just the two of us."

"It's what my mother would have done," Clare points out.

I couldn't disagree their and neither could Bowen.

"All right Clare," I say and Bowen nods.

I step away from the two and pull out my Magi-staff.

"MAGI-STAFF FULL POWER!"

I raise it into the air and it glows. It begins to drain me. Then Bowen and Clare step either side of me. Clare's headband and Bowen's ring which he raised into the air, began to glow as they both placed a hand on my wrist. I could feel the strain it was putting on them but even more Clare. Clare nearly faints and I have to hold her up.

"Maybe we should stop," I suggested.

"Keep going!" she tells me.

"Okay!" I agree.

The three of us continue to use our power. After another or minute or two I raised my staff into the ait and a bright red light came out of it. Next thing I know I hear a neigh and Cotastros appears.

 ** _"Hello Cotastros, I must ask for your help again please."_**

 ** _"I will help you once more. I will help you when needed but please remember I belong to Koragg!"_**

 ** _"I will remember thank you!"_**

I then turn smiling to Bowen and Clare.

"He'll help," I tell them. "Get her back to Rootcore Bowen!"

He nods. "I will."

I move forward and raise my morpher.

"GALWIT MYSTO PRIFIOR!"

I go into Titan mode and jump on Cotastros back and he rides forward.

"Go Cotastros!" I tell him.

I ride off to help my friends.

*Keeper of the powers*

I arrive as the sun comes back and the gate is lowered.

"Hey," I say to Morticon who had just asked about who is interfering. "That would be me."

My friends who are all on the ground injured call out in happiness that I have arrived.

"Come on Cotastros!" I say. "Just like last time!"

I jump off of his back and we both go through a spell seal and combine into our megazord.

 ** _"CENTAURUS PHOENIX MEGAZORD!"_** Both me and Cotastros says through our telepathy bond.

I ignite the tail on my head.

"Fire tail!" I yell.

I strike Morticon twice with the tail and he goes flying backwards.

"Come on rangers!" I tell my friends and Vida jumps on my shoulder while the others all gather around me.

"Amazing Courtney!" Xander says.

"Now that was cool!" Vida agrees.

Morticon got back to his feet.

"You insolent little rats!" Morticon growled.

"You guys ready?!" I ask my friends.

"READY!" They all agreed.

I release Cotastros and after thanking him I combine with the others to form our megazord.

"Let's do it!" I tell them as we finish combining.

Morticon goes to strike us with his sword so we quickly pull out our own and block him. We raise the leg of the megazord and kick him sending him stumbling away from us. We strike him again.

suddenly the spell seal behind us begins to glow.

"Whoa!" All five of us say.

Then a multi-coloured light appears above and when we raise our staffs to it they begin to glow as well.

"Check it out!" I tell my friends.

We all lower our staffs and feel the energy coming from them.

"Where'd this energy come from?" Xander asked curious.

"I don't know," Vida says leaning towards him. "But it couldn't have come at a better time."

I agreed with her on that.

"Oh yeah!" Chip and Maddie agree.

"Let's see what it can do!" I tell my friends.

We raise our sword and prepare to fight Morticon again.

"Time to end this!" Morticon says as his sword is surrounded by dark energy. "DARK MAGIC STRIKE!"

He goes to strike us.

"ANCIENT POWER MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!"

We clash swords with Morticon and what surprises us is that his sword freezes.

"What?" Morticon says backing away.

From our cockpit we all stare in wonder.

"How did we do that?" Vida questions.

"We froze it," Xander pointed out.

"It's got to be..." Maddie begun.

"Udonna?" I question in realisation.

"You mean the white ranger," Chip corrected.

Suddenly a ghost like hand laid itself on top of ours. We all looked around to see the white ranger in spirit form.

"Udonna!" We all yell out and then cheer.

Udonna nods her head.

"Yeah!" I call. "Now we can't loose."

"Cool!" Chip says.

"Yeah!" Vida agrees.

"Right!" Maddie says.

"Let's go!" Xander tells us.

"TOGETHER!" We all yell and then raise our magi-staffs which glow brightly.

Together megazord and white ranger raise a sword and yell. "MYSTIC STRIKE!"

We strike Morticon together and he stumbles backwards.

"The great Morticon has fallen," Morticon says sounding defeated. "But the master will prevail!"

"CHECKMATE!" We all yell clicking our fingers.

Morticon is finally destroyed once and for all.

We all cheer.

"Great job rangers," I tell my team glancing around at all of them. "Morticons gone!"

"Finally!" Xander agrees.

"Forever!" Maddison says.

"All right!" Vida cheers.

"Sweet!" Chip says.

We all return to Rootcore, meet up with Bowen and Udonna, and go to check on Clare who had passed out the moment she had sealed the gate. Bowen had transported her back here.

"Wake up child," Udonna tells her.

Clare finally begins to stir and raises her head.

"It's over!" Udonna tells her when she looks at her.

"Udonna," Clare says happily. "You're alive!"

Bowen helps her back to her feet.

"A little frozen around the edges," Udonna says smiling at her niece and son. "But yes, I'm alive."

We all move to stand next to Udonna.

"Morticons gone Clare," I tell her and she looks relieved.

"For good," Xander clarifies.

"Yeah, Udonna was able to channel her power of the snow staff to help us," Vida explained.

"But we couldn't have done it without you Clare," Maddie says to her smiling.

"You sealed the forced of evil back into the depths," Chip cheered. "You're like a super sorceress."

We all laugh and Bowen nods.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Clare says but I notice that she looks really upset as she picks up her mothers headband. "But that was my mothers power. And now it's all gone!"

Udonna and Bowen give her sympathetic smiles.

"Niella and Cronos would have been proud of you two today," Udonna says glancing at both her and Bowen. "And Bowen I want you to keep the ring. I was too worried to let you use the power left to you. But it is time for you to fulfil your destiny. I am so proud of you two."

Me and Bowen both smiled widely at each other. He could join us in our battles now.

We were a team of six.

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

Well another chapter down and the next one is where jenji comes into it. Also from now on Bowen will be in every battle. If anyone has any powers that they would like either Courtney or Bowen to have as she is the keeper of powers I will add them in. Do you want her phoenix wings to be permanent you guys tell me.

Update information:

This chapter was posted on the 12/02/2017

Next chapter should be up by the 14/02/2017


	12. Chapter 11: Scaredy cat

Chapter 11: Scaredy cat

Chelbell2016:

Ok so next chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy and please review.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

I am in Rootcore studying for a midterm. Azantys is right next to me sleeping when I hear Clare's voice.

"Guys!" The voice said and I looked around at Bowen who was sat not too far from me. "Rangers! Bowen help!"

 ** _"Whats wrong?"_** Azantys asks through our connection.

 ** _"I don't know I will check it out don't worry Azantys."_**

Me and Bowen get up and race over to Clare. We arrive at the same time as the other guys, and see her standing watching the Fireheart egg.

"Come quickly," she says excitedly when she sees we are finally near her. "You've got to see this."

We all gather around the egg and Bowen looks curiously at his younger cousin.

After a few minutes of no action and complete silence I decide to speak up.

"Uh I don't..." I pause as Clare hushes me.

The egg suddenly moved and we were all shocked.

Clare grips Xander by the shirt. "See? See?"

She was going on about it moving as she shook Xander by his shirt.

"This is so great," Chip says. "I'm so excited. What does it mean?"

"It means it's gonna hatch," Vida points out.

"So," Maddie begins looking around at all of us. "Does anyone know how to hatch a dragon?"

I glance at the others but I know that they like me have no idea.

"Udonna will know," Chip suggests.

Clare getting a little angry now grabs Chip by the shirt.

"Udonna's not here," she says shaking him.

"Whoa Clare," Bowen says gripping his cousin and prying her away from the yellow ranger. "Let's not strangle Chip."

Maddie seems to think of something.

"I know where we can find Info," she says and she goes over to the bookshelf and grabs a very large book. "1001 things you want to know about dragons!"

We all nod knowing that this is our best hope to know what to do.

I walk over and she passes me the book. I look through it and find the right section.

"Ah here we are," I say to Maddie and the others. "Hatching dragons. To hatch a dragon egg set the egg upright and proceed to bludgeon it with sledgehammer until open."

My eyes widened and I frowned as I finished reading. That doesn't sound very safe for the dragon.

"Excellent," Vida says sounding happy with this idea. "I'll get the hammer."

Clare didn't feel the same way.

"Oh no you don't," she says covering the egg in a protective way.

At that moment a loud knocking is heard. I look around in confusion.

"Do we have a door?" I ask Bowen as we both walk towards it.

Vida, Bowen and I go outside to see Phineas with something wrapped around his head.

"It's only Phineas," Bowen says to us.

Phineas starts groaning and crying out as if he is in pain. I walk towards him.

"You all right?" I ask him.

"Do I look like I'm all right?" He asks sounding a little annoyed that I asked. "Do I ever come and knock on your dragon-nose thing? Do I ever wear a rather unflattering bandage around my head? Do I ever have a throbbing, pulsating, excruciating pain echoing throughout my mouth? Do I ever ask four questions in a row? Well five if you count this one."

Vida, Bowen and I look at him sympathetically.

"You have a toothache?" Vida realises and Phineas looks back at us.

"Aha bingo!" He tells her. "Can someone please help me before my head explodes?"

I glance at Bowen and then look back at Phineas. I step forward towards him.

"Wait, wait, wait," I say preparing to look into his mouth. "Let me see that? Say ahhh."

he does as I say and I wave my hand in front of my face trying to get rid of the smell. I cannot really see anything.

"Aren't there dentists in the woods?" I ask him.

"Yes no uh," he pauses looking a little unsure. "What's a dentist?"

Vida goes to touch him but he jumps. "Who you go to when you tooth hurts," she explains to him.

He looks a little unsure.

"Well uh, ooh," he realises something. "There's the boulder roller. Yeah, he's this little gnome, ad he ties one end of a vine to your bad tooth and then the other to a five-hundred pound boulder. Hence the title 'boulder roller'."

Me and Vida share a look with Bowen.

"He then uh rolls the boulder over a cliff," Phineas finishes his explanation. "Voila! Bad tooth removed! Or you know you go over the cliff with the boulder. Either way the pain is gone."

I have a sudden urge to hold my tooth as I grimace at the thought. I see similar looks on the other twos face as Phineas cries out in pain again.

"We got to get him to a dentist," Vida points out to me and Bowen.

"And fast," Bowen agrees.

*Keeper of the powers*

All of us except for Clare who was at Rootcore agreed to escort Phineas to a dentist. We have given him a hat, long coat and sunglasses to make him look a little more acceptable to humans. He was looking around him in awe at all the sights of the city.

"It's all so tall and shiny," he says to us. Both Vida and Maddie have to pull him back as he is nearly hit by a car for trying to just walk across the road.

"You can't just go stepping off the curb in front of cars," Xander tells him.

Phineas hugs and thanks Xander and me and Bowen once again share a look.

"I didn't know," he tells the green ranger. "New in town and all. Yeah!"

Another car passes by and he begins to imitate it.

"I don't think this is going to work," Bowen says.

"I hope it does," I tell him sighing.

Phineas laughs. "Wow lots of these car things," he says. "OOH can you eat them?"

We all protest and grab him before he can do anything.

"Help me!" We hear a voice say. "Got to find a power ranger!"

I look around to see Leelee. We push Phineas in-between us.

"Monsters!" LeeLee continues when she is closer. "Beach! Cave!"

"What?" Maddie asks.

"Hey LeeLee, LeeLee," I say stepping forwards to quite her down. "We don't know where the power rangers are. Why don't you look on the other side of town, and we'll look around here?"

I wink at my friends who all nod.

"You can never find those costume freaks when you need them," LeeLee says grumpily and then storms off.

"Ooh pushy," Phineas says watching the retreating young girl. "I like that."

Vida looks livid. "Who's she calling a costume freak?"

She punches her hand in a threatening manner.

"Sounds like there's trouble at the beach cave," Chip says patting Vida on the shoulder.

"I wonder why the crystal ball didn't pick it up?" Bowen wonders out loud.

Phineas spoke up from behind us. "Hi, uh, over here. Remember me? The one with the tooth."

"Oh right," Maddie says smiling a little. "Someone should stay behind and take him to the dentist."

"Any volunteers?" Bowen asks.

We all look around not really wanting to be the one not at the battle.

"No don't all jump at once," Phineas says sarcastically.

"Come on one of us has to stay," Xander says clearly indicating that he wont.

"Hey guys," A voice says behind us.

We all look around and see Toby.

Xander brightens up immediately. "Then again maybe not."

We convince Toby on a story about Phineas being Xanders uncle. Then we take off for the beach.

"There it is," I say when we arrive at the cave and see some hidiacs. We are morphed and Nick is in warrior mode.

"There's a few hidiacs," Xander pointed out.

This confused me there wasn't much danger.

"Hardly what I'd call a global alert," Chip says.

The hidiacs come running at us.

"Let's get em," I say.

We run forwards and begin to fight. I begin to punch and kick the ones that have gathered around me. I kick one and flip to kick another that was sneaking up on me.

"Good job," I tell the other rangers and Bowen. "Let's check out that cave!"

We run through and I stop when I notice that I cannot see a thing.

"Everybody stop," I yell to the others. "I can't see where I'm going."

"Will this help?" Chip asks. "Magi staff!"

His staff glows yellow and we can now see everything around us.

"Chip you are a..." Maddie suddenly cuts off and screams. "Frog ugh! Get him off of me."

She kept telling us to get the amphibian off if her. She then tripped over a rock and knocked herself, Xander and I over. The other three approached and Bowen pulled me to my feet.

"You can't be afraid of a little frog," Bowen says to her.

"I'm not afraid," Maddie replies but her actions give her away. "I'm petrified. Ugly, slimy frogs."

Vida takes a look around.

"Speaking of ugly," she says to me. "What's that?"

We all turn to see what she means. We see an ugly mummy looking statue.

"What?" Xander says and walks towards it. "Looks like a mummy!"

Bowen then calls out.

"Hey, hey over here," He yells and I begin to walk over to him. "There's something else."

"What is it?" Maddie asks and I see that Bowen is bent over some sort of lamp.

"It's a lamp with the mystic force crest on it," Bowen says and I now notice what he is pointing at. "I'm sure I've seen it from somewhere before. A lost treasure and now it's ours."

He picked it up and it glowed. Then the ground beneath our feet glows and begins to shake.

"Everybody hang on!" I tell my team.

"Not another earthquake," Maddie says remembering the one that released the evil beings that we fight today.

And then as sudden as it began, it stopped.

"The shaking stopped," Vida points out.

"Yeah," I say to her. "That was really weird."

"And what was that large bang?" Bowen says talking about a big noise we heard right before the shaking stopped.

"I know the answer to your question," A voice says behind us and we see Necrolai and drop into fighting stances. "That was you destroying the force field that kept me out of here. Now give me what I came for!"

"No!" I say taking the lamp from Bowen and holding it protectively. "You're not getting this lamp."

"I'm not?" Necrolai questions and begins to run at us.

The others all move out of the way except for Bowen who stands in front of me protectively. Necrolai throws him out of the way and then gets really close to me.

"You can keep your lamp," She tells me and then she throws me across the cave. The others gather around me. "I want this."

She had picked up the mummy statue. She blasts the others and they hit the ground beside me.

"Where is she?" I say as I look up and she is gone.

"She's gone," Xander says in anger.

"And she took the mummy," Maddie added.

"I got a bad feeling we'll see that thing again," Vida says.

"Yeah maybe," I say walking over to Bowen and handing him the lamp. "But at least she didn't get the lamp."

*Keeper of the powers*

I have flamed us all back to Rootcore and Bowen cannot take his eyes off of the lamp. He told me before we came back that he is sure he has seen this lamp before.

"Yep," Maddie said as we all stood around the lamp. "It's definitely the mystic symbol on it."

Bowen grabs the cloth we had been using to clean it a little. "Maybe there's more writing."

He begins to rub the lamp. He then blows on it and we all gasp. It was shaking. It continues to shake and then the lid pops off as some sort of being pops out of it in a puff of smoke.

The creature appears fully not too far away and I see that it is a cat.

"I'm the great Genie Jenji," the creature says and our eyes all widen. "I grant you one wish."

"Genie?" Xander questions shocked.

"Got a problem with that?" Jenji says raising his fists in a threatening manner.

"Well no, no," Xander says also raising his fists.

"Good," the cat says lowering his hands. "I hate violence."

"Scaredy cat," I mutter.

"Now here's the rules," he continues. "You're the master. I'm the genie. You get one wish... can't hurt anyone with it. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."

"A real live genie," Chip says impressed. "Always wanted one of those."

We all chuckle.

"One wish," Jenji says holding his finger up for emphasis. "Don't take all day. Got a lot of other things to do, like sit in a cave for another 19 years."

We all smile.

"Are you blaming us?" Vida says to him.

"Oh so now it's blame the big cat," Jenji said and I wanted to laugh again.

"So one wish right?" Xander says wanting to make sure.

Jenji confirms and then begins to list the possibilities.

"A-Z anything your heart desires," he finally finished after taking a deep breath.

"I know," Chip says and we all try to stop him before he ruins our wish. "With just one wish, I wish for 10 wishes for each of us."

We all nodded.

"Granted!" Jenji says and the others all cheer. "Like nobody's ever asked for that before."

I had a feeling the others were about to learn to not trust Genies.

"I wish for 100 diamonds!" Xander exclaims holding his hands out for the diamonds.

"You haven't washed your hands in a while have you?" Jenji says looking close up at Xanders hands.

We all watched and waited for the diamonds.

"Nothing happened," Xander complains.

"Of course not, you only had one wish," Jenji explains. "Carrot top wished for 10 wishes for each of you. I granted that, thereby and henceforth nullifying any further wishes. Hey it's in the genie contract."

Clare comes in with the Fireheart egg. She is cradling it like a baby.

"Ooh is that a dragons egg?" Jenji says spotting Clare. "Cause I'm hungry?"

"Yes it is," Clare confirms turning.

"Can someone say omelette?" Jenji says.

Clare looks a little shocked at our house guest.

"Does you-know-who know that you bought home a strange cat?" She asks referring to Udonna.

"Don't worry," Bowen says to his cousin sounding annoyed. "I don't think we're gonna keep it."

"It's about to hatch. Better keep it warm. Someone sit on it," Jenji says and I know who will be the one sitting on it. "It's uncomfortable, but it's the only way."

Clare sighs and glances down at the egg. "Oh boy!"

A minute or two later and Clare has situated herself and is sitting on the egg.

"Good, good," Jenji says circling Clare. "Now the important thing is You can't get off the egg till it hatches, okay?"

We were all smiling at how strange Clare looked sitting in an egg that is way too big for her.

"How long will that take?" Clare asks the genie.

"Well," Jenji begins to tell her. "A few minutes, a couple of day, sometimes a month. Anything up to 30 or 40 years!"

We all laugh and Clare looks distraught.

"Just kidding," Jenji tells her and then the crystal ball chimes. "Ooh more eggs."

I walk over to the ball with the others close behind.

"Evil doesn't sleep," I say pulling out my morpher and I see Bowen going for his ring. "We have to go."

Jenji watches as we prepared to leave.

"Okay well have fun, play safe," he said and I wasn't prepared to let him get away that easily. "I'll be gone by the time you get back. Bye."

"Oh no you don't," I say walking back towards the genie. "You owe us wishes.

"What about the contract?" Jenji asks.

"Back in the lamp," I order him. "You're coming with us."

"Fine, but you should know when it comes to fighting..." a pop and a puff of smoke later and he shrinks and goes in side of the lamp. He pops his tiny head out. "I'm just a kitten."

I begin to walk towards the others when the lamp begins to drag me the other way. Jenji starts spouting nonsense about leaving things behind. Bowen walks over and helps me to drag the lamp. We struggle so I deicide to flame us to the place instead.

*Keeper of the powers*

"Over there!" Xander says pointing to the black mass and lightning that the crystal ball alerted us to.

I am still trying to get control of the lamp in my hand.

I hear the others talking as me and Bowen finally reach them.

"Okay, well this was fun," I look down to see Jenji with his head popping up. "What say we run home, grab a pillow, get under the covers, and hide?"

We all watch the black smoke and I feel a little worried about how much evil I am sensing.

"At last the power rangers," a voice says from inside the smoke. A guy wrapped in bandages like a mummy, with red eyes and holding a fan appears. "Let me introduce myself. I am the destroyer of your world. I am Imperious, dark wizard of the underworld."

"Don't call yourself a wizard," I tell Imperious stepping forward. "Wizards use their magic to help people."

"Your witch, Udonna, has misled you red witch," he replies. "Magic is for fulfilling all your own desires. Come to my world and learn what real power is."

"Thanks for the invite," I say sarcastically. "But not a chance!"

Imperious didn't say anything but raised his fan and shot at us with it. We are all hit and we land on the ground. Imperious laughs evilly.

"I just remembered," Bowen says grabbing the lamp off of me. "We've got a genie in here who owes us some wishes. I'll rub it and get Jenji to help us."

I rolled my eyes knowing that Jenji wouldn't do that willingly.

"Sorry I've just granted my own wish... to leave," Jenji said and he jumped out of the hands of Bowen.

"Some genie you are," I said. "Fine I'll do it myself."

I pull out my magi-staff and run towards Imperious. I go to strike him and he disappears. I glance around as I can still hear him laughing.

"Where'd he go?" I ask turning to Bowen who was coming from another direction to fire at Imperious.

"A better question," a voice says from behind me and I hear Bowen yell my name. "Where are you?"

He blasts me with purple energy. I don't have time to raise a shield and I go flying and hit the ground hard.

Xander takes his turn next.

"Now you're going to have to deal with Xander," he tells the mummy. "Magi-staff vine power!"

He sends vines at Imperious.

"You got me! Help me!" Imperious says.

"Got ya!" Xander says glad.

"MAJURA!" Imperious says a spell that destroys the vines.

"Oh no!" Xander cries.

He sends his vines at Xander and said green ranger cannot move at all.

"You should be doing your magic at children's parties," Imperious says.

Maddie, Vida and Chip took a turn and before Bowen could I looked to him and he nodded.

"That's it!" I say and Bowen sends his fox fire at me and I power up my own flames and shoot up into the sky. "Power of the phoenix!"

I go flying towards Imperious but he stops me as I am about to strike him. He strikes me and I go flying. Bowen runs over and I heal myself and get back to my feet.

"I was misled into thinking that you would be a more powerful adversary," Imperious taunts. "Udonna has not chosen wisely."

"Don't talk about her like that!" Bowen snarled.

"The kitsune warrior and Udonna's son," Imperious says looking Bowen up and down. "Your not much like your parents are you?"

Bowen growled and ran at Imperious. When he gets close enough they begin to fight. I run forward to help. I raise my staff and Bowen hi spear and we go to strike. Unfourtanetly at the last minute Imperious disappears and we end up striking each other instead. Me and Bowen both cry out.

"Are you guys all right?" Xander says as the others join us.

"Now I will show you real power!" Imperious says and a dark seal appears beneath his feet and he grows to an enormous size.

"Oh yeah?!" I say getting to my feet. "well We've got a few tricks to."

I pull out my morpher and so do the others. We go into titan mode and form the megazord.

When we look at Imperious we see that he is giant compared to us.

"Pathetic," Imperious taunts and he kicks us sending us flying.

When we land I feel my anger levels rising.

"Come on!" I say and we pull out our sabre.

We shoot a beam into the sky and a spell seal appears. We take flight and we are about to go through it.

"Oh look!" Imperious says sounding bored. "A flea!"

He bats us away as if we were a flea.

We all cry out.

"I am growing bored with this annoyance," Imperious says glaring down at us.

He throws lighting at us and we groan from our cockpit.

"We're not down yet!" I inform Imperious.

"TITAN MEGAZORD FULL POWER!" We all yell .

We jump into the air again.

"It's time to end this!" Imperious says.

I am shocked when Jenji grows.

"Jenji!" I call.

He becomes the same size as Imperious.

"What's this?" Imperious says.

"All right," Jenji says speaking to the evil being in front of him. "Who's your daddy now, mummy?"

He puts his hands together and we hide in between them.

"What's in my hands?" He asked.

"Foolish cat!" Imperious says angrily.

"Wrong power rangers!" Jenji replies releasing is and we are now level enough to fight Imperious.

We strike him across the face and he goes stumbling back.

"You were lucky!" Imperious says. "Take this!"

He raises his fan at us but nothing happens except for the mummy being electrocuted.

"Take what?" Jenji mocks.

Imperious holds his arm. "My magic is still weak from my time in the cave," he realises. "I need to recharge. My apologies for not destroying you as promised, but I will. LUUTHAR!"

He disappears.

"Yeah well your a bigger Luuthar!" Jenji says as he goes. "Peace out mummy."

We all cheer as we head back to Rootcore.

We are at Rootcore waiting to show Jenji to Udonna.

Me and Bowen are pushing her out.

"Can't you just tell me the surprise?" Udonna says as she is covering her eyes.

"No!" I say as the others stand waiting with the genie. "Now keep your eyes closed until we say you can open them."

"All right!" Maddie says as the others lead Jenji forward. "We hope you like pes because we have a new cat."

We tell her to open her eyes. She smiles widely when she sees said cat.

"It's me I'm the cat!" He tells her as we all laugh.

"Jenji!" She says sounding surprised but happy.

They embrace each other.

"Udonna you haven't changed a day," Jenji says.

"I think we can keep him," Xander says from around the other two.

We all nod laughing.

"I've missed you so much," Udonna says when she finally lets go of Jenji. "Where have you been?"

"Well let me t-" Jenji begins but is cut off by Udonna.

"Daggeron..." she says and Bowens eyes widen hearing that name. "Athena... do you know where Athena is?"

Bowen now looks upset. When he sees me looking he shakes his head pleading with me not to ask.

"No you see..." Jenji says clearly uncomfortable.

Before he can continue another voice is heard.

"Somebody help me!" It was Clare's and we al rush into Rootcore. "It's gonna hatch!"

We get there and Clare is thrown off of the egg which is convulsing madly.

Maddie and Vida catch her and we all look towards the egg as it starts to crack. A metallic baby dragon is shown.

Azantys walks over.

 ** _"You should be able to communicate with him young one!"_** He tells me.

I try to open my mind to Fireheart as Clare goes wide eyed when he calls out 'Mama' to her.

 ** _"Fireheart? Can you hear me?"_**

 ** _"Where am I? Who is talking?"_**

 ** _"I am the girl in the black and red uniform! I can speak to magical creatures such as yourself. You are safe here, no one will hurt you!"_**

 ** _"Ok but I am hungry!"_**

 ** _"I will get you some food."_**

I look around at my friends and explain to them at their confused faces. I then tell Clare she needs to feed him and go to finish my coursework.

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

Sorry guys I am now working so I will update when I can. I would also like some ideas for zords for Bowen. Please tell me if you have any thanks.

Update information:

This chapter was updated on the 16/02/2017 at 21:22


	13. Chapter 12: Long ago

Chapter 12: Long ago

Chelbell2016:

Really sorry about how long it is taking me to update the chapters now. Work is hectic but I have a day or two off and I will update as much as I can.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

We are all standing in Rootcore. We are having a lesson with Udonna. Maddison is standing with a cloth around her eyes and the rest of us are standing around her. I click my fingers in front of her face to make sure that she cannot see.

"Trust is the key to any team," Udonna tells us as she stands to one side. "In order to trust each other, you must be willing to put your safety in the hands of the team. Are you ready Maddison?"

Maddie sounds a little nervous as she answers. "I think so."

"Slowly fall forward," Udonna tells her. "Your team will catch you."

Bowen and Xander catch her as she falls forward. They then gently push her so she is standing straight again.

"There's a good boy Fireheart," Clare says as she walks in to the room with Fireheart, wrapped in a blanket, in her arms.

The others all run over to Clare except for me and Maddison tries to fall back. I try to stop her but instead we both hit the ground and I hear a crack as my wrist hits the floor.

"Ouch!" I cry out as Maddison gets up and sees why he fallen.

"Oh that's trust for you!" Maddie says and then she looks at me. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," I say as I heal my wrist and get to my feet. "You know just because I can heal doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!"

The others don't hear me. They are all too busy telling Fireheart how cute he is. Azantys approaches.

 _ **"Oh give me a break!"**_ Azantys says.

 _ **"You're just jealous,"**_ I tell him.

He growls gently but knows that it's true.

The crystal ball suddenly goes off alerting us to trouble. I walk over and then Udonna begins to speak.

"Dark magical entity is emitting from the forest," She informs us.

"We'll check it out!" I tell her.

We head over to the woods and I could sense the dark magic as we went through them.

"It's quiet!" I tell the others.

"Almost too quiet!" Chip says and I roll my eyes. "Sorry. I've always wanted to say that."

Vida stops and I feel the dark energy get bigger.

"I get the feeling..."Vida says and the pauses.

Suddenly another being appears. It had some sort of armour on and it stopped right in front of us.

"Who goes there?" The being asked.

"...Like we're being watched," Vida finishes.

"What brings you children into these dangerous woods?" The man asked.

"Give us a second and we'll show you," I tell him stepping towards him.

We prepare to fight.

We run forwards.

We try and fight him but after a few minutes of no success we step back. Bowen reaches for his ring and the rest of us go for our morphers/

"Wait!" A voice says from behind us and I turn to see Udonna approaching with a smile on her face.

"Watch out!" I tell her. "He's evil!"

Bowen tries to hold his mum back as she walked forwards.

"No he's not!" She tells me. "He's an old friend."

The guys armour shatters. We see a middle-aged man with blonde hair and wearing some really old clothes. He smiles when he sees Udonna.

"Udonna!" He says holding his arms out.

"Calindor!" She replies walking towards him. "You haven't aged a day!"

"I'll explain later," he tells her.

"These are the mystic rangers!" Udonna says motioning to us.

The guy bows. "The forest will forever be in your debt."

"And this is Bowen," Udonna says and Calindor's eyes widen when he spots Bowen. "You remember him as a toddler."

"Of course," he says shaking Bowens hand although in my opinion it is reluctantly. "He's a lot like his father isn't he."

"Who is this guy?" Maddison asks the question that we all want to know the answer to.

"A great warrior!" Udonna tells us as she stands next to Calindor.

She then hugs him and he speaks. "And an old friend."

"Hey," Xander says while I motion Bowen to one side. "I'm Xander."

Bowen walks away from the group with me.

"Bowen keep an eye on this guy with me..." I pause and glance back at Udonna and Calindor. "My sensing powers have never been wrong before."

"And what are they telling you right now?" He asks seeing that I am troubled.

"That Calindor is either not who he says he is..." I pause again watching the guy shake hands with my team. "...or he is a traitor."

Bowens eyes widen as we both watch Calindor. Then he nods.

"I'll keep an eye on him to," he tells me and then motions to the others. "Do we tell them?"

"No," I reply straight away. "Just incase I am wrong, let's keep this to ourselves for now. Ok?"

He nods as we all make our way to Rootcore.

*Keeper of the powers*

When we arrive at Rootcore Udonna is just finishing explaining things to Calindor.

"The seal has been broken," she tells him as we walk down the steps. "Dark magic is again among us."

"I know," Calindor informs her.

Clare suddenly speaks from where she is standing at the crystal ball.

"There's a freaky creature attacking the plaza," She tells us.

We all begin to walk down the stairs but before Bowen can I stop him. I motion to Calindor and shake my head. He nods in understanding. I join the others.

"Fight with honour!" Calindor tells us.

"Ready?!" I ask my friends pulling out my morpher.

"READY!" They all yell in agreement.

We press the buttons 1-2-3 on our morphers and then raise our hands to the sky.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!"

We morph and take off to fight the monster on our mystic racers.

"Come on!" I tell my team as we prepare to leave.

"GALWIT MYSTO AEROTAN! READY!" We all yell prepping our rides. "FIRING ENGINES!"

We arrive at the city and I point the monster out to the others. We jump off of our racers and land on the ground. We run to where the monster is causing chaos.

"Get out of the way!" I tell the people that are running in the opposite direction to us.

We push our way through them.

The monster laughs. "It's wrecking time!"

We continue to run towards it.

"The bad guys are always so obvious," Vida says.

She pulls out her magi-staff and jumps into the air.

"Yikes!" The monster says as Vida fires purple energy at it.

"Magi-staff!" Vida says but before the shots can hit the monster he suddenly disappears underground.

Vida lands on the ground and we all run over to the spot where he had disappeared.

"Hey where'd he go?" Vida asks in confusion.

I lean down to see if there are any clues.

"He was right here!" Xander exclaims.

"Yoo-hoo!" A voice says from behind us and we turn to see the monster jumping up from under the ground. "The jokes on you!"

Maddison suddenly makes a noise as she spots two people hanging from a ledge.

"Whoa!" I say also spotting them.

Jester laughs again. "Now what are you gonna do?"

The people continue to scream as they try not to fall.

"Let's play!" Jester says.

We all move forward and begin to fight the monster.

The monster knocks both me and Maddie flying. We hear the two people screaming louder as they begin to slip.

"Hang on!" Maddie tells the two.

They suddenly slip. "Oh no!" I say.

Maddie runs over and I raise my arms and move her high into the air. She catches them and lands on the floor.

"You spoiled my fun," Jester says when he sees that we had saved the people.

He runs away and the other three get to their feet.

"Now that's how you catch somebody," Maddie says.

"And I'm better than a fort-lift," I say and the other three laugh. "Well done Maddie."

"Thanks," Maddie says nodding her head.

"We've gotta find that freak," Chip points out.

We all agree and run off.

"Stop!" I order the monster when we find him again a few minutes later.

We all stop and prepare to fight.

"Not you again!" The monster says.

I call for my mystic force fighters.

"Your in trouble now!" I tell Jester. "MYSTIC FORCE FIGHTERS!"

I run forward and call for a power punch but as I aim for him he disappears into the ground again. Instead I hit the barrels causing an explosion and I go flying backwards.

"Courtney!" Chip says from behind me. "You all right?"

"Yeah!" I reassure him as I get back to my feet.

The monster is suddenly on my back and gripping on. He flips off and lands in front of me. He jumps into the air and kicks me in the chest. I go flying backwards.

"That was a good one!" The monster says, "Bye-bye!"

The monster disappears once more.

He then shows his head and I get back to my feet just as he sends the rest of my team to the ground.

"This guys looney!" I tell the others as I run over to them.

He then comes back and knocks us all flying.

"You can't stop me!" He tells us sounding really sure of himself. "I'm Jester the pester."

He says something about work to do and extends his arm to a building and then goes.

"Stop!" I yell in anger.

"Look," Maddie says pointing to some sort of symbol on the ground. "He painted something on the ground."

"Let's check it out!" Vida suggests.

*Keeper of the powers*

After looking at the symbol we head to the rock porium to work, and decide on what to do next.

"Guys," I say to Chip and Vida. "We've got to take care of that circus clown running amok in the city. Any ideas of what he's up to?"

"That symbol on the ground," Maddie says and I know that she like me recognises them. "I know I've seen it somewhere before."

"Me too," I agree.

"It must have something to do with a dark seal," Maddie then notices that the others are all giving her weird looks. "What?"

"Seems your prince has arrived," Xander tells her.

Maddie looks at her shoulder sees a frog and whacks it off if her. She is clearly terrified of frogs.

"Still don't like frogs sis?" Vida asks clearly having a joke.

"Not since you put one down my dress when we were kids," Maddie says and I shiver at the thought. "No!"

"That's evil Vida," I say as the others giggle.

"That was a long time ago," Vida defends.

The frog suddenly jumps near her again and Maddie jumps in fear.

"Where is it?" Xander asks also overreacting.

The others begin to freak out while I try to catch the frog so I can put it outside.

Maddie looks like she is about to have a panic attack as the rest of us keep trying to get it. Vida moves over to the DJ area. But it jumps before she can catch it. We continue to try until we hear screaming coming from outside. We know the monster must be back.

"You guys hear that?" Chip asks.

"We better check outside," I tell them.

We morph and leave to find the monster. Hopefully this time we will defeat it.

"Hold it jokester!" Maddie says.

She uses her magic water to wash away the symbol.

"NO!" Jester cries.

Maddie and I have figured out what he is up to.

"That's it!" I say.

"I Know what you're trying to do!" Maddie tells Jester.

"You do?" The monster says.

"You're writing down symbols on the ground to create a dark seal," Maddie starts.

"It's the same one we've seen Koragg use," I continue. "But It's not gonna happen."

"When the seal is complete all the humans will be gone," Jester tells us. "Try and stop me!"

He sends electricity at us and the only thing stopping it from hitting us is my shield that I raised. Unfourtanetly it took to much power and my head began to ring.

The others looked around in shock. I haven't needed to use it like that in a while.

"Your a bigger pain then I am," the monster says.

"This guys going down," Maddie says as the others gather around me and help me to stand straight.

"Maddie be careful," I tell her.

"Bring it!" The monster challenges.

Maddie jumps at the monster but he hits her and she goes falling to the ground. The monster grabs her and pulls her high into the air. I've had enough!

I pull out my Triassic shield. "TRIASSIC ARMOUR ACTIVATE!"

My ranger mode drops and is replaced by my armour.

"POWER OF FIRE! TRIASSIC WARRIOR!"

I run at the monster and strike him so he lets go of Maddie.

Maddie goes rolling away and I begin to fight the monster. I duck under a kick and strike him but he manages to kick me in the chest. Me and Maddie stand side by side but The monster fires lightning again and this time it goes right through my shield. We go flying and both of us hit the ground. My armour shatters at the same time as Maddie's ranger suit.

"Come here pretties!" The monster says walking towards us.

"Hey watch out!" Xander yells.

Chip and Vida also try to get up to help us.

"No!" They all cry.

He is about to strike us with his weapon. Suddenly the frog from before jumps on the monster who begins to freak as he soon as he spots it.

"What? A frog get it off of me!" He cries.

He throws the frog off and I take the opportunity to send the monster flying. Unfourtanetly I am still weak so even though I am fighting I am not doing so good.

"Hey freak!" I say as I use my sword and shield to defend myself with.

I pull the monster away from Maddie and he uses his weapon to try and strike me. I duck and strike it with my sword. Everyone except for Maddie jumps up to help me as I am still injured. But they all get knocked back. I am shocked when Maddie's hands are glowing. Then I notice it's the frog in her hands that are glowing.

Then the frog moves away from Maddie's hands still glowing. We watch as the frog turns into a man who sends a blast at the monster.

I am shocked.

A dark skinned man with black hair and clothes very similar to Calindor's is standing right infront of us.

The guy helps Maddie to her feet.

"My lady!" He says like a proper gentlemen. "Thanks, you broke the curse!"

I could sense that he was a good guy. There was also a slight familiarity as well but I don't know why.

"I did?" Maddie says shocked as we all approach.

I am last as I am not healing with my lack of energy.

"That was sweet!" Chip says.

"Hidiacs!" The monster says.

I sigh but go for my morpher. Daggeron places a hand on my shoulder and his other hand on Maddie's.

"Stand back!" He tells us.

"Hold on!" I tell him.

"Solar cell morpher!" He calls and pulls out some sort of train ticket and ticket puncher. "MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!"

We are shocked when he morphs. But his suit is a little different from ours.

"POWER OF THE SUN!" He says as he finishes morphing. "SOLARIS KNIGHT!"

I am shocked when he says knight. I have knight magic. Maybe he can help me.

"Wow!" We all say.

"I'm back in action!" The knight says and then notices he's missing something. "Where's Jenji?"

Jenji inside his lamp suddenly appears from the sky and lands in the mans hand.

"Sorry," Jenji tells him. "I was reading. Where have you been? You look great."

"Sorry Jenji," the knight says like they are old friends.

"HIDIACS ATTACK!" The monster orders.

"Sure," Jenji says to the knight. "We'll catch up later!"

"Laser lamp power up!" The knight says and he quickly demolishes the hidiacs.

He shoots many lasers golden in colour at all of the hidiacs and not long after there are no more of them.

"And you're next!" He tells the monster.

"That's my cue!" The monster says and then he disappears underground again.

"Oh really," the knight says. "Not so fast!"

He fires a laser beam which goes underground after the monster.

The monster comes flying back out after a few seconds and hits the ground hard.

"Hopefully you've learned your lesson about playing tricks on people," the knight says powering up his laser lamp.

"Time to get serious!" Jenji says popping his head out of the top of the lamp.

"JENJI SHINING ATTACK!" Solaris knight says firing the laser lamp and Jenji comes out surrounded in light and begins to attack the monster before going back inside of the lamp while the monster is sparking.

"Huh the jokes over," the knight says as the monster blows up.

We all cheer.

"That was amazing!" Xander says impressed.

"Power down!" He says and then returns to his human form.

The others run over and Chip helps me to go over.

The others praise him.

"Who are you?" Maddie asks.

"No time for that now," the guy tells us. "Udonna and Bowen are in trouble!"

He goes to walk off but I stop him.

"I have a quicker way," I tell him and everyone grabs hands. "Hang on!"

I flame us to Rootcore and we see Udonna, Bowen and Clare in some sort of force-field while Imperious is standing over the Xenetome about to destroy it.

Daggeron blasts him with sun power and the shield surrounding the two girls and Bowen is broken

"We meet again Callindor," Daggeron says and I know now why I sense that Callindor is evil.

"Daggeron!" Udonna says and Bowen's eyes widen at the name.

"I am now called imperious!" Imperious tells Daggeron who prepares to fight. "This is not the place. We will meet again. Next time I will finish you off for good!"

He then disappears through a dark spell seal.

Udonna and Daggeron hug and Bowen gives me a look.

"You ok?" He asks.

Now the others all look at me and remember what happened.

"Young lady that was one powerful shield," Daggeron says and then turns to Bowen. "You look a lot like your dad Bowen!"

Bowen and Daggeron shake hands.

After a few hours of sleep I decide that I need to talk to Daggeron about something.

I find him outside with Udonna and he is just walking away.

"Daggeron," I say and he stops and walks towards him. "Can i talk to you about something please?"

He nods. "Of course."

I walk into the woods and he follows until I stop.

"Daggeron you called your ranger mode a knight mode right?" I ask.

"Yes I was trained to be a knight," he confirms nodding. "Why do you ask?"

I pull out my Triassic shield.

"This isn't my first time a ranger," I tell him. "After my last time I found that I could turn into some sort of warrior mode."

I show him and he is clearly shocked at my armour.

"You have the abilities of a mystic," he says impressed. "You could get an ancient mystic mode if taught properly."

I nodded and thought for a second.

"Would you be able to train me?" I ask him. "I have a lot of magic abilities and I don't have much control. I want to be a knight and I know your busy..."

He stops me by holding his hand up. "Of course I will."

"Really?" I ask in shock.

"I had a god-daughter that I wanted to teach to be a knight but she isn't around," he says. "So maybe I can teach you instead."

"I'd be honoured," I say smiling.

He smiles back and we begin our first lesson.

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

Here you go and the next chapter will be a team up. Do you want the ninja storm team up or the dino thunder team up first. I will try and get them up in my spare time. If people like Tommy Oliver love stories please read my Jessica Lee Scott story as it is another favourite. After a few more stories I will be taking prompts for new ones as well.


	14. Chapter 13: Motodrones return

Chapter 13: Motodrones return

Chelbell2016:

Ok so the team-up between ninja storm and Mystic force. The reason I did this one first is because characters from Dino thunder have already been in it where as ninja storm characters haven't. Please review. I am planning on having the dino thunder one being after she finds out who she is because then I can have Tommy come back to hear all about how Courtney came to be his adopted daughter.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

I am currently working on sword techniques with Daggeron. This is for my knight training. He is doing certain moves and I am copying from beside him.

"Very good," he says after a few minutes of watching me. "You are very skilled in the sword technique."

I nod my head thankful for his compliment. I feel a little off today and I don't know why.

I lower my sword and frown at the uneasy feeling growing in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you ok Courtney?" Daggeron asks clearly concerned.

I nod my head but don't answer at first.

"Daggeron," I say and he stops. "Do you think we can continue tomorrow? I have coursework that I have to return to the university later on and I want to just make sure that everything is in order."

He nods his consent.

"Fine with me," he says but then pauses and looks at me more closely. "But are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine," I promise as we begin our walk back to Rootcore.

When we arrive I see Chip, Xander, Vida, Maddie and Bowen all sat around the table. They are reading up on spells.

"Hey guys," I say walking over and taking a seat.

They all glance up and look worried at my expression.

"Courtney," Bowen says getting up and walking over to me. "What's wrong?"

I just shake my head. Udonna and Clare walk in.

"I think I can do this spell," Clare says trying to convince Udonna.

The sorceress shakes her head. "It's too powerful."

Clare sighs but goes off.

I put my fingers to my temples and wish away the headache I have. Even my healing magic isn't working for some reason. I can hear more bickering and it is really starting to bug me to no end.

"SHUT UP!" I tell my team. "How do you expect to save the world when you cannot stop arguing?"

Without waiting for an answer I get to my feet and walk out. Azantys follows slowly.

 ** _"Are you ok young one?"_**

 ** _"It's been a while since you have called me that!"_**

 ** _"That doesn't answer my question."_**

 ** _"I'm fine. I have just had this uneasy feeling all day."_**

 ** _"If there is anything I can do..."_**

 ** _"There isn't Azantys, I just need to go to college and have a bit of normalcy."_**

 ** _"Normalcy?"_**

 ** _"Okay as normal as my life can get."_**

He nods and begins to go back to Rootcore. I will talk to him later and apologise for my bluntness. I'm just really beginning to doubt wether my ranger days will ever end. I came here to find my real parents. What do I find? More monsters. How many times can one girl save the world. I hope that I will find them soon. If not then coming to Briarwood was pointless. Except for University and as usual being a ranger, my parents are the only things keeping me here. I miss my dad and sister. I just want things back to normal.

*Keeper of the powers*

I have just finished dropping everything off at Uni and I am taking a walk around. I am really trying to get rid of that bad feeling. And the headache isn't getting any better. I don't know what this means. But it cannot be anything good. Especially if it is to do with the evil forces of the underworld. I grab a bottle of water and some painkillers from a shop and take them.

After a few minutes they are still not working and I am really beginning to worry. Maybe I should flame back to Rootcore. Maybe, Udonna has a spell of some sort to remove pain. This pain cannot be a normal thing otherwise my healing powers would have kicked in by now wouldn't they.

A sudden hot flash in my hand and I drop to the ground in pain. I bight my lip to stop myself from screaming in pain. Then a vision hits.

Vision:

 ** _The field where the Abyss of evil is. An earthquake that shakes the whole ground. Everyone quickly moves away from the area trying to get away from the smell. A crack in the ground and purple smoke comes out. A golden hand appears. Then a being appears with a bunch of minions. He turns around and glances at his surroundings. He stops when he sees a mummy like creature. Imperious._**

 ** _"Why did you release me?" The being growled._**

 ** _"I need your help to destroy a certain red ranger!" He tells the being. "You know her. My sources tell me that you knew her as the orange fire ninja ranger."_**

 ** _"That pest is a ranger again," The being growled louder this time curling his hands into fists. "It will be my pleasure to help you end her life. Tell me where to find her."_**

 ** _"Come with me and I will take you to her," Imperious tells him. "And by the way Welcome back... Motodrone."_**

 ** _The two beings of Evil laugh._**

Vision ended:

I gasp. I look around glad to see that I was alone when the vision hit. Could it be true? Could Motodrone really be back. I needed to get back to Rootcore. From there I would need to contact Cam and sensei Watanabee. They would know I hope.

I am caught off guard by a sudden blast. I go flying into a wall and pain goes shooting up my back.

"What the?..." I say. I look up and I see one of the people from my vision. "Motodrone!"

I had spat his name out.

"Nice to see you again. "Orange ranger... or should I say red ranger now."

I quickly pull out my morpher, make sure no one is around and then press the buttons 1-2-3.

"MAGICAL SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!"

I morph and pull out my Magi-staff.

"You want a fight you got it," I say running forwards.

He smirks and runs at me as well. We begin to fight.

I duck under a punch and aim a strike to his abdomen. He blocks it and sends a kick to my stomach. I go stumbling back. He laughs. I growl and run forwards again. I block another kick and manage to strike him. Unfourtanetly I am caught off guard when a he sends a blast of magic at me. I go flying, hit the ground and de-morph on impact.

I groan and raise my head at him.

"Oh didn't you know," he says in a mock baby voice. "Your friend Imperious gave me a few new tricks. He seems to be the only person I know that hates you as much as I do!"

"Clearly you haven't met a lot of people who know me," I say trying to get up.

He blasted me again and I was in so much pain. Everything was blurred. With every little bit of strength I had left I managed to get to my feet.

"Ninja...fi...fire power!" I managed to say.

I fired at him but before it hit he conjured a shield. The fire bounced back and I was forced to quickly roll across the ground to make sure it didn't hit me.

"Not the only one with a shield anymore!" He laughs. "With both my ninja and magic skills, I will destroy you."

"Keep dreaming," I say pulling out my Triassic shield.

"Oh no you don't!" He says and sends another blast.

I raise my shield and try to block it but he keeps it up and the Triassic shield goes flying out of my hands.

"And now..." Motodrone says creating a giant ball of energy. "I will destroy you!"

I hear a sudden voice.

"NOT on my watch!" I hear the voice say. "Laser lamp! Fire!"

I look up from my spot where I had fallen to my knees from the pain. Daggeron had appeared and shot Motodrone who didn't have time to duck and went flying. He then ran over to me.

"Courtney," he says sounding worried as he bends down next to me. "Are you ok?"

I shake my head unable to speak. The others appear but it is clear that Motodrone is overpowering them.

"Daggeron!" I gasp and the knight looks worriedly at me. "We need to leave. Motodrone is an evil like nothing you have ever faced. We need to go back to Rootcore. Call... call...t...the others...back."

Daggeron looks like he wants to object, but he does what I suggest. The others all appear and I look back at Motodrone when he begins to speak.

"Leave now fire ranger," he tells me and the others glance wide eyed at me. "But I will find you. And next time, I will finish you off."

I motion for everyone to grab on and I flame us out.

We land back in Rootcore and everything begins to spin. The last thing I hear is Udonna calling my name before the pain overwhelms me.

And everything goes dark.

*Keeper of the powers*

I wake up and all I can feel is the pain. I can also feel my healing powers finally kicking in.

"Courtney, You're awake," Clare says from next to me. "I'll get the others."

She races out of the room to go and find my team. A few minutes later and everyone appears.

"Are you ok now?" Daggeron asks.

I nod. "Motodrone?"

Daggeron shrugs. "Courtney, Who is Motodrone?"

I begin to explain about Perry. How he had created Motodrone and how he had come after me and the other ninja rangers. After I explained how he was destroyed I went on to tell them about the vision I had earlier.

"Ok," Bowen says a little shocked. "So how do we stop him?"

I think about it and Know that there I need to contact certain people.

"Can you pass me my keys?" I ask Bowen.

They all look confused to why I would need my keys but Bowen gets them.

I take them off of him. I look for a certain... got it. It is a little communication device. The last time these were needed was when Lothor had returned. Now we need them once more. I press the button and begin to speak.

"Guys we need to talk," I say into it. "Meet me... meet me at the wind ninja academy in half an hour. This is an emergency."

I cut off the communication and turn to my current team.

"Ok as Motodrone was one of our worst enemies we need to speak to the ex-ninja rangers," I tell them all and the looks of confusion turn to ones of understanding. "That device that I was speaking in to. It is a communication that our tech genius made for emergencies."

We all begin to discuss possible ways to solve this. I can only think of one. But it will take some magic.

"So I want you guys to come with me to meet the others," I tell them and I see Chip's eyes light up. "Yes Chip, you will be going to see a real ninja school."

Chip looks like it is Christmas and the rest of us chuckle slightly. I just hope that my solution works. I needed my ninja friends to return to their rangers suits one last time.

And then maybe we can defeat Motodrone.

*Keeper of the powers*

An hour later and I have flamed us to the wind ninja academy grounds. I look around happy to see that the place is back to normal. I hear a yell from someone behind me.

"Courtney over here," I look around to see Marah and Kapri waving me over to them.

I motion my team to follow me and we approach the two.

"Hi you two," I say smiling. "Do you know where I can find my old team?"

They nodded and it was clear that they had been sent to meet me. But they didn't look happy that I had brought uninvited guests along as well.

"You know that this place is supposed to be a secret right," Kapri says. "Why did you bring guests?"

I frown a little at her as we begin to walk towards where she is taking us.

"These guests are important," I tell her. "Besides, I flamed to inside the academy grounds."

They nodded seeming satisfied with this answer.

Daggeron walks forward more towards me. "Are you feeling better now?"

I nod. "A lot," I tell him. "When my healing finally kicked in the pain vanished."

He nodded.

We arrived at a room that is marked 'MEETING ROOM 1: STATUS- MEETING IN PROGRESS'

The two sisters then turn towards me.

"Here you are," Marah says really cheerful.

"Thanks guys," I say smiling. "It was nice to see you both again."

I knock and smile wider when I hear sensei's voice say "Enter."

I slowly walk in and turn to my new team and motion for them to follow. I see the ninja team frown but I ignore it for now.

"Courtney!" Mickaela says and she moves forward to hug me.

Then the winds, thunders, Cam and the two Sensei do the same one by one. They then glance at the mystic team.

"Are you going to introduce us Courtney?" Shane says to me.

"Ok," I say and then pint everyone out as I say they're names. "Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake, Cam, Mickaela Sensei Watanabee and Sensei Koumon I want you all to meet Bowen, Xander, Chip, Maddison, Vida and Daggeron."

They all shake hands and the mystics look around at their predecessors.

"So what is going on Courtney?" Shane asks taking lead. "And why are they here?"

"Ok, I am just going to give you some colours," I say deciding that I need to tell them. "Bowen- orange, Daggeron- gold I guess, Xander-green, Chip- yellow, Maddison- blue and Vida pink."

It took them a few seconds but then Mickaela chuckled. "Again?"

Then the others start laughing along with her.

Then Shane realises something. "Wait, who's the red ranger?"

All the other ninja rangers look curious.

"You would be looking at her," I say.

"No way," Mickaela says. "A girl red ranger? Who knew?"

I laughed.

"We can talk more later," I tell them in my no nonsense tone. "But right now we have a problem."

I pulled out my morpher and pointed it at a computer and concentrated on the vision in my head. We all watch as Motodrone appears again. Hunter growls out loud. He like me has a beef with Motodrone.

"But how?" Was all Cam asks.

"Magic," I say and they all look at me in disbelief. "Where do you think my extra-abilities come from?"

They think about it and then nod.

"Look guys," I say giving them a pleading look. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. Would you consider morphing one last time?"

They all look at me shocked.

"But how?" They ask. "Lothor stole our powers."

I motioned for the mystic rangers to pull out their morphers and I do the same.

"With a little magic," I tell them.

We agree on the groups:

Bowen and Hunter

Xander and Cam

Chip and Dustin

Maddie and Tori

Vida and Mickaela

Daggeron and Blake

Me and Shane

After that we all concentrated on recharging their morphers for one final battle. And then we took off.

*Keeper of the powers*

No one's POV:

Both the mystic force rangers and the ninja storm rangers arrive in the magical forest in Briarwood. Courtney had sent the two sensei's to Udonna where they can watch the battle. Then she flamed both teams to where Motodrone, a bunch of Kelzacks, some Hidiacs, some styxoids, Necrolai and another new monster were all standing waiting.

Courtney stood in the middle with the ninja rangers on one side and the mystic rangers on her other.

"All right guys!" Courtney says looking from one side to the other. "Let's end Motodrone. For good this time."

Both teams nod their head at her.

"Ready?!" Courtney asks.

"Ready!" Both teams reply.

The mystic force team pull out their morphers and press the buttons 1-2-3.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!"

They all morph into their ranger suits.

The ninja rangers raise their wrists ready to morph one last time.

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"THUNDER STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"FIRE STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

"SAMURAI STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

All seven ninja rangers once more feel the power as they finish morphing.

Then comes the roll calls. The mystic rangers went first.

"POWER OF THE FLAMING MARS! KITSUNE WARRIOR!"

"STRONG AS A TREE! GREEN MYSTIC RANGER!"

"EVER CHANGING AS THE WIND! PINK MYSTIC RANGER!"

"FLUID AS THE SEA! BLUE MYSTIC RANGER!"

"FAST AS LIGHTNING! YELLOW MYSTIC RANGER!"

"FEARSOME AS FIRE! RED MYSTIC RANGER!"

"MYSTIC FORCE!"

Then it was the ninja teams turn.

"POWER OF AIR!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

"CRIMSON THUNDER!"

"NAVY THUNDER!"

"FIRE POWER!"

"SAMURAI POWER!"

"NINJA STORM!"

Motodrone looked both shocked and angry to see two teams of rangers in front of him.

"Let's go!" Courtney tells everyone.

They split off into their groups and prepare to fight.

Bowen and Hunter take on the monster that works for imperious. Hunter pulls out his thunder staff and Bowen pulls out his spear.

The monster fires at the two. Bowen blocks the blast with his shield. Hunter jumps up kicks off of Bowens shoulder and strikes the monster who goes stumbling backwards groaning. Bowen steps forward and his eyes glow orange as he sends a blast of fire at the monster. An explosion occurs and the monster smokes as he hits a tree. Hunter calls for his blaster and blasts the monster. It is finally destroyed.

"Nice work!" Hunter says.

"You to!" Bowen agrees.

Not too far away Xander and Cam are fighting a group of Kelzacks. Cam is using his samurai sabre and cutting his way through them. He is suddenly flung into the air by one of them.

"Magi-staff Vine power!" Xander says.

Vines shoot out and wrap around Cam. They gently bring him down and he is placed on his feet.

"Thanks!" He tells Xander who nods.

"Time to teach these guys a lesson!" Xander says.

"You got it! SUPER SAMURAI MODE!"

As Cam goes into his super samurai, Xander turns his Magi-staff into it's axe mode. Xander strikes the ground with his axe and the Kelzacks are hit by a beam of green light. They hit the ground and blow up.

The ones that Cam are fighting begin to back away. Cam doesn't let that happen as he uses his samurai sabre to strike them al down until there are no Kelzacks left.

Mickaela and Vida are fighting Necrolai. Vida uses her Magi- staff to send her flying backwards. As Necrolai is in the air Mickaela jumps and gives Necrolai multiple kicks. Necrolai screeches as she lands on the ground and Mickaela on her feet.

"Magi-staff! Tornado power!" Vida says and she turns into a tornado.

She sends Necrolai high into the air again and as she hits the ground, Mickaela is ready.

"NINJA FIRE POWER!" She yells and Necrolai screeches as the flames lick at her.

"NINJA SHADOW BATTLE!" Mickaela calls when the flames die down and she is still standing.

She uses her special attack and by the end of it Necrolai is smoking and holding her arm.

"Forget this!" She says. "I'm out of here!"

She flies off screeching.

"We showed her!" Mickaela says as she and Vida regroups.

"You bet we did!" Vida agrees and they high five.

Maddison and Tori are both using a river to their advantage.

"Magi-staff!" Maddie says and she sends a tidal wave at the Hidiacs and Kelzacks that sends them all down stream.

"My turn!" Tori says pulling out her weapon. "Sonic fin!"

She begins to give the creatures order.

"Ok Kelzacks and Hidiacs," she says and Maddie waits for an opportunity to move forward. "Time to dance. 1-2-3-4 and 1-2-3-4 and now let's all play musical statues. Freeze!"

While the Kelzacks were frozen on the spot Tori had given her ninja sword to Maddison.

Maddison begins to strike through all of the Kelzacks and Hidiacs.

"Now that's what I call washed up!" Tori cheers as they finish them off together.

"Nice work!" Maddie says smiling underneath her helmet.

"You too!" Tori agrees.

Daggeron and Blake are fighting Imperious who turned up to enjoy the battle. The mummy was shocked to see the turn of events. He fired magic from his fan at the two.

"THUNDER SHIELD!" Blake yells standing in front of Daggeron.

The energy is blocked and as Blake drops the shield, Daggeron steps forward.

"LASER LAMP!" He says and fires at Imperious.

Imperious cries out as the fires hit. He tries all different kinds of magic. None of which are effective.

"Daggeron!" He growls looking around at all of the ninja rangers and the mystic rangers that are teaming up. "Using your red rangers ex-team may have helped you today. But I promise you one day the mystic force will fall."

"Never!" Daggeron tells him firing again but Imperious disappears through a dark seal.

"Next time!" He says high fiving Blake. "Thanks for your help!"

"Any time!" Blake says happy to have had one last chance at being a ranger.

Shane and Courtney are fighting with Motodrone. Ari has her Magi-staff (In sword mode) in one hand and Shane's ninja sword in the other. Shane has his hawk blaster.

Courtney Jumps at Motodrone and begins to strike him. Motodrone growls and kicks the girl in the chest.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Motodrone taunts.

"Step away from the girl!" Shane says from the air.

He begins to fire at the monster. Motodrone groans as he falls back. Shane lands beside Courtney and helps her to her feet.

"Is that all you got?!" He mocks the two.

Shane and Courtney share a look.

"Not by a long shot Motodrone!" Courtney tells him pulling out her Triassic shield. "TRIASSIC ARMOUR ACTIVATE!"

Courtney's knight armour appears on her body and Shane the other ninja rangers are shocked by how much it's changed.

"POWER OF FIRE!" Courtney calls pulling the sword out. "TRIASSIC WARRIOR!"

"I'm right with you," he tells Courtney as his morpher changes to his Batalizer morpher. "BATALIZER!"

As Shane completes his Batalizer, Courtney jumps into the air and strikes Motodrone multiple times. This time sparks appear and he groans as he goes stumbling back. He sends another blast at her but she uses her shield of triumph to protect both her and Shane.

"Finish him Shane!" Courtney tells the other red ranger.

He uses his blasters to finish Motodrone off for good this time.

"All right!" Courtney cheers. "It's over."

After everyone has finished both teams regroup.

"Well done guys!" Courtney cheers. "Daggeron, Bowen, Xander, Vida, Maddie and Chip well done. Shane, Dustin, Tori, Hunter, Blake and Cam. Thank you for your help."

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

After a long and hard battle we all return to Rootcore. Udonna, Clare and the two sensei's all praise us. The nina rangers were all shocked when they met Azantys. They couldn't believe that he could actually turn into a snow leopard.

"So Courtney," Mickaela says. "Do you ever think you will have a life without spandex?"

I laughed out loud with the others.

"God I hope so," I tell her. "Being a ranger has changed me."

"For the good," sensei Koumon says sounding proud.

"I agree with him Courtney," sensei Watanabee says also looking proud. "You should be very proud."

I nodded and smiled in thanks.

When it was time for them to leave I walked them all out.

"So.." Cam says stopping with the two sensei's for a moment. "How's the search going?"

I sigh.

It's not really going at all," I tell them. "I've had too much to do. I'll look as soon as possible."

They nod, wish me good luck and take off.

It was nice to see my old team. And even better to team up one last time.

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

Ok I love this chapter. Please review. I am going sleep now.

Update information:

This chapter was posted on the 27/02/2017 at 01:54


	15. Chapter 14: Ranger down

Chapter 14: Ranger down

Chelbell2016:  
Ok so another chapter for all of you. I am so sorry it has took me so long I have been to London with no Wi-Fi signal in my hotel so I am going to update a few chapters now. Had to change her name from serenity to Athena.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

We are all sitting, bored, as Jenji went on with one of his stories. I enjoyed them once or times but he had told us this one like six or seven times. I mean enough is enough. "There I stood face-to-face," he dragged on not noticing our lack of interest. "With the dreaded pirate half nose. Despite my paws being tied and being made to walk the plank..."

I wanted to slap Chip. The rest of us are slouching around in our chairs and he is encouraging the genie. "You freed yourself and defeated him with your sword," Chip sounds hopeful.

"I had no sword," The genie reminds him and I groan and so does Bowen. "I was armed with only my cunning, my bravery, and a little trick I learned in Kath... mandu. I like to call it my super cat attack!"

"Super cat attack?" I question his name for it.

"He roared!" Clare says suddenly coming down the stairs with Fireheart in her arms. "Fireheart just roared for the first time."

The others all jumped up and ran over to the young apprentice. I on the other hand go back to my coursework. Sometimes I wish I could be in two places at once.

I feel a sudden jolt and I am suddenly standing in the university. "What the..."

I go to open a door but my hand goes straight through it. I am really shocked. I feel the jolt again and then I am suddenly back in Rootcore. I looked around and everyone was where they were originally like nothing had happened. I wonder how I just did that. Was it some sort of astral projection? Is this another power of mine? How do I learn to control this one?

I look around to see Jenji looking really upset that the others had all walked over to Clare. It was as if he isn't even there. I get up and I feel a little dizzy. I walk to the bathroom and I take a aspirin and splash cold water on my face.

"Great," I say to myself sarcastically. "Another power that drains me until I learn to control it."

Later on we are at rock porium and Bowen walks over. "You ok?"

I notice that he is looking very worried and I smile a little. "I'm fine just had a long night."

It doesn't look like he believes me but just as Xander puts the closed sign up Toby runs in looking distraught and I am worried that something has happened.

"Quick! Hide me!" He tells us and my frown deepens at his tone of voice that is laced with fear. "Remember that big, black, bat thingy that carried me off before? Well, she's back, but this time, she's got a big blue bird thing! And I mean big! I don't know about you guys, but I'm hiding!"

All six of us take off to find Necrolai and her latest goon.

*Keeper of the powers*

"Come on!" Vida says as we appear in the city.

I lead my team towards where the disturbance is. We hear a screech as we arrive.

"What lovely feathers," the bird like monster that Toby mentioned says.

We look around and see that the ground is covered in feathers and there is more floating around us.

"Why hello rangers," Necrolai says from besides the monster.

"We gotta do something," Vida says glaring at Necrolai.

"That birds got a foul mouth," Chip say trying to be funny. I share a look with Bowen. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

I have to raise a shield when Necrolai raises a purple wand and blasts us with dark magic. Unfourtanetly, the others are taken by surprise and go flying.

"Now even she's got magic," Chip says worried.

"That is bad," Bowen says groaning from where he is on the ground.

"Yes I do have magic," Necrolai says sounding happy and superior at the same time.

"Let's ranger up," I tell the others as they get back to their feet.

Bowen puts on his ring and the rest of us pull out our morphers.

"MAGICAL SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!" We all yell.

"I SUMMON THE POWER OF THE KITSUNE WARRIOR!" Bowen says.

We all change into our ranger/warrior modes.

"We'll take Necrolai," I at glancing around at my teammates. "Bowen, Vida, Maddison, perch that bird."

I take off with Xander and Chip to fight the queen of the vampires. She screeches as she jumps into the air and flips over a bridge. I call out as I follow her. I have no intentions of letting her get away. She aims a kick at me which I block. I aim my own kick which she ducks under. She then manages to send me to the ground, with a swift kick to the abdomen.

"Got your back!" Xander says appearing to help me fight Necrolai.

Both Xander and Chip begin to fight Necrolai on top of a car. As the vampire gets away from them she knocks them down with the car doors. Both guys cry out and I run forwards.

I begin to grapple with Necrolai. Fighting to remove the wand from her possession. This will make everything a lot easier.

"Give me that!" I order her still trying to get her to let go.

I kick her away from me. I land on the car and she turns back around to face me.

"Fly away ranger!" She growls.

She points the wand at me and the hood suddenly comes up, I go flying off of the car. I quickly raise a shield and this stops me from any serious injuries. I quickly get to my feet and with both Chip and Xander I try again to get the upper hand on Necrolai.

"GOTCHA!" Necrolai bellows pointing her wand at us.

I am completely shocked when we are lifted into the air by her magic.

"STOP!" I order her trying to flame away.

I manage to flame out and Necrolai is distracted as she looks around for me.

"Magi-staff!" I call sending a bout of flames out at the bat.

Sparks fly and Necrolai groans as she drops to the ground. Chip and Xander both go falling to the ground. They are clearly winded. I look around to see Bowen catch Maddie as she gets tossed by the big blue bird.

"Rest assured," Necrolai says in a warning tone. "We'll be back!"

She regroups with the bird and they both take off, laughing, into the air.

Xander, Chip and I regroup with Vida, Maddie and Bowen. We are all breathing heavily and nursing wounds. Everyone asks about the others as I drop to the ground and feel myself slowly begin to heal.

"Oh man!" I say slapping my left leg in annoyance.

*Keeper of the powers*

We return to Rootcore to try and figure out what to do next.

"Have any of you seen Fireheart?" Udonna says sounding worried as we walk in battle wary. Daggeron is stood besides the sorceress also looking worried.

We all shake our heads and answer no. Azantys walks towards me. I wonder what is up with him.

"Not me," Bowen tells his mother.

"Not for a while," I tell her. The last time I seen him was this morning.

"He's gone missing," Udonna explains her reasons for asking. "Clare is beside herself, combing the forest. If he falls into the wrong hands before he reaches adulthood..."

 _ **"Oh no I didn't think about that..."**_ I glance around at my snow leopard as his thoughts fill my mind

 _ **"Azantys do you know where Fireheart is?"**_ I ask wondering why he looked worried.

 _ **"Um well me and Jenji we..."**_ he began but was cut off as Daggeron spoke.

"Jenji," he says and we all look around and spot the genie trying to sneak away. "What have you done?"

"I don't think he's the only one Daggeron," I say staring at my snow leopard. I don't get a answer so I know that I am right. "But why I don't know?"

Azantys still ignores me.

A few minutes later and I am walking through the forest with Maddie, Azantys and Jenji. Azantys is still ignoring me and Jenji is trying to give us a reasonable explanation.

"Since dragons like Fireheart, grow into adults in an instant, I thought he'd be happier in the forest," he says.

I share a look with Maddie and I know that she like me doesn't believe this one little bit.

"We're not buying it Jenji," Maddie informs him and I glance at Azantys to let him know that I don't believe what the genie says either.

"Fine don't believe me," Jenji says and Azantys growls a little in agreement. "Why would I care where that dumb, useless, attention-getting dragon lives?"

I look down at my snow leopard and try again to open my mind to him but he is not accepting.

"You know ignoring me isn't going to solve anything," I tell him as we continue on.

I look around and I gasp when I spot a very familiar red and orange blanket.

"Hey, that's my blanket," I exclaimed moving forwards and picking it up.

"Your blanket?" Maddie says staring at the material that is in my hands. "Isn't that a baby blanket? Oh you kept it since you were a baby? That's so cute."

I smile and chuckle at her tone of voice.

"She's cute," she tells chip with a wide smile on her face.

"This blanket," I say holding it up and staring at it. "Is one of the only two things I have left of my birth parents."

Maddie looks a little uncomfortable. I hadn't told her that my dad had adopted me.

"Oh, you were adopted," she says to me. "I didn't know that."

"It's ok," I say now feeling on edge. "I didn't tell you guys that I was adopted by my father and I love him a lot. But part of the reason that I came to briarwood is to find out where I came from."

 _ **"Young one we have a problem."**_ I look around as Azantys finally speaks to me. Jenji begins to talk to Maddie.

 _ **"What is it Azantys?"**_ I ask worried.

 _ **"Fireheart is gone, we left him right here."**_ He tells me and I begin to worry about who has him.

 ** _"Oh no!"_** I say to my snow leopard. **_"This is bad. We need to get back to Rootcore and find him. Fast!"_**

*Keeper of the powers*

"No sign of Fireheart," Vida says as we are stood around the crystal ball in Rootcore searching.

"And I've got more bad news," Daggeron says approaching. He turns to me. "Azantys has gone, and so has Jenji."

My eyes widen. Azantys has never gone anywhere without me or one of the other rangers.

"Well maybe they are out looking for Fireheart," Chip suggested hopefully.

"I don't think so," he tells all of us. "Jenji left us a note. 'We're not looking for Fireheart. Me and Azantys are running away. No one cares about me. Your ex-friend Jenji.'"

I am a little worried but I wonder what has gotten Daggeron so worried about this.

"This is our fault," Maddie points out and I nod my head, finally realising what is wrong with my guardian. "We were spending so much time with Fireheart we forgot about Jenji."

"It's something he's familiar with," Daggeron begins to explain. "You see, Jenji was banished from his homeland, cast away by the ones he loved the most."

"Who would banish Jenji?" Chip asked as this information began to sink in. "He's great!"

"Jenji was the strongest and most powerful cat in the land," Daggeron begins to explain. "Rexigan, the very jealous king cat, had a witch cast a spell over the entire village, convincing everyone that Jenji was evil. Everyone turned their backs on Jenji, and he was banished. When I met Jenji, he was a wandering Nomad..."

He goes on to explain about Jenji's past and how he is cursed. And that if he leaves his lamp he will soon disappear.

"If Jenji doesn't return to the lamp within two hours," Daggeron says holding the lamp in his hands. "He'll be lost forever."

Udonna walks over and addresses me.

"That isn't the only problem. Our second problem is Azantys," she says and my eyes widen as I look up at her.

"What about him?" I ask worried for my guardian.

"Azantys like Jenji isn't from this place," she explains to all of us. "He is from a different planet."

I am shocked but I decide to try and get more information.

"But then... how did he get here?" I ask her.

"He was sent here when the magical realm was under attack, by his father the king of the snow leopards" she explains. "He fought valiantly against the forces of the underworld. But at a great cost. He was also cursed."

"With what?" Vida asks the sorceress.

"If Azantys was to leave the planet, or even the magical realm he would begin to slowly turn to stone," she explains and I cover my mouth with my hands terrified for the snow leopard. "He can only be away for so long. He is doomed to live on this planet forever. Never to return home... to his people... His kingdom... and to his family."

I feel really sorry for Azantys but before I can say anything the crystal ball chimes, alerting us to trouble.

"Necrolai's back," Udonna tells us. "Go rangers."

"You guys go," Maddie says to us. "I'm going to look for Jenji. He doesn't have much time."

"And I'm going to look for Azantys," I explain to everyone and then I turn to Bowen. "Think you can lead till I get there?"

He nods his head. He knows I cannot leave Azantys to do this alone.

*Keeper of the powers*

I sense for Azantys and I freak when I only get a weak signal. I flame there and I see Azantys laid down panting and trying to get up.

 _ **"Azantys what are you doing? You need to return to the magical realm before it's too late!"**_ I tell him worried for his health.

 _ **"What's the point?"**_ he says raising his head to look at me. _**"You don't care."**_

I kneel down in front of him and begin to speak slowly to let him know that I mean my words.

 ** _"Azantys, you have been there for me since I was just a young fire ninja. I knew that I needed to find you, and I did. We have a connection that no one else can understand. When I first found you, you were a zord. You were my guardian. But as my ranger days went on... you became more than an ally... you became a friend Azantys."_**

He looked at me in shock.

 ** _"You really feel that way..."_**

"Yes I do, but I can't loose you Azantys,"

I tell him worried that he wont make it. **_"I need you. Please come back to Rootcore."_**

"But the others need your help,"

he reminds me. **_"I cannot make you choose between me and them."_**

"I don't have to choose,"

I promise him. **_"I can flame you to Rootcore and then go and help my friends."_**

He thinks about it and then places a paw on my hand. **_"I also see you as a friend... Courtney."_**

I hug him as a human would a pet and then I step back and flame him back to Rootcore. I pull out my morpher and press the buttons 1-2-3.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!" I finish morphing.

I then flame to where my friends are. Daggeron has just arrived and Jenji is now back in his lamp which Maddie fires at the blue bird. I run over to Daggeron who gives me a look.

"Azantys is back at Rootcore I will call him if I need him," I say as everyone is turned back to human. Including our friends.

"NOOOO!" Necrolai cries in anger. "This isn't over!"

She raises her wand and presses a few buttons on it. "Grow screamer!"

The monster grows to an enormous size.

The others run over and I turn to them all.

"Let me and Azantys have this one," I tell them.

They nod.

I raise my morpher and press the buttons 4-6-3!

"UTHE MEJOR AZANTYS!" I call and a golden spell seal appears from which Azantys appears in his zord mode.

"GALWIT MYSTO PRIFIOR!" I say going into my own titan mode.

"UTHE MEJOR ULTIMAS!" We combine into our megazord and I have my spear in my hand. "PHOENIX LEPOZORD!"

Daggeron looks impressed as this is the first time he has seen me and Azantys combine.

 ** _"You ready?"_** I ask Azantys through our connection.

 ** _"Let's do it!"_** He agrees.

Screamer jumps into the air to kick us but I raise the spear and strike her in the chest. She screeches as she goes flying to the ground hard. We then turn and kick her multiple times in the abdomen. I then raise the spear.

"FIRE STRIKE!" I yell and the fire comes flying out at her and she is destroyed once and for all.

*Keeper of the powers*

Udonna's POV:

Daggeron and I are walking with Jenji.

"Thank you, Jenji," Daggeron says as we reach the dragons head that is the way into Rootcore. "I'm glad you and Azantys are back with us."

"I was pretty good wasn't I?" Jenji says sounding proud.

We all look up as we hear a voice yell. "Look out below!"

We look up to see the now fully grown Fireheart dropping Phineas. Jenji quickly moves out of the way and I gasp as Phineas hits the ground infront of us. He gets up again.

"Thanks for the lift P.J!" He yells to the dragon who he had found when Jenji and Azantys had left him in the forest. "Tomorrow we'll work on the landings!"

I wave as the dragon continues to fly off.

"He's a good boy," Phineas continues and we look at him with smiles on our faces. "Thanks for letting me dragon-sit him."

I smile at him and answer him. "Any-time Phineas."

Me and Daggeron begin to walk away.

"I never got to see the other baby I left in the human world 18 years ago," I freeze as he says this. Both me and Daggeron turn back around. "It kind of makes me sad."

"What baby?" I ask.

He begins to mumble and try and get out of this conversation but I give him a look as I walk forwards.

"Her will is too strong. Must tell the truth," I smile a little and fold my arms waiting. "Okay, fine. When Daggeron and Callindor were having there little dispute 20 years ago, I found a baby, yeah. But with the great battle going on, I knew I couldn't care for her myself. So I took her to the human world. I left her somewhere safe."

I was in shock. He found my baby girl. Bowens little sister.

"Athena?" I say in question. "Athena is alive? Daggeron, I have to find her."

Daggeron stops me but as he is her godfather, I can tell it hurts him.

"Udonna, wait," he tells me keeping a gentle but firm grip on my elbows. "If she is in the human world, then she is safe. We should focus on destroying evil before we put Athena in harms way. If they find out that she's alive..."

He stops but I sigh knowing that he is right. I need to keep my daughter safe until we defeat the evil that would be after her.

"You're right," I say and then I turn back to Phineas. "We must keep this a secret..."

"Huh?" Phineas asks as I walk towards him slowly.

"From everyone," I continue. "Or Athena will be in grave danger."

Phineas imitates zipping his mouth closed. I look up hoping beyond anything that my daughter is safe.

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

I hope this chapter makes up for my three week absence. I am sorry it has been hard trying to update. I will update again ASAP!


	16. Chapter 15: Dark wish part 1

Chapter 15: Dark wish part 1

Chelbell2016:

Sorry for the mix-up guys her name is Athena. I changed it from serenity to Athena but forgot. I am going to try and get these chapters updated till when she finds her parents and then I will go back to my other stories and update them as I cannot wait to do these. Anyway dark wish part 1 please review and tell me what you think.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

I am at the rock porium with Vida and Maddie as we prepare for the shops Anniversary. I am getting a little annoyed as they keep using magic. If there is one thing having magic has taught me is to never use it for personal gain.

"Hey Maddie," Vida says from where she is sat using her wand to play the dj stuff. Maddie is walking around all proud.

I approach Maddie as she just finishes serving a customer. "Can you tell your sister to do that the normal way?"

She frowns a little at me. "Why? What's wrong with using magic?"

"She shouldn't use her magic to take the easy way out," I say but before she can reply Toby bursts out of his office covered in streamers and looking a little flustered.

I notice that he also has a balloon in his mouth as us three girls approach.

"Are you ok Toby?" Maddie asks as we reach our boss.

"These balloons wont inflate," he says sounding a little worried. "And the... I cant get the streamers to stream. And my poppers keep popping. This party is gonna be a disaster."

I pat him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Toby by tomorrow everything will be ready."

"Yeah don't worry about a thing boss," Vida says and I don't like her tone of voice. "We'll take care of it. Right sis?"

"Vida..." I warned the pink ranger but she ignores me.

"Absolutely," Maddie agrees and my frown deepens. "You just tell us what you want, and, uh, it's done."

I give her a look and shake my head but she acts as if she doesn't notice.

"Well it has to be perfect," he tells us. "Big, but not too big. And I want a cake."

"A cake you say," Maddie says and I fight the urge to shout at her.

"Maddie," I say walking after her as Toby continues to describe his vision. "Don't you even think about-"

By the time I caught up to her it was too late and she had the cake in her hands. Toby is shocked when he sees it.

"It's perfect," he tells the us and the other two giggle. The popper suddenly bursts in his hand making us all jump a little. Vida laughs but I don't see the humour. After Toby walks off I turn to them.

"Magic is not for personal gain," I say and their smiles drop. "Stop it!"

Clare suddenly contacts us to tell us that there is trouble. We take off to meet Bowen, Xander, Chip and Daggeron.

*Keeper of the powers*

We meet with the guys in the forest and see a warrior monster bowing down. He is clearly expecting us.

"There he is!" Xander says when he spots him.

All seven of us line up to face this monster.

"You dare stand before me?" The warrior challenges us. "You will fall by my sword!"

He grunts at us.

"Let's get this over with!" I say to my team an Daggeron.

We all pull out our magi-staffs except for Bowen and Daggeron. Bowen pulls out his spear and Daggeron his laser lamp.

"Yes," the monster says pulling out his sword. "Let us do that."

We all make a battle cry as we begin to run towards the monster. He jumps into the air and we all dodge out of the way as he lands in the middle of our group. He went to strike Daggeron but I raise a shield and it stops him from hitting him just in time. He growls at me and we take turns trying to strike each other with our swords. After he lands a particularly painful jab to my ribs the other two girls take their turns in trying to defeat him. Bowen walks over to me.

"Are you ok?" He asks and I groan.

"No this must be on powerful evil," I tell him as I try to stop the pain in my ribs. "As I am not healing at all."

I jump into the air with Bowen and we both go to attack but again he strikes us and I land on the ground trying to fight the pain that I am feeling.

"I know this beast!" Daggeron says as he moves to cover Bowen and I, who is also injured. Unfourtanetly the monster hits Daggeron with electricity and he lands on the ground.

"You are weak compared to me!" The monster taunts us.

"Come on!" Vida says as she Chip and Bowen move forwards to fight.

Bowen goes to strike with his spear but the monster blocks and sends him sprawling backwards with his own strike. Chip and Vida also try but are unsuccessful. He fires lightning at Chip but I raise my arm and send a powerful shield out that makes my head ring. Not a good idea. Chip thanks me. The beast growls at me realising that I had ruined his shot.

"He's strong!" Chip says as he helps me up.

"Courtney! Chip!" Xander yells as he and the others join us. "I'm done with you!"

He looks really angry as he faces the monster.

"Come on!" The monster challenges him.

"Can't we use Jenji and wish him away?" Xander asks and I frown. Not him too.

"It's not that easy," Daggeron tells him.

"He's right!" I tell him. "Pull it together Xander."

Xander clenches his fist and yells as he runs toward the monster prepared to fight again. They begin to fight axe against sword. unfourtanetly the monster soon gets the upper hand and strikes him with dark energy. He cries out as he goes flying and lands on his back a few feet away from us.

"You are nothing!" The monster growls turning back to us and raising his sword. Then he grows to an enormous size. "I'll squash you!"

Oh no. I slowly move forwards and Daggeron turns to me.

"You guys deal with Warmax!" he tells me and I nod my head. "I'll go help Xander and join you later."

"GALWIT MYSTO PRIFIOR!"

We go to titan mode and prepare to fight Warmax.

"Let's play ball," Vida suggests turning into her ball mode. She cheers as she goes flying at Warmax, only for him to retaliate. He hits her and sends her flying into Maddie. Both sisters hit the ground side by side.

"Lightning fire!" Chip says jumping into the air and firing at Warmax.

He strikes him and he goes down as I begin to run forwards.

"You want some!" I challenge as I get closer.

I jump into the air. He strikes me and I land on the ground on my back. Bowen who like his mother can grow runs forward and the two begin to fight. But before long he lands beside me hurt.

"You call yourselves fighters!" The monster taunts as we all groan in pain.

"WARMAX!" Xander yells as he and Daggeron arrive to help us. "We're not done yet!"

"XANDER!" I yell out worried for my friend.

"Be careful," Bowen says from besides me.

"He's too powerful," Chip tells him.

"Watch out!" Maddie warns.

"Now it's my turn," Xander says.

"You worthless power ranger!" Warmax says unimpressed.

"Who you calling worthless," Xander growls, his eyes glowing red from anger. "FULL POWER!"

He strikes Warmax with his axe. Warmax blows up.

We all return to Rootcore with Bowen supporting me, and Xander supporting Chip. Udonna looks up worried as we enter.

"Chip," she exclaims as she moves forward. "Are you all right?"

I motion for Xander to place Chip on a chair and I begin to heal him. By the time I am finished I am so exhausted. Daggeron and Bowen catch me as I sway and place me on a chair of my own.

"No more healing for now," Daggeron orders me. "Your magic is weak!"

I nod my head in agreement. My head is still ringing. Azantys walks over. I pat his head to let him know I will be ok. Eventually.

"I'm all right Udonna," Chip says answering the sorceresses earlier question. "Just a little banged up."

Vida has her hands on her hips and looks angry.

"I don't get it," she says glancing around at all of us. "We've got this powerful genie and we never ask for help."

"You just don't get it do you," I say finally having had enough of her and her misuse of magic. "Magic is not to be taken for granted. And neither is Jenji."

She just glares at me.

"I would make things easier Courtney," Maddie defends her sister.

I share a look with Daggeron just as the crystal ball alerts us to more danger.

"Well?" Bowen asks.

"Jenji's not the answer," Daggeron says agreeing with me. The others don't look happy about it. "Courtney, Chip rest up, we'll need you. The rest of you follow me."

I shake my head. "I'll come as well I'll be okay."

He looks hesitant but then nods. Now was not a time to be picky.

*Keeper of the powers*

We all arrive at the scene of another monster.

"It's shreeker," Daggeron says and I recognise that name of a barbarian beast. "I knew it!"

Before we can do anything electricity surrounds shreeker and she grows.

"Guys let's titan up," Xander says pulling out his morpher.

Xander, Vida, Maddie and I titan up. Bowen grows and Daggeron goes to his megazord.

"Guys," Daggeron says drawing our attention to him. "We have to work together."

"No problem!" Vida says going to her ball mode. "Ball mode! Hyah!"

"Heads up!" Xander says as Bowen throws the ball at him and he bats it with his axe.

"Got it!" Maddie says as she bats the ball with her tail sending it Daggerons way.

Daggeron catches it. He then throws it high into the air.

"Courtney go long!" He tells me before punching the ball in my direction.

"Yeah! Flip kick!" I do a back flip and kick the ball towards shreeker.

It hits but does no damage. Vida lands back on Xanders shoulder and Shreeker scoffs.

"Ha! Is that all you got!" She mocks us.

She shoots electricity at us and I cry out as pain shoots through me.

We all go back to human size and try to fight her that way. She begins to screech at all of us and we hit the ground. I am not having enough time to heal myself and I am drained of my power right now.

"Maybe now would be a good time for Jenji?" Maddie asks me and Daggeron. Like them I am feeling weak. But I still don't like the idea of using Jenji.

"No Maddie," I tell her. Luckily Daggeron agrees.

"She's right!" He tells the blue ranger. "We do it ourselves. Don't let up!"

Chip suddenly appears yelling at the monster.

"Chip!" I yell worried for the yellow ranger.

"FIRE!" Chip bellows firing at the barbarian beast.

He then leaps off of his mystic racer and lands in front of all of us.

"Did i miss much?" He asks joking.

"Not at all!" I say forcing myself back to my feet.

She wraps chip up in white sheets.

"Need a lift?!" She asks mockingly.

She lifts him up into the air. "Take this ranger!"

She electrocutes him until I raise my hand.

"I've had enough!" I say and pull out the shield of triumph. "TRIASSIC ARMOUR ACTIVATE!"

My wings that are new to my Triassic mode appear and so does my armour.

"POWER OF FIRE! TRIASSIC WARRIOR!"

I fly high into the air and slice the white cloths that are restraining Chip. He is free and I help him onto the ground. I hear the others groan and I turn to see Necrolai appear.

"Just thought I'd drop in!" She jokes.

"Necrolai!" Daggeron growls out.

"I have magic too now!" Necrolai says and she blasts the others. Luckily I jumped in front of them and raised the Triassic shield reflecting the blast. Necrolai screeched as she flew out of the way of the blast.

The others all looked gratefully at me as I floated in the air ready to attack at any point.

"Where did you come from wench?" Shreeker demands of the queen of vampires.

"I've had enough of this!" I say ready to destroy the fiend in front of me. "I'm gonna show you how it's done. Red ranger style."

I fly into the air and pull the sword out of my shield. Shreeker begins to scream as I fly towards her. I dodge them and as I reach her I get a good hold of her. I fly her high into the air and then let go. As she falls down I strike her and she hits the ground hard. I do a sign for fire.

"NINJA FIRE POWER!" I yell and the flames hit her.

She screams out as she explodes. She is not yet destroyed though. I fall to the ground and drained of nearly all my strength and power I return to my civilian form. Injured and out of breath I look around at the others.

"Can.. you finish her?" I ask feeling completely exhausted.

"You got it!" Daggeron says as he and the others get back to their feet. "Let's put our magic together."

"YEAH!" The others all agree.

"Fire as one!" Daggeron and the other four mystic rangers fire at Shreeker as Bowen helps me to stand.

This time when she is hit with the blast, Shreeker is gone for good.

The others cheer and Necrolai says something before taking off again.

Daggeron and the others run over to me and Bowen as I fight the urge to stay awake.

"Courtney!" Vida says to me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm a little magicked-out but I will be fine," I tell her sighing before turning to Daggeron. "I'm afraid I wont be much help if she returns."

He looks more concerned for me. "We'll make do. Right now we need to get you back to Rootcore."

"It would have still been easier if we would have used Jenji," Bowen says and I shake m head at him to say don't start.

*Keeper of the powers*

I am back at rootcore and Udonna has just finished attending to my wounds. Unfourtanetly my magic is still drained from the last few battles.

Daggeron walks over to me as I lay down relaxing. "How are you feeling?"

"Trust me when I say," I begin to tell him thinking about all my past injuries. "I've been in worse condition."

He nods his head and I sigh as I think about the two warriors that we've fought today.

"Daggeron," I say slowly wanting to know if I am right. "Shreeker and Warmax, they're apart of the barbarian beasts right?"

It was his turn to sigh.

"Yes," he says.

"It just worries me," I tell him. "They are sending them one at a time. Why?"

"The only thing I can think is that they have a more sinister plot in mind," he tells me.

I spend time thinking about that.

The next day I arrive at the rock porium to see that it is so well decorated. I really hope the others didn't.

"I think we did a great job," I hear Bowen say as we enter.

Oh no. Please tell me they didn't.

"Please tell me you guys didn't," I say walking over to them.

"And if we did," Xander says not sounding guilty at all.

"Then I will remind you again that magic is not for persona gain," I say whispering so no one hears me. "You guys have got to stop using your magic like this it is dangerous."

Before anyone can reply our morphers go off.

As Toby is giving his speech we take off to face another one of the barbarian beasts.

*Keeper of the powers*

"Glad you could make it rangers," A dog faced beast that I know is named Fido says as we get there.

He raises his staff at us and blasts of bubbles come flying out at us. I raise a strong shield and again I feel my head ring as Daggeron goes jumping at the monster. I join him as we jump into the air and land right in front of the monster.

"Hold it right there fiend!" Daggeron tells Fido as he raises his laser lamp at him.

I raise my hand ready to fire at Fido.

"I'm not afraid of the two of you," he informs us.

"Laser lamp!" Daggeron yells at the same time I call for my ninja fire power.

We both fire at the dog faced monster. Unfourtanetly just before it hits him the other barbarian beast- 50 below appears and stops our attack.

"What?" Daggeron asks in shock.

"50 below!" Fido says clearly grateful. "You got here just in time."

"Excellent!" 50 below says as he walks to the other side of Fido.

Me and Daggeron join Bowen and the others.

"Now that I am here..." 50 below begins but then pauses for effect. "You will be defeated."

"Who are these guys?" Bowen asks obviously not knowing of them. "They're so much stronger."

"That's right knight," 50 below says to Bowen. "We are from the oblivion."

"Try this!" I challenge the two. "Magi-staff."

I pull out my magi-staff and begin to move towards the two beasts. I go to strike 50 below but he blocks me and we begin to fight, just the two of us. He then punches me in the stomach, nocking the wind out of me. He then blasts me with dark energy and I dimorph having no energy left to fight.

The others begin to fight but soon everyone but Daggeron is on the ground.

"Hurry!" He tells Bowen and the others. "Get up rangers!"

Something is wrong with my leg and I can barely move as the others try again to take the easy way out.

"Daggeron, do something," Xander says as I try to get up before something bad happens.

"Use Jenji," Bowen says. "We're exhausted."

"Please!" Maddie begs and Chip just groans.

"Just do it!" Vida tells him.

"Daggeron," I try to say but my voice is so weak. "Don't!"

He cannot hear me and I hear his sigh of defeat.

"All right," I gasp as I hear him say this.

"You are worthless and weak!" 50 below informs us.

"D...Daggeron... don't use Jenji," I beg. "I...It's too...d...dangerous."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Daggeron says and Jenji agrees. "JENJI'S SHINING ATTACK!"

He fires Jenji at them and my worst fears come true when they manage to capture Jenji.

"No," I try to yell but it comes out feeble.

"What? Jenji!" Daggeron says surprised and upset.

The others all yell out but I manage to find my last bit of strength to get to them, and flame them out, before 50 below fires at them. I flame us all back to rootcore. I was worried for our genie friend.

After a lecture the others got from Udonna we all make our way back to the city. The others think I should've stayed as I can barely walk but I wanted to be near encase anything happened.

We are all back outside the rock porium, except for Chip who I realise is stuck.

"Hang on a sec guys," he says and the others all notice his dilemma as well. "I'm not completely out yet."

The others all move over to help him. Except for Bowen who stood behind me.

We all laugh as they hit the ground as a group when they finally get Chip out.

As they all get to their feet, a wind begins and I feel as if all the power has left my body and I can feel a lot of injuries that I have had In the past.

"Feel that?" Maddie asks worried.

"Felt it all right," Vida says to her sister.

"Yeah right to the bone," I say.

"What's that?" Chip asks and suddenly everything goes dark.

Like there is not light left in the world.

As the others wondered what was going on I looked around and one thought came into my mind.

"Guys," I say to my friends. "Where is Bowen?"

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

Ok so next chapter. Tell me what you think and I will try and get the next one up asap.


	17. Chapter 16: Dark wish part 2

Chapter 16: Dark wish part 2

Chelbell2016:

Ok so next chapter for you. Only a few more and then it will be heir apparent and I don't know about anyone else but I cannot wait for those two.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

I was still looking for Bowen. Hoping he was all right.

"Oh no," Maddie says looking around for Bowen she had spotted something else. "The rock porium."

The record shop where I had worked for the last half a year... it was a wreck. I finally take a look around to see people looking miserable and everything is trashed in the area. Vida spotted a familiar face.

"Toby?" She asks and we all see our boss pushing a trolley around.

He hears Vida calling, spots us and begins to walk our way.

"Hey guys," he says as he moves forwards. "I was worried about you. I thought that..."

We all move forwards with me right at the back of the group.

"Toby do you know where Bowen is?" I ask hopeful.

He just looks confused as he stares at me.

"Who's Bowen?" He asks and then he looks around at the others. "And who is she?"

Ok now I am really confused.

"What?" Maddie asks realising that he means me.

I laugh although I don't find the situation even remotely funny. "At least he's still got his sense of humour."

The others also laugh.

"No seriously, who is she?" Toby asks again and I know that something bad has happened.

"Toby," Vida says as the others all look back at me, still confused. "What happened to the rock porium? What happened to all the colour?"

Toby begins to get distraught as Vida finishes.

"You... you're trying to mess with me," he says raising a hand in the air. "You don't remember how the darkness took over?"

"Huh?" Vida says.

"Four months ago," Toby continues.

Something occurs to me. I have only been in briarwood for four months.

"Guys," I draw the other rangers attention to me. "Somethings happened. The world as we know it has changed. Four months ago is when I first came to briarwood, and we became... you know who."

I glance at toby as I finish and the others get what I didn't say.

"Hey, guys," Toby says looking happy as he holds a little music box in his hand. "Do you hear? I got... music."

He listens to it.

"I still have to listen to it, even though it's banned," Toby explains and this makes me wonder one thing.

"Banned music?" Chip says in disbelief. "Toby, who banned it?"

I am shocked when a spell seal appears on the ground and a few hidiacs and a styxoid appear. Toby jumps in shock and Maddie steps back when she spots them. They all growl as they come moving towards Toby.

"Hey," I say as they crush his music device. "They can't do that!"

I go to throw fire at them but nothing works. Oh no! I decide to try something else.

"Let's ranger up!" I tell my team hoping that this would work.

We all reach for our morphers to find that they are no longer here.

"Our morphers!" Xander says.

I try my sensing powers  
but nothing. I have no magic.

The styxoid and hidiacs barge through us.

"We'd better get back to rootcore," I tell the others.

Knowing that flaming wont work right now I go to run through the tree. Unfourtanetly nothing happens and I end up with a headache from head-butting the tree. Vida stops me from landing on my butt.

We now know that we will have to take the long way around.

*Keeper of the powers*

We all run up to rootcore. I gasp at what I see. Rootcore is destroyed. I have a bad feeling that this is imperious' doing.

"No," Chip says distraught.

We all walk towards the wreckage that had been our base for the last four months. Xander bends down and picks up the Xenetone which is in half.

"What happened here?" He asks staring at the book and then glancing back at the four of us.

"What happened everywhere," I tell him kicking at the ground.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE!" A very familiar voice says.

We look around to see a clearly very scared Udonna. She was not wearing her usual clothes. She is wearing a hoodie of some sort and is brandishing a broom at us.

"My home get away!" She orders us. "My home! go!"

"Udonna, don't you remember us?" Maddie asks stepping forward. "You taught us everything we know. We're the power rangers."

I begin to wonder if Bowen is around.

"Were the mystic force," I continue trying to get through to the sorceress.

"Liars," Udonna spits out at us. "The legendary ones never came. I waited for them. They never came. Only the darkness. Only the darkness."

"Huh?" Chip asks in confusion.

We hear another familiar voice.

"There you are," It's Clare and she looks terrible, with really messy hair. "I've been looking ev-"

She stops when she spots us. She holds Udonna protectively.

"Who are you?" She demands to know, clearly not recognising us. "So you better not try and harm us."

We all shake our heads.

"Clare we would never harm you," Xander promises her.

This doesn't make her feel better.

"You know my name," she says her eyes widening in shock. "You must be one of them."

"No," Chip says firmly trying to console the frightened blonde. "I'm not one of them. None of us are, believe me. We're your friends."

She looks confused as he says this.

"Clare, it's the truth," I say trying to convince her when she shakes her head. "Listen, please tell us what happened. What happened to briarwood? What happened to rootcore? What happened to you and Udonna? What happened to Bowen?"

Udonna's eyes widen and fill with tears at the mention of her only son.

"Don't you know what happened?" Clare asks in shock, still holding on to her aunt. "There's no more good magic in the world. Bowen tried to stop the forces of darkness... he died after a few battles. It was too much for one warrior alone."

Now I have to fight the tears.

We all walk away, trying to decide how to fix this.

"Let's see," Chip says as we walk through the forest. "We've lost Jenji. We're no longer power rangers. We no longer have any magic. In fact, there's no longer any good magic, and the worlds ruled by the dark forces. This is officially about as bad as it gets."

We all step back as Koragg jumps down in front of us. I prepare to fight the evil knight.

"I've been looking for you," he tells us with his sword pointed at the five of us. He shocks all of us when he lowers his guard and places his sword in the ground. "We need to talk."

I move forwards, having no intention of talking to this guy. "We don't talk, not to you."

I pick up his sword and I am about to strike him when the others all grab me. Vida steps in front of me and places her hands on my shoulders to push me back.

"Hey, hey," she says looking into my eyes. "You know me, Courtney. I love the battle as much as the next guy, but lets hear what he has to say."

I glare at the knight wolf as Maddie steps next to me.

"We have no more magic Courtney," she reminds me and I feel myself want to act violently towards Koragg. "It's over."

I think for a few seconds and then I pass him his sword. He places it back inside the shield.

"We'll talk," Maddie tells him as I step backwards until I am in front of the others. I may not have any magic, but I still have my ninja skills.

"The world we knew has changed," he begins glancing at all of us. "You must tell me what you know of this."

I wonder why he doesn't know, isn't he one of the people behind it.

"All we know is that our world changed soon after Solaris and I lost genie to that.. bulldog and yeti," Vida tells him.

"Of course," Koragg says in understanding. "Your knight lost his genie, and Imperious made him grant a wish that the power rangers never existed."

I look around at the others realising that he is right.

"Okay," Xander says addressing Koragg again. "How about the bulldog and the yeti?"

"Fightoe and 50 below..." Koragg growls and I gather that he doesn't like them either. "They work for Imperious, and they are as much my enemies as they are yours.

"What?" Vida says confused.

"Excuse me?" Chip says also in disbelief. "Am I missing something? You and that mummy have been trying to turn us into vapour for months, and now you're saying you don't like the new guys because they got rid of us?"

I tried not to laugh at the thought.

"Not because they did, but because how they did it," Koragg says and I am really beginning to not get this guy. "And how they tried to get rid of me. But most of all, those two are planning to overthrow the master."

I shake my head and decide to speak up.

"So you want darkness to rule the world," I clarify trying not to sound mocking. "But not if they don't do it nicely."

We all laugh. Koragg growls as he walks towards us. I raise my hand with a fireball in it. This is to warn him not to come any closer.

"Without honour, victory is meaningless," he reminds me. As a ninja I know that he is right. "It is the one thing in this world that no one can take from you. I would battle them myself, but my magical powers have also been taken away. But I can help you get your powers back and defeat Fightoe and 50 below."

I laugh having had enough of this nonsense.

"And you guys took his sword away from me," I say and the others give me a look.

"No, no, no, no, no, think about this," Xander says and I don't like were this is heading. "What choice do we really have? We know the outcome the way things are now. At least Koragg's way we might still have a fighting chance."

Against my better judgement we are going with Koragg.

"You must go to the tribunal of magic," Koragg informs us as we walk along. "And ask them to reverse the wish. It's the only way."

"And you're gonna take us to them?" Vida asks.

"The tribunal resides in another dimension," he tells us. "I no longer have the magic to transport you. You'll have to go with him."

We are all shocked to see Fireheart.

"Far out!" Chip says chuckling. "Fireheart."

The others all move forwards but when they get close, Fireheart fires at them and they jump back.

"He doesn't remember us," Maddie says frowning. "We raised him from an egg."

"No you didn't," Koragg informs us. "You never found the egg. I did. I raised him. He's my dragon."

"NORTHRAX UNDOM SONDOR!" Koragg says with his hand pointed at Fireheart who immeadietly looks calmer. "He will take you now."

I begin to move forwards.

"Thanks," I say to Koragg a little reluctantly.

"Go with honour!" Koragg finishes as we take off.

"Let's do it!" I tell my team as we leave Koragg behind.

*Keeper of the powers*

We are flying on Fireheart towards the tribunal.

"This is amazing!" Chip says.

I feel so lost without my mystic powers. I feel... I feel as if they have always been apart of me.

The others all laugh.

"All right!" Chip cheers and then begins to address all of us. "You guys have got to admit, this is one exciting adventure."

"Oh yeah?" I question with a raised eyebrow as I glance back at Chip.

"Not knowing where were going, not knowing when were gonna get there, not even knowing if were gonna get back!" he says.

I frown as I look at him again. "Yeah, really exciting."

I have to hold on more as Fireheart dodges blasts that are aimed at us.

"Going somewhere?" Necrolai, who is in the air not far from us, questions us mockingly.

As Fireheart continues I spot her following us. "There she is, hold on guys."

"Gotcha now!" She tells appearing right beside us.

She fires lasers at us again and Fireheart dodges all of them. He then knocks her out of the way and she screeches. We all call out as Fireheart turns to face Necrolai as he fly towards her.

"Go Fireheart!" I call.

He blasts her with purple energy. H then flies away from her and we all look down to how high up we are.

"Look!" Vida says and we all look in the direction that she is pointing.

"Hey is this it?" I ask when I see electricity and different things.

"I believe so!" Chip confirms.

Fireheart sends out more flames and a portal appears. We all cry out in shock.

"Everybody, hang on," I tell my team as we get closer to the portal.

We go through the portal and the next thing I know we are on a sandy beach, and their is colour again. I look around at my surroundings with the senses of a ninja. We thank the dragon who brought us here.

"What is this place?" Vida asks.

"Uh, guys," Chip says sounding a little unsure. "I'm not so sure about this place anymore. I mean, I know I said it was an exciting adventure and all, but.. I think we'd be better off going back to briarwood."

"I'm not going back," I tell him looking around. "We didn't come all this way to go back home now."

The others still looked a little unsure until Fireheart left. They tried to call him back but it didn't work.

"Well there's only one thing left to do," I tell the others walking on.

*Keeper of the powers*

We walk through the dessert hoping for any sign that we are near the tribunal.

"You'd think they'd at least have some signs out here," Xander says getting a little worried.

"Sure," Vida says sarcastically. "Something like, 'Secret tribunal of magic three miles ahead'."

I chuckle at that.

"Yeah, well, at least we would know if we were headed in the right direction," Maddie points out.

Before we can say anything else, some sort of man appears in front of us. We fall into fighting stances. With or without sensing powers something tells me that this guy isn't friendly.

"Why have you come here, humans?" The being demanded from us.

"That's none of your business," I snap moving forwards.

Xander stops me.

"Let me handle this one," he tells me.

I roll my eyes. 'Here we go. Plan Xander, the one that never works.'

"Hi," Xander says smiling. "The names Xander. We just flew into this dimension on a dragon, and we're looking for the tribunal of magic."

"The tribunal of magic?" The being repeats.

"Yeah," Xander tells him.

"Then you're headed in the right direction," the man informs the five of us. The look on his face makes me frown.

"Excellent," Xander says and the others smile, except for me. "Then we'll just be on our way. Let's go!"

The others begin to walk forwards. I don't.

"But to get to the tribunal of magic," he informs us preparing to fight. So do we. "You have to get by every warrior that's tried to get there and failed."

More beings like the one in front of us appear. I share a look with Xander as his plan didn't work once again.

"Well, if that's the only way," Vida says.

The beings run at us and I use my dino powers to force three away from me. The leader moves forward and we begin to fight. I duck under a punch and block a kick. I flip him and he lands back on his feet. He runs forwards again. He drops to the floor and goes to sweep my feet out from under me. I jump over his foot and kick him as he jumps up. He goes stumbling back. I jump into the air and kick at him multiple times. He lands away from me and as he gets back to his feet, he does something stupid.

He drops his guard.

"Well done," the leader says and the other beings disappear. "You've earned this."

He holds a key out to me. I take it and the others regroup around me.

"Use it wisely," is the last thing the guy says before disappearing into the sand.

We carry on wondering what this key goes to Chip gives a few suggestions but I stop when I see what it must be to.

"A door," I say cutting Chip off.

There is two doors right in front of us. they are at an angle from each other. The one closes is white, the other black.

"That's odd," Maddie says as we walk forwards.

"Well, this is interesting," Vida says walking around the doors. "Two doors in the middle of nowhere... Leading to nowhere."

Me and Maddie share a look. We don't think that.

"Mmm," Maddie says pulling a thoughtful look as she walks forward. "Uh, sis?"

She walks forward with the key and opens the white door first. We all hold our breaths, waiting to see what is behind it. We are a little shocked to see Toby back at the rock porium. Briarwood has colour and our boss is asking for us.

"One at a time, one at a time," he tells his customers. "Of all the days to be late. Where's my team?"

The others look really happy, but I know this isn't why we were sent here.

"Guys, it's Briarwood," Vida says and she looks like she wants to go through. "It's the rock porium. Even the colours back... Guys, it's home."

"And it looks like Toby need our help," Chip inputs. "What are we waiting for?"

"You guys haven't learned have you?" I say shaking my head.

They all send a look my way but before anyone can say anything Maddie speaks up.

"Wait!" She says to the others as they make a move towards the door. "I know this sounds weird, and even weirder coming from me, but that's home and safe, and I don't think it's the door for us."

I nod my head in agreement but the others look a little unsure.

"You're right it doesn't sound like you," Xander tells her.

"Xander, I agree with her," I tell him. "We've been using our powers way too much lately. We took advantage and we need to stop taking the easy way out."

"Guys," Xander says turning to Chip and Vida. "The tribunal of magic is offering us a way home. I say we take it."

"And I say we don't," I say getting a little annoyed. "We came to find a tribunal and reverse a wish. We go home now because we're scared or it's an easy way out or it looks like everything's back to normal, then we deserve to live the rest of our lives without magic."

I look around at all my team, hoping that they would see sense.

"Courtney's right," Vida agrees and I sigh in relief. "We didn't come all this way to take the easy way out."

Maddie nods and closes the door. It disappears into the sand.

"Then our only choice is to go through the other door," Chip says walking towards the black door.

He opens it and we see a green portal leading to who knows where.

"What happens if it gets worse once were inside?" Xander asks me a little annoyed.

I glance at him and begin to walk forwards. "Then it gets worse."

I go through the portal and the others follow my lead.

*Keeper of the powers*

We emerge out of water, surprisingly dry. We are in some sort of land. It is bright and instead of sand there's grass. We all pat ourselves down not believing that we are dry. We look around and see a platform with the colours red, black and white carpets and drapes.

"This is intense," Xander points out.

Suddenly three beings appear colour coded on the platform.

"Look," Maddie says pointing them out to all of us.

The white one begins to speak. "You are the first to get to the tribunal of magic in three centuries."

"You are wasting our time, and yours," the black tribunal member says with hostility.

"They have made it this far," the red one speaks with a nicer tone. "They are entitled to be heard. Speak!"

I frown worried that this wont work.

"Hi. The names Xander," Xander begins to say stepping forwards.

"Enough," the black coloured member says holding his hand up. "We do not care about a name. Why are you here?"

Xander steps back and motions to me. "I think you'd better handle this one, Courtney."

I nod and move forwards. "Well, uh, to cut to the chase, there is this bad guy, imperious, who stole our genie and made him grant a wish. He wished that the power rangers never existed."

"You are the power rangers?" The white one asks curiously.

"Yeah," Chip answers. "I'm yellow. She's red. this is..."

He is cut off by the black member.

"Enough. Go home," he tells us and I frown deeper. "There is nothing we can do for you."

"Wait, wait a second," I say raising my hand, trying to stay calm. "We were told that you could reverse a genie's wish."

"We can," the white woman informs us.

"But we won't," the dark guy says. "GO!"

I feel disappointed and upset that we came here for nothing.

"I don't believe this," Maddie says from behind me.

We begin to walk away.

"Let's go," Vida says also disappointed.

"Wait!" The red one says and I turn back hopeful. "Why is it that you want the wish reversed?"

"Because our magic has been taken away from us," Vida tells him. "And dark magic now rules the world."

"So your world still has magic," the dark one asks.

"Well, yeah," Chip confirms. "But it's dark and evil and icky."

"We do not judge good or evil magic," the red one informs us and I frown. "We just ensure that their is magic."

"Please don't take this wrong," I say raising my voice. "But I have been on three different ranger teams and you cannot tell me that there is anything the same between having good magic, and having evil."

"You are the ranger legend?" the white one asks shocked.

"Well I wouldn't say legend but yes I am the three times ranger," I tell them.

"But she is right," Xander says. "Guys, you cant seriously say dark, evil magic is the same as having good wondrous magic."

"No. It isn't the same," the white one agrees.

"I'm curious," the dark one says. "Just how was your genie stolen?"

Oh no.

"We had been in battle after battle," I tell them not wanting to blame this all on my friends. "The others were tired and I was injured badly. They asked Solaris to use his genie, and when he did, Jenji was captured."

"And who was responsible for this loss?" Dark member asks.

I pause before answering. "We didn't mean for this to happen. We didn't do it deliberately."

"Yeah, it just happened," Xander growled and I placed a hand on his shoulder. "No one was responsible. Sometimes it just happens."

"It would serve you best not to raise your voice," the red one says. "We are not the ones responsible for loosing your genie."

I stop the others before they say something bad as the white one speaks. "I think it best we change the subject," she says and I am grateful. "Let's see. What would you do if we were to grant the reversal of this wish?"

"We would go back and fight the darkness," Maddie tells the trio. "And restore the world to the way it was. And there would be colour, and laughter and people could be free."

"And Toby could have his store back," I tell them. "And we'd have music."

"And Udonna would have Rootcore and Bowen," Vida says next.

"And we'd have our dragon back," Xander puts in.

"And I'd have my cape back," Chip shout and we all give him a look. "What? It may not mean much to you, but it does to me."

"They present a good case," the white one says turning to the other two.

I nod my head hopeful.

"We need to confer," the dark one says.

They all group together. We wait patiently for good news.

When they return we all listen quietly.

"We admire the ability it took to get here," Red says. "We applaud the case you presented us. By the powers entrusted in us, we do not grant your wish."

My smile falls and I feel like I have failed everybody.

"Go home!" Red says waving his arm.

The next thing we know we are back in the dark briarwood and being shoved around. For the first time in a while I feel true despair.

We lost. I cannot believe it. What do we do now?

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

Sorry it took so long. It's a really long chapter. Try to update by Thursday.

Chapter posted on the 28/03/2017 at 23:29


	18. Chapter 17: Dark wish part 3

Chapter 17: Dark wish part 3

Chelbell2016:  
Ok guys this one and then Koragg's trial and then its the two episodes everyone has been waiting for. Heir apparent. Should Bowen be in the underworld when his father returns or should he be elsewhere. Please tell me your opinion.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

I cannot believed we were turned down. All that way for nothing. We watch as styxoids and hidiacs shove everyone around. I don't know whether I can take this.

"Any human who doesn't obey the law," Necrolai says from where she is standing. "Will be taken to the mines."

"Hurry up!" A styxoid commands someone.

"You live only to serve us now," the hag continues making my blood boil.

"This is horrible," Maddie comments.

"They've taken over the whole city," Chip says and I turn to him. "And there's nothing we can do about it."

"The world belongs to the forces of darkness," Necrolai says to everyone happily.

"We failed," Xander says.

I see Toby playing a music box again. Necrolai is suddenly there snatching the thing off of him.

"You were told once," she snaps at Toby. "Music is forbidden."

"But it's just a little music box," Toby tries to defend.

"The law is the law!" Necrolai stated and I knew that I wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

"Seize him!" Necrolai says.

"No," Toby says scared.

"If we had our magic, they wouldn't get away with this," Xander says.

"Help! Would somebody help me?!" Toby shouts.

"Magic or no magic," I say to my friends having had enough. "I'm not gonna stand by and watch this."

I pull of my civilian clothes to reveal my ninja suit and run forwards. I grab a hidiacs and yank it away from Toby. I elbow another and then grab Toby.

"Run!" I tell him. "Get out of here!"

I throw some fire at two and as they fall back I jump over them and kick another. I drop to the ground and sweep ones fee out from under it. I do the ninja sign for fire and toast five more hidiacs. Unfourtanetly I am taken by surprised and I along with the other five are cornered by Necrolai and her goon patrol.

"Well, well, look who's back," Necrolai says when she sees who started the fight.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Maddie asks frightened.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time," she says in a mock gentle voice. "Annihilate you!"

A sudden rumbling and we all look up.

"What's going on?" Necrolai demands.

We are all shocked when sunlight appears and I feel a rush of magic return to my body.

"NO!" Necrolai screams looking around.

We all laugh when our morphers reappear in our hands. We are back.

"Yeah!" Vida cheers.

"I don't know about you guys," I say to my team smiling as my body fills up with the magic. All my wounds heal and I feel my connection to my animal friends return. "But I'm feeling the magic."

"NO!" Necrolai cries again.

Once more with feeling we press the buttons 1-2-3!

"READY?" I ask my team.

"READY!" They reply.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!"

Once again we morph.

"Bring it on!" Necrolai challenges us.

Before we move a very much alive, Bowen appears in his warrior mode.

"Did I miss a lot?" He asks.

"Oh not at all," I say joking. "Now let's go!"

We all run forwards and Necrolai orders her forces to attack.

I split off from the others and pull out my Triassic shield. I pull the sword out and begin hacking at all of the hidiacs and styxoids. I duck under a strike from one kick it backwards and strike it down with my sword. I then turn and block a punch. Sliding under the styxoid I turn around and block it with my shield before knocking it to the ground. Necrolai then comes at me. I send my Triassic shield back and pull out my magi-staff.

We fight for a few minutes before I send a blast of flames that injures her.

We fly around Briarwood and see Fightoe who is giant, about to attack the city.

"Now I'm the big dog!" He says.

"Take it to the titans!" I tell my friends.

We jump off of our mystic racers and go straight into titan mode. We then combine straight into our megazord.

"See if you can break these!" Fightoe challenges.

He creates bubbles which then turn into boulders and sends them our way.

We use the megazord sabre and destroy the boulders.

"TITAT MEGAZORD GALAXY SLASH!" We all yell.

We strike Fightoe and break his staff, which is his main source of power.

"My staff impossible!" Fightoe yelled in disbelief. "You'll pay for this rangers! You'll pay!"

Purple electricity surrounds him and he disappears.

*Keeper of the powers*

We all have regrouped with Udonna, Clare, Jenji and Daggeron at rootcore. We all hug tightly and cheer. We are finally back together. One team.

"Going to the tribunal of magic took a lot of guts," Daggeron says smiling as we break apart. "And I can't believe Koragg helped you."

"Your not the only one," I tell him beginning to question Koragg's sanity.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Jenji says stuttering a little. "This whole mess happened because of me."

I shake my head at him.

"It's not your fault Jenji," Maddie tells him. "You had to grant the wish."

"The danger isn't over yet rangers," Udonna reminds us. "Two of the barbarian beasts are still-"

Udonna is cut off as the crystal ball chimes. We all looked at it. Then Vida turned back towards the sorceress.

"You had to say it," she says to her.

We all went to face Fightoe and 50 below.

"We meet again rangers," 50 below says.

"ATTACK!" Fightoe says.

"Ready?" I ask my team as we pull out our magi-staffs.

"Ready!" The others agree.

Daggeron and Bowen take on 50 below and the rest of us take on Fightoe.

I go to strike him but he blocks it. I then duck under a strike and the others begin to fight him. Maddie and Xander both go to hit him with their Magi-staffs but he blocks them. He ducks under a kick from Maddie and then trips her with his staff. I use my magic to raise a shield that stops her from seriously injuring herself.

"FIRE!" Chip and Vida yell both firing their Magi-staffs at Fightoe.

He blocks both of their blasts and shoots lightning at the two. Before I can stop it, it hits and they go flying backwards. As they hit barrels and other objects in their path sparks fly. Xander tries again but ends up back on the ground. He then throws me into the side of a building and I have to raise a shield before I get any more injuries.

All five of us regroup and then I am forced to raise a very strong shield as we are fired upon again. the force of the power knocks me back and the others quickly pull me to my feet.

"We should of done our best to defeat these guys when we had the chance," Vida points out and I know my team are finally realising their mistakes now.

"We took the easy way by using Jenji," Chip agreed.

"Face it guys," Xander says. "We got lazy."

"That's what the tribunal was trying to tell me," I say to them. "I as the leader of this team should have done more."

Both Fightoe and 50 below regroup and as we try to gather our strength, they both blast us before I can flame us out of the way.

We feel a more powerful surge of magic and then we are on top of a ledge.

"They have more power," Koragg says.

"We sure do!" I tell him happily. "Let's show 'em what we got!"

We press a few buttons on our morphers and then say. "LEGENDARY SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!"

The head of my suit becomes a little more 3D and so does the others. A lion staff appears in my hand and a chest plate appears on my body. I feel a rush of power. our boots also become white.

"READY... HYAH!"

We all begin to call out our ranger roll calls.

"ELEMENT OF EARTH! GREEN LEGEND WARRIOR!" Xander says first.

"ELEMENT OF WIND! PINK LEGEND WARRIOR!" Vida calls.

"ELEMENT OF WATER! BLUE LEGEND WARRIOR!" Maddie says.

"ELEMENT OF LIGHTNING! YELLOW LEGEND WARRIOR!" Chip says.

"ELEMENT OF FIRE! RED LEGEND WARRIOR!" I call out.

"WE CALL FORTH THE POWER OF LIGHT MAGIC!" We all yell as a group. "MYSTIC FORCE LEGEND WARRIORS!"

We all jump down to fight the barbarian beasts again.

"We're not afraid," Fightoe says unconvincingly.

"MYSTIC LION STAFFS!" We all call.

"I'll make the first call!" Xander says stepping forward and raising his lion staff. "Code 1! Rockslide!"

He turns a dial on his staff and creates a green bubble. He calls out when he strikes the bubble and rocks come flying out of it at Fightoe and 50 below sending sparks flying.

"Code 1!" Vida says going next and turning the dial. "Whirlwind!"

She creates a pink bubble and when she strikes it this time pink wind hits the monsters making them groan.

"Code 1!" It's Maddie's turn. "Tidal wave!"

She does the same thing as the other two and soaks the two beasts in water.

Chip goes next with his lightning bolt. It hits the two and they cry out.

Now it's my turn.

"Code 1!" I call turning the dial and creating a red circle. "Firestorm!"

I send a blast of flames at the two and they both hit the ground hard.

"ALL RIGHT!" We all yell.

"Down for the count," I say stepping forwards.

"This is too much for me," Fightoe says as the two get back to their feet. "I'll see you in the dog pound."

He runs off leaving 50 below alone for us to deal with. 50 below's chest plate cracks from all of our attacks. He growls and raises his hockey stick.

"Ultimate Ice!" He growls.

"Code 2!" I tell my team as a big block of ice comes at us. "This is gonna take a team effort."

We call out as we point our staffs at the sky.

"LEGEND WARRIORS UNITED FORMATION!"

We all stand at a point where our staffs are connecting at the corners. Light surrounds us and we blast it at 50 below.

"FIRE!" We all yell as it goes towards the beast.

It hits him and he goes crashing into his own block of ice.

"ALL RIGHT!" We all call as we turn away from 50 below. "Now that's cold!"

He blows up and Daggeron praises us.

*Keeper of the powers*

I am on the way to university when I feel my magic becoming unstable. Like my powers are either growing or I am loosing them all together. I am feeling really lightheaded.

Suddenly I bend over as my body becomes effulged in some sort of armour. It looks like Daggeron's ancient mystic mode. But also different.

I am in red and orange armour with phoenix wings on my back. I have a bow and arrow on the back and a sword in a holster at my side. I have red and orange boots with small wings on either side. A red and orange visor goes over my eyes. I feel myself slowly lift into the air. I gasp when I spot the white tribunal in a sort of holographic form standing in front of me.

"We have granted you your ancient mystic mode," she says to me. "You are now the phoenix flame warrior, you have all the weapons that you are good with and the ability to fly. As you go along your powers will strengthen and you will get more of them."

I am in shock. The tribunal gave me this.

"But why?" I ask and she knows what I mean.

"You have shown great leadership and have become a great member of the magical community," she says to me. "Even when your friends wanted to take the easy way out you didn't. This has showed us you are ready."

She is about to disappear.

"Wait," I say and she stops. "Do you know who my parents are?"

"I can tell you that soon you will find them," she says. "And that they are closer then you think."

She disappears and I wonder what she means by that.

I power down and at that moment my morpher goes off.

"This is Courtney," I say.

"You and the others are needed," she says and tells me where.

"I'm on my way," I tell her.

I decide, as I take off to help my friends, that I will tell the others later.

When we arrive we see the solar streak megazord appear from another dimension.

"Daggeron!" I yell worried for our mentor.

Then some sort of robot or creature appears.

"That things massive," Chip points out.

It knocks the solar streak to the ground.

"OH NO!" Maddie cries.

My morpher chimes again.

"I hope this is good news," I say into it.

"Very good," Udonna replies. "The legend mode also comes with megazord powers."

I am so happy to hear that.

"Follow the codes on your mystic lion staffs," she continues to instruct us.

"Excellent!" Xander says giving me the thumbs up.

We run forwards and go into legendary mode. I look at my staff and see the no.3 lit up.

"Code three," I tell the others and they all are excited.

"Wow!" Maddie says.

"And code 4!" Xander says as the number glows on his.

"LET'S DO IT!" We all yell together.

I go first and press no.3 on the dial.

"LEGEND OF THE SKY! MYSTIC FIRE BIRD!" I say waving my staff around and turning into a fire bird.

"LEGEND OF THE JUNGLE! MYSTIC LION!" The others all call and the four of them combine into a lion.

I fly and the others run to where the battle is going on.

"FIRE!" I yell shooting fireballs at the monster. The robot groans and I fly over its head as the others go next.

They scratch him with the lion claws. The robot goes stumbling backwards.

The fire bird screeches and the lion roars. It's time for our new megazord. The Lion stands on a rock and flames create two parallel lines at either side of the rock. I begin to make rings of fire with my wings. I keep my wings on the last one and when the others have jumped through all of them we combine.

"MANTICORE MEGAZORD!" We all yell from the cockpit of our new megazord.

We grapple with the robot. We strike at it twice and it cries out. It manages to get us to release it. We strike it again and it goes flying backwards.

We call for our striker weapon.

"LEGEND STRIKER!"

It appears out of the lions mouth on the chest of the megazord. We grab it and strike the robot with it multiple times.

"STRIKER, SPIN ATTACK!"

We touch the platforms in front of us. They light up and the striker begins to spin really fast. As it gets to maximum speed flames surround the wings of the megazord. The flames go to the striker and we blast the monster with them.

"CHECKMATE!" We all say and the robot is destroyed.

After we leave the zords we return to our civilian form and we are all cheering at our success.

"That was unreal!" Chip says as he carries Vida on his back.

"We really did it guys," Xander says as he has an arm around mine and Maddie's shoulders. "No more barbarian beasts."

"Oh and we still got time to make it back to the party," Vida says reminding us of the party that Toby is hosting.

Before we can comment Koragg is in front of us.

"Just so we are clear," Koragg says. "Our alliance is over rangers."

I feel that their is something different with him but I cannot put my finger on it.

"It doesn't have to be," Maddie says hopefully.

"I only serve the master," he reminds her.

"Got it," I say to him. "We're back to being enemies. But don't forget Koragg, we've got more power than ever."

After going to the party and everyone having a near meltdown about a wish, I request a meeting at rootcore.

"What is wrong Courtney?" Udonna asks.

"I'll show you," I tell her and then I let myself feel the power of my armour. "Ancient mystic mode!"

They are all shocked as they see my warrior form.

"But how?" Daggeron says impressed.

"The tribunal of magic granted this to me," I say as they all walk around me checking out my artillery. "I am the phoenix flame warrior. But Daggeron, I will need some training."

"Of course," he says and then smiles. "We start now."

I begin to regret asking now.

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

Okay guys I am going to skip Koragg's trial and go straight to heir apparent. I cannot wait. What do you think about her ancient mystic mode. Do you like it. Please review.

This chapter was posted on the 30/03/2017 at 19:37


	19. Chapter 18: Heir apparent part 1

Chapter 18: Heir apparent part 1

Chelbell2016:

Okay guys I think this one and the next one people haven't been able to wait for. Well I will update as soon as I can I promise.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

Me and Daggeron are having a bound battle. Our wrists are strapped together and the only weapon we get are our swords. We jump over a log and roll across the ground. We quickly get back to our feet and begin to battle again. He yells as he goes to strike me and I block it quickly with my sword. He knocks me away and I pull the rope tight. He does the same thing and I smile.

I jump at him and he twists his way into the rope as he comes towards me. As we continue to fight the others are sat watching like we are a reality TV show. He pulls me towards him and I do a flip to dodge the strike he aims at me. He manages to pull me as I flip and I land on my back on the ground. I call out. He goes to strike me and I block it.

"Sorry young warrior," he taunts. "Next time, I'll take it easy on you."

I smile and shake my head at him. "Don't even think about it."

I kick his sword away from mine and quickly get back to my feet. We begin to fight again and I hear Xander speak.

"Why doesn't he use his laser lamp?" He asks Udonna who is sat next to him.

"In bound battle training, only swords can be used and no magic," she explains to the green ranger. "Daggeron is very skilled in this technique."

Daggeron manages to kick me backwards. I yank on the rope again. He then turns to the other four rangers, Bowen and Udonna.

"Because I was taught by the best," he says and I notice the look that Bowen and Udonna share. "Now Courtney is going to be beat- I mean, taught- by the best."

I recognise the jab at me and decide to give him one of my own.

"I see that humility doesn't set in as one reaches, uh, middle age," I smirk as I mock his age.

"Ooh," Maddie and Vida says.

"Middle age?" Daggeron questions.

I laugh at his look of offence.

I then move to fight him again. We strike swords and I push him away from me.

"Courtney's got this one wrapped up," Vida cheers me on.

"Oh, it's not over yet," Xander comments.

Daggeron strikes my sword and I knock it out of his hand. I glance at it and then him and throw it back to him.

"Oh you had him don't give him his sword back," Vida tells me.

I don't answer. Instead I run at Daggeron again. He kicks me in the back I dodge him and end up near a tree. I duck under a few strikes, jump over a branch of the tree and pull the rope so Daggeron is forced closer. I then trip him by striking him in the ankle. I point at him with my sword. This battle is over.

Vida and the others cheer. Bowen laughs and cheers at the same time.

"Good work, Courtney," he tells me from the ground. "You took me fair and square, and you did it with honour."

He places his sword in the ground and I pull him back to his feet.

"I just got lucky," I tell him.

"There's no luck here," he tells me as we pull off the straps on our wrists. "Your skill is growing stronger. In fact, you have all improved."

We walk back over to the others. Bowen passes me a bottle of water.

"Thanks to you," Maddie tells Daggeron.

I sit down and Chip begins to speak.

"You were taught by the best, and so are we," he says as Daggeron stands in front of us and smiles. "Maybe one day we can be as good as Leanbow."

Bowen freezes when he hears this name and Udonna looks shocked. I wonder why. Daggeron gives Chip a look.

"I'm sorry Udonna," Daggeron says to the sorceress and then he gives Bowen a small smile. "I told Chip about your husband. He promised not to say a word."

Xander gives Maddie, Vida and I a look at the work husband.

Chip looks a little embarrassed by this. "And I didn't... until now."

Bowen looks at me and mouths 'My dad'. I nod my head in understanding.

"Does someone want to fill us in?" Xander asks as we all sit a little confused.

"Udonna he was a great man," he says glancing at her and Bowen walks over and takes his mothers hand. "A hero. Perhaps it's time they learned about him."

"He's right mum," Bowen agrees looking straight at her. "It's time they learned about dad."

"Yes," Udonna says after a deep breath. "It's time we told you the whole story."

*Keeper of the powers*

We are on the bridge at rootcore. We are waiting for the story on the great battle.

"Before the great war," Udonna says as she and Daggeron. "Leanbow and I lived happily with our son Bowen and our baby. Her name was Athena."

Daggeron goes on. "Leanbow was mine and his brother Cronos' mentor. The forces of evil attacked, and we fought them on all fronts. Leanbow fought bravely, but Morticon and his troops were too strong. We needed a plan, so Leanbow let with Cronos, Niella and myself."

Daggeron stops and I know that both he and Udonna are thinking about the great battle, and how they remember it.

"He always did things his way," Udonna says smiling at Daggeron. She then turns to Bowen. "Just like someone else I know."

"I remember, and it was always the honourable way," Daggeron says thinking about his mentor, he then goes back into his story. "Niella, Cronos and I prepared for the final battle. Then we were joined by someone we fought was our friend."

There is only one person we know he could be talking about.

"But I thought Callindor was your enemy," Chip says to the two.

"He is," Udonna defends. "And having once been a dear friend, it made the betrayal cut all the deeper."

Udonna then continues her story.

"When the battle was taken to the surface world, I knew the forces of darkness would be after our children. So I entrusted Bowen to a dear friend in the human world. I knew that his magic would protect him until I could go and collect him," she says before sighing deeply and glancing at both her son and friend. "But Athena was only a baby. Athena, born of magical blood, would have the power and the potential to stop their evil domination."

Daggeron continues.

"As I left with Athena... I was attacked by Callindor," he says clearly angry. "Dark magic gave Callindor more power than ever. In the end, our magic's collided, and we were both cursed. As for Athena, we now know Phineas found her and brought her to the safety of the human world."

We all take a few seconds to process this. By the look on his face Bowen didn't know about Phineas finding his little sister.

"So your daughter is alive?" Maddie asks Udonna. "Somewhere."

"Yes, somewhere," Udonna says to all of us before once again continuing the story. "Leanbow led the fight and banished the armies if darkness to the underworld. Then he continued the battle behind the gates.. alone. Leanbow, Cronos and Niella gave their lives to save us all."

"Their sacrifice will not be in vain," Xander promises.

"They will be remembered," Vida agrees.

I hear Chip say something but a sudden surge of pain in my head stops me from hearing. I grip my head as I try to get rid of the pain. I listen to Koragg's message and then turn to the others.

"Koragg wants to fight," I tell everyone.

The others nod and Daggeron steps forward.

"We are ready," he says.

I shake my head.

"No, not you, Daggeron," I tell him remembering what Koragg told me. "You are to meet with Imperious.. separately to finish off an old battle."

"This is surely a trap," Udonna says worried for us and her son.

"We're still going," Maddie tells her.

"It's time for a little payback," Bowen says to his mother.

"I don't know about you guys," I say glancing around at all of my team. "But I'm ready for this."

"Yeah," Chip agrees and the others all nod.

*Keeper of the powers*

We arrive at the area where Koragg told me to meet him. And he is there.

"Welcome," he says turning when he spots us.

We are all morphed and Bowen is in his kitsune warrior mode.

"All right," I say to him as we stop. "What do you want?"

"Your legend warrior power," he tells us.

"You must be joking," Xander tells him.

"There's no way," Chip informs the dark knight.

"We'll show you what the legend warrior power is for," I tell him.

Bowen steps aside and the rest of us press the buttons and raise our morphers.

"LEGENDARY SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!"

The five of us go into legendary mode. Our lion staffs appear in our hands.

"Excellent!" Koragg says nodding his head. "Your new magic is strong. That's why I must have it."

He pulls his sword out of his sabre.

"Never!" I tell him.

"No way!" Vida agrees.

All six of us jump forwards and begin to fight Koragg. He blocks our staffs and Bowens sword. Chip and Xander try at the same time to strike him and he blocks them with his shield. They manage to get a strike in and then they move away. It's my turn.

I call out as I jump into the air after Koragg. I strike him and sparks fly as I hit him in the chest. We then begin to fully fight. I block him with my lion staff. I try to throw him away from me but I need two hands to hold my lion staff. I jump over his sword as he goes to strike my ankles and then I clash weapons with him again.

The others join in and we try again to get the upper hand on him. Bowen quickly gets knocked down when a strike hits him in the stomach. I run over and quickly pull him to his feet. The others all regroup with us.

"Give me your legend warrior power," he tells us. "The master will grant you a place at his side."

"Forget it!" Vida says to him.

"We only use our magic for good," Xander informs him.

"That's right," Maddie agrees.

"And we always will," Chip says.

"As long as we are alive," Bowen says raising his sword.

"Let's show him rangers! You two Bowen!" I tell my friends.

I then step forwards with Bowen.

"Code 1!" I say. "FIRESTORM!"

Both me and Bowen throw fire at Koragg. Both fox fire and my fire manage to explode all around Koragg who cries out. He goes rolling across the ground and I go running at him. Before I even get close a purple flash comes running at me and sends me flying backwards. I land on the ground hard and Bowen quickly helps me to my feet.

"Courtney!" Chip says as the others regroup around me.

I look at what had hit me and I see some sort of monster that looks like it was made of different monsters all mixed into one. It laughs at us.

"What is that thing?" Vida asks a little worried.

"Imperious, you've cast a forbidden spell," Koragg realises as he looks at the monster in front of him.

"You're all mine, rangers!" the monster tells us.

"Man and I thought that Mesagog was ugly," I say as we prepare to fight. "But that is one ugly monster!"

I then turn to Bowen and my team.

"Come on guys," I tell them pressing code 1 on my staff. "Code 1!"

I send fire at the monster but it has no effect. He fires lightning at us. I raise a shield but it took too much power so when they do it again we all hit the ground.

"That didn't make a dent!" Chip points out looking at his lion staff.

"It looks like we're in trouble," Maddie informs us.

We get up but it blasts us again. We hit the ground hard and Bowen falls out of his warrior mode as he isn't protected as much as us.

"This isn't the way," Koragg tells the monster.

"Be quiet," the monster says. "Send them to the underworld."

I hear Koragg reply and I try to flame us but I am too weak. Next thing I know a spell seal, purple in colour, is surrounding the six of us. And then we are being dragged down.

"What's happening?" Bowen asks worried.

We cannot move as we start to sink.

"It's a spell!" Maddie says.

*Keeper of the powers*

We are suddenly on the ground, de-morphed, in the underworld if I was to take a guess. Hidiacs surround us and make sure that we cannot move. My sensing powers are going haywire. I notice Imperious sat in some sort of throne. We struggle to get free but nothing is working.

"Welcome to my humble home, rangers," Imperious says standing. "If I knew guests were coming, I would've tidied up."

"Wow," a familiar voice says and we turn to see LeeLee approaching. "Really nice to see you guys."

"LeeLee?" Vida comments when she sees the young blonde. "They got you too?"

"Don't worry," Xander says but I don't think she is a prisoner here. "We'll get you out of this disgusting place."

"Thank you," LeeLee says to him. "I hate it here. It's always dark and damp. Not to mention getting turned into an insect at everyone's slightest whim."

Necrolai suddenly appears.

"Complaining again daughter?" She asks LeeLee.

'OK I wasn't expecting that'.

"Daughter?" Chip asks what we are all thinking.

"Can we keep them here, mom? Can we huh?" LeeLee asks her mother as if we are pets. "They have things that zombies down here will never have, like souls."

I want to punch that girl right in the face right now.

"Of course, my dear," Necrolai says placing her hands on LeeLee's shoulders. "Once their power is gone, you can keep them as your pets for all eternity."

"Sweet," she replies as we continue to struggle.

A few minutes later and Bowen is tied and we are all encased with some sort of shield stopping each of us from escaping.

"So nice of you to bring me the gift of your legend powers," Imperious says mockingly.

"Your not getting anything from us," Vida informs him.

"Oh it's not for me," he tells her. "It's for the master."

In the middle of the room is a big hole. Suddenly a big eye appears in it. When it sees us it sends some sort of red blast up. I notice the whole room is glowing red now. All the hidiacs and styxoids bow down.

"That's the thing Leanbow sacrificed himself to defeat," I tell the others.

Bowens eyes fill with tears. "That thing killed my dad."

"Leanbow?" I look up as Koragg repeats the name with confusion.

"That name is not spoken here," Imperious tells Koragg before raising his hands into the air. "Now you will give the master the power to rise up and conquer."

He waves his fan and five bright light comes out of us five rangers and goes to the master. We cry out at the pain that this is causing us. I feel as if all my magic is being ripped away from me. I hear Imperious say something but with the pain I can barely hear a thing. Bowen is fighting against his restraints wanting to help us. I convulse as more and more of my legend powers leave my body.

"This is the end of the mystic force!" Imperious cheers.

The pain suddenly cuts off and we see Udonna standing in front of us having just yelled stop.

"Mum!" Bowen cries worried for his mother.

We all keel over trying to get our bearings back.

"Udonna!" Maddie says glad to see her.

Udonna turns to face imperious and points her low level wand at him. He whacks the wand out of her hand.

"How touching," he says to her. "The sorceress comes to save her pesky son and her little rangers. Now you'll feel the wrath of the master."

The master suddenly begins to electrocute her. We all cry out worried for her.

"MUM!" Bowen bellows.

She is now floating in the air trying to fight the pain. Udonna is then slammed to the ground still being electrocuted. She keeps convulsing as we fight to get free and so does Bowen. Imperious laughs loudly.

"Behold her destruction!" Imperious says as I try to break the shield but I am still too weak.

"NO!" Koragg suddenly yells and I look to him. "UDONNA!"

I worry as he goes jumping at our mentor. But I am shocked when he strikes the lightning freeing both Udonna and us.

I look back at Koragg to see it is no longer Koragg standing there. It is someone in a red and purple armour. When Bowen sees him he gasps.

"No way!" He says in shock.

"No it can't be!" Imperious says also shocked.

"Who's that?" Xander wonders.

The guy drops his armour and we see a man about Udonna's age maybe older. He looks like Bowen and I feel a strange connection with him.

"Leanbow?" Udonna says in question.

We are all in shock. It's Udonna's husband. Bowen's dad.

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016;

I couldn't wait so I have finished this one and I will start the next one straight away. Hope you enjoy.


	20. Chapter 19: Heir apparent part 2

Chapter 19: Heir apparent part 2

Chelbell2016:

Ok so the big reveal for Courtney. Who her real parents are. I think this is the most waited for chapter since the Courtney Oliver series started.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

Udonna runs over to her husband and they hug. Bowen looks a little unsure and I don't know if this is true.

"Leanbow," Udonna says squeezing him tight. "Could it really be you?"

Leanbow steps out of the hug and takes his wife's hands.

"I don't know how to explain but it's true," he tells her. "I am alive."

"This is unbelievable," Maddie says.

"No, this has to be one of Koragg's tricks," I tell her.

Bowen steps forward. "I don't think it is Courtney."

"Leanbow survived," Imperious says from the ground where he had been knocked down. "But not Solaris knight."

I worry for Daggeron. Is he ok?

"Now," Imperious continues. "To finish what I started."

He blasts at Udonna and Leanbow. Leanbow reflects the blast.

"UTHE SASORAY!" Leanbow says and a spell seal appears taking all eight of us out of the underworld and into another dimension.

When we appear we all begin to feel the shock. Bowen walks up to his father and they both stare at each other. Seeing the resemblance. Then they hug.

They let go and Bowen walks back towards us. Even though their was no words we all knew both Bowen and Leanbow wanted and needed that hug.

"We'll be safe in this dimension for a while," Leanbow tells us.

He walks my way and I feel a little worried. Could this be a trick.

"Okay," Xander says. "Am I the only one confused by what's going on here?"

"I'm a little mixed-up myself," Vida tells him.

"Let me get this straight," Chip says. "Leanbow was Koragg, and Koragg was Leanbow, and one of them... or both of them... just saved our lives."

"Wait, wait, wait," I say still not knowing what to believe. "This is the same guy who's been trying to toast us for months. How can we trust it's really Leanbow?"

"You're right," he agrees with me crossing his arms. "I don't blame you for not trusting me."

Udonna walks forward with a big smile on her face.

"I trust you," she says standing beside me. "I know it's you. What happened?"

"My tale is so incredible I'm not sure I believe it myself," he says seating himself on a rock. We all sit down as well. "It happened in the last battle of the great war."

"You closed the gates to the underworld," Udonna says to him remembering what happened that day. "And we all thought you were gone forever."

"Yes, but that's where my story just begins," he tells her. "My plan had worked, and the master was sinking down into the depths, but he used the last of his dark magic to take me with him and turn me into Koragg, the knight wolf, his most obedient soldier. I had no memory of my previous life. Everything I did was for the master."

"But you remember now," Chip says sceptically.

"It must have been the virus that infected my titan mode," he explains reminding us of the last time we fought in the Manticore megazord. "It began to break the memory spell."

I decide to step in.

"Then you must remember how many times you tried to destroy us," I remind him with a little accusation in my voice. "And Udonna and Bowen, even your own wife and son. You almost destroyed them, then you stole Udonna's snow staff. Does that ring any bells?"

"Yes," he says gently to me. "I remember it all, and I cannot tell you all how sorry I am."

I just shake my head at him.

"Courtney," Udonna says to me as I fold my arms turning to her. "No one could withstand the full power of the master's dark magic."

"If there was any way you could forgive me," Leanbow says. "All of you..."

Bowen sighs. "Your my father, I forgive you already."

Leanbow smiles at his son for that.

Udonna begins to walk forwards. "Of course I..."

She is cut off by the ground shaking, and I have to quickly hold her up as she nearly falls to the ground. Bowen and Leanbow both run over to her.

"Udonna," Xander says worried.

Leanbow grips his wife by the elbows and notices her condition.

"You're injured," he says in shock.

"I.. used the book of dark magic to get to the underworld," Udonna tells him and Bowen gasps. "I'm afraid I'm as vulnerable as any human now."

Leanbow shakes his head as his wife finishes.

"You shouldn't have done that," he tells her, as an explosion makes us all jump out of our skin. "Imperious has found us. I'm sending you back to rootcore."

Udonna begins to protest, even though she can barely stand.

"Oh, no. No, I don't want to loose you again," Udonna says to him.

"Your in no condition to fight," Leanbow reminds her.

I really don't want to agree with him, but he is right.

"For once we agree," I tell him as we all move out of the way. "Send her."

Leanbow casts a spell to send Udonna back. A few seconds later it goes dark and Imperious, Necrolai and the chimera monster appear. All three laugh.

"There you are!" Imperious says.

We fall into fighting stances and Leanbow turns around to face the enemy.

"Get them Chimera!" Imperious orders the beast.

"My pleasure!" Chimera says.

"Ready yourselves," Leanbow says to all six of us.

Before anything else happens Leanbow cries out in pain as electricity goes through his head. He goes into his ancient mystic mode which seems to stop it.

"NO!" He yells.

"Let's do it!" I tell my team and we morph and Bowen puts his ring on and goes into the kitsune warrior.

We run forwards to fight. Unfourtanetly the monster blocks all of us and knocks us all back. We look towards Leanbow just in time to see Necrolai disappear with him.

"DAD! NO!" Bowen cries out.

"Leanbow!" Maddie says.

"Stop!" Xander says.

The Chimera jumps into the air and blasts us. Sparks fly and we all go flying to the ground. I force myself back to my feet.

"We don't need him anyway," I tell my team pulling out my magi-staff. "We'll beat you ourselves. POWER OF THE PHOENIX!"

My body is surrounded by flames and Bowen sends his own batch to make mine more powerful. I doesn't work as he punches me and once again I go flying back.

"Courtney!" The others all call as they help me up.

The chimera laughs again. He runs at us and we all prepare for the hit.

"STOP!" A very familiar voice says and we turn to see Daggeron riding on a white unicorn.

"Daggeron," we all say in relief.

"Now what?" Imperious says and then when he sees who it is. "But I destroyed you."

. He blasts the chimera and stops in front of us.

 ** _"I am here to help you young warrior,"_** The unicorn tells me.

"Oh, cool," Chip says when both Daggeron and the unicorn are closer.

"Rangers, the unicorns name is brightstar," Daggeron tells us as he gets off of her. "She can travel through all dimensions. If you run into trouble, she can combine with your megazord. Now hurry!"

We all gather around the unicorn.

 ** _"Let's go Brightstar!"_**

We take off out of this dimension.

*Keeper of the powers*

We arrive back into our dimension.

"I can't believe Leanbow.." I am cut off as the chimera reappears this time fully grown.

"Here we go!" Xander says but Brightstar has just told me what to do so I go to her.

"I got this one!" I tell my team.

"Courtney, wait," Bowen tells me trying to stop me.

"What are you doing?" Chip asks.

"We can't use the manticore," I remind them of our lack of legendary powers. "But I can still create a megazord!"

Both me and Brightstar go through a spell seal. We go into titan mode. I jump into the air and like Cotastros I combine with brightstar slotting into the front. The spear appears in my hand.

"PHOENIX UNIZORD!" I call as we finish. "Come on!"

I run forwards and go to strike the monster but it grabs my weapon. Chimera pulls me around and strikes me. The others appear in dragon formation to help me.

"Over here!" They say shooting fire at him.

He stops the fire and uses the jaw that is his hand to trap the jaw of the dragon.

I go to strike it from behind but they hit me and then flip the others over hitting me and we all go flying back. He then blasts us again and the others return to their civilian form. I am still combined with brightstar but I am on the ground.

"This one is as stubborn as Leanbow!" The chimera says. "Let's take our revenge on him. Yeah! Crush him!"

"Okay, you are so wrong," I growl at the chimera. "I'm nothing like him."

I pull myself back to my feet.

I run forwards and we begin to fight again. The chimera strikes me in the abdomen. I go flying into some bushes. Then I hear another familiar voice.

"Get up and fight!" I look up to see Koragg stood over me. "On your feet!"

"Koragg!" I growl. "I knew you were lying,"

"Let this be our last fight!" Koragg tells me.

I growl, get back to my feet and glance from Koragg to the chimera.

"Fine!" I tell Koragg twisting my body so I can fight the chimera. "But after I deal with this freak!"

"NEVER!" Chimera vows.

It goes to electrocute me but I raise my weapon and it hits. I fight the force and begin to move forwards. I then run and break the chain of lightning as I go.

"NO!" The monster moans.

I then jump into the air and go for a finisher.

"FINAL STRIKE!" I yell and the weapon powers up.

I go down and run the chimera through. It was gone forever.

"YEAH!" I say as I come out of the explosion facing Koragg.

I run forwards and we clash swords. He then manages to strike me and I go stumbling back. I aim again and we end up hitting weapons again. I run forwards once more and we both strike each other across the stomach once more. I hit the ground and de-morph. I groan loudly. I look over and see Koragg also on the ground.

"This isn't over!" Koragg tells me as he tries to get back up.

"Whatever you say," I say and then begin to glow. "ANCIENT MYSTIC MODE!"

I go to the phoenix flame warrior and I pull out my sword to begin to fight with. I go to strike him again as we move towards each other. Unfourtanetly he blocks me with his shield. We then hit swords and he is forced to duck under another quick strike I aim his way. He hits me with his shield.

I duck and roll to dodge another one of his attacks. The others appear and begin to shout for me. I also notice that Bowen is looking worried for the both of us.

I fly up and come back down hitting swords as he goes to block me. I go to kick him, but I am forced to move away as he goes to kick me himself. I turn around so we are facing each other and we run at one another again. We end up with our swords pointed at the ground, standing right next to each other.

Sparks fly as we continue to hit each others swords. Neither of us is able to get a good shot in.

"Is that all you've got?!" Koragg taunts.

"Hardly!" I tell him flying high and kicking him in his shield. He goes stumbling backwards.

I go flying forwards again and he jumps high and kicks me in the stomach. This knocks the wind out of me. I bear it and move forwards to fight once more.

"They're a pretty even match," I hear Maddie tell the others from where they are all stood watching the battle.

"Like they can anticipate each others moves," Xander agrees.

Koragg strikes me across the chest and I go spinning to the ground, loosing my sword in the process which hits the ground a few feet from me. I look up and glance at my sword.

"You don't have a chance without your sword," Koragg says pointing his own sword at me. "Now pick it up. I wont fight an unarmed opponent."

"You got it!" I say running over to my weapon.

I can no longer control my anger as I turn back to face him.

"You're too angry!" He informs me. "You must learn to control your emotions."

"There were so many times you could have destroyed us, and you didn't," I say demanding to know the answer as my hand shakes in anger. "Tell me why!"

"I know why," Maddie again speaks up.

"So do I," Bowen says watching me and his father. "Because their is apart of him that is still good. That is still my father."

We begin to fight again. I dodge a few kicks and h blocks all of mine. I fly up and kick off from the mountain. I land back on the ground and I am forced to roll away as he goes to strike me. We clash swords and I throw a fireball which sends him stumbling backwards. He quickly regains his balance and comes at me again.

"No rest!" He tells me when I try to stop for a breather.

I don't answer but run at him again. He trips me and I land on the ground. I dig my sword into the ground trying to support myself back to my feet.

"Leanbow exists only in memory," he informs me. "I am Koragg now and forever. WOLF ATTACK!"

Before I have a chance to defend myself I am blasted into the air. Being in too much pain I drop to civilian form just before I hit the ground hard. I groan from where I lay.

"You have fought with honur," Koragg says as he approaches me. "But now the battle is over. Since you have proven to be a worthy opponent, I will grant you a swift end."

He raises his sword to my neck, I know if I cannot do something he will kill me.

He then prepares to finish me when Udonna's voice comes towards us.

"Leanbow stop!" She tells her husband. "Don't do it!"

She runs over and grabs his sword pointing it downwards, away from me. I see the look she is giving me and that she has the red and orange baby blanket of mine in her hands. Why would she have that?

"This is Athena, your child," I am shocked. Did she just say that. "Our child."

I hear Bowen gasp from behind me.

"What?" Koragg says.

I shake my head in disbelief. After all this time. Could it be true.

"Udonna, what are you saying?" I ask shocked and confused.

She smiles and steps forwards. "You were with me all along, and I never knew. It's truly magical."

Bowen and the others look as shocked as I feel.

Koragg returns his sword to his shield. He goes to touch my face but I step back.

"My- my daughter?" He says.

He then steps away from me and growls as purple surrounds his body and he turns back into Leanbow. Apparently also my father. As I look at Udonna, my mother I see the resemblance. Red hair, I also have Bowen and Leanbow's eye colour.

"And I thought my family reunions were weird," Chip says as Bowen moves forward.

"I am your mother," Udonna continues as she holds up my baby blanket. Udonna and Leanbow both walk over smiling at me. "It's true, Courtney. I knew there was a reason you came to Briarwood. It was to fulfil your destiny- the greatest sorceress of them all."

I am in pure shock as I glance from my mum, to my dad, to my brother.

"This is gonna take a little while getting used to," I tell the three and they all give me understanding look.

Before anyone else can say anything else the earth begins to shake. Me and Bowen support our mum as we fight to stay standing. A bunch of tentacles that are the master appears out of the ground. I pull mum back and Bowen moves with us.

"Come on, rangers," Vida says and we all go for our morphers.

"NO!" Dad/Leanbow says raising his hand and we cannot get our morphers. He moves forward. "This is my battle. I must finish what I started. ANCIENT MYSTIC MODE!"

He walks forward now in his armour. I cannot move or flame to stop him.

 ** _"My daughter, if you ever need me... I'll will be there... Tell your brother the same goes for him and your mother. I am sorry that I will not get to know you Athena. But we will always be connected."_**

I am shocked when he says this in my head and it doesn't hurt one bit.

"NOOO!" Me and Bowen yell.

"You can't!" Vida tells him.

"Leanbow stop!" mum shouts.

The master goes to attack Leanbow but he blocks him with his shield. He then takes him down into the depths of the underworld once more. After a few minutes five lights come out and come to us five rangers.

"Our legend warrior powers," Xander says as mum steps forward. "They're back!"

"But Leanbow's gone!" Mum comments.

I walk over and pull her into a side hug. She happily takes the comfort.

I am now at Rootcore with Daggeron. After telling him everything and him telling me he's my godfather we are discussing other things now.

"Imperious may be gone," he tells me after he had retold Imperious' defeat. "But his departure is just the beginning of our journey. Your father said many times-"

I cut him off still a little sore on the subject of my dad.

"Whoa, wait, wait," I say and Daggeron stops. "You're telling me this like I care about him. I mean, no offence Daggeron he may have been one of my fathers but I just spent the last few months stopping him from destroying the world."

"And the world would have already been destroyed if he hadn't-" before he can continue mum and Bowen enter the room.

They both smile when they spot the two of us.

"That's what I like to see.. everyone happy and enjoying the day," Bowen and me share a look at her chipper mood. "But, Athena, didn't I ask you to clean this place up?"

My smile drops a little when she says this.

"This is just great," I say turning to look at Daggeron and Bowen. "I finally find my real mom, and two seconds later I'm getting chores."

"Yes, you are," she agrees with me. "I want this place cleaned before your father comes home."

Me and Bowen know that she needs to hear this.

"I think I'll go feed Fireheart," Daggeron says leaving us two siblings to it.

I clear my throat.

"Uh... mom?" I say and her smile seems to grow when I call her that. "Leanbow's not coming home."

Bowen nods his head in agreement.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course he is. No," she cuts me off before I can say anything else. "I have not lost my senses. If you'd asked me yesterday, I would have given you a different answer. Yesterday, I thought that both you and Leanbow were lost forever, but I'd forgotten that magic works in many ways not just waving a wand but also in ways of the heart. So, yes, I don't know how or when, but Leanbow will be coming home. Now clean up this room."

I chuckle and so does Bowen. "Come on little sister, I'll help you."

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

Well I hope this is what you guys wanted. Please review. I need to update a few chapters on my others stories now. But then I will be back to update again.


	21. Chapter 20: Revealing her parentage

Chapter 20: Revealing my parentage.

Chelbell2016:

Ok guys so next chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

I am training with my god-father Daggeron. It is my 18th birthday tomorrow and I am taking the day off as my dino thunder friends and my father is coming down for my party. My ninja friends cannot make it but that's not their fault.

Daggeron is practising my knight technique with me and I feel like rolling my eyes. We've done this already. We go at it for about another half an hour when Bowen walks up.

"Hey," he says as he gets closer. "Mum wants to talk to you."

It feels weird having a mum when I never really had one but, it's also really nice. I wish that my biological father was going to be there but if he's alive then he wont come out into the open. Too risky. I may not tell my friends, my brother, Daggeron or my mother, but I do miss him. A lot.

"I'll be right there," I tell him picking up my water bottle and taking a long sip of it.

"So," Bowen says as he, Daggeron and I walk our way back to rootcore. "Are you ready for mum to meet your adopted dad?"

"They've already met," I say to him trying to make a joke.

"You know what I mean," he tells me.

"I don't know," I say to him. "I... I don't want them to ruin tomorrow. It has got to be hard on both sides."

We arrive back at rootcore.

"So Athena," my mum says using my birth name. "Your adoptive father is coming to your party and your old ranger team. Is there anyone else?"

I shake my head. "No, not as far as I know."

She nods in thought and I wonder why she wanted to know. I mean it was her that wanted to do the party and I wish she wouldn't refer to dad as my adoptive father. I sat down and began to read some magic books. I wonder how my dad is going to react to Udonna being my real mum. How will he react when he hears of how I came to be in his care. I just don't know whether it's a good idea.

"Earth to Courtney, are you ok?" Bowen waves his hand in front of my face clearly having been trying to get my attention for the last few minutes.

I nod my head as he looks a little concerned. Then the crystal ball chimes. I quickly stand and walk over.

"There's trouble in the city," I say to my brother who nods his head. "Call the others and meet me there. I'm gonna go check it out."

He looks like he is about to argue but I quickly raise my morpher and press the buttons 1-2-3.

"MAGICAL SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!"

As I finish morphing I take off into the city to find and fight the evil there.

*Keeper of the powers*

I arrive and I look around for any sign of the disturbance. I am caught off guard when a sudden blast of lightning hits the ground around me and I go flying backwards. I look up and gasp at who I see.

"Zeltrax," I say looking at the cyborg who was always out for vengeance against my father. "Haven't we killed you enough times already?"

He growls at me as I get back to my feet.

"You may have finished me off," he says as I pull out my magi-staff. "But nothing can keep me down for long."

We run forwards and begin to fight. I duck under a strike and kick him in the stomach. I take the opportunity to strike him across the chest. Unfourtanetly I am grabbed by something. I look around to see T-drones and triptoids.

"I see you've brought friends," I say as I try to break free from them. "Too scared to fight me alone Zeltrax."

He doesn't answer but is about to shoot lightning at me when Daggeron arrives and fires a him with his laser lamp. The others arrive and Bowen comes to help me fight off the Tyrannodrones and the Triptoids.

"What are these thing?" Bowen asks me.

"Dinosaurs," I tell him and he gasps in shock.

Zeltrax comes running at me. I quickly call for my shield of triumph and block him. "I will destroy you and then your father will be next and your little sister. I will completely decimate the Oliver line."

"Where not so easy to defeat pal," I say kicking him away from me and deciding to change things up a bit. "TRIASSIC ARMOUR ACTIVATE!"

My armour appears on my body and as my wings appear I fly Zeltrax high into the air, kick him away from me and he lands on the ground hard. I land in front of him but I am caught off guard when a screech happens and I am hit by a blast of magic. I look up to see the queen of the vampires stood over me.

"Just thought I'd drop by," she says and I growl at her. "I see someone else wants you dead."

I rolled my eyes. "I could write a book on how many people want me dead witch."

I raise my hand and send a bunch of fireballs at her which she is forced to fly into the air to dodge.

I then turn to fight Zeltrax again but it is becoming too much trying to fight both of them. I am quickly overpowered and I hit the ground.

"We have to get out of here," I tell my friends as they gather around me and help me to my feet. "It's too much with the styxoids, Hidiacs, the t-drones, the triptoids, Zeltrax and Necrolai."

They all stare at me wondering how I knew the names of the unfamiliar ones to them. I just shake my head and we begin to back away. I take Bowen and Daggeron's hands and everyone else holds on and then I flame us back to rootcore.

*Keeper of the powers*

"Athena?" Mum says as we arrive clearly worried about me. "Are you ok?"

I nod my head as I sit down and begin to heal my wounds. Daggeron walks over and helps me as I cannot stop shaking from anger. How is it my enemies keep coming back to get me.

"Who was that robot you thought and the dinosaur type creatures?" He asks me when I am finished and I sigh.

"Zeltrax, the Tyrannodrones and the triptoids," I say to all of them glancing around. "Were some of the enemies of the dino thunder ranger team."

All my friends looked really shocked.

"But the robot, Zeltrax I think you said," Bowen says and when I nod my head he continues. "He seems to have a personal vendetta against you."

I sigh and begin to tell all of them the story of how Smithy became Zeltrax. By the end they looked a little shocked but mum also looked a little upset.

"So your adopted father is the reason for this robot being after you," she says and I still don't like the way she refers to him as my adopted father.

"I am responsible for what robot being after you," a voice says from behind me and my eyes widen as I turn to see my father and my old team there smiling at me.

I squeal as I run over and hug everyone.

"Oh my god, dad, Leanne, Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent," I say as I hug each one of them. "How are you?"

They all say fine but my dad is staring at Udonna accusingly. "What do you mean when you say adopted father? I am the only father she knows."

Uh oh.

"Actually I am her mother and her father is my husband Leanbow," Udonna tells him.

The whole room goes quiet.

"You mean your the one who left her alone," dad says stepping forwards.

"Dad," I say trying to stop this argument before it escalates.

"I didn't leave her alone," Udonna says also walking forwards. "And neither did her father."

"He may be the guy who created her," dad says placing a hand on my shoulder. "But I raised her. Fed her, loved and cared for her from the moment I laid eyes on her. That has to count for something."

"It does," Udonna says sighing knowing that this is true and she cannot deny the fact that he looked after me since I was a baby. "I will be forever grateful to you for looking after her. But you cannot deny her true parentage."

"Okay, that's enough," I say getting between the two. "I am not a rag doll you can fight over. Right now we have much bigger problems. Zeltrax is back."

The dino rangers all look in complete shock as I say this.

"He can't be," Conner tells me looking a little unsure. "We defeated him in the last battle."

"Well he is," I say and then I walk over to them and ask them the one thing that I knew I needed to do. "And we need your help to defeat him."

Dad walks forward having brought the old case that I had requested he had to show the others what our morphers were like.

"But how?" he asks lifting the lid to reveal the bracelets that holds the dino gems in. "They have no power left."

My mystic friends walked over and held up their wands. "They soon will have."

We use our wands to charge their morpher long enough for one last battle.

"Ok guys so here's the plan," I tell them and I point out who is going to work with who and they all agree that this is the best way.

As everyone else leaves I turn around and walk over to my mum.

"When we get back maybe you can explain to my dad," I say to her and she sighs. "I know that I have two fathers now but Tommy Oliver will always be my father in one way."

She nods in understanding. I hug her and kiss her cheek. She smiles at that and I take off after the two teams.

*Keeper of the powers*

I flame to where I sense Zeltrax. The others are with me. When Zeltrax spots us he growls.

"So we meet again Dr. Oliver," he says.

I look to my left where the mystic rangers are standing and then to my right where the dino rangers are.

"Ok guys, this time let's finish him for good," I say and then pull out my morpher. "Ready?"

The dino rangers raise their wrists, Bowen puts on his ring and the other.

"READY!"

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"

"LEGENDARY SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!"

"KITSUNE WARRIOR!"

We all morph into our respective ranger colours.

Then the dino rangers begin their roll call.

"TYRANNO!"

"TRICERA!"

"PTERA!"

"BRACHIO!"

"DRAGO!"

"DINO THUNDER!"

It is now us mystic rangers turn.

"ELEMENT OF EARTH! GREEN LEGEND WARRIOR!"

"ELEMENT OF WIND! PINK LEGEND WARRIOR!"

"ELEMENT OF WATER! BLUE LEGEND WARRIOR!"

"ELEMENT OF LIGHTNING! YELLOW LEGEND WARRIOR!"

"ELEMENT OF FIRE! RED LEGEND WARRIOR!"

"POWER OF THE FLAMING MARS! KITSUNE WARRIOR!"

"POWER OF THE SUN! SOLARIS KNIGHT!"

We finish roll calls and jump down to face the evils around us.

Third person POV:

All thirteen rangers of the past and present begin to fight.

Bowen and Conner begin to fight a group of triptoids. Conner begins to strike a few with his Thundermax sabre and Bowen the same with his Kitsune sword. They begin to strike, kick and punch their way through. Then Bowen gets kicked in the side and goes flying back.

"You okay?" Conner asks as he lands next to him. "These guys are working my last nerve. TYRANNO STAFF!"

"I agree," Bowen says and reaches for his Kitsune spear and shield. "KITSUNE SPEAR AND SHIELD!"

This seems to even the odds and they are soon gone.

Kira and Maddie quickly turn to face the Tyrannodrones that had followed them into an abandoned warehouse. Kira goes into super dino mode and Maddie raises her Lion staff.

"CODE 1!" She says and a wall of water comes and the Tyrannodrones begin to run. "TIDAL WAVE!"

As the T-drones run away a deep screeching sound is heard and they go falling back from the sound. It turns out the magic had allowed Kira to do her Ptera scream in ranger form. As the dinosaurs are washed away the girls regroup and high five.

"Great job!" Maddie says to Kira.

"Way to go!" Kira replies and they high five.

Ethan pulls out his Tricera shield and he charges like a bull and begins to knock all of the triptoids and styxoids out of his way. Xander uses his vine power to bind them and then uses his Lion staff.

"CODE 1! ROCK SLIDE!" The rocks succeed in destroying both the triptoids and the styxoids.

Both Ethan and Xander cheer as they are now done.

Trent goes straight into his super dino mode and begins to speed around the monsters striking them from all different sides and they go flying into the air. Chip then strikes them with lightning and they are destroyed. Except for a few T-drones who manage to knock both boys around. Trent quickly calls for his ATV and Chip his mystic racer. They begin to shoot at all of the monsters. Finally they are all gone.

Vida and Leanne chase Necrolai into a building. As she goes running up some stairs the two girls follow her. She jumps into the air and tries to fire at the girls. Leanne quickly pulls out her primary weapon.

"Plesio mace!" She says and she throws the ball end at Necrolai. It wraps around her ankle and Leanne drags her back to the ground where Vida quickly uses her lion staff.

"CODE 1!" She says and creates a gust of whirlwind that sends the queen of the vampire flying out of the area.

"And that's what I call girl power," Leanne says and the girls cheer.

Courtney had called for her Triassic shield and she along with Tommy and Daggeron began to face off with Zeltrax.

"Laser lamp!" Daggeron says firing at the robot.

"Brachio staff energy orb!" Tommy says firing at the same time.

"Code 1! Firestorm!" Courtney yells.

All three attacks combine and Explosions surround and hit Zeltrax at the same time. He quickly manages to get back to his feet so Courtney turns to the two guys and nods her head.

"Super dino mode!" Tommy says and the spikes come out on his suit.

"Ancient mystic mode!" Courtney and Daggeron say and they go from ranger form to their warrior form.

Courtney flies into the air and grabs Zeltrax. She bashes him into a wall and then another. She drops him and both her godfather and her adopted father quickly destroy him. It's over.

Both teams regroup and cheer.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

It is now time for my party. I have just got down and everyone cheers. I am wearing a red dress with orange flecks on it. Tommy comes to take my arm one side and Daggeron the other. I let them lead me down to where rootcore had been magically decorated to look like a ball room.

"Happy birthday!" My mum says. I hug her and then my friends and family.

I go to get a drink and then I walk over to my dad.

"Hey you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says and then smiles as one of our songs come on. I will always love you. "Do you want to dance?"

I nod and just like my birthday two years ago we dance. When we got to presents I got a book on magic powers from Claire and Bowen, a charm bracelet with a snow leopard, a phoenix charm, a dragon charm and a unicorn charm from Vida and Maddie. They represent Azantys, My phoenix zord, Fireheart and Brightstar. Dad got me a new dress. Mum gave me an old family heirloom a necklace with a snowflake on it. I also received a present without a name on it.

It was a ring which glowed and showed my emotions. It was like a mood ring. It came with a note that says:

 _I'll always be there Athena. If you need me. One day I will explain our connection. Happy birthday and I'm sorry I cannot be with you today. At least you have your mother and your brother._

 _Love you,_

 _L_

I couldn't be sure but if he was alive I think this is from dad-Leanbow.

Later on after the party I request some time with both my mum and my dad.

"Okay you guys," I say wanting to get this conversation over with. "We need to talk about how I ended up in dads care. Mum you want to tell him."

She nods and as she speaks I have a vision.

Vision:

 _ **Udonna standing with a three year old Bowen and a baby in her arms. As she looks down at both of them and to where her husband is. She knew what she must do. She motioned for her husband and Daggeron to follow her.**_

 _ **"Daggeron," she says with tears in her eyes. "We need you to take Athena somewhere safe."**_

 _ **Daggeron's eyes widen. "No what about Bowen?"**_

 _ **"I Know someone who can watch Bowen and he has his magic, Athena doesn't have magic yet. I need you to take her."**_

 _ **Daggeron Looked to Leanbow who also had tears in his eyes. He takes his daughter into his hands and squeezes her tight.**_

 _ **"We will be together again one day Athena. I promise."**_

As the vision ended I see mum still talking to my dad.

"And that was the last time we seen her," she explains. She then goes on to tell him about Daggeron. How he was attacked by Callindor.

"I'm sorry I ever thought you had abandoned her," dad says and I smile.

"And I'm sorry about saying your not her dad," she says glancing at me. "She has two dads. You're the one who raised her. guess it just hit me hard seeing her call someone else besides Leanbow dad."

I pull her into a hug. "If he's alive. I'll call him dad someday too."

And everything was all right between all of us once again.

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

Ok so another chapter done. Please review and I will update again soon.

This chapter was posted on the 03/04/2017 at 20:09


	22. Chapter 21: The light

Chapter 21: The light

Chelbell2016:  
Cannot believe how well this story is coming. Please review and tell me what you think.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

We've all been called to Rootcore. I wonder why.

"Oh come on Daggeron," Chip says being impatient. "You can tell us. What's this meeting about?"

"I'm in the dark as much as you guys about this meeting," Daggeron says and I wonder why mum would want us all here. Daggeron walks over to the entrance with the sack he has. "Come on Fireheart! Come and get your oats!"

He throws the bag of oats outside to where the dragon is waiting. Flames come from the direction making us all jump a little.

"He likes his oats toasted," Daggeron says pointing behind him at Fireheart. We all chuckle.

Mom begins to walk down the stairs and addresses us.

"I'm glad you all could make it," she says and I decide to voice my worries.

"Is everything all right?" I ask and I see that Bowen also looks a little concerned for our mother.

"Yes... and no," I frown at the way she says this. "Clare you have been a wonderful apprentice. You'll make an amazing sorceress. Daggeron, I am so happy you have come back into my life. Vida, Chip, Xander, Maddison, You have far exceeded any expectation I had of you when we began this Journey."

Me and Bowen share a glance as she walks over to the both of us.

"Bowen, my son, you are the man I always wanted you to be," she says and then she walks over to me and I am beginning to guess why she called us here. "Athena, Courtney, my daughter. You have grown into the woman I always hoped you would be."

I cannot keep quite any longer so I speak up.

"What's going on?" I ask her as she takes my hands. "You're leaving?"

She nods her head.

"I am," she says and my frown deepens. "Somewhere out there is my husband, Leanbow. I'm going to find him and bring him home."

"We'll go with you," Vida says as me and Bowen both stare at her.

"No, you're needed here," she says to Vida in a no nonsense tone. "This is something I must do alone."

Udonna smiled one last time at me and Bowen and then began to walk away. I don't care what she says there is two people I can send with her without causing any problems to my team.

 ** _"Azantys, meet me and Clare outside in five minutes."_**

 _ **"Yes Courtney."**_

I go outside with the two.

"Clare, Azantys I need you two to go with mum," I say and Clare looks a little shocked. "I cannot loose her Clare. Like she said we need the others with the team. You two are the only ones I can trust with this type of job please."

They both nod and me and Clare cast a spell so that her and Azantys can communicate.

*Keeper of the powers*

We are back at work and me and Bowen are both in a very worried mood. What if something happens to mum? I have only just found her. Bowen comes over.

"You ok?" He asks gently.

"Just worried," I answer and he pulls me in for a side hug.

"Mum can take care of herself," he says and then smiles. "Don't worry... little sister."

"HEY!" I say and he laughs as his plan works. "You aren't that much older than me."

I realise what he was doing and punch him in the arm. He flinches and whispers something about little sisters punching hard. I laugh.

My laugh stops when our morphers go off. All six of us run into the city and their is nothing wrong.

"Nothing unusual," Xander says.

"That's strange," Bowen says from beside me. "The reading on the morpher said the dark energy here was off the chart."

We suddenly gasp when everything goes dark. Obviously what the crystal ball was alerting us to.

"You were saying?" Chip says to Bowen and Xander.

Suddenly it is like the sky is split apart.

"Now this is a wild guess," Chip continues and I want to slap him around the ear right now. "But could it be referring to that?"

We all stare in shock. Some sort of steps rise up and ten sort of monsters appear. My sensing powers are off the chart right now.

Everyone is screaming and running away from the area. I am getting a little lightheaded from the amount of dark energy that my powers are picking up on. Bowen keeps me upright.

"Now this... this could really be the end of the world," Chip says and I roll my eyes.

"You know how many times I have had to see the world nearly end," I say. "And to quote Vida. The worlds still here."

Daggeron appears behind us.

"In all my years of magic, I've never seen anything like this," Daggeron says from behind me and I frown.

"I didn't want to hear that," Xander says to my godfather.

"Who are they?" Maddie asks.

I am really shocked with how much dark magic seems to be coming off of them in waves.

The fish faced one begins to speak.

"People of the surface," it says. "Let me introduce to you the destroyers of your world. Black lance, Megahorn, Iron sculpin, Itassis, Serpentina, Heckatoid, Oculus, Magmavore, Matoomba, Gekkor. We are the ten terrors of the underworld. We have come to punish you. Give us what you hold most sacred. Give us the light! Also known as the keeper of the powers and her guardian."

I notice both Daggeron and Bowen share a look at that.

"We gotta stop them!" I tell my team.

We morph, go into legend warrior mode, go into our zords, and combine into our megazord.

"MANTICORE MEGAZORD!" We all yell.

"We're gonna give you a one way ticket back to the underworld," Xander tells the ten terrors as we approach them.

We power up our weapon. "LEGEND STRIKER SPIN ATTACK!"

Black lance blocks the fire that is aimed at him.

"That was nothing!" He taunts and then raises his own weapon.

He blasts us, our megazord splits,and we return to our civilian form as we hit the ground. I cry out in pain before my healing powers finally begin to kick in.

"We will have the light!" Sculpin says to us.

We get back to our feet just as Bowen and Daggeron arrive.

"The light?" I say in confusion as they begin to disappear. "What was he talking about?"

They finally disappear and the world goes light again.

*Keeper of the powers*

I am back at rootcore, playing fetch with Fireheart, and trying to figure out who the light is. I throw the stick and then hold my hand up.

"Stay," I tell the dragon and he bounces around wanting to go. "Stay. Stay. Get it boy! Whoa!"

As soon as I give him permission he takes off and nearly knocking me flying as he takes to the sky. I decide to sit down. I turn to my left and scream as I spot Phineas hanging upside down besides me. Phineas then jumps off of the tree branch that he was clinging to and lands beside me.

"It's only you Phineas," I say sighing as he sits down besides me.

"Something on your mind?" He asks me.

I chuckle a little before answering his question. "No there's not!"

He has a laugh saying there is a bug on my mind. He goes on with a story but I am not listening much as I cannot help but wonder if my mum, Clare and Azantys are ok. And maybe my dad too.

"Is there anything other than a flea story you want to tell me about?" I ask wanting to get off of this conversation.

"Gee," he says. "I don't know. Is there anything other than 'I'm not thinking about anything' that you want to tell me."

I don't answer wanting to keep these thoughts to myself. Then I realise what he is thinking.

"It's not about my father, okay?" I say to him patting him on the shoulder.

"Got it," he says and then begins to talk again. "Not about dad. Yeah, the dad you never knew. The dad who saved the magical world not once, but twice. You don't want to talk about him because you're not thinking about him."

"Phineas!" I raise my voice having had enough.

"Better go," Phineas says realising that I am mad. "I think I hear the lake dwarf calling."

I then remember something that I did want to know.

"Wait. Wait, wait, wait," I tell him. "There is one thing. The terrors referred to looking for the light. What is the light?"

I am hoping that he knows.

"Ah. 'The light' let me see," Phineas says. "That would be uh you."

I give him a confusing look. "Me?"

"Yeah," Phineas says smiling and I am a little annoyed. Another bunch of people that want me dead. "Your.. uh.. I hate to have to mention his name again.. father was the greatest of all warriors, and Udonna was once a very powerful sorceress. They... uh... they had two children. One was born as a future guardian. The second baby... a daughter. You. You have the potential to be the most powerful sorceress of all time. That's why the dark side fears you. You are the light that can destroy the darkness."

"And I can really do that?" I ask in complete shock. I knew I had powers but this is ridiculous.

"Well, gee I hope so," Phineas says. "Otherwise I sewed that hole in my underpants for nothing. Well have a nice day, miss. Light. Oh come on, get in here."

He then pulls me towards him for a hug.

"There you go," he says after he lets me go. As he goes to walk away a giant tree branch drops down in front of me and I jump backwards. Phineas turns back around to speak to me again. "Ah, playing fetch with Fireheart. I'd wear a helmet."

I look up to see Fireheart flying away.

*Keeper of the powers*

Us five rangers and Bowen arrive at the scene where Daggeron is fighting the terror named Magmavore.

"Yo lava boy," Xander says as we run over. "Try and take us all on."

We all make a noise as we pull out our magi-staffs and Bowen his kitsune sword. We all move forwards. Me, Xander and Bowen go to knock hit him with our weapons but he knocks us all out of the air.

The other three moved forwards and began to try and fire at him as one. It hits him but has no effect. He blasts them and they all cry out. Daggeron then grabs his club and points it downwards.

"Now Courtney, Bowen!" He says.

Me and Bowen both strike him in the same spot. He knocks us both away and I quickly raise a shield to protect us. I send a few fireballs at Magmavore but they do no damage. Chip and Vida soon join us on the ground and it is just Xander, Daggeron and Maddie left.

The monster knocked Maddie and Xander over.

"Have a ball!" He taunted.

I drop my morphing mode and go into ancient mystic mode. Pulling out my bow I begin to fire quick arrows at the monster. They hit but he manages to send me flying with his ball again. This time I hit the ground and I am in pain as I didn't have time to raise a shield. He then knocks Daggeron down and the others help the two of us to our feet.

"Weak rangers!" Magmavore says.

"Okay he seems just a little more tougher than the other we battled," Xander points out.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet," Magmavore informs us before sending a huge fireball at us that sends us flying backwards. "You have lost your will to fight so I no longer have business with you. I will go and plan for the destruction."

He laughs before disappearing.

We return to rootcore.

"I cannot believe we got blasted like that," Bowen says to the others.

"Maybe there was something I could have done, or I should have done.." Maddie begins but Vida cuts her off as Daggeron and I begin to walk over to the Xenetone.

"Give it a rest sis," Vida tells her sister. "We got our butts handed to us plain and simple."

"Guys," Bowen says trying to stop the fight before it happens.

"Hey you don't have to be so hard on Maddie," Chip says sticking up for Maddie.

"Hey, hey guys," Bowen tries again and I am about to loose my temper myself.

The others began to speak.

Then Xander walked in. "Has anyone seen Clare?"

I am about to tell him when the others all yell at him as one. "NO!"

I have had about enough of my team now.

"I asked a simple question you don't have to bite my head off," Xander defends himself.

"Well go look for her yourself," Vida commands him.

"Hey!" I yell having had enough. "You sound like a bunch of spoiled children. We lost. We got our butts kicked. We are up against an enemy the likes we have never faced before. If we cannot be a unified force, we stand no chance at all."

Daggeron nods his head and then continues.

"We do not blame each other," he says looking around at all of us. "We do not take it out on each other. We wait for our next opportunity and then we..."

Before he can continue the crystal ball goes off.

We look to see flames around a building. We take off.

*Keeper of the powers*

We arrive to fight Magmavore once again.

"The hills will erupt in lava!" He vows as we arrive.

"We'll see about that!" We all yell drawing our attention to him.

We blast him and the big ball of lava that he was going to use to cause destruction disappears.

"Who dares?" The monster growls.

"We do!" Daggeron says as we move to stand in front of the terror. "It's your turn to feel the heat."

"All right, we fight. But to make this interesting, what say we play a little game?" Magmavore requests.

I wonder what he is up to. "Game?"

He lights his club up. And then sends flames which light up a radio tower.

"Here's the rules!" Magmavore tells us. "If I defeat all of you before the flame goes out on that radio tower, I win. But if even one of you is left standing when the flame goes out. You win."

I don't like this.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Chip questions.

"You don't," Magmavore points out. "But that's what makes this game fun. Shall we begin? Or maybe you don't feel like playing now?"

"Count me in!" I tell him raising my lion staff. "CODE 1! FIRESTORM!"

I use my lion staff to send fire in his direction. It has no effect because he is made of fire. Xander does his rock slide next. They dissolve as they get close to him.

"No way!" Xander says shocked.

"Way!" The monster says once more sending a fireball at us.

I use my shield but it is so powerful that the force knocks us all to the ground. Once more my head is ringing.

"This game is a little one-sided, wouldn't you say?" The monster mocks.

I try to get up but I can not stop the ringing in my head. My magic is drained badly.

"I have to do something!" Maddie says from besides me before getting to her feet. "I am not giving up."

"Maddie?" Bowen questions as he tries to move towards me- the only one who is seriously damaged right now.

"This game we're playing isn't just about us loosing!" Maddison says. "If we loose, everyone looses. The world looses, and I'm not gonna let that happen! CODE 1! TIDAL WAVE!"

She sends a wave of water at the monster. It hits him and as he is made of water he screams out in pain.

"It burns! It burns!" Magmavore cries.

The others get back to their feet and Bowen quickly runs over to help me up. I wince at the pain in my head.

"Good job Maddison," Daggeron says.

"No big deal," Maddie replies.

"Yes.. it.. was," I say slowly. "Yo... you saved everyone!"

"Good job, sis!" Vida cheers.

Daggeron turns her towards him and praises her again. "Well done!"

Magmavore gets to his feet again. "Don't think you've won," he says and then begins to grow. "All you've done is turn me back to my gigantic form."

I step away from Bowen and then press code 3 on my lion staff.

"LEGEND OF THE SKY! MYSTIC FIREBIRD!"

"LEGEND OF THE JUNGLE! MYSTIC LION!"

We turn into our zords and then combine into our megazord. "MANTICORE MEGAZORD!"

"Now I can finish you all!" Magmavore informs us.

"SPIN ATTACK!" All of us yell hoping to put a dent in this terror.

It doesn't work.

"Check it out!" Maddie says.

"You should know by now your attacks don't work on me," Magmavore reminds us.

"Come on!" I say wanting to get home and lye down.

"What? My heat! It's fading!" Magmavore suddenly cries and when I look around I see why.

The flame has gone out in the tower. We had won.

Suddenly a spear comes out of nowhere and hits Magmavore in the chest.

"What's going on?" I say not believing that he would follow the rules of his game.

"I made the rules of the game and I lost," Magmavore says as he is being electrocuted.

"I can't believe it!" I say shocked. "They destroyed one of their own!"

"The rules of darkness show no mercy!" Magmavore informs us. "But you have nine other terrors to defeat. This is just the beginning!"

He is then distinguished of all his powers and is destroyed.

*Keeper of the powers*

After taking some painkillers I am feeling a lot better and we are on ur way to work.

"Well I wasn't just gonna stand there and watch him destroy the city without putting up a fight," Maddie explains.

"Well I've never seen such a big ball of water," Xander tells her. "I think I'd like to try and surf that."

"You were great Maddie," Chip says. "I hope you feel like you've made a contribution to the team."

"Contribution? hmm," Maddie says with a thoughtful look. "Actually, I felt like the whole team."

We all turn, look at her and then begin to chase her through the woods.

We arrive at work.

"Hey, Toby," Xander says as we see Toby at the cash register.

We begin to help him.

"So nice of you to show up," Toby says sarcastically. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather be out doing whatever it is you do, do when your out doing what you do, do?"

I give him a look of confusion.

"Sorry, boss," Xander says.

"Well, apology not accepted," Toby informs us. "That's why I've decided to hire a new employee."

A door is opened and I have to practically restrain my big brother when LeeLee walks out.

"LEELEE!" We all yell.

"Yep," Toby agreed. "And she promised not to go running off all the time. Like some other people whose names I- Bowen, Courtney, Vida, Xander, Chip, Maddison- am not gonna mention."

"Toby, you cannot hire her. Her mom is," I have to step on Bowens foot as the others and LeeLee shake their heads at him.

I clear my throat. "Welcome on board LeeLee."

"Thanks," she says and for some reason I feel that she means it. I don't sense evil from her. Should I give her a chance. Toby walks off. "Love to stay and chat, but I have work to do."

The others glare and I just nod my head. She steps forward and speaks to us again. "You keep my secret I keep yours."

"Deal," I say and she walks off.

Bowen gives me a raged look.

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

Ok so another chapter. I have work tomorrow but then not till Friday so I will try to update by then. hope yu enoy please review.

This chapter was posted on the 09/04/2017 at 22:25


	23. Chapter 22: The hunter

Chapter 22: The hunter.

Chelbell2016:

Ok just to point out I know that on fanfiction the format for date is MM/DD/YYYY but I don't I use the format DD/MM/YYYY. This is how I have always done it. So I didn't say the last chapter was posted on the fourth of September 2017. I said it was posted on the ninth of April 2017. Hope you enjoy and I will update as soon as possible. Please review.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

I am at work with the others. I sigh as I spot Xander playing his instrument while I am trying to carry to very heavy boxes around on my own. I drop them down on another box.

"Need any help their me lady?" Xander asks and I roll my eyes.

"Not anymore," I reply looking over things. "Thanks for asking."

"Just doing my part," Xander says and I sigh once more.

Bowen walks over and gives Xander a look. He has noticed my lack of sleep and nightmares about things happening to our parents. The problem is I don't know whether their dreams or visions. I had spoken to both Daggeron and Bowen and they hadn't been able to give me much reassurance.

I look around as Vida walks over to me from Toby's office.

"Uh, hey, Courtney," Vida says sounding a little nervous, which makes me frown. "Toby wants to see you in his office. He seems really mad. His eye was doing that twitchy thing again."

I sigh wondering what I had done now. "Oh, great."

I walk over to the office not wanting to keep my boss waiting. I open the door a peep to see what looks like a guitar made into a trophy.

"The winner of the first ever rockployee award," Toby says and for the first time in a few days I smile. "Goes to miss Courtney Oliver."

Everyone cheers and claps as Toby places the award in front of me.

I shake Toby's hand.

"Thank you, Toby," I say as I cannot keep the smile off of my face. "Thank you, guys. Wow. Well I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends and co-workers."

Bowen spotted LeeLee. "Recent hires excluded, right Courtney."

I frown at LeeLee's crestfallen look.

"Thanks again, Toby," I say once more.

The other rangers cheer once more as I walk towards them all. I turn back and glance at the award. "It's amazing."

I walk out of the office and Bowen and Maddie stand with me.

"Looks like you finally found your groove in briarwood," Maddie says.

"Well over the last few years I haven't really stayed in many places," I tell the two. "I haven't been able to stay with my friends as I have moved from Reefside to blue bay. Then from blue bay back to Reefside and now to briarwood."

"Now you have friends again," Maddie says and I nod smiling.

As I walk away from her I feel the headache coming on that I have had the last few days. I just wish I knew where my parents are.

Me and Daggeron are throwing some food up to Fireheart.

"This is a dangerous time for you, Courtney," Daggeron says and I roll my eyes.

"What's new?" I ask him.

Fireheart bumps my back and I glance at him.

 ** _"Hi Courtney."_**

 ** _"Behave Fireheart please."_**

I then look back at Daggeron.

"The terrors will know you're the light," Daggeron continues. "They will come for you. They will use everything in their power to deceive you, capture you, and destroy you."

"Well they wouldn't be the first ones," I whisper under my breath. "But I get it Daggeron."

"No, you don't, but nice try," Daggeron continues and I shake my head at him. "When the time is right, you will understand, and you will also realize your connection to the Fireheart."

I give him a look of confusion. "Fireheart?"

Fireheart roars and I try to calm him. I then look back at Daggeron and give him an insane look. "I gotta get back to work."

Before I get out of the woods my morpher alerts me to one of the terrors being there. I flame to the others and we run off to fight the terror.

*Keeper of the powers*

We find that it is oculous the hunter that is the one after us today.

"Let the hunt begin!" I hear him say as we arrive.

"Stop right there!" I order him.

"I am Oculous the hunter!" He introduces himself. "And you are my quarry. But I'll make a deal with you."

"A deal?" Maddie questions.

"What kind of a deal?" Xander says.

"I only want the red ranger," Oculous says.

"Yeah who doesn't," I say as Bowen moves so he is standing in front of me.

"If she surrenders to me now, the rest of you will be spared," he says and I hope that it doesn't come down to this. "Interested?"

"He's the hunter, we're the prey?" Chip says questioning the situation.

"That's right," oculous agrees. "And I'm the best. Just surrender, red ranger, and save me the trouble."

"There's no way your getting her," Bowen tells him.

"Forget it!" I agree. "We don't go down without a fight."

"Okay," Oculous says slowly. "I'll demolecularize your friends one by one with my lasers. If I don't have all five by sundown, I'll surrender. That's the game."

I just hope that nothing happens to my friends because of me.

"Well," I say pulling out my magi-staff as the others do the same. "The game is on."

We make a move towards him but he fires at us and I am forced to raise a shield. Smoke appears. When the smoke is gone so is Oculous.

"Hey!" I yell as we run to where he was seconds before.

"Where'd he go?" Maddie asks in confusion.

"He split!" I say in anger.

"Something tells me he'll be back," Chip says.

"Yeah," Bowen says and then walks over to me. "But until he does. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

I sigh knowing that he is being totally serious.

"Rangers!" A voice coming from nowhere says. "The hunt is on. I can be anywhere. I suggest you start running!"

"Stay next to me Courtney," Bowen says to me.

We look back when Chip has to block a blast that came out of nowhere.

"He's up in the window!" Chip informs us.

"He's not so smart after all!" Bowen says as he blocks me from the attacks.

More shots come raining down so we all raise our magi-staffs and Bowen his sword.

"Magi-staff!" Lights come down creating one big shield to protect us.

I suddenly cry out as another shot hits me in the back of the leg. It came from behind us.

"Courtney!" Bowen says as I drop to the ground.

"That blast came from the other direction," Maddie points out as I try unsuccessfully to heal my leg. "How?""

Something in that blast is preventing my healing magic from working.

As Vida and Xander lean down next to me the others block more blasts coming from all different directions. I try to raise a shield but all my magic is drained from my injuries.

"Watch it!" Chip says as he blocks the blasts.

Bowen bends down and between him and Xander they help me to keep my weight off my foot as they pull me to my feet.

"We got to get Courtney out of here!" Bowen says.

They help me as we attempt to get as far away as we can from the hunter. The one who is after me and will at this rate get me.

*Keeper of the powers*

We are moving as quickly as we can through briarwood to get out of here.

"Come on!" Chip says as Xander and Bowen try to help me stay upright.

I suddenly drop not being able to stay n my ankle.

"Courtney!" Bowen says worried for me. "I'll carry you!"

I go to shake my head but at that moment Xander gets shot by a red light.

"Oh no!" I say as he begins to demolecularize. Then he is gone! "XANDER!"

Bowen is carrying me why Chip, Vida and Maddie are blocking the shots that are aimed at us.

"This guys going down!" Vida says.

"Keep running!" Maddie says.

I glance back to make sure that everyone is here. We stop for a second and then Chip yells out.

"LOOK OUT!" Chip yells and he pushes all of us to the ground.

I cry out as I land once more on my bad ankle. Bowen looks around and runs over.

"Bowen my ankle is swollen I cannot walk," I tell him as I try to keep the pressure off of my leg. "You guys need to go now!"

"No way!" He tells me and he picks me back up despite my protests. "I am not leaving you here. I am your guardian."

"We got to keep moving!" Vida says.

I raise my magi-staff and so do the other three. "FINISHIO!"

We disappear so we can get out of here. We then continue into the woods.

"We should make a break for rootcore," Vida says as we go on.

I had forced Bowen to not hold me so he could have his weapon. Him and Chip now had one arm each around their shoulders why the girls watched out for oculous.

"I don't want to jeopardise the base," I say remembering how with every team our command centre has been destroyed. "This guy can follow us anywhere."

"I'm running out of suggestions," Chip says from my left side. "If this was a role-playing game, I'd give myself a time out."

Bowen gently helps me to sit down on a tree stump.

"At least we have some cover from the trees," Maddie says.

As she finishes the tree begin to disappear as a bright red light hits them.

"You were saying?" Chip asks sarcastically.

"Guess I spoke too soon," she replies.

Bowen is standing over me ready to move as soon as we can.

"We're in trouble!" I point out knowing that right now this is all coming down to one alternative.

Then Vida and Bowen are both hit by a red light at the same time.

"NOO!" I scream and tears begin to run down my face. "VIDA, BOWEN!"

"SIS!" Maddie cries as she hits the ground.

I try to move to the place where my big brother and my friend had just disappeared.

"Hey, Maddie, you ok?" Chip asks as he bends down next to the blue ranger.

"VIDA! BOWEN!" I cry out.

Maddie protests as Chip pulls her to her feet and then he helps me to place an arm around his shoulder, as he lifts me back to my feet.

He then begins to drag us away from the area.

"Come on!" He says as I stumble along behind him. "We've gotta find cover!"

*Keeper of the powers*

We are once again back in briarwood. But I've had enough of loosing my friends now.

"Wait! Wait!" I say to Chip and Maddie. "Stop for a second."

Chip sits me on a wall.

"Courtney we can't stop," Maddie says.

"I'm gonna surrender," I tell the two.

"What?" Chip says in disbelief.

"You can't we're a team," Maddie reminds me.

"It's me they're after," I say to them. "If I give up, it will save Xander, Bowen and Vida."

Chip shakes his head as he stares down at me.

"If it's you they're after, then it's you we have to protect," Chip tries to make me see sense.

"Watch out!" Maddie suddenly yells before she shoves Chip aside and then like the others she is hit by a bright red light and disappears.

"Maddie!" I yell. "Oh no!"

We manage to make it back through the trees into the forest. We have de-morphed and I can see that my ankle has swollen badly. We are trying to keep ourselves covered by a tree.

"You know he's gonna find us," I point out to Chip.

"I've been thinking," Chip says. "He's probably in another dimension, which allows him to follow us wherever we go."

I nod my head even though I am barely listening to him. I know what I must do.

"Stop!" I say as he tries to continue. "I'm gonna give myself up."

"What?" Chip says once again.

"I'm not gonna loose all my friends," I inform him. "There's something I can do to stop it."

Chip shakes his head at me.

"But if you surrender, you'll destroy everything that we stand for," Chip says but I don't really feel that their is another choice. "We're power rangers. Do you really think that that's what Xander, Bowen, Vida and Maddison would want you to do."

He turns away and then he is hit by a light and begins to disappear like my other friends. I go to grab him but it is too late. All five of my friends are gone. It's over.

"Now it's just me!" I say hating the idea.

'I have to end this once and for all' is my only thought right now.

I walk out from behind the tree.

"Come on, you coward!" I yell to draw oculous' attention to me. "Show yourself! I surrender!"

"Yes, the game is over," Oculous says. "I have won!"

"It's me you want," I remind him. "LET MY FRIENDS GO! I wont even fight you!"

I can suddenly hear Oculous' voice.

"Have it your way then," He says. "You will be my biggest prize yet!"

A bright green light goes to hit me but something shoves me out of the way. I groan as I land on my ankle one more on the ground. As the guy begins to drag me away, I look up to see Phineas.

"Come on!" He tells me.

"I should have known it's you Phineas!" I growl out as he continues to drag me away.

"Good to see you to!" Phineas says. "I just saved a life again. We all have things we're good at."

He pulls me to behind a tree and I am really angry right now.

He pins me to the tree as I try to shove him off.

"Let me go!" I yell at hm. "I have to surrender to save the others!"

As I try to move he grabs me again.

"Interesting conundrum..." he says as I fight to get free. "You have to save us all."

"I've already saved the world twice!" I say to him. "I've had it my friends are more important!"

"You are the light!" He says and I have to fight the urge to roll my eyes. "The key to destroying the underworld. What a burden. I know. But if you surrender then we are all lost. Every bird, squirrel, and fly, caterpillar, alligator, flea. Well, no one really cares about the flea, except maybe another flea."

I sigh. "Okay, okay, okay, I get your point. I'm the light, but they're my friends. What am I supposed to do?"

He just gives me a look of confusion.

"Well I don't know," he replies. "What does your heart tell you?"

"Heart?" I say. But then something clicks. "Heart. Fireheart."

I remember Daggeron telling me the connection between me and the dragon. I know what I must do.

"That's it," I say knowing that this is the right way to go. "I am the light! Thanks again, Phineas!"

I then take move away and pull out my morpher. I press three buttons and then raise it to the sky.

"LEGENDARY SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!"

I then flame to where I will meet Oculous.

*Keeper of the powers*

I am outside of the woods and I begin to call for Oculous.

"Show yourself!" I order him. "Face me!"

I hear a growl behind me and he appears.

"I see you finally came to your senses!" Oculous growls at me.

"Yeah, I did," I say with my lion staff in my hand. "And you're going down!"

"Oh, really," he taunts me. "RISE!"

Hidiacs and styxoids appear all around me. Necrolai is with them.

"Well, well," Necrolai taunts when she spots me.

I notice that the army is huge and I am badly outnumbered.

"Perhaps you should have surrendered," Oculous says from behind me.

"Fire heart!" I call.

 ** _"I'm here let's do this!"_** Fireheart says as he arrives.

"RED DRAGON FIRE RANGER!"

He stands behind me.

"The beast!" Necrolai says clearly frightened.

I do a back flip and land on fireheart's back. He calls out as I land.

 _ **"Let's go Fireheart!"**_

 _ **"You've got it!"**_

He takes off and I make a noise like a cowboy enjoying the ride.

"ATTACK!" Necrolai ordered her forces from the ground below me.

They begin to blast at me but I avoid all of them. Fireheart then sends flames at the evil beings. The flames hit the hidiacs and send them flying to the ground.

 _ **"Nice shot!"**_ I tell my dragon.

 _ **"Thank you!"**_ Is the reply I receive.

I then receive my new morpher where I press it. I jump off of Fireheart and then we combine, I once again grow wings, my suit goes from red to red blue and patterned, I have two batons for weapons.

I land on the ground and my wings disappear. I feel that my power is stronger.

"Who's giving up now?" I say mockingly to Oculous. "I am the light! Hah!"

"GO!" Oculous yells.

"Get him!" Necrolai tells the hidiacs who begin to run forwards.

I run to meet them and using my new weapons I begin to strike them. I kick one and block another that is about to shoot me. I then kick the one who I had to block into a bunch of black objects.

"You want some more?" I ask the hidiacs.

Another runs at me. I point my baton into its side and it sends a wave, that knocks the styxoid flying backwards. As more and more com at me I use both my weapons and my ninja training to defeat all of them. For a big finish I throw one of my batons and like a boomerang it hits all of them and comes flying back into my hand.

"Slow learners!" I say.

As more run at me I quickly finish them before turning to Oculous. He blasts at me and they hit the ground as I dodge all of them.

"Give me back my friends!" I demand from the hunter.

"Never!" He says before once more sending a bright green blast at me.

I use the wings to fly up into the air.

I land and power up my weapons. I then throw both of them at him and they meet their target making him groan. I catch them and speed to the other side of him. He is surrounded by electricity as he blows up. He is destroyed.

"Red dragon fire ranger!" I say liking my new form. This makes four now. "YEAH!"

I turn back and sigh. I feel my ankle finally healing.

*Keeper of the powers*

I flame to where my five friends have reappeared.

"Hey look there she is," Chip says as he notices me.

They all call out and I run over to them. Me and Bowen share a hug.

We return to the rock porium and look around to see that it is completely spotless thanks to LeeLee. The girls hair is wild her makeup is running and she looks exhausted. I give the others a look wondering who made her do all of this.

"So, what do you think?" LeeLee asks smiling when she sees us.

"It's uh, clean," Bowen says in shock.

Toby walks over.

"It seems that in your absence LeeLee has earned the right to the rockployee of the month," he tells us and everyone but me doesn't look happy. "Congratulations. I think we can all learn from her commitment to excellence."

He walks away and LeeLee smiles as she glances our way.

"Looks like I'm here to stay," she says.

I nod and congratulate her. I think she is shocked, but in my opinion everyone deserves a second chance. Look at Trent.

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

Ok so I cannot believe it but there is about six or seven chapter till the end. One is my own for Courtney to go and find her father. Please review and tell me what you think. The snow prince is next.

This chapter was posted on the 13/04/2017 at 21:03


	24. Chapter 23: The snow prince

Chapter 23: The snow prince

Chelbell2016:

Ok so this chapter Courtney finds out her dad is alive. Please tell me what you think.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

Me and Daggeron are training once again. I jump high and go to kick him but he dodges. I then kick him in the back of the leg and he drops to one knee. He stops fighting.

"Courtney, that's not how I taught you," he says and I frown. "You'll do best to follow standard technique."

I shake my head.

"Come on, Daggeron," I say trying to calm him. "Loosen up."

"When terror is attacking, there's no time for your antics," he says making me frown more.

"Look," I say to defend myself. "All we do is train. "Everybody's got to let off some steam sometime."

Daggeron still doesn't look happy.

"But I am your teacher," he reminds me.

"So was sensei Koumon," I inform him and then at his confused look. "He was the sensei at the fire ninja academy. So please listen. I have learned so much from you, but I have my own way of doing things. Sometimes I have to just follow my gut."

Daggeron sighs, clearly not thinking that this is a good idea.

We are suddenly sucked through a portal. Then we are in another dimension.

I look around to see that this whole dimension is covered in snow. On the ground, it's snowing in the air.

"Where are we?" I ask Daggeron.

"In the realm of the snow prince," he tells me. I had heard that name, I couldn't think where. "He is mentor to the original mystic warriors, including your father. I fear he's been watching you train."

I now know where I had heard the name. Ever since my father had been found and then disappeared, I had been reading all the books on him. Hoping to find out if he really is alive. Like my mum and Bowen I really hope he is.

I do hope this guy is not here to tell me to follow protocol. I don't need another lecture.

Suddenly a blue and white being, that I would guess is the snow prince, appears in front of us. Daggeron nudges me and we drop to one knee in front of the mystical prince.

"Great teacher, it's an honur," Daggeron tells him.

"Welcome, Daggeron," he says to my godfather and then he turns to me. "And you are the mystic ranger Athena?"

"Courtney," I say trying not to sound disrespectful.

The snow prince begins to pace a little.

"It has come to my attention that one of you has strayed off of the path of knowledge," he tells us.

I sigh thinking that he means me.

"Don't be hard on her, teacher," he says and I give him a look. I only did what I do best. Follow my gut. "Courtney is very bright, but sometimes a little headstrong."

"No Daggeron, it is you who needs to learn a lesson," he says and I have to bite my lip, in my attempt to stop myself from laughing. "It is my bidding that for this day, you will become a student again. And you Athena.."

"Courtney," I remind him still trying not to laugh.

"Will be the teacher," he finishes.

I cannot help the smile that crosses my face as he says this.

We get back to our feet and then we are transported back home. I cannot help it, I begin to snicker at the thought that I am the teacher today.

"This isn't funny," Daggeron says but I don't stop laughing. "Stop laughing."

"Now, now," I say shaking my finger at him as I walk away. "Don't talk back to the teacher. Come on. School's in session."

He doesn't look happy as he follows me.

*Keeper of the powers*

Me and Daggeron are doing some Ninja moves in the forest. He hates it as I am teaching him to use what is around him. To go with his gut feeling.

"What is the point of this?" He demands to know and I sigh.

"The point is to help you be aware of your surroundings," I tell him as I continue. "One of the first things you learn as a ninja is to use what is around you to your advantage."

He still doesn't like it. Every now and then I hear his sigh of annoyance. I then begin to try and explain why but it still isn't working.

I decide to try something else. I have brought my bike over.

"Okay, time to work on your riding skills," I tell him but I haven't shown him my bike yet.

"I have a magic carpet," he sullenly tells me. "I don't need to learn to ride a mystic racer."

I shake my head at him. "Ah, that's not what I had in mind."

I then point to my bike. As we walk over to it he looks a little unsure. Then he sighs.

"Oh, no," he says and I chuckle. "You're not getting me on that old thing."

"If you can ride a magic carpet... you can handle this," I say with a little hesitation.

He looks unsure still.

I cover my ears as the tires of my bike screech as he attempts to learn to ride it. He keeps putting his feet down and is turning from left to right too much.

"Whoa!" He says.

I chuckle, hoping that this will help him to loosen up.

After a few minutes he comes back to me. I try not to laugh when I see he is covered in branches.

"What happened?" I ask trying to act like a teacher with my arms folded.

"I met the wrong end of a stickleberry bush," he informs me and I fail at trying not to laugh. "I don't see the point in this lesson at all."

I try to keep a straight face as I go to answer. Then my morpher goes off. I open the screen and see that there is trouble.

*Keeper of the powers*

Megahorn is destroying the city. I blast him in the firebird. I screech and the others roar. We then combine into the manticore megazord.

"MANTICORE MEGAZORD!" We all yell.

"SOLAR STREAK MEGAZORD!" Daggeron calls as he forms his own megazord.

"Out of my way!" Megahorn orders us.

"Megahorn!" Daggeron growls when he recognises the terror as the one who attacked him when we were fighting oculous. "I couldn't make a dent in that armour of his last time."

"Daggeron couldn't beat him," Xander says to us.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Vida questions.

"I'll tell you what we do, we fight," I tell my friends.

"He's too strong," Daggeron says to me. "We need a plan."

Obviously Daggeron hasn't been listening to me.

"Here's the plan," I say as we all place a hand over our cockpits.

"LEGEND STRIKER SPIN ATTACK!" We all yell powering up our weapon.

We send our fire at Megahorn and Bowen who is in his grown form also sends fox fire at him. Neither works he just laughs.

"That actually tickled," he taunts.

"No way!" I yell in anger.

Megahorn jumps into the air and sends a fireball at us. It hits and next thing we know we are on the ground in pain.

"Rangers!" Daggeron says worried.

"So long, losers," Megahorn says flying away.

"All right!" I say getting back to my feet and grabbing my morpher. "I say we fight dragon to dragon."

"Yeah!" The others all agree.

"MYSTIC TITANS DRAGON FORMATION!" We all yell going into titan mode and then the others combine into their dragon mode.

I am on the dragons back and we are once more going after Megahorn. He fires at us so I do the same thing.

"Courtney!" Daggeron yells out to me. "Don't rush in."

I kick a fireball at Megahorn that the others had sent my way. He sends it on a rebound and it hits me making me cry out as I hit the ground. Megahorn laughs as he flies off again.

"I'll get you!" I yell as I get back to my feet.

"Stop this!" Daggeron orders me from the solar streak. "You'll use up all of your power!"

I grab my sword and glance Daggeron's way. "He's gotta have a weak spot."

I jump high up and kick him in the back of the neck. Electricity surrounds him and he groans. I fall to the ground and he lands on his feet.

"Want some more?!" He questions.

He blasts me and this time I demorph as I go to human size. I cry out from the injuries I received.

 ** _"Athena? Are you ok?"_**

I hear a voice I don't recognise in my head. It couldn't be.

Daggeron appears beside me also in civilian form and helps me to my feet.

"I told you, you cant just rush in like that," he tells me as I stumble a little.

I didn't reply at first I look down and see my mood ring glowing. Could it have really been him in my head?

"I was trying to find his weak spot," I finally answer my godfather. "Besides, I thought you were supposed to listen to me today."

He doesn't agree.

"That was fine when we was training, but this is serious," he says sounding a little annoyed. "I don't know what the snow prince was thinking. There's nothing I can learn from you."

I sigh but at that moment the others all hit the ground and demorph after a fireball from Megahorn.

We run over and I help Bowen to his feet.

"Guys!" I say worried for all five of them.

"You are no match for me!" Megahorn says as he appears in front of us. "Time to perish!"

I growl getting annoyed with him.

"This will be easy," he decides.

Before he can do anything else an explosion appears all around him. I look around and the snow prince is stood there.

"I think not," he informs Megahorn.

"It's the snow prince," I inform my brother and friends.

"Isn't he like the main guru of the mystics?" Chip wonders.

"I don't know but I'm glad he's on our side," Vida replies.

"I see I must take matters into my own hands," the snow prince says and he glances at Daggeron. "Daggeron, you disappoint me."

I look at Daggeron to see that he is upset and I feel bad. The four still on the ground get back to their feet.

"Get away from them, wretched beast!" Snow prince orders.

"Says who?" Megahorn demands.

"The ancient mystic from the icy north!" Snow prince says his roll call. "I am the royal snow prince!"

"Don't make me laugh! I'll crush you!" Megahorn informs the snow prince.

He runs towards the mystic and attempts to strike him. The snow prince dodges and then strikes Megahorn himself. Megahorn groans as he is surrounded by smoke where the snow prince hit him.

"My turn!" The snow prince says.

He jumps high into the air and sends Megahorn back with a kick to the chest. Megahorn sends a blast his way. He jumps high into the air to avoid it. He continues to fight him for a few minutes impressing all of us that are watching.

"Had enough?" Snow prince demands to know after sending Megahorn to the ground once more.

"He's fantastic!" Chip says impressed.

Daggeron makes a noise of agreement and nods his head.

Megahorn again attempts to blast Snow prince who manages to avoid it by jumping high into the air and landing on top of a building.

"You are a slow one aren't you?" Snow prince taunts Megahorn.

Again and again Megahorn tries to destroy the snow prince. Each time he is unsuccessful. After a few minutes Megahorn finally gets the upper hand and sends the snow prince to the ground.

"My skills are weaker in this dimension," he explains. "We'll go to my battlefield."

He holds his hands out and creates a spell seal. "ANCIENT SPELL SEAL!"

The spell seal creates a gust of wind that drags Megahorn through it into the snow prince's dimension.

"Rangers, I may need your help," the snow prince says turning to us. "Will you fight along side me?"

"Of course we will," Xander says and we all begin to move towards the spell seal.

Just as I pass snow prince I stop when he speaks.

"Not you, Daggeron," he informs my godfather.

I feel sorry for Daggeron as he tries to protest, with no luck.

"I said no," snow prince is firm with him. "You haven't learned anything, have you? We must go."

He says the last bit to me and I glance once more at Daggeron before following the snow prince through the spell seal.

*Keeper of the powers*

We are now in the dimension of the snow prince, facing Megahorn. We are now morphed.

"I'll bring you down in any dimension," Megahorn informs us.

Megahorn sends a blast of flames that I raise a shield for and block. When he does this again, snow prince counteracts with a blast of snow before addressing us.

"Rangers, we need to combine all of our magic," he tells us.

"You got it!" I agree and we press the code 2 on our staffs.

"MYSTIC LION STAFF, CODE 2!" We all yell. "MYSTIC FORCE FURY!"

All six of our powers combine together into a spell seal. A big blast goes at Megahorn. It hits but does no damage.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?" He mocks us.

We all gasp in shock.

"Our combined power didn't work," Maddie says worried.

"This place is boring," Megahorn says. "I'm getting out of here."

He strikes the ground with his weapon making electricity surround us. We are transported back to out dimension. We are in some sort of quarry.

Megahorn appears in front of us.

"Face it rangers," Megahorn says as we try to get bac to our feet. "The reign of terror is at hand. Time to be rid of you."

He sends electricity at us and I block it with a powerful shield. My head is ringing so when he does it again we go flying. Me and the snow prince force ourselves to our feet.

"Yes!" Megahorn says as I struggle to catch my breath. "The mystic force is defeated."

"We must keep fighting!" Snow prince says. "Be brave rangers!"

He is suddenly shot at. I look up to see Daggeron on his magic carpet. He jumps off of the carpet and lands on the ground in front of us.

"Not quite, vile creature," Daggeron informs him.

"Daggeron!" Vida says looking happy.

Snow prince approaches Daggeron and he doesn't look happy.

"I told you to stay out of this," he says to him. "You dare disobey a direct order from me, and Ancient mystic?"

Daggeron doesn't look like he regrets his decision.

"Yes, I do," he says firmly. "Sometimes you just have to follow your gut. I learned that from you, Courtney."

"Great!" I say to him.

The snow prince sighs.

"Now I remember why I retired," the snow prince says lowering his head. "Some students are just slower to learn than others."

"I now see the wisdom in your methods, teacher," Daggeron says and he glances at me and smiles. "And your sensei was smart. Forgive me for my pig-headedness."

I smile back at him.

Megahorn gets back to his feet.

"Now go teach him a lesson," Snow prince tells him.

Daggeron walks forward, morphing as he goes.

"Bring it!" Megahorn tells him.

"Oh, I will," Daggeron promises.

They begin to fight. Megahorn chases Daggeron and they say small things to each other as they go along. They jump high into the air and then Megahorn strikes Daggeron and he falls to the ground. He quickly gets back up.

"That's it, never quit!" Snow prince cheers him on.

They begin to fight with swords now. But after a few minutes Daggeron looses his.

"Time to get serious," Daggeron says shifting to ancient mystic mode. "ANCIENT MYSTIC MODE!"

He fires some energy balls at Megahorn. None affect him until one hits him in the back of the kneck and I remember earlier. His kneck must be his weak spot.

"That made an Impact," Daggeron realises. "I remember. Courtney was trying to find a weak spot in his armour. That must be it."

Megahorn isn't happy.

"Nothing about me is weak!" He growls at Daggeron.

He sends electricity at Daggeron but I jump up and raise a shield sending it back at him. I then turn to my godfather.

"How about a little teamwork?" I ask.

"Let's do it," he agrees.

We both begin to run at Megahorn. We dodge and I shield us from the explosions happening all around us He fires one more fireball at us. Smoke appears but Megahorn protests as we come out on the other side unharmed and I am in my ancient mystic mode with my bow in my hand and an arrow ready.

He grabs his sword from where it had landed. I jump first kick off of Daggeron's shoulder and fire an arrow at Megahorn's kneck. He screams and even more so when Daggeron strikes him with his sword also on the kneck.

I then fire at him and Daggeron continues to strike him multiple times and then knocks him to the ground. I then throw my sword to Daggeron and he jumps high and strikes down Megahorn's middle with both. Creating twice as much damage.

Megahorn screams as he is electrified and begins to smoke. I then move forwards and kick Megahorn back.

"So much for you!" Daggeron says.

The other four rangers and Bowen regroup with us. Snow prince had returned to his own dimension. They all praise us on a job well done. Daggeron turns to me.

"Guess this teacher still has a lot to learn," he says. "Thanks, Courtney."

"No problem," I tell him.

We all then stumble as Megahorn roars. He has returned to his gigantic size.

"Time to crash this party," he says and I look back to see everyone but Daggeron is injured.

"Me and Daggeron will take this," I say to the others. "I'm sending you guys back to rootcore."

They don't protest as they are too hurt. I create a spell seal that sends them back.

I then turn back to Megahorn. "If you want this to be a party then you've got it."

"UTHE MEJOR AZANTYS!" I yell and Azantys appears in titan form through a spell seal.

"GALWIT MYSTO PRIFIOR!" I then go to my own titan form before turning to Azantys.

"UTHE MEJOR ULTIMAS!" We go to megazord together.

"SOLAR STREAK MEGAZORD!" Daggeron says as he forms his own megazord.

"I'll take you both on!" Megahorn challenges as we both face him.

"Let's do it Courtney!" Daggeron tells me.

But we suddenly look up as thunder crashes all around us. Then black lance appears.

"How about a little help?" He says.

I gasp a little worried.

"What are you doing here?" Megahorn demands. "I had them."

"What?" I say in complete anger and shock.

"Oh no," Daggeron says.

"Two terrors are better than one," black lance explains.

"Very well," Megahorn reluctantly agrees. "Let's get them!"

I split off with Daggeron. He takes on Megahorn and I black lance.

"Come forth, my chariot," Black lance says and I notice a chariot driven by two smaller steeds like Cotastros appear through a spell seal.

Black lance jumps into the chariot and begins to ride towards me.

"Oh no!" I say.

He strikes me and Azantys growls as he is now in pain. I then hit the ground.

"No one can beat the strength of my mighty chariot," black lance states as he turns to face me once more. "CHARGE!"

I know that I cannot beat this guy on my own.

He strikes me again and me and Azantys are separated. We both hit the ground hard.

"He's too fast!" I say to Azantys. "He's coming again."

There's nothing I can do as he is about to destroy me and Azantys with two final blows. Then I feel a slight warmth in my finger. My ring. What?

He jumps at me again but a black blur strikes him just as he is about to finish me. I am shocked when I look up to see my father. He's alive. He is in Koragg's armour but he is alive.

"Koragg!" I say out of habit.

 _ **"No Athena! It's me! Your ring told me you were in danger."**_

 _ **"You were the one who sent me the ring. Mum was right you're alive."**_

 _ **"I will always be there if you need me Athena."**_

"I wear the armour of Koragg," he says so Daggeron can hear. "But my heart is that of Leanbow."

He jumps at black lance and they begin to fight. He will not let the terror near me.

"TRAITOR!" Black lance tells my dad.

He jumps off of Cotastros who appears at my side. He breaks the chariot so it is just him and black lance now.

"UTHE MEJOR COTASTROS!" Dad says and he and Cotastros combine. "SUMBAL UNITHOS EQUESTRIAS! CENTAURUS WOLF MEGAZORD!"

Black lance gets back to his feet.

"Behold the power of good magic!" Dad creates a spell seal, golden in colour. "MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!"

As dad grabs black lance after he had knocked him off of his feet. I quickly get to my feet.

 ** _"Carry on the fight, Athena. I'm proud of you and the others. And remember If you need me I will be here."_**

 ** _"NOO! Don't leave me!"_**

Dad has created a spell seal and is dragging black lance down into it.

As dad Disappears I quickly recombine with Azantys. Fighting off the tears I move to help Daggeron.

"Courtney his weak spot," Daggeron says. "Give it all you got!"

I nod my head and power up my phoenix spear. I use it to strike him three times across the neck. He moves away and Daggeron used his furnace blast to finish him.

"Good job, Courtney," he says and I can tell he's trying to cheer me up. "Another terror has fallen."

*Keeper of the powers*

I am on Daggeron's magic carpet struggling to control it. He is riding my motorbike with ease. Daggeron stops the bike and I turn to face him.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this," Daggeron says happily.

I am still trying to learn the carpet.

"This magic-carpet thing is a little bit tricky," I tell Daggeron. "I could really use a lesson or two."

"Very well," Daggeron says. "The first lesson is... balance."

He waves his hand making the carpet more wild so I can learn balance. I call out.

A few minutes later and I am walking with him.

"Daggeron," I say and he turns to me. "Do you think da... I mean Leanbow is okay?"

He stops and motions for me to sit down.

"Your dad is one of the strongest people I know," he says and I nod. "I think he will be fine."

"I want to go looking for him," I say to him. "I want to find both him and mom."

I need to find them.

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

Okay please tell me what you think. Also I was thinking why the others are helping Udonna I should have my original episode/episodes where Courtney goes looking for her dad. What do you think?

This chapter was posted on the 16/04/2017 at 17:33


	25. Chapter 24: The search

Chapter 24: The search

Chelbell2016:

Ok so this is where she goes to search for her father and she will be bringing a few old friends with her. Please tell me what you think.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

I am preparing to leave. I haven't told my brother or the others but, I am going on a mission to find dad and bring him home. I will need to leave as soon as possible. I have phoned a few ex rangers and they agreed to come with me.

I go down the stairs and I decide that I need to call my friends here. I use the crystal ball and I contact them. Ever since the last battle Azantys had returned to rootcore. I thanked him but it also made me worry for my mother and my cousin. What if something bad happens to them. Then it will be my fault. Azantys told me that the last time he had seen then they were fine.

That doesn't give me much reassurance. The others arrive and they come over to me.

"So what's up Courtney?" Bowen asks.

"I'm leaving," I tell my team.

"Why?" Xander asks.

"I need to find dad," I say and then I look around at Bowen. "And hopefully I'll meet mum on the way."

Bowen sighs and the others glance at him.

"First mum... and now you," he says. "I hope you find him soon. But I don't want you going alone."

"Oh, I wont be," I tell him. "Cam, Hunter, Blake, Trent, Leanne and my dad will be coming with me. They are the only ones able to get time off right now."

They nod but I can tell that Bowen still don't like it.

"I'll be careful," I say before walking over to hug him. "I'll bring our parents home."

He nods and then I say goodbye to the others before taking off.

I flame to my house in Reefside where the others are. I go down to what used to be the lab for the dino rangers but is now just where we keep our software and tracking system.

"Hi everyone," I say when I see all of them. "Thanks for coming."

They all got up to hug me. When everyone was finished I looked over at the computers. I could see a signal.

"From the small signal you gave us to start with this is where we will start our search," dad says.

I nod my head. "So are we all ready to leave."

They all nod. Leanne walks forward.

"Let's go find your daddy L!" She jokes as reference to dad Leanbow.

I laugh.

We all pack some snacks and other bits and bobs and then we take off to go and find my father. Hopefully. I feel the mood ring on my finger and I am hoping that this will help me to find him. Because no matter what I was not going to give up.

*Keeper of the powers*

We take off with the ninja's in front using our good tracking skills to find our way around.

"So," Hunter says from besides me. "You found your real parents. And then not long after your mum leaves to go and find your dad who is missing. So now you're going to look for him?"

I cast a sideways glance at him.

"Yep that about sums it up," I say.

"Well we're all happy for you," Cam says and I smile at him. "

Leanne, dad and Trent look a little tense as we go on. I wonder what is up with them.

"Hey guys," I call behind me and all three of them look around at me. "You all ok?"

Dad nods and then the other two do.

"It's just..." Leanne begins and I raise an eyebrow asking her to continue. "You are a ranger, your ninja friends have their powers. But me, Trent and dad. What use are we?"

I could now see that this is what is bothering the other two as well.

"Guys... you have been there for me when I need you," I tell them mainly looking at my dad. "So with or without ranger powers... I need you. Plus you all know how to fight."

Before I can go on I hear something and freeze.

"Did you guys hear that?" I ask and they all nod.

A sudden screech makes me look up and I see Necrolai, some styxoids and hidiacs. Oh great.

"Going somewhere red ranger?" She demands.

I sigh as all seven of us prepare to fight.

"Would it really hurt just to let a girl find one of her fathers?" I pretend to be upset as I ask. "Is that really too much to ask?"

"Yes," she says and then motions her foot soldiers to attack. "ATTACK!"

They run at us and we all begin to fight.

I duck under one and kick another. One aims a punch so I grab their fist and twist them high into the air before slamming them back down into the ground.

I see that my friends and family seem to be holding their own with the hidiacs and styxoids so I go after Necrolai. We begin to fight.

She blasts me and I quickly raise a shield which reflects it back at her. She screeches. Once I have her right where I want her she speaks.

"I thought you might want to save your mother," she says and I frown. "Or do you favour your dad."

"What do you mean witch?" I demand to know.

"Call your godfather and find out!" She cackles and disappears.

I ring Daggeron on my phone. "Daggeron where's mum?"

"She was captured by Heckatoid!" He told me and I gasp. "Come back to rootcore and help us find her."

"No I can take a detour and go and help Clare with the others, send me her coordinates," I tell him.

He doesn't like the idea I can tell but I don't care. He gives me her coordinates and I turn to y friends and explain the situation.

"So we're going to help your cousin first?" Blake asks and I nod my head.

After a few minutes dad speaks up. "Let's do it."

*Keeper of the powers*

When I find Clare I see LeeLee and Phineas and I hear what Clare says just as I arrive.

"Much time to do what?" She demands from LeeLee.

"What's going on LeeLee?" I say and Clare hugs me.

LeeLee looks around at the others and I give her a look that says start talking.

"I'm going to save the white sorceress," she says before looking at me. "You know you're mother."

I glance at my friends and I can see that they are confused.

Clare gets right near LeeLee.

"I should turn you into a stickleberry, you vamp witch!" Clare says.

I step in between them.

"Try it, Granola," LeeLee says.

"Okay that's enough," I say to both of them and Phineas also gets between the two.

"Where is Udonna?" Clare demands and my dad puts a hand on my shoulder. So does Cam trying to give me some support.

"Ladies!" Phineas says trying to get control of the situation. "Ladies, we are all on the same team here."

I don't know what to believe. My sensing powers tell me that LeeLee's intentions are pure.

"Phineas, do you not know who this is?" Clare demands. "This is Necrolai's daughter."

"So why are you trying to help?" Hunter demands from my side.

"Listen, you can trust me or not," she says and I sigh. "But Courtney if you want to save your mother, I'm the only one who can get to her."

I glance at my friends and dad and then at Clare. Phineas steps to beside LeeLee obviously siding with her.

I sigh. "LeeLee, please take me to her."

She nods. "I will."

I glance back at my dad and friends. "If you don't want to come I understand."

My dad glances at everyone and they nod their heads. "We will go with you to find your mother. And then we will help you find your dad."

LeeLee leads us to where two styxoids are guarding some sort of portal.

"Udonna's inside of that portal," LeeLee tells us.

I nod my head hoping I can trust her. My mum and my dad are depending on it.

"Thanks," Clare says. "I'll take it from here. Those styxoids wont know what hit them."

She goes to do a spell but LeeLee stops her.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She says and I grab Clare's hands. "You can't use magic. It'll alert the others."

"So what do you think we should do LeeLee?" I ask gently.

She smirks and ducks under the bushes. I glance at everyone wondering what she is up to. We watch as she approaches the two guards.

"No passage!" They tell her when she gets close.

"Excuse me!" LeeLee says and I love her acting. "Do you know who I am? I am LeeLee Pimvare. Rearrange the letters in my last name, and, oh, what do you get? Yeah, 'Vampire'. In fact, I'm the next queen of the vampires, so..."

Why she was talking we had begun to sneak our way towards the entrance. We are still hiding as I know that the styxoids would love to get their hands on the light.

"You're not on the list!" The styxoids inform LeeLee.

"Not on the list? Did you not hear me?! One phone call to my mother, Necrolai, and the two of you are so deep in the underworld you're digging down to get yourselves to get back up," LeeLee says.

"She's good," Hunter says chuckling.

"Now, turn around," she tells the styxoids.

They do as their told and LeeLee motions for us to go on. I am the first through the portal.

We are through the portal when my ring begins to glow and I feel a vision coming on.

Vision:  
 ** _Leanbow is facing Gekkor and Sculpin. They are about to fight and my Leanbow is badly outnumbered._**

Vision ended.

"Oh no!" I say and everyone turns to look at me. "Dad's in trouble!"

"How do you know that?" Dad T asks.

"Vision," I knew that if I was to save him from three terrors I would have to go alone. "Guys, you go on. I need to go and help him."

Dad doesn't look happy.

"No they're also after you," he points out.

"I cant loose him anymore than I could loose you," I say to him.

"Fine," he says and my other ninja and dino friends nod their heads. "But be careful and we will meet you back at rootcore."

I nod my head.

"Good luck!" Everyone tells me.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!"

I raise my ring and concentrate on dad. Then I flame out.

*Keeper of the powers*

I flame to where he is just as Gekkor goes to strike him. I block it.

"Don't even think about it!" I snap kicking him away.

"Athena!" My dad says pulling me to stand besides him. "You cannot be here. How did you find me."

"The ring," I say and then I smile. "I am not going to let you fight these three alone."

"Give us the master!" Gekkor orders. "And we will kill you and your daughter quickly and less painfully."

"Is that supposed to make us want to help you?" I mock.

Me and dad split up to fight. I fight Sculpin. I kick him in the chest and he stumbles back. He fires at me but I quickly raise a shield. The bad news is that it is too strong and I am now weaker. I drop to one knee.

Dad runs over to me and pulls me up. "Athena, you need to get out of here. They are after you."

"I am not leaving you," I say. "Now let's combine our magic."

He sighs but nods.

He sends flames from his sword and I raise my Magi-staff and send flames at the same time.

"FULL POWER!" We yell together.

Gekkor hits the ground.

"A lucky shot, but your lucks running out Koragg," he says as he gets back to his feet. "I'm going to take care of you once and for all."

"STOP!" Sculpin tells him. "It's Black lance's turn!"

"What?" Gekkor says as black lance appears from the shadows. "I'm not done yet."

"Yes you are," Sculpin says before ordering Black lance forward.

"The master will reward me nicely," he says.

"You're wasting your time," dad says as we stand firm.

"I doubt that very much," Black lance says.

"You're not having the master," I tell them.

"You're going down!" Dad says.

Black lance lunges and dad shoves me aside and blocks black lances weapon with his shield.

"NO!" I cry worried.

"On your knees," Black lance orders as dad drops to one knee.

I kick him away and dad rolls over before getting back to his feet. He then runs forward and we both once more begin to fight him.

"You're not as strong as I thought!" Black lance taunts us both.

He strikes me sending me to the ground. I then watch in horror as he hits dad with his weapon and dad is knocked to the ground as well.

"Dad we have to defeat them," I say as I try to fight the pain.

The terrors argue amongst themselves and I force myself back to my feet. So does dad.

"We're not done yet!" Me and dad say at the same time.

"As my daughter said," Leanbow says glancing at me. "You won't get the master."

We are knocked into a wall and I de-morph, no longer being able to fight the pain.

"Athena, get to safety!" Dad commands me but I cannot move even if I wanted to.

Black lance breaks dads shield.

"You're weak!" He tells my dad. "And so is your daughter."

"She is one of the strongest people I know! COME ON!" Dad says preparing to fight again.

Then dad cries out. I look around to see him returned to his ancient mystic mode. He falls and I see that Sculpin is holding a ball of flames at the end of his weapon.

"I have the master now!" He says.

"NOO!" I yell.

"Now that we have the master, we have no use for you," Sculpin says.

Dad gets back to his feet and moves over to me. "What have you done?"

He stands protectively in front of me.

"The master cannot be revived," he tells them.

"It is none of your concern defeated warrior," Sculpin tells him.

He strikes the ground and both me and dad fall into the crater. Everything goes black.

*Keeper of the powers*

I gasp as I quickly sit up. I look around and see that dad had grabbed me protectively against his chest. He is unconscious.

"Dad?" I try to wake him but he doesn't. "I hope this works."

I transport us to rootcore.

Daggeron gasps. "Courtney, is that?"

"He's badly hurt Daggeron," I tell him.

Between the two of us we manage to get him onto a bed I conjured. I then go on to explain to him, my adopted dad, my dino and ninja friends what happened.

"Is mum?" I ask Daggeron.

"She's outside," he says and I smile before running out there.

"MUM!" I yell.

She turns and I run over. We hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again," I say and we both hug with Bowen.

"Everything happens for a reason Courtney," she says. "We just don't always know what that reason is."

After an explanation about LeeLee helping bigtime. Bowen sighs.

"Come here, then," he tells her. "Can't have a group hug without the whole group."

She smiles and we hug. Then I turn to mum.

"I found him," I tell her.

"Leanbow? Where?" She asks.

"Mum he was badly injured and in some sort of coma," I say.

She realises what I mean and we all run inside as she goes in. When her and Bowen spot dad she gasps.

"You found him," she says before hugging me.

"It doesn't look good," Daggeron says from where he had been checking my dad over. "Unless he wakes within a few days. He wont wake at all."

I feel the tears. This is my fault.

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

Ok a bit of a mash up this episode so if you don't like it I understand. Tell me what you think. I will try to have The return up by tomorrow night. Leanbow's return and he comes to his children's aid. Ideas should it just be Bowen and Courtney at the sleeping lake. What do you guys want?

This chapter was posted on the 16/04/2017 at 22:4


	26. Chapter 25: The return

Chapter 25: The return

Chelbell2016:

Well next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

We are at the rock porium. I wasn't too happy when I found out that toby knows we are power rangers. But in one way it isn't their fault.

"So you guys really are the power rangers," Toby says shocked.

We all nod.

"Okay, uh Courtney is the red ranger," he says looking at me. "Bowen is the Kitsune warrior."

"Right," both me and Bowen say.

"And Xander is green," he continues, Xander nods. "Maddison... blue, Chip... yellow and Vida is pink."

We all nod but he continues.

"Okay So Bowen and Courtney are also the children of Udonna, the white ranger, and Leanbow, a powerful wizard who is also Koragg, the guy who's been trying to trash the city. But he's really a good guy but he's in a coma that nobody knows if he's gonna wake from."

Me and Bowen both look down at this.

"I'm impressed Toby," Maddie says. "That's quit..."

"Ah I haven't finished," Toby interrupts her. "Now, Courtney is also the light, the power to stop evil from taking over. But the bad guys are looking for the light so that they can destroy her and then destroy the world."

I nod.

"Exactly," Chip agrees.

"Silence!" Toby tells Chip. "Now, LeeLee's mom is the queen of the vampires who really did carry me off, so I guess I can stop seeking professional help now."

We all laugh.

"Sorry about that," LeeLee says getting serious.

"And...and...and now the ten terrors are here," Toby continues. "Trying to call forth the head honcho himself. You know the master of all evil. And you know what that means?"

Before we can say anything we hear screaming coming from outside.

Toby continues. "It means that you guys won't be working your regular hours for a while. Looks like it might just be me and Lee-squared for a bit."

The screaming gets louder and we all turn towards the door when Phineas walks in.

"You'd think you've never seen a Troblin before," he says to the screaming people outside.

LeeLee runs over.

"Hello," she says.

Phineas has some sort of magical plant for her.

"Thought I'd stop by and see you, my girl," he says and I fight the urge to coo at the two as he passes her the plant. "Ooh, these are for you."

LeeLee takes them and glances back at us and we all laugh.

"Isn't he cute," LeeLee says and then to Toby's confusion. "He's my new boyfriend."

"You're seeing, uh, Xander's uncle from the old country?" Toby says remembering the last time he had met Phineas.

Toby has decided to hire Phineas to help out when we aren't around. We are helping him to get ready.

"All righty," Bowen says as we all straighten his shirt.

"My own shirt," Phineas says happily. "I'm telling you, I'll make a great employee. I have a way with people. I could sell tree moss to a swamp monkey."

"Okay, okay it's 10:00," Xander says knowing that it is time to open up the shop. "Stores open. Phineas, open the door and let the customers in."

"Just remember use your charm and your wit," Vida tells him.

"Uh, okay," Phineas says sounding a little nervous. "Can I just use half my wit? Well, I don't want to use it all up day one."

We move Phineas towards the door and why the others watch I walk away stroking the ring on my finger, that I now know was given to me by my birth father.

"Hey," Bowen says walking over. "You ok?"

I nod. "Just a little worried."

He nods his head. "Me too."

We look back just as a bunch of customers scream and run off as they see Phineas.

Phineas looks around at us. "So, uh... how'd I do?"

Before we can answer the shop shakes and thunder rumbles.

"Evil calls," I say and me and Bowen walk over to the others. "Let's go."

We run off into the now completely dark city.

*Keeper of the powers*

"My justice will be swift," Matomboo says as we arrive.

"Not swift enough cotton ball!" Bowen says in his grown form.

"Who dares?" Matomboo demands to know.

He turns to face us. My team and I are in the titan megazord and Daggeron is in the solar streak.

"We do!" I tell Matomboo.

As we face him I notice that he isn't like the other terrors. There is something good about him.

"There is nothing you can do!" Matomboo says. "It will soon be over."

While he is talking a ball of electricity that he had taken from the city floats above him. The ball goes off to collect more and I worry about what he plans to do with it. It goes light after the ball disappears.

"Not while were here," I tell him.

"Let's stop him," Xander says. "Yeah!"

we touch our chess pieces and the megazord grabs its sabre.

"ATTACK!" Daggeron says and we all move forwards.

We go to strike him.

"Not so fast!" He says raising a shield and blocking us.

We are knocked back by the shield and Daggeron groans. Matomboo hits us with electricity and we go flying back hitting the ground and returning to human size. We are no longer in our megazord.

"How can he be so strong?" Daggeron questions.

"Stay out of my way and I will not hurt anyone!" He says and I begin to wonder if this might be true. "You have my word."

I frown as Daggeron helps me to my feet.

"You guys okay?" Daggeron asks as we all get up.

"That's strange," I say. "He said he wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Yeah, right," Bowen says. "He's lying!"

"Bowen's right!" Xander says. "He want to destroy the world but not hurt anyone?"

I don't know what to say. My sensing powers are telling me to listen.

"We'd better split up and find him," Daggeron tells us.

We all agreed. I began getting a sense on his signature and I flame to the area where he is.

*Keeper of the powers*

I have just watched as Matomboo saved a little boy, who thanked him and gave him his ball. I approach him no longer morphed.

"It's called a ball," I say when I get closer.

"Huh?" Matomboo says.

I slowly walk towards him.

"It's meant to play," I explain to him. "Give it here."

I gently take the ball away from him and step back. I show him the different thing you can do with a ball before I by accident kick it. It hits him in the face. I step back worried.

He pauses and then laughs. "Ball."

"Yeah," I say to him again. "That's right. Ball. Except your supposed to catch it before it hits you in the face."

He laughs once more and I can sense his good intentions. I decide to throw caution to the winds.

"You're not like the others are you?" I ask stepping forward a little.

"What do you mean?" He asks watching me.

"You don't want to hurt anyone," I point out.

"I am Matoombo, energy warrior of the underworld!" He claims.

"You're not very evil," I state. "I just saw you save that little boy from getting hurt. You have a good heart."

"Heart?" Matoombo is confused.

"My names Courtney or Athena," I tell him holding my hand out for him to shake. "I'm the red ranger."

"Hello," he says.

He steps forward to shake hand but fire is suddenly thrown at him. I look around and I see Bowen standing with his hand raised, having thrown his fox fire at Matoombo.

"Watch out Courtney!" Bowen says moving to stand in front of me.

"NO!" I yell trying to stop my brother.

Matoombo and Bowen begin to fight. After a few hits Bowen stands in front of me.

"Courtney, he's trying to destroy our world," he says to me. "And you might I add. Morph already."

"Put the sword down!" I command him. "Now!"

"Why?" He asks.

"Trust me," I tell him.

He puts his sword away and drops to civilian form.

I then look at Matoombo.

"I am Matoombo conqueror of your world!" He states.

"See Courtney?" Bowen says preparing to fight. "He's going to conquer the world. We need to stop him."

"No!" I say ignoring my brother and addressing the terror. "If you conquer our world, you'll harm all of us... me, that child you just saved. You can't conquer us without hurting us. You don't want that do you?"

"I must conquer!" He still says.

I make a quick decision.

"All right, let's get to it," I say and I drop my guard. "Start with me. I wont stop you. I wont raise a shield."

"So be it!" Matoombo says raising his weapon.

I stand with my arms hold out. Bowen is stood behind me but I have a feeling he is ready to pull me away any minute now.

"I will do it!" Matoombo says but I have a feeling he wont.

Bowen tries to grab me but I stop him.

"Bowen stay there," I tell him.

"Courtney do you know what you're doing?" My brother clearly thinks I've gone crazy.

"Stay there!" I order him again, this time with more force.

Before he can say anything else the ball of light comes towards Matoombo.

"The electricity I gathered has returned to destroy this world," he says.

I try to stop him.

"Please Matoombo don't do it," I practically beg.

He doesn't say anything. He just raises his weapon and destroys the ball of light.

"Yes!" I cheer and Bowen wipes his brow. "Thanks Matoombo! I knew you couldn't do it! See, Bowen? He couldn't do it!"

Before Bowen can say anything else Matoombo is blasted and goes rolling down the hill.

"NOO!" I cry and Bowen holds me back.

We race down the hill side by side.

"There!" I say when I spot both Gekkor and Itassis attacking him.

"GEKKOR!" I growl remembering the last time I seen him. "What did you do?"

He just laughs. "Look who survived."

Me and Bowen change. I go into legend warrior mode.

"Let's help Matoombo!" I tell Bowen.

Bowen looks reluctant. I race over get in between Gekkor and Matoombo. I take the strike meant for Matoombo. I go rolling across the ground injured. Bowen stops me.

"Courtney!" Daggeron says as he and the other five arrive.

"We can't let him destroy him!" I say staring at Gekkor. "Not after what he did to dad."

I yell out to Matoombo when Gekkor sends him to the ground.

"It's over!" Gekkor says before smirking at me. "You loose your dad and now Matoombo. You're not very good as a ranger are you. And Matoombo you will be the masters body, like it or not!"

I feel my tears fuelled by anger appear. How dare he talk about my father like that. I am know what I need to do.

"I've got to do something!" I say and then I snatch the things I need out of Daggeron's hand.

"Courtney, no!" Daggeron says when he notices what I took.

"Come on, solar streak," I press the button and the train appears and nearly hits Gekkor who flies out of the way.

"All aboard!" Jenji says before coming over to me.

"Come on, Jenji," I say before moving over to Matoombo. "Let's get out of here."

I grab Matoombo and we go onto the solar streak before taking off.

*Keeper of the powers*

We are going through the dimensions after I gave Jenji the place of where were going.

"Come on!" I say to Matoombo in the back of the train. "Come on, sit down."

I help him to sit. "Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm much better now," he tells me.

"Good!" I say.

I turn when I hear a voice. I turn to Gekkor.

"Matoombo, it's over!" Gekkor says. "You cannot escape me or your fate."

I gulp seeing he had destroyed the door. 'Daggeron is going to kill me'.

"We'll see!" I say to Gekkor.

I jump over him. I use my lion staff and we begin to fight.

"You'll pay for what you did to my father," I say throwing him away from me.

"You couldn't defeat me then! And you can't defeat me now!" He informs me before striking me and sending me to the ground. "Now for the last time, get out of my way!"

"Athena!" Matoombo says and I realise how much I love that name. "Duck!"

I do as he tells me and he blasts Gekkor with electricity. Then I use my flaming power to send him off of the train.

We finally arrive and I love the scenery.

"It's so beautiful here," I say to Matoombo.

"Yes," Matoombo agrees. "It sets the mind at ease."

"Courtney!" A familiar voice says from behind me.

I turn to see my big brother standing there.

"Bowen?!" I say.

Then a blast comes our way and I have to raise a shield to block it. Bowen walks over to me and we see Gekkor.

"Surprise!" Gekkor floats down and me and Bowen stand either side of Matoombo. "There's nowhere to run traitor! Surrender to the master or be destroyed."

Bowen puts on his ring and I pull out my morpher.

"KITSUNE WARRIOR!"

"LEGEND WARRIOR!"

We both suit up and prepare to fight. I raise a shield to block the shots he's aiming at me and I begin to block all of the shots he fires at us. Unfourtanetly my shield is getting weaker and weaker.

"Bowen he's firing too many!" I state struggling to hold it.

"One is too many!" Bowen states as he attempts to help me block them.

He then sends multiple shots at us and Bowen looses his Katana. He hits the ground and I scream as some are about to hit him from above. At the last minute Matoombo stands over him and takes the shots. He drops to one knee in pain.

"MATOOMBO!" I yell.

Bowen is in shock.

"You took the hit that was meant for me!" Bowen says looking at Matoombo. "Why?!"

"Fools!" Gekkor says running forwards.

As I stand with Matoombo my brother runs forward to fight him. He grabs Gekkor around the middle and pushes him back.

"Get out of my way!" Gekkor orders my brother.

He strikes him and he lands beside his Katana. He quickly grabs it. He sends a wall of flames at the monster and we use the distraction to get away.

*Keeper of the powers*

I am pretending to be Matoombo. Me and Bowen are running and Matoombo is going in the opposite direction to the sleeping lake.

"Faster! Faster!" Bowen tells me when he spots Gekkor above us.

"Ha! Ha! You can't escape!" Gekkor taunts.

He begins to blast at the two of us. We avoid them but smoke rises from where the shots landed. We jump over a cliff just as another blast lands right behind us. We hit the ground and I struggle to get up.

"Come on!" Bowen tells me gripping my elbow. "Get up!"

Gekkor lands in front of us and begins to laugh.

"Playtime is over Matoombo," he says before noticing the red bow behind my back. "Now I... What? What? The red ranger? You can't trick me!"

He blasts at us and as I fall back I turn back to my legend mode.

"You're a two time looser," I tell him getting back to my feet. "Ugly and gullible."

"With you chasing us, our tall, cotton-headed friend had enough time to get away to the sleeping lake," Bowen informs him also getting up. "Explain that one to your master."

Gekkor is infuriated. He sends another blast at us and I raise a shield. Unfourtanetly the blast was so powerful it went straight through and we both went flying. We yell out as we hit the ground.

We begin to fight. Bowen raises his Katana and goes to strike. Gekkor ducks and sends a kick at me. I block and he is not happy. He kicks me backwards.

"Courtney!" Bowen says worried.

"You two are just like your father," he says and I clench my fists. "Useless."

Gekkor then sweeps Bowen's feet out from under him.

"Bowen!" I say before turning to Gekkor. "Our dad isn't useless."

We both jump up and begin to fight him together. We go rolling across the ground as he knocks us away. He strikes us with green energy and I feel my powers drained.

"Now is the end!" Gekkor says.

He begins to run at us when he is blasted.

"Think again lizard-breath," Xander says just as he and the others arrive.

They land in front of us.

"You guys all right?" Daggeron asks.

"I've been better," I say to him.

"Welcome to the dance, shall we?" Gekkor mocks.

He runs at all of us and begins to attack us all. After a few hits to each of us he lands and we fight. He knocks me back, kicks Bowen and strikes Xander. Daggeron soon follows. I try to hit him again but he strikes me and I hit the ground hard.

"He's too fast!" Xander points out.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Gekkor says before summoning some sort of green energy ball. "Here is my full power!"

He blasts us and we land on the ground. But something sucks away the green mist so the explosion isn't so bad. I can't see who it is but my ring is glowing. Could it be...

When the light disappears I hear Gekkor yell. "LEANBOW!"

I look up and gasp when I see my dad, alive and well and in his human form.

I get to my feet and me and Bowen yell at the same time. "DAD!"

"Leanbow!" Maddie is in shock.

"You're ok!" Daggeron says also shocked.

Dad glances back at us.

"Good job, rangers," he says before looking first at Bowen and then at me with a smile. "Well done kids."

I smile my first real smile since I came back with my dad in a coma. "Thanks."

Leanbow glares at Gekkor. "I'll take it from here."

Gekkor looks scared.

"I thought you wer-" he begins but is cut off by dad.

"I'm not," he says and he holds in his hand a red version of our morphers. "MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!"

He morphs into a red version of Koragg.

"Burning heart of fire!" He says sending flames all around him. "Wolf warrior, defender of truth!"

I am so happy that he is okay.

"But how?" Gekkor demands.

He turns back to look at all of us.

"After Courtney brought me home Udonna's good magic saved me," he explained. "The world has been kept whole because of these rangers."

"And we're all safe because of Matoombo!" I say.

"How sweet," Gekkor says. "While you continue your love-fest, I think I'll destroy you."

Before he has the chance dad pulls out his sword.

"Not this time!" He says.

He blocks Gekkor and knocks him back. They fight. Dad has the upper hand and after a few minutes Gekkor is nearly defeated. Dad turns to me.

"How about we finish what we started?" He asks and I nod.

I run over and raise my Lion staff.

"In the name of honur," me and dad both say before powering up our fire.

"CODE 1! FIRESTORM!"

"BLAZING STORM SLASH!"

Combined our powers are ten times as strong and Gekkor doesn't stand a chance. I walk back towards my friends as he blows up.

"CHECKMATE!" Me and dad both say.

"YEAH!" The others cheer.

"MYSTIC FORCE!" We all call to my dad as he places his sword back in his shield.

"MYSTIC FORCE!" Dad agrees.

A few minutes later and we all demorph. We run over to my dad. I hug him tightly.

"Hey guys," dad says to all of us.

Bowen then notices my gloom mood as I look around.

"What's wrong sis?" He asks and dad places an arm around my shoulders. "You should be happy."

"I am," I say glancing at dad with a smile. "I'm just really gonna miss Matoombo."

Bowen nods his head and dad gives me a gentle squeeze. "I'll miss him too."

Thunder rumbled and everything goes dark. I gasp when Matoombo is suddenly behind some mountains.

"MATOOMBO!" I cry as dad and Bowen have to hold me back.

I cry out as red tentacles come out of his body. Then there is a red demon there instead, having taken over Matoombo's body.

"I'm here!" The monster says.

My sensing powers are causing me to go dizzy from how much evil I am sensing.

The red being laughs evilly.

"The masters returned," Leanbow says.

"You will perish as will the Solaris knight," he says and I glance at my godfather. "Have a look into your future."

As some sort of vision hits Daggeron he cries out.

"And then, one by one, you will fall, as will your world," the master says and I feel a little worried right now.

He then laughs as he takes off.

"Now this... this is bad," I say a little scared.

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

Ok I must say I love it. 2 more episodes and maybe a surprise one or two and then its operation overdrive. YES! Please review and tell me what you think.

This chapter was posted on the 17/04/2017 at 23:06


	27. Chapter 26 Mystic fate part 1

Chapter 26: Mystic fate part 1

Chelbell2016:

Well second to last of the episodes. But I am going to go with my original plan. Leanne is going to discover that Daggeron is her father. Basically her mum is the person Bowen was left with when he was a baby. This will be based on one or two episodes and then Leanne starts to learn magic.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

I am standing with dad on the balcony at rootcore. He wants us to train but I want to call it a day.

"I don't get why you want to do this," I tell him. "We've battled enough."

"We aren't battling," he tells me gently. "We're training. The master will be at his full power soon. We must be ready for him.

"My magic has never been stronger," I tell him referring to how much my powers are coming on. "You know that."

He transforms into his ancient mystic mode and raises his swords. "Convince me."

I sigh but go to my own ancient mystic mode. I pull out my sword and prepare to fight with him. I run forwards and we clash swords. I duck and flip when he goes to strike me twice. I roll across the ground and strike him which he blocks with his swords.

"The master is strong," dad says pushing me back. "You must be stronger."

I shove him away. I kick off of the bridge and aim for higher ground. I land on a rock just above my dad. I continue to try and get a shot in with no luck. I then continue to try and strike him while we walk across the bridge. Unfourtanetly he kicks me away from him and I stumble backwards. Dad grabs a vine and swings back to the balcony. I quickly run across the bridge and face him once more.

"Running away?" I ask raising my sword.

"You wish!" Dad says. "ANCIENT POWER OF THE PHOENIX!"

He jumps into the air and attempts to strike me. I raise a shield but the force knocks me to the ground. I de-morph from the impact.

Dad steps forward and drops out of ancient mystic mode.

"See?" Dad says and I groan. "You're not ready."

"Dad no offence," I say getting back to my feet and healing my injuries. "I have fought three big battles."

Dad nodded his head in thought. He hadn't been too happy about the fact that I had been a power ranger twice, or the fact that I considered another man my father.

"Can we train again tomorrow?" I ask. "Finals for this year are coming up. I need to study."

He nods his head and I thank him. I take off to study and I decide to phone dad as in Tommy. The phone rings three times before he answers.

T: Hello.

C: Hi dad.

T: Oh hi Courtney. How's everything?

C: Great. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come down and meet my other dad.

There's a slight pause.

T: I don't know. Won't it be a little awkward.

C: Not at all.

T: I'll let you know when I can make it. Got to go.

C: Ok bye.

The line goes off and I begin to think my dads green side is showing. At that moment I get a text off of Leanne.

 ** _Did dad tell you he's met someone._**

My eyes widen and I wonder who she is. Before I can speculate further my morpher alerts me to trouble.

*Keeper of the powers*

I meet up with the others and we find that it is Itassis that we will be facing.

"Rangers!" he says as we arrive.

"You again," Xander says referring to the fact that he helped them to get to the sleeping lake.

"By order of the master I'm here to destroy your world," Itassis informs us.

"And we're here to stop you," Chip says before moving towards Itassis. "Lightning bolts!"

"Do not interfere!" Itassis says blocking his shots.

She blasts him back and I raise a shield as he goes flying. The shield stops him from getting seriously injured.

Maddie and Vida both try next and like Chip they have no success. Xander and Bowen also try with no luck. All of my friends are now down so I step in.

"I am one of the ten terrors," Itassis says. "Your magic is nothing compared to mine."

"I'll show you magic!" I say before clicking my fingers. "RED DRAGON FIRE RANGER!"

Fireheart appears and we combine once again. I catch my batons. Itassis shoots at me. I avoid them and fly towards him. He blocks me and I am now face to face with him.

"Impressive!" He says.

"Always!" I retort.

He kicks me and moves away. He then raises the weapon on his arm.

"Try this on for size!" He says before blasting me.

I lean back and catch the ball of fire aimed at me with my batons. I break it but it sends me skidding back and I land on my back. I groan as my body slowly heals.

"Now will you admit your defeat?" Itassis asks.

"No way!" Maddie states.

"Never!" Bowen agrees.

"You said you were only after knowledge," Maddie says to Itassis. "But you're just a puppet of the master."

"What?" Itassis demands.

"And you don't even have the courage to make your own decisions," I tell him.

He turns away from us says something and disappears.

I return to the balcony on rootcore to train. I have been coming up with new ways to harness my magic and my strength all into one. I take a deep breath. I wave the training swords in my hands in the way I want to. When I finish I am thinking about going to find dad to see what he thinks about it. I am hoping he will give me some credit.

All of a sudden I feel a dark presence and then a very unwanted face is staring at me. And then I know what I must do.

I must destroy the mystic force.

*Keeper of the powers*

I am walking over to the village where the destruction had taken place. The head elf spots me.

"You. She's back!" He says and the villagers begin to back away. "The destroyer has returned."

My friends, brother and parents all turn to see me. They are confused.

"Courtney," Chip says.

"Destroyer?" Leanbow questions the head elf. "No, you've got it wrong. That's my daughter."

I give him an evil smirk. "Like father, like daughter."

I show them through my mind what I did the village. "You guys missed out on all the fun."

"Athena.. is this true," Udonna asked me.

"Yeah!" I say to her but I don't take my eyes off of Leanbow. "And I'm just getting started."

I send a blast out of my hands. Everyone dodges it except for Leanbow. The blast hits the ground in front of him and I change into my new armour. The armour of the knight wolf Koragg. All the others look completely shocked as they look at me.

Leanbow looks like his worst dreams have come true.

"The masters dark magic has given me more power than I ever dreamed," I tell Leanbow. "I can't believe you gave it up!"

"Athena..." Leanbow says but I am not listening. "You have to fight this."

"I'm here to fight you!" I tell him.

I send a blast of purple energy at him and he morphs into the wolf warrior and stops the blast with his shield. I jump into the air and with my sword out I aim for Leanbow. I clast swords with him.

"The mystic force will fall by my sword," I say to him. "Starting with the mighty Leanbow."

I create a dark spell seal that takes us into rootcore. We land on a table which breaks and then we go rolling across the ground. I quickly get up.

"Training times over!" I state. "This is the real thing."

I throw my shield and kick it Leanbows way. He blocks it and I jump at him. I kick him in the ribs twice and then I knock him back. I throw him into one of the walls. I kick a bit of table at him and then he ducks and it hits the wall behind him. I strike him and he blocks it. The force knocks him into the Xenetone which goes flying backwards. I spin and aim a high kick to his head. He goes flying into the crystal ball.

He stumbles as he gets back to his feet. I laugh at his expense. I jump over the balcony and prepare to strike him. I kick him in the stomach and he hits where the mystic racers are. I strike the wall and then him. He cries out. He grabs me around the middle and I try to free myself from his hold. I force him into the entrance and he hits his back. We go through it creating more and more sparks as rootcore is being destroyed.

I force him back through so the entrance is completely destroyed. I throw him again.

"I'm through with you!" I say to Leanbow.

I blast the dragons head above the entrance and Leanbow just manages to avoid it. He runs at me and I bounce off of the balcony and hit him. Leanbow jumps on top so I blast it and he falls through. I jump at him again.

"Stop Athena!" Leanbow tells me.

I jump at him again and we continue to fight. A few minutes later and we are on the balcony. I knock him away from me.

"Now get up!" I order him.

I knock his shield out of his hand. Then I force him to release his sword.

"You're retired!" I say powering up our two swords. "I harness the power of the master! ATTACK!"

I jump at Leanbow and strike him on the shoulder making him groan. I go to strike him with his sword but he grabs it back off of me. I kick him and he goes flying off of the bridge. I pick up my shield and jump off of the balcony as well. As Leanbow falls I create another spell seal and we reappear in the destroyed village.

"There she is!" Vida says when she spots us.

As they all run forwards I create a dark shield that they wont be able to break through. Udonna, Bowen and the other rangers try to get through the shield but it isn't working.

"Courtney, please," Bowen says trying to stop me.

"Don't!" Xander says.

"This is the end!" I tell Leanbow.

"Courtney NO!" Bowen says.

Leanbow places his sword in the ground and forces himself back to his feet.

"You're right!" He says staring at me. "We've battled enough!"

I wont fight him without his sword. He then drops to civilian form.

"Pick up your sword!" I order him.

He gives me a look. A look a father would give.

"I wont fight you anymore," he informs me.

"Or perish..." I say.

The others are staring at us.

"I know you're in there daughter," he says to me. "I love you."

Something clicks. What am I doing?

"Dad!" I exclaim remembering who I am.

I cry out as the dark magic leaves my body and I am returned to my civilian form. I fall and dad catches me. He supports me as I squeeze him. Regretting all that I have done.

"I'm sorry dad," I say coughing, trying to catch my breath. "I couldn't help what I was doing. Now I understand what you went through."

I look at him and he smiles at me.

"I'm just glad you're back," he says.

I hug him more and he returns it.

*Keeper of the powers*

We return to rootcore and I am shocked at all the damage I caused. I am healing my dad feeling really guilty. I have been a ranger three times and I cannot believe that I let this evil take over me.

"You've trained my daughter well, Daggeron," dad says but I cant stand to look at him. "Maybe a little too well."

Daggeron shakes his head.

"It wasn't my training," Daggeron says as he clears the table that used to hold the crystal ball before glancing at me and smiling gently. "It was the power of the master. You know better than anyone how strong that is."

dad nods and I finish healing.

"And now that his plans failed, I'm afraid to what he'll do next," dad says.

A sudden gust of wind makes me gasp. Mum also gasps.

"Udonna, Athena," Daggeron says.

Me and mum share a look.

"Somethings happened," mum says placing a hand on dads shoulder.

"Something horrible," I say worried.

Dad glances at me but I still can't bring myself to look at him. I'm ashamed for my actions. A blue spell seal appears and then so does the snow prince.

"Help!" He says before falling to the ground.

"Snow prince!" Daggeron says as we all get to our feet and race over to the snow prince. "You're hurt!"

We help him to sit up and I begin to heal him.

"I'm here with terrible news," snow prince says. "The master has destroyed our realm. The magical source has been attacked."

"The mystic mother?" Mom says and I wonder who that is.

"Yes!" The snow prince says.

"Who's that?" Clare asks.

"The empress of all good magic," mom tells us. "Known as Rita in the dark days, she now uses her powers to fight all that is evil."

I cannot believe the woman who my dad fought is now good.

The snow prince explains how they were attacked and what happened up until he left.

"Her spell sent me back to your realm," he finishes explaining. "But there was nothing I could do to help her."

"If the mystic mother is gone..." mum says before pausing. "No one will be able to stop the master."

A few minutes later and dad, Daggeron and Bowen are preparing to leave. Bowen is going just in case something goes awry. I think they should take me with them.

"There's a chance the mystic mother might still be alive," dad says.

"Let me go with you," I say to my dad.

He smiles but shakes his head.

"No Daggeron, your brother and I will handle this," he tells me.

I sigh and mum steps forward to hug her son and then she turns to dad. She places her hand on his cheek.

"It seems like we're always saying goodbye," she says smiling at dad.

"I promise," dad says to her gently. "This time will be the last."

Dad then walks over to me.

"Courtney, I'm counting on you to take care of things while I'm gone," he tells me and I sigh.

"But I can help. This isn't the first time I've been a ranger," I inform him.

"You're needed more here," he tells me and Bowen gives me a small smile. "Understood."

Daggeron walks forwards and passes me his lamp.

"Keep an eye on Jenji," he tells me.

"Great I'm a cat sitter," I say in temper.

Dad just gives me a small smile and then Bowen hugs me before they take off.

"I'll never be as good as him, will I?" I say to mum.

Mum smiles and places a hand on my shoulder.

"You are not your father," she reminds me.

Then my morpher goes off. It's Xander.

"We've got big trouble in the city, Courtney," he tells me.

"On my way," I say.

I nod at my mum before taking off.

*Keeper of the powers*

I arrive at the city to see Black lance once more in his chariot.

"I will defeat you this time!" He says as we face him in the manticore megazord.

"We're ready, black lance!" I tell him.

We power up the legend striker.

"LEGEND STRIKER SPIN ATTACK!" We all yell.

We blast at him. It destroys his chariot but he is fine. He strikes us as he jumps through the flames. This makes us go stumbling backwards.

"You're not nearly as strong as your father!" Black lance informs me.

He strikes us three more times and we move back trying to get some distance. He throws one of his weapons at us and we cry out at the damage the megazord is taking.

"We can't take much more of this!" Vida points out.

Black lance goes spinning into the air and strikes right through our megazord. We are forced out of the cockpit and we groan as we land on the ground de-morphed and injured.

"Rangers!" Mum who is fighting Sculpin cries out when she sees us.

Sculpin attacks her once more and knocks her to the ground. He sends a blast at her and she de-morphs.

"UDONNA!" Vida calls.

"MUM!" I scream worried for my mother.

Sculpin laughs.

"At last!" He says. "Oh, how the mighty mystic force has fallen. There's no one to help you now."

He blasts at us but I hear a voice.

"No stop!" Jenji says appearing out of nowhere and taking the blast meant for us.

"Jenji!" Maddie cries.

He disappears before he hits the ground.

"NO!" Xander says.

We all look back as Sculpin makes a move towards mum.

"Come with me sorceress," he says and I fight to get to my feet. We all try to get to her. "Black lance, rid the surface world of these pesky rangers."

Before we can stop him he takes mum through a spell seal.

I fall to the ground where she had just disappeared.

"MUM!" I yell with tears in my eyes.

Black lance cackles a menacing sound.

"Your sorceress is gone," he says as I feel my anger rising. "And now it's your turn!"

He's going down!

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbelll2016:

I cannot believe we are one episode from the end of mystic force. I will say this Udonna, Leanbow and Bowen will stay in her life and help her from time to time as her ranger destiny continues. For her next colour I want you guys to pick.

1) Crimson

2)Gold

3) White

4) Orange

I want to finish today and get the first episode of operation overdrive up tomorrow.

This chapter was posted on the 18/04/2017 at 16:50


	28. Chapter 27: Mystic fate part 2

Chapter 27: Mystic fate part 2

Chelbell2016:

I cannot believe we are on the last official episode of mystic force. But remember the others will be back.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

Mum has just been taken by Black lance and I feel my anger rising. I get to my feet without glancing at my friends.

"Now you've made me mad!" I tell Black lance.

I walk forwards and creating a spell seal I morph without saying anything.

"You're going down!" I promise one of the last terrors.

I run forwards dodging all of the lightning that he sends at me. I jump high into the air and strike black lance destroying his shield.

"My shield!" Black lance says in shock.

I pull my own shield out.

"TRIASSIC ARMOUR ACTIVATE!" I yell turning into my knight mode. "POWER OF FIRE! TRIASSIC WARRIOR!"

I then blast him and he goes stumbling back. He goes to blast me and Fireheart appears. He shields me with his wings. I decide to try something that I had been practising.

"RED DRAGON TRIASSIC WARRIOR!" I yell and me and Fireheart combine to create my new warrior mode.

I run forward and with a baton in one hand and my Triassic sword in the other I begin to fight black lance. I strike him but he grabs my wrist and pushes me back. I jump into the air and kick him. He hits the ground and I land on my feet facing away from him. I run at him again.

I jump high and avoid the lightning he sends at me once again. Then I land back on the ground and pull my bow off of my back. I fire at him but only one hits him. He groans out. He goes flying back and lands on the ground again.

"Bulls-eye!" I say before Fireheart leaves and I return to my ranger form.

"You guys want in on this?" I ask my friends turning to them.

"Gladly," Xander tells me.

Maddie nods and Chip and Vida both voice their agreement.

"Ready?" Maddie asks.

"READY!" The others reply.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!"

They morph and are ready to fight. Black lance flings himself back as my four friends take to battling him. Maddie attacks him and then blasts him with her power of water.

Xander and Vida both jump into the air and use their powers on him at the same time.

Chip goes next and uses his power of lightning to strike him. All my friends then regroup with me.

"Thanks for joining the party," I say jokingly.

We then jump into the air and create a spell seal together.

"MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!" We all yell.

As we hit him he falls to the ground. We turn back and he explodes.

"Yes! One more terror gone!" I cheer.

Then red flashes make my smile drop. We run to where they are coming from.

"What's that?!" I ask worried.

"It's him!" Vida says and I know who she means. "The master."

The master is gigantic and he looks down at us like we are flies. He laughs.

"Where's Daggeron, my brother and my father?!" I demand to know.

He laughs louder.

"Right here!" He says and I am shocked when Daggeron's body appears.

He is clearly dead.

"Oh, no!" Chip says.

"Daggeron!" Maddie says and I feel tears for my godfather.

Maddie runs forward and drops down beside him.

"And The kitsune warrior!" The master says and I gasp as my brother floats down next.

"BOWEN!" I scream not being able to stop myself now.

Chip runs forward hoping he is alive.

"And the mighty Leanbow!" The master says.

"DAAAD!" I scream and drop myself in between my brother and my father who is now lying beside him. "NO, NO, NO this cannot be happening."

I cannot stop shaking. It's over.

"Courtney!" Xander says hearing the defeat in my voice.

"This can't be," I say feeling like I've failed. "All we've done was in vain. All this time, finding my real mum and dad."

I lift my dads lifeless body.

"Nothing can stop me from bringing darkness and despair to this world," the master says.

"What can you possibly gain by destroying our whole world?!" Xander demands to know.

"Your world is now my world," the master says before wrapping us all up in his tentacles. "You want to see what my world will look like?"

He raises us up so we are right near his face and then he opens his mouth and suddenly the whole world is dark.

"It looks so dark!" Maddie points out.

"This is the future of your world!" The master informs us before throwing us away like toys and we land on the ground. "There is no purpose for your species. Once I eat your magic, you will become apart of the dust I will walk upon. That will be your one and only purpose."

I growl not wanting to give up.

"We're not done!" I inform him. "You haven't defeated us yet!"

"LEGEND WARRIORS HA!" We go to legend ode and then combine into our megazord.

"Yes! More power for me to eat!" The master says.

We raise the striker.

"Come on, rangers!" I say to my third ranger team. "We've got to hit him with all of our magic!"

We power up the striker for a spin attack.

"LEGEND STRIKER SPIN ATTACK!" We all yell.

We attack him with hit but he devours it all.

"Impossible!" I state in shock.

"He consumed our spell like it was nothing," Xander says.

He then breaks our striker with one of his tentacles.

"You are nothing!" He tells us. "It is now over! The hopelessness and fear I feel inside of you makes your power even more tender to dine on."

He begins to drain our magic.

"Our magic!" I say feeling my protection fade. "I can feel him taking it!"

He kicks the megazord away and the next thing we know is that we are on the ground without our helmets on. We quickly get up.

We move away to a cave.

*Keeper of the powers*

We are now inside the cave. I cannot do this ranger thing anymore. I give up.

"All right!" Chip says as the others try to catch their breaths. "We're safe!"

I shake my head.

"Safe? Are you kidding me?" I say turning to look at Chip. "That thing just destroyed our zord, not to mention Daggeron, Bowen and my dad."

I cannot stop feeling like a failure right now. Of course the others don't like it.

"So that's it?" Vida says and I turn to look at her. "The great Courtney, the red ranger is calling it quits?"

I don't answer just make a move to get away. Xander stops me.

"Whoa. Whoa. No. Don't walk away," he tells me. "Answer her. Are you giving up?"

I have had enough of this.

"Get out of my way," I warn Xander ready to make him move with how I am feeling right now. "Now!"

Chip decides to get involved.

"No Courtney," he says and I begin to feel my magic loosing control. "You answer that!"

"Guys, wake up and smell the darkness," I say trying to get through to all of them. "We've done our best and we failed. I've been a ranger three times. This is too much. I have had it. We're no match for that thing. Fine. Yes I've given up."

I hate saying it but I have lost too much. I feel as if I have no control anymore.

"Don't you say that," Maddie says. "Don't you say that, not you. You have held us together through all of this! You will not give up!"

"You don't get it," I say and I look at her with tears in my eyes. "It's too much. My whole ranger journey has just been too much."

"Listen to me!" Maddie orders. "Giving up is not an option for you! We are a team, and you are this teams leader! We go on, no matter what!"

I am about to speak again but we are blasted with red lightning. We all go flying and hit the ground hard.

"It is time to finish this meal!" The master says as he appears in the cave.

I look around and see that everyone else is injured except for me.

"Welcome to your end!" The master continues.

I have had enough as he laughs I force myself back to my feet.

"Not here!" I state. "Not now! This is not our end!"

I step over my friends and face the master.

"You are the only one," the master points out.

"And Unfourtanetly for you, the wrong one," I point out.

I pull out my magi-staff and Lion staff and begin to do the moves I had been practising this morning.

"I call forth the powers of good magic still left in the world!" I say and I feel my magic power up. "Of all the good magic still left in my body, come to me now! MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!"

I know that I am more powerful now. Flames surround me.

"The light will be most delectable," the master says.

He sends his tentacles out at me but I manage to destroy all of them. I then jump into the air and strike him destroying the armour on his head.

He stumbles back.

"No, my armour," the master cries in shock.

I jump and strike again but this time I hold my weapon there forcing him to return us home.

"Return us now!" I order before turning to my friends. "Take my hand! Quickly!"

They all line up and we make a chain with our hands.

"Hold on!" I tell them. "NOW!"

"Okay," Maddie says.

"It's working!" I tell them.

I feel my friends floating but I keep a good grip on Xander's hand.

*Keeper of the powers*

We are suddenly back were my families bodies are. But I feel an emptiness and I immeadietly know why. I slowly sit up and look around at all of the wreckage.

"We're back!" Chip exclaims.

"Yeah," I agree but I still feel the lack of power I have. "But now our magic is gone for good."

We slowly get back to our feet and the master approaches us.

"Look what you've done to me," he says indicating his armour. "You will pay for this."

He aims at us and fires his tentacles but they are stopped just before they reach us. I look up when a spell seal appears and out steps Clare and the snow prince. I am shocked when I realise my cousin was the one who did that.

"What?" The master says.

"Snow prince?" Vida says when she sees who saved us.

"Clare!" I exclaim running over to my cousin. "You have powers!"

"Yes!" Clare says not being able to stop her smile. "Mystic mother made me a full sorceress."

"Liar!" The master says addressing Clare. "I destroyed the mystic mother!"

"NO!" Snow prince disagrees. "Just before you attacked mystic mother, she cast a spell and turned herself into energy."

"That's why I'm mystic mother!" We hear the empress voice say. "Do you really think you had me? Sorry to disappoint."

Her laughing reminds me of the video of the ranger history.

"A few magic tricks will not stop me!" The master points out. "I will return to the depths and gather my strength."

"I'm afraid that wont be possible," a familiar voice says and I gasp when I see my mother approaching.

She's okay. I smile for the first time since I seen the bodies of m godfather, brother and father.

"Udonna!" Chip says.

"It seems your pit no longer exists," mum tells the master.

"No longer exists?!" The master questions in anger.

Another familiar face steps beside my mother. Itassis. And then to my shock Necrolai.

"What she means is that you no longer have a place to dwell in your darkness," Itassis informs her ex leader.

"Itassis! You're alive!" The master states the obvious. "Where is Sculpin?"

"He is no more!" Itassis says.

Itassis goes on to tell us how Necrolai revived her and then she destroyed Sculpin and the masters lair.

"But I am your master!" The master reminds Itassis.

"Well this puppet has cut the strings," Itassis says raising her arm with the weapon on.

Itassis blasts the master who cries out. He then disappears and everyone cheers. Except for me and mum. We hug and I let the tears fall. I am so glad she's okay but upset for the other members of our family.

"The master is gone for now, but he will be back," Itassis says before looking at me and my mother. "Tell me, white ranger, why do you shed tears?"

We stop hugging and mums voice breaks as she answers.

"The tears are for our sadness," she explains looking at our three fallen family members. "And for our losses. I cry for my husband Leanbow, my son Bowen and Daggeron."

Both me and mum don't know what to do anymore.

"That is something that I cannot help you with," Itassis says sounding regretful.

"My mom can!" LeeLee who has just appeared says.

Necrolai looks shocked at her daughter. "LeeLee," she exclaims.

I stare hopefully as LeeLee approaches her mother.

"You can do anything you want, mom," LeeLee says to Necrolai. "Always could. Do it, mom. I believe in you."

Me and mum give her a hopeful look and she makes an thoughtful noise as she glances at the three fallen warriors.

"All right!" Necrolai says and I hope it works. "I will try to revive them."

She walks towards the three and sends three beams of magic out of her hands at them. After a few minutes she stops and falls to the ground.

Me and mum raise our hands to our mouths. Then dad stands and so does Bowen.

I run forwards and hug my father.

"Athena!" He cheers and for the first time he kisses the top of my head.

"Daggeron!" I hear the others cry.

"Bowen!" Udonna cries and she hugs her son.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Jenji says also back.

"JENJI!" Chip cheers.

I cannot stop hugging dad so Bowen and mum join us and we have one big family hug.

"Mum?" I hear LeeLee say and I look around.

Necrolai is surrounded by electricity. Then there is a flash and I am shocked that Necrolai is now human. She holds her hands out to her daughter who hugs her tightly.

"LeeLee's mum is hot!" Xander says and I roll my eyes.

The ground suddenly begins to shake and we all fight to stay on our feet as the master reappears.

"Quite a reunion!" He says sarcastically. "Sorry I have to destroy it!"

I worry now we have no magic.

"Rangers, our magic is gone," mum says upset.

"I've got an idea," Jenji says from behind all of us. "Let's all run okay?"

I shake my head. Never once have I ran from a fight. It's not gonna happen.

"I'm through running," I say looking around at my family and friends. "I've found the rest of my family. I've found my home. No more running."

I can see all of them agree with me. I step forward.

"Stay and fight!" I tell the master.

"YEAH!" Everyone agrees behind me.

"We fight!" Vida yells.

"So be it!" The master says before laughing. "You are powerless now! My victory is already at hand!"

"We will show the master what real courage is," I say to my friends. "Even without magic."

A sudden voice shocks us. It's the mystic mother. **_"Without Magic mystic ones? You are never without magic. You just have to know where to find it."_**

We are all confused when she says this.

"Never without magic?" Maddie repeats in confusion. "What does she mean by that?"

"Maybe she meant us!" A voice says and we see Toby stood with a bunch of other civilians from Briarwood.

"Or maybe she meant us!" Phineas says coming from the other side with a bunch of creatures from the village in the magical realm.

"Look," Toby says and we all look at him. "I spoke to some of the people from the city, and I told them that the forest and those that live there are not the ones for us to fear."

Phineas speaks next.

"And I spoke the same truth to those of the forest," he states and the creatures all nod. "Either we stay the way we were and perish, or we stand together and fight the real evil!"

Everyone cheers and the master looks really pissed off.

"Power rangers..." Toby begins but then he pauses and walks forward. "You have fought all year for us. Your magic is used up. Well, now let us give you some of our magic."

I am in shock. Is that even possible.

"That's right!" Phineas agrees. "You're not the only ones. All of us believe in magic, thanks to you."

Both sides com forward and hold hands we are in the middle of the huge group.

"That's right," Toby says.

We are all shocked but I smile when I see Phineas and Toby clap hands. Then they raise them and so does everyone else.

"Let's show him!" Phineas says. "Together!"

"TOGETHER!" Everyone says as one. "WE BELIEVE IN MAGIC!"

I feel my power return to my body when everyone moves their hands we are morphed once more. Everyone moves away and we begin to do our roll calls.

"WOLF WARRIOR!"

"SOLARIS KNIGHT!"

"KITSUNE WARRIOR!"

"WHITE MYSTIC RANGER!"

"GREEN MYSTIC RANGER!"

"PINK MYSTIC RANGER!"

"BLUE MYSTIC RANGER!"

"YELLOW MYSTIC RANGER!"

"RED MYSTIC RANGER!"

We then speak as one.

"WE CALL FORTH THE MAGIC, TOGETHER AS ONE, UNITED FOR ALL TIME! POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE!"

We are so happy to have our magic back.

"Give me that magic!" The master commands.

"You got it!" We all tell him.

We then send a blast of magic at him as one. He tries to devour it all but we keep it up.

"I devour it!" The master says clearly taking too much. "Yet it still comes!"

He is clearly becoming overpowered.

"Guys, it's working," I tell them. "Keep going! There is no end to our magic!"

"STOP!" The master yells out. "It's too much!"

We jump into the air and raise the power. "FULL POWER!"

Everyone on the ground begins to cheer us on.

"I cannot take anymore!" The master says. "I have... devoured... all I can."

He blows up and we land back on the ground. "MYSTIC FORCE!"

We appeared unmorphed in front of the crows who cheers.

*Keeper of the powers*

I am on my way back to the rock porium to say goodbye to my friends when I stop. The mystic mother is stood before me. I bow slightly.

"Mystic mother!" I say and she nods her head. "What can I help you with?"

She smiles. "Actually I am here to help you."

I give her a confused look.

"I am here to give you a gift!" And she waves her wand over me and I feel a surge of magic. "You are now a full sorceress!"

I am in shock.

"Really," I say.

"Yes and as the months go by," she says still smiling widely. "Your powers will come forth!"

"Thank you," I say before thinking. "Wait? Is there anything you can do for Azantys?"

She smiles.

"I don't need to she says. You now have the power to transport him home free of his curse," then she gives me a sad look. "I am also sorry I didn't mean for you to go missing. Also tell Tommy Oliver what has become of me. You are a lot like him."

I nod.

She disappears. I phone Bowen asking him to say goodbye to our friends for me. I have one more thing to do. I smile, click my fingers and then I am in rootcore.

After explaining things to my parents and godfather I go outside with Azantys and I fight the tears.

 ** _"Azantys, now the master has gone... you are free from his curse... I want to send you home."_**

 ** _"You mean it?"_**

 ** _"Yes I am. I now have the power to send you to your planet..."_**

I stop and bend down stroking his fur.

 ** _"You are the best guardian... that a girl... ca... can ask for. But you belong with your people. Our journey is over. You helped me to find my family. So I want you to go to your family. Go be prince Azantys. You deserve to go home."_**

 ** _"Thank you young one. And If you ever need me... call me back. I mean it."_**

I nod hug him and then create a spell seal that will take him back to his planet. He turns and nods his head before leaving. When he is gone My tears are running none stop. Dad walks over and pulls me into a hug.

"You did an honourable thing," he says when I am calm. "Me and your mother are proud."

I nod and smile. "So are you ready to meet my family?"

He nods. "I guess."

"Well I personally hope it goes better than it did when mum first met them," I say.

He nods and then Cotastros approaches. **_"See you in a few weeks."_**

I nod and pat his head and Brightstar's before walking over to Fireheart and saying goodbye.

Mum and Bowen come over and we take off on our bikes. To what I hope is a normal few weeks.

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

Ok last scene made me happy and then it made me cry. The votes are in and more people picked white after Tommy and Udonna but both Crimson and Gold will come I promise. One more chapter and then overdrive. The next chapter will be short its just a bit of an explanation from Leanbow and a shocking revelation for Daggeron. All of her magical creatures will be in it when she needs them. (Azantys, Cotastros, Brightstar and Fireheart). Please review.

This chapter was posted on the 18/04/2017 at 21:04


	29. Chapter 28: Revelations and explanations

Chapter 28: Revelations and explanations.

Chelbell2016:

Ok I will try to have the first chapter of Operation overdrive up but then I need to update my other story.

*Keeper of the powers*

Courtney's POV:

Daggeron, Bowen, my parents and I have just arrived at reefside. We are going to the cyberspace first. I stop them outside.

"Ok so this is where I worked when I was a dino ranger," I tell all four of the people present. "And one of my dad Tommy's friend owns the place."

They nod so I lead the way in. I see that Hayley has added a few more computers and I smile. I look to the bar and see a lot of familiar faces. I walk over and make sure they cannot see me.

"So do I still have staff discount or what?" I joke and everyone turns.

"Courtney!" Leanne says being the first person to run over and hug me.

Dad follows, then Hayley and Trent.

My family coughs behind me and it draws attention to them.

"Dad, Leanne, Trent, Hayley," I say as my mystic family walk over. "Most of you know each other but this is My father Leanbow, my mother Udonna, my brother Bowen and my godfather Daggeron."

Everyone nods their head and shakes hands. Except for my father.

"So.. How's business going Hayley?" I ask trying to get rid of the awkwardness between everyone.

"Fine," she says smiling.

"Can I just ask you something?" Dad T asks dad L.

"Go ahead," Leanbow says.

"Why exactly are you here?" Dad T asks.

"Dad!" I say.

"What?" Both ask.

They both begin to argue.

"THATS ENOUGH!" I say and I raise my hands.

What happens next shocks me. Everyone but the mystical people freeze.

"Dad T?" I ask making it clear this time.

A few seconds later and they unfreeze.

I decide to try and reason with the two. "How about we go to the house in reefside?"

They nod and we walk outside where I flame us there. I ask everyone but my parents to give us some time.

"I have a few questions as well?" I say and my parents nod.

"Where did all these magical gifts come from?" I say. "These powers... some of them aren't your average mystical powers!"

Dad sighs. "That's a long story," he says before turning to my adopted father. "But I also think it will help you to understand why me and Udonna made the decisions we did."

My dad thinks about it and then he nods his head.

"It all started 17 years ago... a few days before you were born..."

FLASHBACK:

 _Udonna is playing with her two year old son. She is also watching as her husband, her brother in law and their best friend train. She rubs her stomach where their child had just kicked. She was hoping for a girl this time. My sister Niella suddenly looks up as the oracle appears._

 _"Great warrior Leanbow and sorceress Udonna," he says nodding his head at all of us. "I have found a prophecy that I think concerns one of your children."_

 _As he says this me and Leanbow jump to our feet._

 _"What do you mean?" Leanbow demands picking up our son. "What prophecy?"_

 _He shows us an ancient scroll with some writing on it._

 _Daggeron, Cronos, Leanbow, Niella, Daggeron's wife Talia and Udonna read the scroll._

 ** _The twice blessed child destined to have many powers approaches._**

 _ **She will be born on an equinox.**_

 _ **As she gets older her powers will grow.**_

 ** _She alone can defeat the darkness._**

 _ **She alone is the light.**_

 _ **She will face many hardships but her journey will be great.**_

 _ **The twice blessed child destined to have many powers approaches.**_ __

 _As they finish reading Leanbow looks up._

 _"That doesn't necessarily mean our children," he tells the oracle. "Bowen wasn't born on an equinox and our new child isn't due for a few months. The equinox is in a few days. Don't worry."_

FLASHBACK ENDED:

Father sighs. "We were naïve."

I wonder what he means but before I can ask mum speaks.

"We really didn't believe that this meant either of our children," she says before smiling at Leanbow. "Until a few days later...

FLASHBACK:

 _Udonna is sitting comfortably thinking about the equinox tonight. She is walking in the village when she gets a sharp spasm of pain. She hopes it wasn't a contraction. A few minutes later and she feels a wetness. Her water had broken._

 _"OH no!" Udonna says as she tries to stand. She sends a message to Leanbow._

 _A few minutes later and Daggeron, Leanbow, Niella and Talia arrive._

 _"Leanbow, she's coming," Udonna tells her husband._

 _"But she's early," he says._

 _It didn't matter. A few hours later and her arms were filled with her daughter. They named her: Athena._

FLASHBACK ENDED:

I realise that that was when I was born.

"Over the first few months of your life we realise that you were the baby in the prophecy," mum says. "So your father the man he is cast all the protection spells and everything he could to protect you."

"Our telepathy," dad says smiling. "That was something we could do from when you were a baby. You would laugh when you could hear my voice in your head. But then after the darkness came we knew to protect you we would have to send you away to safety."

"And you both know the rest," Udonna says referring to the last time we sat down and talked like this.

Dad got up and walked over to dad T.

"I just want to thank you for looking after my little girl all these years," he says holding his hand out in front of him.

Dad T stands and shakes his hand. "It has been my pleasure."

*Keeper of the powers*

A few hours later and we are all sat down. Dad T is sharing some photos of me growing up to my parents and brother. I notice Daggeron is nowhere to be seen.

"I'm just going to check on Daggeron," I tell them.

I find him looking at a picture of Leanne's mum. Taylor.

"Daggeron?" I say and he looks up.

"Where did you get this?" He asks.

"It's my adopted sister Leanne's mum," I ask. "Why?"

"Because she is also my wife Talia," he says in shock. "Which makes your adopted sister my long lost daughter."

"What?" I say but I am not the only one.

Leanne had just been coming out of the bathroom and had heard everything.

"That's not true," she says and she has tears in her eyes. "My father was Darren Hogan."

He shakes his head and makes a move towards her but she moves back.

"Leanne, calm down," I say and then I turn to Daggeron. "You want to start explaining?"

We are now back on the sofa and Daggeron is sat opposite Leanne. "I was married before the great war...

FLASHBACK:

 _Daggeron is sat with his wife enjoying the sun. He has his hands on her stomach._

 _"I cannot to wait to meet our little girl," he says kissing her on the cheek._

 _A few day later and the great war had begun. Udonna was packing Bowen a suitcase and Talia was packing her own._

 _"I will not let our daughter be born into darkness Daggeron," She says to her husband. "Udonna has asked me to take Bowen and then she will send for him. She's also asked you to take Athena."_

 _Daggeron nods his head with tears in his eyes._

 _"I will come back to you,"..._

FLASHBACK ENDED:

Leanne was finally looking at Daggeron.

"So why didn't you?" She asks calmly.

"Because I was cursed," he explains and he takes her hands. "But there hasn't been a day gone by when I didn't think about you and your mother Leanne. After the curse was broke I didn't want to put you in jeopardy by looking for you."

Leanne is quiet for so long.

"I understand," she says and then she smiles. "Can I learn magic like Courtney?"

He laughs but nods. Dad T is happy for both of us.

At the end of the night I am talking to dad T.

"So what's this I hear about you and a girl?" I ask.

"Oh you mean Amy?" He asks. "Yeah we are dating. I'll invite her around to meet you soon."

And all was good. All magic and no evil.

*Keeper of the powers*

Chelbell2016:

And this story is officially finished. I cannot believe it. I will begin the first chapter of Operation Overdrive as soon as possible.

This chapter was posted on the 18/04/2017 at 23:00


End file.
